Chroniques du monde sorcier: Tome 2: La fin de l'innocence
by EvangelineZabini
Summary: Suite de: Une nouvelle année. Nous retrouvons les Maraudeurs, Lily, Alice, Franck, Laura, Amanda, Mary et Dorcas pour leurs dernière année à Poudlard. Au programme? Les ASPICs, les Mangemorts, Vol... Vous-Savez-Qui pardon, et... peut-être une ou deux histoires d'amour?
1. -Black! Lâche-moi immédiatement!

**Bonjour à tous! Me revoici avec le premier chapitre du 2ème Tome de... En fait je n'ai pas encore de titre pour cette série :/ Il va sérieusement falloir que j'en trouve un... Ce deuxième Tome fait donc suite à: Une nouvelle année, que je vous conseille fortement d'aller lire avant de commencer la lecture de celui-ci. Je remercie aussi Alverno et Minerphile pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait extrêment plaisirs!**

 **L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling :)**

 **Et maintenant, un petit rappel des** **événements** **précédent:**

 **-Nous sommes en plein ascension au pouvoir de Vold... pardon, de Vous-Savez-Qui.**

 **-Les tensions extérieurs ont commencé à pénétrer à l'intérieur de Poudlard.**

 **-Impliquant plusieurs agressions sur les nés-moldus et ce finissant par la mort de l'un d'entre eux, Eleanor Charlton, une Serdaigle de la même années que les maraudeurs.**

 **-Et nous nous quittions sur la mort... que dis-je! L'assassinat! des parents et de la petite sœur de Laura Jenner, Amélia, qui aurait dû faire sa rentrée cette année à Poudlard.**

 **Je vous laisse là, et on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

 _ **01/08/1977:**_

-Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, tu es sûr? demanda Mary Evans, pour la dixième fois de la matinée, à sa fille, Lily.

-Oui, Maman. J'ai mon chaudron, ma valise, la clé de mon coffre, ma baguette, mon uniforme, Sifflote. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vous téléphone quand j'arrive.

-Très bien, répondit sa mère en lissant les plis du bas de sa robe verte. Tu embrasses tes amies pour moi. Dis leur qu'elles sont les bienvenue à la maison, quand elles veulent.

-Elle va être en retard, Mary, si tu ne l'a laisse pas tranquille, dit son père, Charles Evans, en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa femme. Passes une bonne fin de vacance, ma chérie.

-Merci papa, répondit Lily en serrant ses parents dans ses bras. À tout de suite.

Lily qui avait miniaturisé ses affaires, transplana.

* * *

Elle se retrouva devant une grande maison en pierre orangée et marrons. Mais avant d'y entrer, elle avisa la cabine téléphonique à cinquante mètres de là et téléphona à sa mère, qui répondit à la première sonnerie, comme si elle avait attendu derrière le téléphone, ce qui à bien y réfléchir était plus que probable.

-Lily, c'est toi? demanda la voix de sa mère.

-Oui, maman. Je suis bien arrivée.

-Tu as tes deux bras? Tes deux jambes? demanda la voix de son père, qui devait être derrière sa mère. Bien. C'est tout ce qui compte. Amuses-toi bien chérie!

Et son père raccrocha. Lily sourit en raccrochant le combiné et quitta la cabine pour aller frapper à la porte de la maison. Aussitôt, la tête d'Amanda, l'une de ses meilleures amies apparut à la vitre et la porte s'ouvrit.

-Lily! Je suis contente de te voir! dit Amanda en serrant Lily dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi, Amy. Mes parents te passe le bonjour et tu viens quand tu veux à la maison. Où sont les autres?

-On est que toute les deux aujourd'hui. Mary, Dorcas, Alice, Franck, James, Peter et Sirius, arriveront demain matin. Remus, nous rejoindra pour la dernière semaine et Laura... demain après-midi normalement.

-Elle n'a répondu à aucune de mes lettres, confia Lily, la tête basse. Comment va-t-elle?

-Elle survie, répondit Amanda en haussant les épaules. Pour l'instant, elle vit chez le père de Remus. Elle refuse de retourner vivre chez elle, mais elle ne veut pas vendre la maison.

-Je suppose que je serais comme elle, si j'étais à sa place, dit Lily.

-Ouais... Allez. Viens. Je vais te faire visiter la maison.

Amanda fit demi-tour et indiqua la pièce à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée.

-Là, il y a la cuisine, qui mène à la terrasse. La porte à droite, mène au salon. Tu accèdes à la salle à manger, soit par la cuisine, soit par le salon. À gauche tu as les toilettes et une pièce pour nettoyer le linge.

Amanda fit ensuite monter les escaliers qui était situé sur la gauche de Lily, entre la cuisine et les toilettes, pour se retrouver sur un palier avec quatre porte et un autre escalier, tout de suite, sur la droite. Amanda ouvrit la première porte sur la droite, qui était cachée par un pan de mur, dévoilant une chambre avec deux lits simples et deux armoires, avec une grande fenêtre, donnant sur la rue. Toute les pièces semblaient être faites avec le même papier peint clair à fleur. Les draps des lits étaient dans les mêmes ton, blanc cassé/beige.

-Tu dormiras ici avec Laura quand elle arrivera. Je dormirais là-haut avec Remus. Il y a une autre chambre en haut, où dormiront Dorcas et Mary.

Amanda fit ressortir Lily et lui indiqua la porte sur sa droite.

-La salle de bain. Ici dormiront James, Sirius et Peter, dit-elle en montrant la porte à côté de celle de la salle de bain avant de montrer la dernière porte. Là, c'est la chambre de Franck et Alice. En plus des chambres, il y a des toilettes là-haut.

-Ok.

-Je te laisse t'installer, tu me rejoins dans la cuisine quand tu as finis? J'allais faire à manger.

-Pas de soucis, répondit Lily en souriant.

Lily regagna la chambre qui lui était destiné et sortie sa valise de sa poche.

- _Amplificatum_!

La valise ayant retrouver sa taille d'origine, Lily commença à ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire à côté du lit qui faisait face à la fenêtre. Lily alla ensuite faire un tour dans la salle de bain et s'attacha rapidement les cheveux en une queue de cheval, avant de descendre rejoindre Amanda qui était occupé à couper des tomates. La cuisine était très jolie et Lily eu même la surprise d'y trouver un frigo.

-Alors quoi de neuf, Lily? demanda Amy.

-Pas grand-chose. Mon père à commencé à m'apprendre à conduire une voiture, j'ai fait des gâteaux avec ma mère, j'ai retrouvé d'anciens amis d'école. Et toi?

-Je n'avais pas trop envie de sortir, répondit Amy en versant les tomates dans un saladier. Laura et Remus non plus.

-L'enquête à avancé? demanda Lily en se levant pour prendre des assiettes dans le placard.

-Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari on revendiqué le meurtre. Du coup il a fallu que j'envoie une beuglante à Sirius pour l'obliger à venir à la maison. Il se sent coupable.

-C'est ridicule, déclara Lily en posant les assiettes. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher ça. Sa cousine est folle. Ce n'est pas de sa faute.

-Essaye de lui expliquer ça toi. Il est plu têtu qu'un âne.

-Et avec Remus? Comment ça va?

-Bien. On est parti avec son père, une semaine en Islande. C'était génial.

* * *

 _ **02 août 1977:**_

Lily s'étira dans le lit, comme un chat. Elle avait passé une très bonne nuit. La veille, dans l'après-midi, Lily et Amanda avaient profiter du soleil pour aller se baigner jusqu'au soir, la maison étant situé au bord de la mer. Le soir, elles avaient été au restaurant, puis Lily avait fait découvrir le cinéma à Amanda, en allant voir Star Wars: Un nouvel espoir, film américain sortie le 25 mai 1977, et pourtant encore présent à l'affiche. Lily quitta son lit et enfila un gilet noir et ses chaussons, avant de descendre rejoindre Amanda, qu'elle avait entendu descendre. Celle-ci était déjà à table, sur la terrasse, devant son bol de café.

-Bien dormis? demanda Lily.

-J'ai pas arrêté de rêver de cet acteur là, tu sais hier, qui jouait Han Solo.

-Ouais, je vois. C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal, admit Lily.

-Qui est pas mal? demanda alors une voix en bas de la terrasse.

Lily se précipita vers la barrière pour voir Alice et Franck, très bronzés, qui les écoutaient avec un grand sourire.

-Alice! Franck! s'écria Lily. Faites le tour, je vais vous ouvrir!

Lily courut à travers la maison pour aller déverrouiller la porte d'entrée, suivi de près par Amanda.

-Alors comment c'était la Guadeloupe? demanda Amanda en prenant les valises de Franck et Alice.

-Génial! s'exclama Alice en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière, attirant l'œil de Lily.

-ALICE! C'est quoi ça? cria Lily en montrant la main d'Alice, surexcitée.

-Oh, ça? répondit Alice en triturant un anneau à sa main gauche. Franck m'a demandé en mariage et... Et j'ai dit oui.

Jamais Lily n'avait vu Alice rougir autant.

-Je crois que vous avez plein de choses à nous raconter! dit Amanda. Laissez vos affaires dans le couloir, vous avez mangés?

-Pas encore, répondit Franck en enlaçant la taille d'Alice.

-Venez dans la cuisine, je vais vous préparer de quoi manger.

-Tu es arrivée quand Lily? demanda Alice.

-Hier matin. Mais parlez-nous de la Guadeloupe. Vous avez l'air d'avoir profité de la plage.

-On n'allait pas s'en priver. On a été faire un tour en bateau également. On même vu des dauphins. Ensuite on a été visiter le seul village sorcier de l'île. Ils font une boisson là-bas, je te jure, ça n'a rien à voir avec la Bière-au-Beurre. C'est de la vodka avec de la noix de coco. On vous en a ramené. Et on a plein d'autres cadeaux! Mais on attendra que tout le monde arrive pour ça.

* * *

Tout les quatre passèrent la matinée à discuter du voyage des deux amoureux, de la demande en mariage romantique de Franck, au coucher de soleil sur la plage, les balades, les animaux. Franck alla à la douche, pendant qu'Amanda et Alice discutaient dans le salon et que Lily commençait à préparer le repas du midi, une quiche avec des lardons, un plat que son père tenait de sa grand-mère, française. Alors que Lily versait les lardons dans la poêle (elle était la seule à savoir ce servir de la gazinière, qui n'était à l'origine là, que pour donner le change quand des moldus étaient amenés à entrer dans la maison), on frappa à la porte et elle put entendre Alice crier:

-J'y vais!

Lily cassa trois œufs dans une tasse et versa le contenu dans un saladier, auquel elle rajouta de crème liquide, du sel et du poivre.

-HEY! Fortescue! s'exclama la voix de Sirius dans l'entrée. Tu cherches à ressembler à Daly?

-T'es bête!

-Pousses-toi Patmol, tu es dans le passage, râla James. Salut Alice. Salut Amanda.

Ce fut comme si un étau c'était refermé sur le cœur de Lily, qui renversa un peu du saladier sur le plan de travail. Au son de sa voix, Lily sentit ses joues chauffer dangereusement, au point qu'elle aurait pu finir de faire cuir les lardons dessus. Elle ajouta les lardons sur la pâte et versa le mélange dans le plat, qu'elle mit au four, pour 45min. Elle essuya ses mains sur le tablier et se retourna pour allez à la rencontre des garçons, mais elle se cogna contre quelqu'un qui se trouvait juste derrière elle. Elle n'eut pas besoin de levé la tête pour savoir qui. Elle reconnaîtrait son parfum entre mille.

-Bah alors Evans? On ne regarde plus devant soi? plaisanta James.

-Très drôle Potter. Contente de voir que tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour.

-Et toi ton sens de la répartie. Qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé de bon à manger?

-Une quiche aux lardons. Tu viens? Je vais dire bonjour à tes amis.

Lily pénétra dans le salon après avoir traversé la salle à manger et fut stupéfaite par le chaos ambiant. Cela ne faisait pas cinq minutes que les garçons étaient arrivés qu'il y avait des valises partout, des papiers de bonbons, de chocogrenouilles.

-Hey! Salut Evans! s'écria Sirius, qui semblait chercher quelques choses dans sa valise.

-Salut Sirius. Peter. Amanda, tu devrais peut-être leurs montrer où ils vont dormir? proposa Lily.

-Très bonne idée, déclara Amanda, qui sembla aussi choquée que Lily par le bordel présent dans le salon.

Quand la quiche fut prête, Lily appela tout le monde et ils mangèrent "tranquillement" sur la terrasse. Sirius, James et Peter, s'occupant de mettre de l'ambiance.

-Au fait, de qui vous parliez ce matin? demanda Alice.

-Oh d'un acteur, répondit Amanda. Lily m'a emmener au cinéma hier soir et c'est l'un des acteurs était très beau. On devrait se refaire une soirée comme ça, avec tout le monde avant de retourner à Poudlard.

-Ouais, ça pourrait être sympa, dit Lily.

* * *

Après manger, Amanda s'occupa de la vaisselle, pendant que les garçons et Alice, allèrent se baigner. Pendant ce temps, Lily alla chercher l'appareil photo que ses amies lui avait offert à son dernier anniversaire, et commença à mitrailler ses amis, qui furent bientôt rejoins par Amanda.

-Tu ne viens pas Lily? demanda Alice, que Franck essayait de couler.

-Si je viens, qui vous prendra en photo?

-Nous? dit alors une voix derrière Lily.

Celle-ci ce retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Mary et Dorcas.

-Hey! Comment ça va? demanda Lily en embrassant ses amies.

-Très bien et toi? répondit Dorcas en posant son sac sur la table.

-Parfait! Potter et Black n'ont pas encore fait sauter la maison, plaisanta Lily. Vous devriez allées vous changer, et aller les rejoindre. Je compte faire un album photo pour la fin d'année.

-Chef oui chef! cria Mary en emmenant en portant sa valise.

-Je vais vous montrer le chemin, s'écria Amanda en sortant de l'eau.

Lily se retourna pour continuer de prendre les photos et remarqua alors l'absence suspecte de Potter et Black. Soudain, elle sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, pendant qu'on lui arrachait l'appareil photo des mains, et elle se retrouva porter comme un sac à patate sur l'épaule de Black, qui portait toujours son t-shirt, et qui se dirigeait dangereusement vers l'océan.

-Black! Lâche-moi immédiatement! hurla Lily en tapant son dos de ses poings, en battant des pieds.

Derrière eux, suivait un Potter hilare, qui ne se privait pas pour prendre en photo la scène. Très vite, Sirius se retrouva avec de l'eau jusqu'à la taille et il laissa tomber Lily, toujours habillée d'un sort en jean et d'un t-shirt blanc, dans l'eau.

-Putain elle est glacée! cria Lily, en s'éloignant le plus possible de Black.

Mais pas assez vite. Potter avait posé l'appareil photo sur une serviette et avait rejoint Black, et ils essayaient maintenant de la couler.

-Alice! Avec moi! cria Amanda en nageant jusqu'au groupe.

À trois, elles essayèrent de couler, James et Sirius, qui furent bientôt rejoint par Franck et Peter.

* * *

-Donc, si je comprend bien, dit James, je dois placer mes quatre bateaux sur cette grille et tu dois essayer de les trouver et de les couler?

-Oui.

-Ok, et quand tu as trouvé une position, tu as le droit de rejouer?

-Exact.

-D'accord. Je crois que j'ai compris.

Après s'être baigné tout l'après-midi, ils étaient tous rentré dans la maison et étaient allé se laver. Amanda avait envoyer un hibou à Laura qui n'avait pas encore répondu et Lily avait mit la table. Puis ils étaient tous passés à table et avaient fini la quiche de Lily. Mary, qui revenait du Canada, était allé se coucher sans attendre, très vite suivie de Dorcas. Alice et Franck étaient parti faire une balade sur la plage, et pendant que Lily faisait découvrir le jeu de la bataille navale à James, Peter et Sirius, faisaient la liste de course pour le lendemain.

-C'est bon, j'ai fini de les placer, dit James.

-Attend encore un peu... Voilà! répondit Lily en relevant la tête. Tu commences?

-Non vas-y toi.

-Ok,... A0.

-Dans l'eau, E5.

-Touché, grogna Lily. À toi.

-E6.

-Touché...

-E7.

-Dans l'eau! B1.

-Dans l'eau. E4.

-Touché.

-E3.

-Touché.

-E2!

-Coulé...

-Je suis trop fort à ce jeu.

-La chance du débutant, Potter. Rien d'autre. À toi.

-G3.

-Dans l'eau. C2.

-Dans l'eau. I9.

-Dans l'eau. D3.

-Dans l'eau. A5.

-Dans l'eau. E4.

-Dans l'eau. G8.

-Dans l'eau. F5.

-Dans l'eau.

-Rah! Non mais c'est pas possible! Tu as déjà couler mon porte-avion et moi je n'ai touché aucun des tiens! s'énerva Lily.

-Mauvaise joueuse Evans? demanda Sirius.

-Absolument pas.

-À part le marché, on fait quoi demain? demanda Peter en mâchouillant sa plume.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, Peter, répondit Lily. Moi, j'ai encore des devoirs à finir. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser, on a pas encore reçu la liste des fournitures pour cette année.

-Avec un peu de chance, ils auront oublié, plaisanta Sirius en se balançant sur les deux pieds arrière de la chaise.

-Tu es trop optimiste, Black, dit Amanda qui sortait de la douche.

-Et toi, pas assez, répliqua-t-il avant de taper la table de ses deux mains. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais me coucher moi. Tu viens Pete?

-J'arrive, je finis de regarder le jeu de Lily.

Sirius haussa les épaules et monta les escaliers, pendant que Peter rapprochait sa chaise de James et Lily, imiter par Amanda.

-G1.

-Touché...

-G2.

-Dans l'eau. G6.

-Dans l'eau. F1.

-Dans l'eau. H7.

-Dans l'eau. H1.

-Touché.

-I1.

-Touché.

-J1?

-Coulé... Je vais finir par croire que tu triches. Tu as coulé deux de mes bateaux et je n'en ai touché aucun! Ou alors tu connaissais déjà ce jeu?

-À vrai dire, il ressemble un peu à un jeu auquel je jouait avec mon père. Sauf que ce n'était pas des bateaux, mais des balais. Et ce n'était pas des morilles qui touchaient les balais, mais des cognards.

-Torpilles, James, des torpilles. J'ai un mois trouver un jeu où je vais pouvoir te battre. Je vais me coucher.

-Oh! Lily Evans serait-elle mauvaise joueuse?

-Non, absolument pas! s'exclama Lily, un peu vexée. Je suis juste fatiguée.

-Mais bien sûr. Et ma grand-mère est mariée avec un Détraqueur?

-Roh et puis crois ce que tu veux, je m'en fous.

Sur ce, Lily quitta le salon et monta ce coucher, la tête haute.

-Elle est mauvaise joueuse, hein? demanda James à Amanda.

-Oh oui! Tu aurais vu la première fois qu'on a jouer à la bataille explosive, Laura l'a battu et Lily n'a plus ouvert la bouche pendant le reste de la journée. Et l'unique fois, où j'ai joué avec elle au échec et où j'ai gagné, elle a failli envoyé valser le plateau. Tu as de la chance, qu'elle ne t'ai pas fait manger ta feuille.

-Elle n'aurait pas eu assez de force.

-Oh, tu ne t'ai jamais battu avec Lily, ça se voit, pouffa Amanda. Je vais me coucher aussi. À demain les garçons.

* * *

Alors voilà, c'est un chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plus. J'ai longuement hésité à écrire ce Tome 2 sur la dernière année de James et Lily, j'ai tellement d'idées qui me viennent à l'esprit, sur cette période là, sur celle de Harry et sur celle de la nouvelle génération, que j'ai hâte des les écrire. J'envisage aussi de publier un petit OS dans cette histoire, à l'occasion de la mort de James et Lily, mais comme j'ai l'intention de couvrir dans un autre Tome, cette période là, j'hésite :/ Ah non! j'ai une autre idée! Mais il va falloir que je me dépêche d'écrire la suite alors pour Halloween! En attendant, à la prochaine!


	2. -Attend, tu as du mal à croire ça?

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre avec un peu (beaucoup?) de retard. Je suis désolée, j'ai eu quelque soucis avec internet et j'étais prise avec ma deuxième passion, la généalogie. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **03 août 1977:**

-Rappel moi pourquoi on a emmené ces deux là? demanda Lily, à bout de nerf.

-Aucune idée, répondit Alice en attrapant le sac de tomates que lui tendait le marchand. Merci. Mais c'est une une erreur à ne plus faire.

Le matin même, James et Sirius avaient proposé à Lily et Alice de les accompagnés au marché, ce que les filles avaient acceptés avec plaisir en pensant qu'ils allaient, pour une fois, être gentlemen, et porter les courses. Cruelle désillusion. Les garçons, étaient plutôt occupé à tester les gadgets que proposaient les marchands, s'attirant le regard courroucé des autres clients.

-Tu as eu des nouvelles de Laura? demanda Lily, sans quitté les deux garçons des yeux.

-Non. Elle n'a répondu à aucune de lettres. Et quand je suis passé chez Remus pour la voir, il m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas là, qu'elle était partie ce promener. Mais j'ai bien vu à a tête que ce n'étais pas vrai. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas me voir. Je ne pense pas qu'elle viendra nous rejoindre. Je me demande même si elle va retourner à Poudlard.

-Il le faut. Elle doit passer ses ASPICs.

-Elle peut toujours les passer à domicile. Beaucoup de sorcier ne vont pas à Poudlard et son scolarisé chez eux, où dans une autre école. J'ai une cousine que sa mère à envoyé à Beauxbâtons, en France, parce que l'école est réputé pour les cours de bonne manière qu'ils y donne. J'adorais cette cousine, mais maintenant, je la trouve un peu... arrogante. Une vraie française quoi.

-N'importe quoi, répliqua Lily. Moi aussi j'ai des cousines et des cousins français. Ils ne sont absolument par arrogant. Ce sont des préjugés que tu as Alice.

-Non mais je ne rigole pas Lily! Quand je la vois, elle s'amuse à me parler en français alors qu'elle sait très bien que je ne parle pas un mot de cette langue. Et quand elle parle en anglais, c'est pour critiquer la nourriture anglaise, Poudlard, les anglais, "Beaubâtons est la meilleure école de sorcellerie" "Madame Dubois est meilleure en Métamorphose que ta McGonagall" "Nous avons des cours d'équitation" " Nos uniformes sont fait en soie". Je le lui ferait bouffer son uniforme en soie.

-Tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse? demanda Lily.

-Absolument pas.

-Mais bien sûr. J'aime la France mais je n'échangerai pour rien au monde Poudlard. Et puis, ta cousine, elle n'a pas de Franck Londubat à Beauxbâtons.

-C'est pas faux, sourit Alice en pensant à Franck.

-Raconte-moi, comment il t'a demandé en mariage.

-On était sur la plage pour regarder le coucher de soleil. On était assis dans le sable et... en se tournant vers moi, il a sorti la bague. Il m'a fait une déclaration, en me sortant tout ce qu'il n'aimait pas chez moi, mon sale caractère, ma manie de me ronger les ongles, ma passion pour l'Astronomie. Mais que c'était aussi pour ça qu'il m'aimait. Il aime voir les étoiles que j'observe briller dans mes yeux quand je parle d'Astronomie, il aime quand je le rembarre quand il est trop collant, il m'a dit qu'il le faisait exprès.

-C'est mignon! commenta Lily.

-Ouais... Et toi, Lily? Comment imagine-tu que James te demande de l'épouser?

-Pardon? Je ne sors pas avec James à ce que je sache. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela arrive d'ailleurs.

-Si tu le dit, répliqua Alice, septique. Tu crois que ça va durer Amanda et Remus?

-J'espère bien. Ils le méritent tout les deux. Je n'ai jamais vu Remus sortir avec qui que ce soit, il est bien trop timide pour faire le premier pas. Même si je ne comprend pas pourquoi il refusait de sortir avec elle au début.

-Mystère et ballon gomme comme tu dit.

-Boule de gomme, corrigea Lily. Je crois que ce soir, je vais vous donner un cours d'expression moldu.

-Non, pas la peine, ça ira, rit Alice. Tu as eu des nouvelles de Bradley?

-Non. Je n'ai pas essayé d'en prendre non plus. Pas après la gifle que je lui ai foutu.

-Et Rogue? Il a essayé de te voir au mois de juillet?

-Pas cette fois, répondit Lily. Et tant mieux.

-Il s'est peut-être trouvé une copine?

-Je plains la malheureuse alors. De toute façon, je ne vois pas qui ce serait. Je veux dire, dans notre quartier, il n'y a que des moldus. Aucune sang-pur de Poudlard ne voudrait sortir avec lui. Les nées-moldus, n'y pensons même pas, on sait ce qu'il pense des personnes comme moi. Il reste les sang-mêlées.

Après avoir acheté tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour les trois prochains jours, ils rentrèrent tout les quatre, non sans mal, car James et Sirius voulait rester pour voir le spectacle de magie qui devait avoir lieu une heure plus tard. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, Franck se mit à la vaisselle, et Lily s'installa sur la terrasse pour faire son devoir de Potion, sur l'utilisation de la valériane aux cours des siècles.

* * *

 **5 août 1977:**

Lily regardait par la fenêtre, la mer déchaînée. La veille, ils avaient décidés d'aller faire un pic-nic un peu plus loin, mais le temps en avait décidé autrement et les voilà contraint à passer la journée à l'abri de la pluie, dans la maison. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas au goût de James et Sirius, qui s'ennuyaient comme des rats morts.

-Je m'ennuie, dit Sirius, affalé sur le canapé qu'il partageait avec James, qui s'amusait à lancer dans la bouche ouverte de Peter des noix de cajous.

-Fais tes devoirs, ronchonna Lily.

-La flemme. Si seulement vous vouliez bien faire une partie de Quidditch…

-On est dans une ville moldu, Sirius. Et puis il pleut, dit Alice, avachi sur Franck qui lui caressait les cheveux.

-Et alors? Ça ne a jamais empêché de jouer un match, hein, James?

-Hmm...

-Tu n'as des jeux auxquels on pourrait jouer Evans?

-Non... La bataille navale ce joue à deux. Le monopoly serait trop long à vous expliquer.

-Et en plus Evans, est mauvaise joueuse.

-Pas vrai…

-Je sais ce qu'on pourrait faire! déclara Amanda. Chacun raconte le meilleur moment de sa vie! Ça vous va?

-Ok... Qui commence? demanda Alice.

-Le plus jeune! Peter à toi! décréta James.

-Mon meilleur moment?... Quand je vous ai rencontré, Sirius, Remus et toi. Ouais, c'est ça mon meilleur moment. C'est la première fois que j'avais des amis.

-Alice?

-Cette été quand Franck m'a demandé de l'épouser. Mary?

-... Ma rencontre avec Dorcas.

-Amanda, à toi.

-... Quand j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais peur de ne pas y aller. James?

-Quand j'ai fait gagner le coupe de Quidditch à Gryffondor, en cinquième année. Lily?

-Je ne sais pas trop...

Lily n'allait tout de même pas avoué à James que le meilleur moment de sa vie, avait été l'annonce de sa libération? Ce jour là, Lily avait ressenti une joie intense, comme jamais elle n'en avait ressenti.

-La première fois que j'ai vu Poudlard. Dorcas?

-Mon arrivée à Poudlard. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis avant ça. Franck?

-La première fois que mes yeux ce sont posé sur Alice, j'ai su, qu'elle serait ma femme.

-Tu as de la chance de pouvoir le dire, dit James. Moi, si je l'avais dit, j'aurais reçu un chausson en pleine tête.

Lily secoua la tête, sachant qu'il faisait référence à elle.

-Sirius?

-Quand mes parents on apprit que j'étais envoyé à Gryffondor. J'ai reçu une beuglante. Vous vous souvenez? Evidemment ma mère n'a pas hurlé, cela aurait fait mauvais genre, mais la colère transparaissait dans sa voix.

 **Flash back:**

 _ **2 Septembre 1971:**_

 _Sirius entra fièrement dans la Grande Salle, sa cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor, mise de travers, volontairement. Ils se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors et rejoignit ses comagnons de dortoir, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et Franck Londubat. Par manque de place, il dû s'asseoir entre Peter, un garçon assez grasouillet, et une fille, en première année, de long cheveux noirs. Laura, se rappela-t-il. Il se servit un bol de chocolat et se fit trois tartines de confitures de fraises. Cinq minutes plus tard, des centaines de hiboux, firent leurs entrer dans la salle et Sirius vit le hibou grand duc de des parents, se poser devant lui, une enveloppe rouge dans le bec._

 _-Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois? demanda la fille à côté de lui._

 _-Oh oui!_

 _Sirius prit l'enveloppe du bec du hibou et voix glaciale de sa mère._

 _"Un Black à Gryffondor. C'est… inhabituel. Je pense que nous te préparerons quelque chose de spéciale à la maison. Amuse toi bien."_

 _Et Sirius vit la lettre se déchirer lentement devant lui, puis il se tourna vers sa voisine qui ouvrit la bouche, sidérée._

 _ **FIN du FLASH BACK**_

-Et là j'ai dit: "Je crois que ça veut dire: profite d'être encore en vie. Ça ne va pas durer."

Lily se retourna d'un bon et aperçut Laura, adossée au chambranle de la porte, les cheveux beaucoup plus court que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, les traits tirés. Lily n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se lever et aller la serrer dans ses bras, rapidement imiter par Amanda, Dorcas, Mary et Alice. Les garçons lui souhaitèrent également la bienvenue, sauf Sirius, trop occupé à la fixer de son regard chargé de culpabilité. Lily s'écarta un peu de Laura et attrapa une mèche de cheveux.

-Ça te vas bien.

-Merci, Lily.

Elle s'écarta de quelques pas pour laissez les autres la prendre dans ses bras et elle se retourna pour allez s'asseoir quand elle remarqua l'absence de Sirius. Il était sur la terrasse, accoudé à la rambarde, malgré la pluie qui tombait dru.

-Impervius, dit Lily en se jetant le sort à elle même avant d'aller le rejoindre dehors.

Il était trempé jusqu'aux os mais ne semblait pas sans soucier.

-Tu vas attraper froid, tu devrais rentrer, dit-elle.

-C'est pas grave.

-Un peu, si, tout de même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? souffla Sirius.

-Amanda m'a dit que tu te sentais coupable de ce qui est arrivé.

-Et je suppose, que tu penses comme elle? Que c'est ridicule, que je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable?

-Non. Ce n'est pas ridicule que tu ressentes ça. C'est même normal. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est la vérité. Tu te dis que tu aurais pu empêcher ça, que tu aurais pu agir sur Bellatrix avant. Mais la vérité Sirius, c'est que vous avez, quoi? Huit ans d'écart? Ta magie se montrait à peine quand elle est entrée à Poudlard. Et si tu avais tenté quelque chose avant de quitter tes parents, ça ce serait retourné contre toi, tu aurait pu être tué, ou bien renvoyé de Poudlard, ta baguette brisée, et tu n'aurais strictement rien changé. Alors maintenant, tu peux rester dehors à attraper la mort sous la pluie... ou bien tu retourne à l'intérieur avec moi. Laura n'a pas besoin que tu te noies dans tes remords. Elle a besoin que ses amis soient auprès d'elle. Et tu es son ami, Sirius. Elle a besoin de toi aussi.

-Les garçons ne m'ont jamais vu pleurer, confia Sirius à Lily, qui avait déjà atteint la porte. Elle oui. C'était en deuxième année. Après la répartition. Regulus... il venait d'être envoyé à Serpentard. J'avais espéré... qu'il me rejoigne à Gryffondor. Je croyais l'avoir perdu, comme j'avais perdu, Narcissa et Andromeda. L'une était froide avec moi et l'autre, c'était enfui avec un né-moldu. Bellatrix à toujours été complètement cinglée, il n'y a jamais rien eu à faire pour elle. Mais Regulus... c'est mon petit frère. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je lui ai raconté tout ça. Et elle m'a répondu que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était à Serpentard, que je l'avais perdu pour toujours. Que s'il y avait des Serdaigle complètement stupide comme Patrick Potts, des Poufsouffle pas toujours aimable comme Delphinus Rosier et des Gryffondor pas courageux comme Harrison Gallagher, il pouvait bien y avoir des Serpentard gentils. Cette fille... Elle ne mérite pas ce qu'il lui est arrivée.

-Il y a beaucoup de mauvaises choses qui arrives à des personnes qui le ne mérite pas Sirius. Laura n'est pas la première, et elle ne sera pas la dernière, je le crains. Allez viens.

* * *

Lily passa sa tête dans son débardeur noir, mit les manches, et se coucha dans son lit, avant d'attraper son livre. La soirée avait été étrange au début, avec l'arrivée de Laura. Aucun ne sachant pas comment agir avec elle, ayant peur de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Le pire était bien évidemment Sirius. Après sa discussion avec Lily, il était bien rentré dans la maison, mais s'était muré dans le silence. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrant sur Laura, sortie Lily de ses pensées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis? demanda Laura en posant ses affaires sur son lit.

-Les Trois Mousquetaires, répondit Lily.

-Et c'est bien?

-Ouais. Si tu veux je te le passerai quand je l'aurais fini.

-Merci.

Laura rangea ses affaires dans l'armoire à côté de son lit, et se coucha à son tour avant d'éteindre sa lumière. Lily posa son livre sur sa table, laissant tranquille pour ce soir D'Artagnan et Constance et se tourna vers Laura.

-Je voulais te dire..., commença Lily.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à tes lettres Lily. J'étais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je voulais juste que saches que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Je ne te force à rien, mais si tu as besoin…

-Merci, Lily.

-Bonne nuit Laura.

-Bonne Lily

* * *

 **6 août 1977:**

-Lut, grommela Lily en arrivant dans la cuisine en traînant des pieds et en étouffant un bâillement.

-Bien dormi? demanda Amanda, qui était déjà installée et prenait son petit déjeuner.

-Très mal. J'ai rêver que Tu-Sais-Qui me poursuivait, tout en portant une perruque rose fluo et maquillé comme le Joker.

-Le Joker?

-Laisse tomber. Et vous?

-Sirius à attrapé un rhume, dit James. Il a passé toute la nuit à éternué, à renifler et à tousser.

-Je vais lui préparer de la pimentine, dit alors Lily.

-Bon courage, répondit Peter. Il refuse d'en prendre à Poudlard.

-Qui a envie d'avoir les oreilles qui fument pendant trois heures en même temps? dit Dorcas.

-Je l'avais prévenu qu'il allait tomber malade, fit Lily.

James allait répondre quand des "Tap Tap" à la vitre les firent se retourner vers la fenêtre. Dix hiboux se tenaient sur la terrasse, chacun une lettre dans le bec. Dorcas se précipita vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir, pendant qu'Amanda allait réveiller ceux qui dormaient encore. Aussitôt, les hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la maison, chacun vers son destinataire. Lily récupéra la sienne et alla chercher du Miam-hiboux avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Celle-ci contenait deux feuilles, comme tout les ans, mais semblait tout de même plus lourde. Lily, en s'asseyant sur une chaise, sortie la première lettre et commença à la lire.

 _COLLEGE POUDLARD_

 _ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur: Albus Dumbledore._

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

 _Docteur-ès sorcellerie, enchanteur en chef, manitou surprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers._

 _Chère Miss Evans,_

 _J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer votre nomination au poste de Préfète-en-Chef pour l'année en cours. Vous trouverez ci-joint, en plus de la liste des fournitures scolaires dont vous aurez besoin cette année, votre insigne. Je vous prie de bien vouloir le porter dés votre montée dans le Poudlard Express. Votre première mission est de préparée les ronde des préfets (voir liste au verso) pour le 1er trimestre avec votre homologue masculin, James Potter._

 _Soyez tous les deux présent, jeudi 1er septembre, à 9h30, voie 9 3/4._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice adjointe._

 _PS: Je vous prie de bien vouloir veiller à ce que Mr Potter, prenne son nouveau rôle au sérieux._

Lily n'en revenait pas. Premièrement, elle était Préfète-en-Chef. Deuxièmement, James aussi (qui à pu laisser Dumbledore décidé de ça?). Elle releva la tête de sa lettre et vit James absorbé par la lecture de sa lettre. Lily fouilla dans son enveloppe et y trouva l'insigne. Un badge avec les lettres "PEC". Du coin de l'œil, elle vit James sortir un badge de son enveloppe, mais il ne ressemblait pas à celui des Préfets-en-Chef.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Lily.

-J'ai... j'ai été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, dit-il comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

-Attend, tu as du mal à croire ça? dit Lily. Tiens, lis-ça.

Elle lui tendit sa propre lettre et elle put voir sur son visage le moment exact où il tomba sur son propre nom. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandit d'un coup, menaçant de sortir de leurs orbites. Il posa la lettre de Lily et fouilla dans sa propre enveloppe, pour en ressortir un deuxième insigne.

-Attend, Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ET Préfet-en-Chef? s'étonna Dorcas. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible. Félicitation à tout les deux!

-Ouais, enfin moi je me pose une question, dit Franck, qui a été assez stupide pour nommé James, Préfet-en-Chef? Je veux dire, Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, oui, il est doué, mais Préfet? Aïe! Je rigole James! Je rigole!

Lily récupéra la lettre et lut la liste des préfets, tout en souriant alors que James frappait Franck avec la Gazette du Sorcier de la veille.

 _Liste des préfets:_

 _-Lily Evans, Gryffondor, 7ème année (PEC)_

 _-James Potter, Gryffondor, 7ème année (PEC)_

 _-Remus Lupin, Gryffondor, 7ème année._

 _-Robert Zabini, Serpentard, 7ème année._

 _-Rebecca Chester, Serpentard, 7ème année._

 _-Bradley Wildsmith, Poufsouffle, 7ème année._

 _-Zoe Morgan, POufsouffle, 7ème année._

 _-Jeanne Bones, Serdaigle, 7ème année._

 _-Joseph Daly, Serdaigle, 7ème année._

 _-Dirk Cresswell, Gryffondor, 6ème année._

 _-Isobel McDonough, Gryffondor, 6ème année._

 _-Regulus Black, Serpentard, 6ème année._

 _-Carinae Fawley, Serpentard, 6ème année._

 _-Oscar Mann, Poufsouffle, 6ème année._

 _-Summer Lawson, Poufsouffle, 6ème année._

 _-Molly Dale, Serdaigle, 6ème année._

 _-Adam Garner, Serdaigle, 6ème année._

 _-Chelsea Hicks, Gryffondor, 5ème année._

 _-Alexander Woods, Gryffondor, 5ème année._

 _-Anne McGonagall, Serpentard, 5ème année._

 _-Corvus Flint, Serpentard, 5ème année._

 _-Nicole Jackson, Poufsouffle, 5ème année._

 _-Jack Wilkins, Poufsouffle, 5ème année._

 _-Elsa Bones, Serdaigle, 5ème année._

 _-Isaac Greenwood, Serdaigle, 5ème année._

Certains noms étaient familiers à Lily. Par exemple, Elsa Bones était la soeur de Jeanne Bones. Et Anne McGonagall... Lily se souvenait parfaitement, quand, quatre ans plus tôt, elle avait été répartie à Serpentard. Tout le monde avait fait le rapprochement entre elle et le professeur McGonagall. Il s'agissait en fait de la petite-fille du professeur de Métamorphose et elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de manquer de respect à sa grand-mère. Lily sortie enfin la dernière lettre, celle des fournitures.

 _COLLEGE POUDLARDECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Fournitures des septièmes année:_

 _-Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal._

 _-Un chapeau pointu (noir)._

 _-Une paire de gants protecteurs, en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable (si vous faites Botanique ou Soin aux créatures magiques)._

 _-Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)._

 _-Une robe de soirée._

 _Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de_

 _l'élève._

 _Livres et manuels:_

 _Métamorphose:_

 _-Manuel de métamorphose avancé, par Emeric Switch._

 _Enchantement:_

 _-Livre des sorts et enchantement, niveau 7, par Miranda Fauconette._

 _Potions:_

 _-Manuel de potions, niveau ASPICs, par Libatius Borage._

 _Botanique:_

 _-Milles herbes et champignons magiques, par Phyllida Augirolle._

 _-La médecine par les plantes, à l'usage des débutant, par Beaumont Marjoribanks._

 _-Attention à ce que tu cueille, sorcier, par Beaumont Marjoribanks._

 _DCFM:_

 _-L'art et la manière des Duels, par Laura Vance._

 _-Créatures de l'Ombre, par Laura Vance._

 _-Les Forces obscurs à travers le monde et les âges, par Laura Vance et Bathilda Tourdesac._

 _-L'Histoire des Mages Noirs, par Laura Vance._

 _-Ami et/ou ennemi, par Sage Bragman?_

 _Histoire:_

 _-Histoire de la Magie, par Bathilda Tourdesac._

 _-Mythes ou réalité? par Nicholas Whitehorn._

 _-Les révolutions des gobelins, par Poppy Goldstein._

 _-Les guerres des Trolls, par Gondoline Oliphant._

 _Etudes des Moldus:_

 _-Moyens de transports moldu, par Sally-Ann Hornby._

 _-Mais comment font-ils? par Lily Chambers._

 _-Témoins Moldus, par Blenheim Stalk._

 _Astronomie:_

 _-L'influence des planètes, par Rose Pilliwickle._

 _Divination:_

 _-Interprété ses rêves, Terence Thurkell._

 _-L'art de la divination, Honoria Bell._

 _-Lever le voile du futur, par Cassandra Vablatsky._

 _Runes:_

 _-Syllabaire Lunerousse, par Dave Nott._

 _Arithmancie:_

 _-L'influence des nombres, par Maeva Tugwood._

 _Soin aux créatures magiques:_

 _-Créatures d'Europe, par Edgar Bole._

 _-Créatures d'Afrique, par Edgar Bole._

 _-Créatures d'Asie, par Edgar Bole._

 _-Créarures d'Amérique, par Edgar Bole._

 _-Les dragons, par Alberta Thomas._

 _-Quel animal de compagnie, par Havelock Stebbins?_

-Bon, quand allons-nous allez sur le Chemin de Traverse? demanda Peter.


	3. -Tu veux me laissez seul avec Guipure?

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas hélas, mais appartient à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **8 août 1977:**

-On se retrouve au Chaudron Baveur pour manger, vers 13h? demanda Laura aux autres en entrant dans Gringotts.

-Ça marche, répondit Franck. À tout à l'heure!

Laura s'avança ainsi la première vers le guichet qui venait de ce libérer et se retrouva vers, non pas un, mais une gobelin, avec quelques cheveux roux sur la tête.

-Je suis Laura Jenner. Je viens chercher de l'argent.

-Vous avez votre clé?

-Juste ici, répondit Laura en sortant la petite clé en or.

-Grip! appela la gobelin.

Un gobelin arrive derrière elle et se présenta au guichet.

-Accompagne Miss Jenner au coffre n°240.

-Suivez-moi, répondit le dénommé Grip, d'une voix de canard.

Laura se retrouva donc à suivre Grip, tandis que James prenait sa place. Grip fit passer une porte à Laura et ils se retrouvèrent dans les tunnels traversé par les rails et les wagons. La première fois que Laura y était allé, c'était avec son père, Gordon. Elle n'avait pas attendu d'être arrivée pour vomir. Elle devait avoir sept ans. Et aujourd'hui, elle y retournait seule. Pour la première fois. À cette pensée, le cœur de Laura se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine et elle sentit les larmes monter.

"Ne pleure pas, pas maintenant" se répéta-t-elle dans sa tête. Elle n'avait plus pleuré depuis son arrivée chez Amanda, ne voulant pas le faire devant les autres. Le wagon vira à droite, à gauche, plongea dans le vide avant de remonter en chandelle et s'arrêta enfin devant le coffre familiale.

-La clé s'il vous plaît, demanda Grip et il ouvrit la porte.

Les Jenner était une famille de Sang-Pur, mais qui s'éteindrait avec elle. Elle était la dernière des Jenner, son père n'ayant pas eu de frère, ni de fils. S'ils n'était pas les plus fortunés du pays, les Jenner étaient tout de même à l'aise financièrement, assez pour ne pas avoir à trouver un travail pour vivre. Elle prit de quoi faire ses achats sur le chemin de traverse, de quoi payer ses sorties à Pré-au-Lard et de quoi payer les dépenses imprévu, puis elle quitta le coffre.

* * *

Lily entra chez l'apothicaire, une boutique sombre, toute en longueur, à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse, situé entre le Chaudron Baveur et la ménagerie magique. Edgar, le vendeur, était un vieil homme d'à peu près quatre-vingt ans, les cheveux blanc, le dos voûter et les yeux vitreux.

-Bonjour Monsieur, dit Lily.

-Bonjour Miss.

Edgar était penché sur son comptoir, avec ses grosses lunettes, sur un épais ouvrage, et discutait avec un client.

-Je pourrais en avoir pour Mercredi. Pas avant.

-Vous êtes sûr? J'en ai vraiment besoin.

-Alors il vous faudra allez chez un autre apothicaire, Monsieur.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave. Je repasserai Mercredi. Bonne journée.

L'homme se retourna et Lily reconnu Damoclès Belby, un ancien élève de Poudlard et maintenant chercheur au CREP, et qui avait été l'invité du professeur Slughorn, l'année passé, à l'un de ses dîner. Celui-ci sembla la reconnaître car il s'exclama:

-Mais qui voilà! Miss Evans! Comment allez-vous? Vous faites vos achats pour Poudlard, j'imagine?

-Bonjour Mr Belby. Très bien et vous? Exactement, j'ai besoin de renouveler mon stock avant de reprendre les cours. Et vous?

-De même. Je travail sur une potion complexe, et qui pourrait changé la vie de beaucoup de monde. Mais il me manque quelques ingrédients et le temps me manque.

-J'espère que vous y arriverez alors.

-Vous savez que ma proposition pour travailler au CREP* après Poudlard, tiens toujours?

-Oui, j'y penserais.

-Très bien. Comment ce passe vos vacances?

-Très bien, je suis avec des amis jusqu'à la rentrée, on profite du beau temps.

-Tant mieux. Je dois malheureusement vous laisser. Nous nous reverrons plus tard, j'espère. Bonne journée, Lily.

-Bonne journée, Mr Belby.

Lily le regarda quitté la boutique et se tourna vers Edgar pour lui dire ce dont elle avait besoin.

* * *

-Au fait, j'ai remarqué que tu ne recevais plus de lettre Trelawney. Elle a arrêter de te harceler? demanda Sirius en observant les dernières battes de Quidditch sortie.

-J'ai jeté un sort d'étourdissement à son hibou. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit arrivé chez elle, répondit James, qui observait, le nouveau Brossdur.

Avant de venir chez Amanda, James avait rompu avec Cassandra Trelawney, celle-ci étant devenu trop collante et excessivement jalouse. Et puis... il fallait l'avouer, elle n'était pas Lily.

-Tu vas retenter le coup avec Evans alors?

-... Franchement, je ne sais pas, Patmol. J'ai réussi à devenir son ami, enfin je crois, je n'ai pas envie de tout foutre en l'air.

-Eh bien tu devrais te décider et vite, parce que sinon, lui, il va te la piquer, dit Sirius en montrant Lily, chez l'apothicaire.

-Je le reconnais. Il était à la soirée de Slughorn, le jour où Lily à été agressée et où elle a faillit mourir. C'est Damoclès Belby. Il l'a draguait déjà l'année dernière, même si elle ne me croit pas.

-Alors tu vas faire quoi?

-Je te l'ai dit. Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher avec elle. Il est peut-être déjà trop tard pour ça d'ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Avoue que j'ai été lourd avec elle les autres années. "Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi?", "Evans, à quel heure on va à Pré-au-Lard, demain?" Un gros lourd je te dit.

-Qui ça?

James se retourna et vit Laura, un nécessaire à balai dans les mains.

-Moi, répondit James en se détournant à regret du nouveau Brossdur. Avec Lily. Je disais à Sirius que je ne savais pas si je devais essayer à nouveau avec elle.

-Au dernière nouvelle, tu n'es pas avec Trelawney?

-J'ai rompu avec elle.

-Pourquoi tu hésite avec Lily? demanda Laura en regardant à son tour le nouveau Brossdur.

-Je ne veux pas tout gâcher. Je ne sais pas si on est amis, mais notre relation est meilleure qu'au début.

-Ça c'est parce que tu as arrêté de te comporter comme un crétin. Ne laisse pas tomber, James. Continue de faire comme ça et elle finira par ouvrir les yeux.

-J'ai longtemps espérer la même chose de mon fils, vous concernant Potter. Cela n'est jamais arrivé.

À voir le visage de Sirius, il ne pouvais pas y avoir de doute sur l'identité de la femme qui venait de parler. Sa mère. Par les caleçons de Merlin, que foutait-elle dans un magasin de Quidditch?

S'il fallait user d'un seul mot pour décrire la matriarche des Black, ce serait froide. Grande, bonne en chair, des cheveux noirs cachés sous son chapeau de sorcière où une plume de paon était accroché, vêtu d'une cape noire à fourrure, elle aurait pu donner des cauchemars à un adulte.

-Les Potter ne t'on pas encore jeté dehors à ce que je vois, dit-elle sèchement. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte du fils ingrat que tu es.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans un magasin de Quidditch? dit Laura.

Walbuga Black se tourna alors vers elle, et la regarda de haut en bas, la jugeant.

-L'héritière de la fortune des Jenner, je suppose. Nous n'avons pas reçu d'invitation pour l'enterrement de vos parents, le hibou c'est perdu?

-Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais inviter les assassins de ma famille?

-Faites attention à ce que vous dîtes jeune fille, la prévint Mrs Black. Vous pourriez rejoindre votre famille plus tôt que prévu.

-C'est une menace? demanda Laura, en plissant les yeux tout en s'approchant de la mère de Sirius.

-Prenez le comme vous le voulez.

-J'ai fini, mère, nous pouvons y...

Manquait plus que ça... Regulus, le petit frère de Sirius venait d'arriver, le dernier Brossdur dans les mains.

-... aller.

Walburga fixa une dernière fois Sirius, James et Laura et se tourna vers Regulus.

-Tu as raison. Ne restons pas plus longtemps ici. Quand on voit le genre de vermine qu'il y a…

Laura regarda Mrs Black et Regulus quitter le magasin et elle se tourna vers James et Sirius, mais il n'y avait plus que James.

* * *

Comme prévu, ils se retrouvèrent au Chaudron Baveur pour manger. Tous avaient fini leurs achats, sauf Lily, qui devait encore allez acheter du Miamhiboux pour Sifflote, sa chouette, et James qui devait aller chez Mrs Guipure, pour acheter de nouvelles robes de sorcier, les siennes tant devenu trop courte. Les filles avaient décidées de suivre Lily dans le monde moldus un peu plus tard dans les vacances, afin d'acheter leurs robes de soirée, bien qu'elles ne savaient absolument pas pourquoi elles en auraient besoin.

-Quelle vieille chouette! s'exclama Amanda quand Laura eut raconté leurs rencontre avec la mère de Sirius dans le magasin de Quidditch. Elle ne peut pas te foutre la paix, Sirius?

-Bien sûr que non, répondit-il, la tête basse. Elle veut me pourrir la vie, comme j'ai pourris la réputation des Black. Ils ont fait la même chose avec Andromeda.

Laura n'était pas idiote. Elle voyait bien que Sirius n'était pas dans son état normal en sa présence. Il ne la regardait plus dans les yeux, l'évitait même un maximum. Il fallait absolument qu'elle sache, qu'elle découvre le problème. Quoi qu'il en soit, après qu'ils eurent finit de manger, tous, hormis donc James et Lily, rentrèrent à la maison, Sirius parlant de faire une partie de Quidditch.

-Tu veux commencer par quoi? demanda James en quittant le Chaudron Baveur. La ménagerie ou Guipure?

-Je vais à la ménagerie et toi chez Guipure? On gagne du temps comme ça.

-Tu veux me laissez seul avec Guipure? À qui je vais faire la conversation? fit James avec des yeux de chiens battu.

-Bon très bien! On va chez Guipure d'abord, céda Lily en levant les yeux au ciel, amusée.

Ils prirent la direction du magasin de vêtement, situé dans la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse. Par chance, Mrs Guipure n'avait aucun client à ce moment là, et elle put s'occuper de lui immédiatement.

-Alors? Comment va ta copine? demanda Lily en jetant un œil aux robes de soirée proposé par Mrs Guipure.

-On a rompu, il y a deux semaines, répondit James, distraitement.

-Oh. Elle a finit par se rendre compte que tu n'étais pas le petit ami idéal alors? le taquina Lily avant de prendre une robe, violette avec col haut, au hasard et de la placer devant elle pour s'observer devant le miroir. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense?

-Hideuse, répondit James. Le vert te va mieux. C'est moi qui ai rompu.

-Oh, dit Lily en reposant la robe sur le portant. Pourquoi?

-Je... Nous n'étions pas vraiment accordés, elle et moi. Pour te dire la vérité, si j'ai commencé à sortir avec elle, c'était pour essayer de te rendre jalouse.

-Oh vraiment? dit Lily en se tournant vers lui, un air moqueur sur le visage. Je n'avais pas remarqué.

-C'était si flagrant?

-James. Peut importe où mon regard se posait, je vous voyais enlacer comme un strangulot accroché à son rocher.

-Bref, fit James en se passant une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise. J'ai bien vu que ça ne marchait pas mais... je me sentait bien avec elle et puis... même si je n'étais pas amoureux, il y avait des avantages à cette relation, tu vois quoi…

-Ouais, épargne moi les détails, s'il te plaît.

Lily lui tourna le dos et fouilla à nouveau dans les robes pour cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Allait-il à nouveau la harceler pour sortir avec lui?

-Je te rassure, je ne compte pas recommencer mes pitreries. J'ai bien compris que toi et moi, ça n'arrivera jamais. Et puis je tiens trop à la relation que nous avons maintenant pour tout foutre en l'air.

-Tant mieux, répondit-elle. Cela m'aurait ennuyé de recommencer à t'hurler dessus.

"Menteuse!" hurla une voix dans la tête de Lily. "Tu aimerais bien qu'il recommence!". Lily secoua la tête, essayant de chasser cette petite voix. Elle ne voulait pas sortir avec James. Il est un ami maintenant. Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

Une demie-heure plus tard, ils ressortirent du magasin de vêtement et prirent la direction de la ménagerie magique, où le Miamhiboux était beaucoup moins cher qu'au Royaume du Hiboux. C'est seule que Lily entra dans la boutique, James venant de tomber sur Jayden Davis, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, qui entrait en sixième année.

-Bonjour! salua Lily.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle, répondit une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, debout sur un tabouret. Je suis à vous dans deux minutes.

Elle semblait essayer d'attraper quelques choses en haut de l'armoire, mais la chose ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser faire.

-Allez! Viens ici!

Tout ce passa en un éclair. Lily vit comme un éclair blanc fendre le paysage et la seconde d'après, elle se retrouvait avec un tout petit chaton blanc dans les bras, ronronnant. La vendeuse, qui était tombée du tabouret mais qui, heureusement, ne s'était pas fait mal, observait la scène ahuri.

-Ah bah ça alors, dit-elle. C'est la première fois que je vois ça dans toute ma carrière.

-Qu'est-ce que cela à d'exceptionnel? demanda Lily, un peu confuse.

-Ce chat est croisé avec un fléreur. Une dame m'a amené un carton de huit chatons comme celui-ci la semaine dernière. Tous sont partis comme des petits pains, en deux jours. Sauf lui. Il ne laisse personnes l'approcher. Sauf vous, apparemment. Il tient ça de sa mère, certainement. C'était elle le fléreur. Si vous le voulez, je vous le donne.

-J'aurais adoré mais... je suis élève à Poudlard, mes parents sont moldus et j'ai déjà un hiboux. Je ne peux pas avoir plus d'un animal avec moi.

-Oh. Je comprend... C'est vraiment dommage..., répondit la dame alors que la sonnette retentit à l'ouverture de la porte du magasin.

-Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut? demanda James, derrière Lily. OH! C'est quoi cette chose!

Après avoir fait un bon de deux mètres en arrières, il pointait du doigt le chaton, toujours dans les bras de Lily.

-C'est un chat, James. Il ne va pas te manger.

-J'y pense! dit alors la vendeuse. Votre petit-ami pourrait avoir officiellement sa garde?

-Ce n'est pas ma..., commença James, avant d'être coupé par Lily.

-Mais bien sûr! s'écria Lily. James! Tu n'as pas d'animaux avec toi à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, je n'en ai pas. Même pas en rêve Lily!

-Je t'en prie! Acceptes qu'il soit officiellement à toi à Poudlard! Officieusement ce sera le mien, mais comme j'ai déjà Sifflote, tu comprends…

-Hors de question! dit James en reculant encore de quelque pas. Les chats, ce n'est absolument pas mon truc.

-Oh allez, s'il te plaît! C'est juste pour l'administration! Tu as juste à dire qu'il est à toi, je ne te demanda pas de le nourrir, de t'en occuper! S'il te plaît! supplia Lily, les mains jointes devant elle, le regard suppliant, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avec ses parents, quand elle voulait quelque chose.

-J'ai dit non, répondit James en détournant le regard.

"Merlin, comment résister à ce regard?" se demanda James. Lily s'approcha de James, pour accrocher son regard et ajouta:

-Je prendrais toute tes rondes pendant un mois, sauf celle qu'on fera tout les deux évidemment!

-J'ai dit non.

-Et je fais tout tes devoirs pendant deux semaines!

-Je déteste les chats Lily.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas un chat ordinaire! Il est croisé avec un fléreur!

James ne put résister à l'envie de la regarder. Et cela signa sa perte. On ne peut pas lutter face au regard de Lily Evans. Ses deux yeux verts émeraude, si intenses. James s'y noierais avec plaisirs. Alors juste pour voir ses pupilles se dilater sous l'effet de la joie, il dit:

-D'accord. Tu as gagner, souffla-t-il.

-Merci! dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

James crut mourir de plaisir alors qu'il refermait ses bras sur elle.

* * *

-On mange quoi ce soir? demanda Peter, allongé sur son lit.

-Pete, on vient de quitter le Chaudron Baveur! le taquina Sirius qui rangeait ses achats dans sa valise. Tu penses déjà à manger?

-Non, c'est juste que je me posais la question, répondit Peter en rougissant.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'on mange. Tu devrais demander à Alice. C'est elle qui fait la cuisine ce soir.

On frappa alors à la porte, et Laura entra.

-Tout va bien? Demanda-t-elle.

-Très bien, répondit Peter. Tu as déjà ranger tes affaires?

-Oui.

-Tu sais où est Alice?

-Elle est sur la plage avec Franck et Amanda.

-Merci, répondit Peter en quittant la pièce, laissant seul Sirius et Laura.

Cette dernière, se balançait nerveusement sur ses pieds, alors que Sirius lui tournait le dos.

-Je peux te parler? demanda-t-elle au bout d'une longue minute de silence.

-Bien sûr, répondit Sirius, sans se retourner et en continuant de (faire semblant de) ranger ses affaires.

Laura referma la porte de la chambre derrière elle, en s'appuyant dessus.

-Je... J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un malaise Sirius. Entre nous.

-…

-Est-ce que... est-ce que j'ai fait quelques choses de mal?

Sous le choc, Sirius se retourna vers elle, les yeux exorbités.

-Toi? Non! C'est moi!

-Toi? s'étonna Laura.

-... c'est de ma faute ce qui est arrivé à tes parents.

Alors ça... Si Laura c'était attendu à ça…

-De ta faute? Mais de quoi tu parles?

-Bellatrix... C'est ma cousine.

-Et alors?

-Pendant quinze ans, j'ai passé tout mes étés sous le même toit que cette folle. Un accident dans les escaliers auraient pu t'éviter de souffrir.

-Arrête ça tout de suite! On croirait entendre Remus! déclara Laura. Tu n'es en rien responsable des crimes de Bellatrix. Tu m'entends? Ce n'est pas toi qui est entrer chez moi et qui as tués mes parents et Amélia de ta baguette. Tu as des Black, seulement le nom, Sirius. Hormis ça, tu n'as rien en commun avec ses gens là.

Comme Sirius s'obstinait à garder la tête baisser, Laura s'avança vers lui et le força à la relever.

-Sirius. Tu n'es pas un assassin, d'accord? Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Bellatrix à fait un choix. Et un jour elle paiera pour ça, fais moi confiance. En attendant, tu n'as pas à te punir pour ses actions.

-Je pensais que... que tu ne voudrais plus me voir, confia Sirius à mi-voix.

-Que je ne voudrais plus te voir? Sirius! Tu es l'un de mes meilleur ami! Comment peut-tu croire une chose pareille?

Et Laura comprit enfin. Tout au fond de son regard gris, si hypnotisant, il y avait la peur. La peur

d'être abandonner.

-Regarde moi bien, Sirius. Ni James, ni Remus, ni Peter, ni moi, ni même Lily, ne t'abandonnerons. Aucun de nous. Nous sommes la famille que tu as choisi. Et tu fais partie de la famille que j'ai choisi. Rien, tu m'entends? Rien, ne changera cela pour moi.

* * *

*CREP: Centre de Recherche En Potions.


	4. -Tu es un monstre

**_L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling :) Bonne lecture._**

* * *

 **10 août 1977:**

C'est un poids sur sa poitrine qui réveilla Lily ce matin-là. Depuis qu'elle avait adopté Duchesse, deux jours plutôt, celle-ci, venait la réveiller chaque matin en venant lui faire des câlins. Le reste du temps, Duchesse n'avait de Duchesse que le nom. Elle préférait se comporter comme un chat de gouttière, et passait toute ses journées dehors. Lily ne la revoyait que le soir. Quand Duchesse remarqua que sa maîtresse était réveillée, elle sauta à terre et l'attendit devant la porte. Elle quitta donc son lit à regret et enfila son gilet noir. Elle descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine et fut un peu surprise par l'ambiance morose qui régnait dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? demanda Lily, un peu inquiète. Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque des Mangemorts?

-James à reçu une lettre de ses parents, expliqua Laura. Sa tante, Dorea est décédée cette nuit. Il est parti avec Sirius et Franck, il y a dix minutes.

-Oh merde, dit Lily.

Lily se souvenait de Dorea Potter. James lui avait avoué l'année passé qu'elle était atteinte de la dragoncelle et qu'elle était condamné. Pourtant elle avait été présente au procès de son neveu, à la fin de l'année scolaire. James avait finit par lui dire qu'elle s'était jeté un sort de confinement pour éviter de contaminer les sorciers présents au procès. Elle avait l'air d'être une femme adorable et chaleureuse, au contraire de sa famille, les Black. En effet, elle était, en plus d'être la tante par alliance de James, la sœur du grand-père maternel de Sirius.

-Pourquoi Franck aussi? demanda Lily.

-Sa grand-mère paternelle est une cousine de Dorea, expliqua Alice.

-Ils vont l'enterrer aujourd'hui?

-C'est mieux, oui, répondit Mary. Quand une personne meurt de la dragoncelle, le virus à tendance à ce propager plus vite.

-Je vois…

 **13 août 1977 :**

-Alors Vernon, fit Charles Evans. Comment vont les perceuses?

-À merveille! répondit le petit ami de Pétunia. Nous venons de signer un gros contrat avec une enseigne de bricolage. Et grâce à moi! Je m'attend à recevoir une promotion dans les jours à venir.

-C'est merveilleux Vernon, dit Mary Evans avec un sourire faux, que ni sa fille, ni Vernon, ne remarquèrent.

-N'est-ce pas? ajouta Pétunia en trempant ses lèvres dans sa tasse de thé que sa mère venait de servir.

-C'est pour cela Monsieur Evans que..., commença Vernon en se tourna vers son beau-père. Que je vous demande de m'accorder la main de votre fille.

Mary, qui venait de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres, recracha, sous les regard scandalisé de Pétunia, son thé. À côté d'elle, son mari, regardait Vernon avec de grand yeux.

-Excusez-moi, fit Mary. Le thé était trop chaud pour moi. C'est... je vais vous laissez en discutez entre vous, pendant que je vais chercher le gâteau. Pétunia? Tu viens dans la cuisine avec moi?

Alors que la mère de Pétunia disparaissait dans la cuisine, son mari lui jeta un regard désespérer. Vernon ne faisait pas l'unanimité dans la famille. Il n'y avait qu'aux yeux de Pétunia qu'il trouvait grâce. Mary le trouvait beaucoup trop conservateur, arriviste, pour Pétunia, qui n'avait pas besoin de ça. Au fond, Mary avait espérer qu'il ne fasse jamais sa demande, car elle savait qu'il n'y aurait aucune raison légitime pour que Charles refuse. Il avait une bonne situation financière après tout.

-Tu voulais me parler? demanda Pétunia.

-Tu étais au courant de ce qu'il allait faire? demanda sa mère, qui lui tournait le dos.

-Oui. Il a demandé ma main avant-hier soir. Qu'il demande à papa n'est qu'une formalité. On se mariera de toute façon. On a déjà fixé une date. Le 5 mai, sera parfait.

-Au mois de mai? s'étonna Mary. Mais, Lily sera à l'école, elle ne pourra pas être présente à ton mariage.

-Et alors?

-Mais c'est ta sœur!

-Elle n'avait pas qu'à... être ce que tu sais.

-Et Vernon? Il sait pour Lily?

-Non. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui dire.

-Pourtant, s'il fait partie de la famille, il faudra bien lui dire un jour ou l'autre. Si tu ne veux pas lui dire, Lily le fera. Je dois l'avoir au téléphone tout à l'heure. Je lui dirais de venir prendre le thé demain après-midi.

-J'ai dit non maman!

-Si tu veux l'épouser, il faudra bien! Ce n'est pas le genre de secret qu'on garde vis-à-vis de son mari. Et je veux que tu décale la date du mariage. Lily à parfaitement le droit de pouvoir venir au mariage.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si son école de mon...

-Fais attention à ton langage jeune fille! menaça Mary. Tu as peut-être un travail, mais tu reste sous notre responsabilité et j'ai encore le droit de te priver de sortie!

-Plus quand je serais mariée avec Vernon.

-Si je t'y autorise!

-Tout va bien dans a cuisine? demanda la voix de Charles.

-Très bien, répondit Mary.

-Apporte le champagne veux-tu?

-Tout de suite chéri, fit Mary avant d'ajouter plus bas pour Pétunia. Tu comprendras quand tu auras des enfants, ma fille.

* * *

Lily ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle parvenait pas à croire que ce sa mère venait de lui dire. Vernon venait de demander à Pétunia de l'épouser. Et elle, devait tout raconté sur elle à Vernon, le lendemain. Comment? Comment dire à une personne qui hait tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire, qu'elle était une sorcière, autrement, une personne tout sauf ordinaire?

-Ça va Lily? Tu es toute blanche? fit James.

Lui, Sirius et Franck était revenu le matin même, après avoir passé quelques jours auprès de leurs famille. Aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment ouvert la bouche depuis leur retour.

-Comment j'annonce à un moldu qui déteste la magie, que je suis une sorcière?

-De quoi tu parles?

-Je dois annoncer demain au fiancé de ma sœur que je suis une sorcière. Il est comme elle, toujours à critiquer les autres, vicieux, s'il était un sorcier, il irait très certainement à Serpentard. Il déteste tout ce qui anormal, paranormal.

-...

-De toute façon, laisse tomber. Quoique je dise, ça finira mal. Ma relation avec ma sœur ne peut pas être pire que ça, si?

-Tu sais, je n'ai pas de frère ou de sœur, alors..., répondit James, gêné.

-Nan, excuse-moi, en plus, tu n'as certainement pas envie que je te parle de mes problèmes en ce moment...

-Non ça va, ça me change les idées, Lily. Je t'aiderais volontiers mais... annoncez ce genre de chose... ça doit se faire avec tact, et, comme tu le sais, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. Alice, Franck, Amanda ou Remus, te serais plus utile que moi.

-Peut-être.

* * *

 **14 août 1977:**

Quand Lily arriva chez ses parents, ce jour-là, elle n'était absolument pas sereine. Elle avait passée une très mauvaise nuit, à cause d'un cauchemar, où Vernon, après avoir découvert la vérité, l'avait dénoncé aux autorités, qu'ils avaient cru. Et elle avait été condamnée à brûler vive sur le bûcher. Elle en avait encore des frissons.

-Ah Lily! s'exclama sa mère quand elle entra dans le salon. Tu es en avances! Tu vas bien? Tu es un peu palote, non?

-Je m'apprête à révéler un secret à une personne qui ne va rien y comprendre, maman. Evidemment que ça ne va pas.

-Tout ce passera bien, tu verras.

-Peut importe la façon dont je le dirais, ça ira mal, la contredit Lily. Au mieux il me prend pour une folle, au pire il alerte les médias.

-Et c'est lui qu'on prendra pour un fou.

-Et c'est moi qui aurait des problèmes avec la justice magique, maman.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il ne dira rien de peur qu'on le prenne pour un fou. Tu ne risque rien.

-Mouais. Où est papa?

-Dans le garage. Il vérifie la voiture. Elle a eu du mal à démarrer hier.

-D'accord. Je vais aller voir s'il s'en sort.

Lily quitta la maison et se dirigea vers le garage, où sont père était, penché sur le moteur de la voiture.

-Alors? Quel est le problème? demanda Lily, faisant sursauter son père, qui se cogna la tête contre le capot.

-Aïe! Lily! Tu es déjà là? Rien de grave. Je réparerai ça tout à l'heure. Alors? Comment ce passe tes vacances?

-Très bien, on a été faire nos achats sur le chemin de Traverse, Lundi. J'ai adopté à un chat.

-Tu ne vas pas le ramener à la maison celui-là?

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, rit Lily.

-Tant mieux, répondit-il en fermant le capot de la voiture et en essuyant ses mains sur un torchon. Nous devrions rentrer avant que ta mère et ta sœur ne viennent nous chercher pas la peau des fesses.

Pour tout réponse, Lily lui offrit un pauvre sourire, résignée. Quand ils entrèrent dans la maison, Pétunia était descendu et aidait sa mère dans la cuisine.

-Pétunia.

-Lily.

-Allons les filles, vous pouvez vous embrasser tout de même, fit leur mère.

À regret, Lily et Pétunia se firent la bise. Lily se dirigea ensuite vers le vaisselier.

-Je vais mettre la table, dit-elle en attrapant les assiettes.

-Je vais l'aider, ajouta Pétunia en prenant les couverts.

Elles entrèrent ensemble dans la salle à manger et Pétunia attaqua.

-Si tu fais fuir Vernon, je te pourrirais la vie, dit-elle en chuchotant.

-S'il t'aime vraiment, il s'en fichera de mon secret, répondit Lily sur le même ton.

-J'espère pour toi.

-Écoute Pétunia, je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de lui avouer que je suis une sorcière, mais Maman a raison. Il doit savoir. Ce n'est pas le genre de secret que tu caches à ton mari.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu es mariée, toi ? Cracha Pétunia.

-C'est du bon sens Pétunia.

Cette dernière allait répliquer quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Pétunia jeta un dernier regard d'avertissement à Lily, et alla ouvrit à Vernon.

-C'est un instrument de torture ce truc ! Râla James en se frottant la cheville, après avoir reçu un énième retour de pédale dedans.

-On aurait dû attendre, Lily, confirma Alice, en soignant son écorchure au genou, après être tombé pour la quinzième fois du vélo.

Ils avaient décidés d'apprendre à faire du vélo pendant l'absence de Lily pour que le lendemain, ils puissent aller ce balader, mais au vu de leurs états, ce ne fut pas une réussite. Peter avait des écorchures sur les deux mains et Sirius, des lambeaux de peau qui pendaient de son bras droit, qu'heureusement Laura avait su guérir. James était celui qui s'en était sorti le mieux, avec seulement des bleus aux chevilles.

-Je vais me laver, dit Laura en quittant le salon.

Elle monta les escaliers et entra sans frapper dans la chambre pour prendre ses affaires et elle se stoppa net en voyant Lily, coucher sur son lit, face au mur, les épaules agités de soubresaut.

-Lily? Fit Laura en venant s'asseoir près d'elle, au bord du lit.

Ce simple mot fit éclater Lily en sanglot et Laura écouta son instinct. Elle s'allongea près de Lily et l'enlaça comme elle le faisait avec Amélia quand elle faisait un cauchemar, tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Chuut, ça va aller. Ça va aller Lily.

Bercé par Laura, Lily finit par s'endormir. Laura quitta le lit doucement et récupéra ses affaires silencieusement pour aller à la douche. Quand elle redescendit dans le salon, James, Sirius, Franck et Peter faisaient une bataille explosive, pendant qu'Alice, Mary et Dorcas mettait la table.

-Où est Amy ? Demanda Laura.

-Elle est partie sortir les poubelles, répondit Alice alors que les cartes explosaient au visage de James.

-Chut ! Fit Laura. Lily dort.

-Elle est rentré ? s'étonna James qui éteignait un début d'incendie dans ses cheveux.

-Oui, répondit-elle en commençant à préparer à manger. Avant nous. Je crois que ça c'est mal passé avec sa sœur.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Peter.

-Elle pleurait.

 **15 août 1977 :**

Cela faisait presque une heure que James était réveillé, et qu'il tournait en rond dans son lit, incapable de se rendormir. « Putain il n'est que six heure du matin ! » pensa James en se retournant une énième fois. Finalement, ne tenant plus, il se leva de son lit et quitta la chambre en pestant dans sa tête « Qui se lève à six du matin, pendant les vacances, sérieux ! ». C'est alors qu'il vit de la lumière dans le salon et l'énervement fit place à la curiosité. Vraiment, qui pouvait être debout à cette heure là ?

-Lily ? s'étonna-t-il en voyant des cheveux roux, dépasser du canapé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

Lily sursauta à la voix de James et se retourna, faisant descendre Duchesse du canapé.

-Hey, dit-elle. J'ai un peu trop dormis. Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu debout ?

-Insomnie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je lis, répondit-elle en montrant son manuel de Métamorphose.

-Il n'y a que toi pour lire ton livre de métamorphose alors qu'on ne reprend les cours que dans deux semaines, souffla James avec un sourire en coin pendant qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux rebelle en s'asseyant le deuxième canapé.

-Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a que toi et Sirius pour ne pas encore l'avoir fait, rétorqua Lily.

-Peut-être, reconnut James.

-Bon, maintenant que nous sommes tout les deux à la maison et réveillés, je te propose que nous commencions à établir les rondes des préfets.

-C'est parti, accepta James. Comment on fait ?

Lily attrapa son sac, qui était posé au pied du canapé et en sorti un vieux morceau de parchemin et sa lettre avec le nom des préfets.

-On ne fait pas de ronde le samedi et le dimanche soir, dit-elle en faisant un tableau à deux entrées. Et il y a deux rondes par soir. La première est à 21h et la deuxième à 22h. Ensuite, c'est les prof qui prennent le relais. J'ai calculé, on est en nombre impairs, donc tout le monde fera une ronde dans la semaine, sauf une personne. Et le nombre de ronde maximale dans le mois, est de quatre. Tu me suis ?

-Deux rondes par jour, sauf le samedi et le dimanche. Quatre rondes maximales par personne et par mois.

-Parfait. Tu feras ta première ronde avec moi. On essaiera de faire en sorte que tout le monde bosse avec tout le monde au moins une fois et pour ça, rien de mieux que le hasard.

-Le hasard ?

Lily sorti une autre feuille de son sac et inscrivit leurs vingt-cinq noms dessus avant de les découper. Elle avisa ensuite son sac sur le sol et mis les noms dedans avant de le tendre à James.

-À toi l'honneur.

James plongea la main dans le sac et sorti le premier nom.

-Robert Zabini, lu-t-il.

-Ro-bert-Za-bi-ni, écrivit Lily avant de piocher à son tour dans le sac. Nicole Jackson.

-Anne McGonagall et Elsa Bones, ajouta James.

-Ok. Donc Zabini et Jackson feront la première ronde de l'année, à 21h et McGonagall et Bones, celle de 22h. Au suivant.

-Oscar Mann et Corvus Flint.

-Mann et Flint. Ensuite ?

-James Potter, c'est moi, et Adam Garner.

-James Potter et Lily Evans.

-Tu es sourde ? J'ai dit Adam G…

-Et toi tu as la mémoire courte. J'ai que tu faisais ta première ronde avec moi.

-Ah oui… c'est vrai.

* * *

-Je suis désolé, maman, dit Lily. J'aurais dû attendre que vous rentriez mais je…

-Ce n'est rien Lily, répondit la voix de sa mère dans le combiné du téléphone. Pétunia est rentré tard hier soir. Elle ne nous a rien dit. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Après votre départ, nous avons continué de manger et… j'ai dit à Vernon que j'étais une sorcière.

 _ **Flash Back:**_

 _Lily reposa ses couverts de chaque côté de son assiette et attendit patiemment que Pétunia et Vernon aient fini à leurs tour pour aborder le sujet de la magie. En attendant, elle essuya ses mains, moites, sur sa serviette, et dû se retenir de manger ses ongles._

 _-Bien alors ? Demanda Vernon, sèchement. Pourquoi cette réunion de dernière minute ?_

 _Lily jeta un regard à Pétunia, qui attendait la réponse avec crainte._

 _-Tu vas épouser Pétunia, dit Lily._

 _-Oui._

 _-Tu vas donc faire parti de la famille._

 _-C'est le but, oui._

 _-Il y a donc quelque chose que tu dois savoir sur moi. Quelque chose que… qui va te paraître impossible. Tu vas certainement croire à une blague, mais ce n'en ai pas une. Je ne suis pas dans un internat pour jeunes filles en Irlande du Nord. Je suis dans un internat, en Écosse. À Poudlard._

 _-Poudlard ? Jamais entendu parler._

 _-C'est normal. Je… Hmm, il existe un monde, un monde secret que… Et merde, la magie existe Vernon. Je suis une sorcière, une née-moldue, mais attention hein, une gentille sorcière ! Et Poudlard est une école de sorcier._

 _-Une sorcière ? Vraiment ? Fit Vernon, en croisant les bras, visiblement septique._

 _-Oui. Je peux te le prouver. Normalement, je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie devant des moldus mais…_

 _-Molquoi ? La coupa Vernon._

 _-Moldu. Des personnes sans pouvoir magique si tu préfère._

 _-Si je préfère ? Pétunia, je savais que tes parents et ta sœur ne m'aimaient pas, mais inventer une histoire aussi grotesque pour me faire fuir, c'est…_

 _-Ce n'est pas une histoire grotesque, c'est la vérité ! s'emporta Lily en sortant sa baguette. Orchideus._

 _Un bouquet de Lys blanc apparut alors au milieu de la table, faisant sursauter Vernon, qui tomba à la renverse. Or, en voulant se rattraper à la table, il agrippa la nappe, qui emporta verres et assiettes dans son sillage, finissant briser à terre alors que Pétunia sautait de sa chaise pour aider Vernon à se relever. Mais celui-ci repoussa Pétunia assez violemment. Il était devenu rouge et une veine palpitait sur son front. Il ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, ressemblant à un gros poisson hors de l'eau. D'un coup de baguette, Lily répara assiettes et verres et replaça le tout sur la table._

 _-Vous… Voues êtes une… une famille de fou. Des cinglés !_

 _-Vernon, essaya de le calmer Pétunia, mais il l'arrêta d'un geste._

 _-Ne m'approches pas ! Tu… Tu es comme elle !? Demanda-t-il en crachant le « elle »._

 _-Non ! Je te jure ! Je suis normale moi !_

 _-Elle a raison, Vernon. Il n'y a que moi qui suis une sorcière. La seule de la famille._

 _-J'ai… j'ai besoin de prendre l'air._

 _-Vernon !_

 _-J'ai besoin de temps Pétunia._

 _Lily, impuissante, entendit Vernon prendre sa veste dans l'entrée et claquer la porte d'entrée. Puis elle entendit le moteur d'une voiture se mettre en marche et disparaître au loin. Ni elle, ni Pétunia n'avaient bougés. Quand Pétunia se tourna vers Lily, les larmes avaient couler sur ses joues._

 _-Tu es contente ? C'est tout ce que tu as toujours voulu, n'est-ce pas ? Ruiner ma vie ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre Lily ! Ça ne te suffisait pas de voler l'attention de papa et maman, hein ? Il fallait aussi que tu me prive d'un futur mari ! C'est quoi la prochaine étape ?_

 _-Arrête Pétunia..., commença Lily, mais Pétunia ne l'entendit pas._

 _-... Me faire virer de mon travail ? Me faire expulser de chez papa et maman ? Tu n'en a pas marre de toujours me faire passer pour la méchante !? Tu n'as pas ta place ici ! Reste dans ton monde de monstres avec les gens comme toi! Fiche-moi la paix !_

 _-PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE J'AI MA PLACE CHEZ LES SORCIERS ? Hurla Lily, au bord des larmes à présent. PARCE QUE TU TE TROMPES LOURDEMENT ! POUR LA PLUPART DES SORCIERS JE SUIS UN MONSTRE ÉGALEMENT PARCE QUE MA FAMILLE EST MOLDUE ! L'ANNÉE DERNIÈRE ONT À ESSAYE DE ME TUER DEUX FOIS PÉTUNIA ! DEUX FOIS ! LES SORCIERS SONT EN GUERRE AVEC UN PSYCHOPATHE QUI VEUT LA MORT DES PERSONNES COMME MOI ET DES MOLDUS ! LES PARENTS ET LA PETITE SŒUR D'UNE DE MES MEILLEURES AMIES SONT MORTS ASSASSINES L'ANNÉE DERNIÈRE PAR SON ARMÉE !_

 _-J'espère que tu seras la prochaine…, cracha Pétunia avant de quitter la pièce._

 _Lily reçut cette phrase comme un coup de poing au visage alors que la porte d'entrée claquait à nouveau._

 ** _Fin du Flash Back._**

Lily ne raconta pas à sa mère le passage sur les tentatives de meurtre à son égard, cela l'aurait inquiéter plus que de raison.

-Oh ma chérie… Je vais parler avec ta sœur…

-Non maman. Laisse la. Je crois qu'elle et moi… Ne sommes tout simplement pas faites pour nous entendre. Je dois te laisser. On m'attend.

-D'accord, chérie. Prend bien soin de toi.

-Oui maman. Toi aussi. Embrasse papa pour moi.

-Et n'oublie pas. Tu auras toujours ta place à la maison.

* * *

-Remus ! s'écria Amanda en le voyant transplaner devant la maison.

Elle dévala les escaliers comme une dératée et arriva en bas alors qu'il ouvrait la porte d'entrée. Il eut à peine le temps de poser sa valise pour pouvoir la rattraper alors qu'elle se jetait à son coup avant de lui planter un bisous sonore sur la bouche.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle.

-Toi aussi, mais je crois que tu viens de me casser une côte, fit Remus en grimaçant.

-Désolée, répondit Amanda en calant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Les autres sont dehors. Vas-y, je vais ranger ta valise.

-Merci, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis dehors.

Amanda le regarda sortir dehors et elle monta la valise à l'étage, dans la chambre qu'il allait partagé avec elle. Puis elle redescendit rejoindre ses amis. L'arrivée de Remus avait eu un effet indiscutable sur Sirius, James et Peter. Tout les quatre étaient déjà installé dans un coin du salon, peut-être à planifié une blague pour la rentrée, ou pour essayer de rendre McGonagall folle avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus. Dans le prochain, nous quittons le bord de mer, pour... Poudlard!


	5. DING ! BING DONG ! BONG ! DOING ! CLING

Bonjour à tous! ça y est! Nous revoici (enfin) à Poudlard! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. Bonne lecture :)

L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **1er septembre 1977 :**

Il y avait trois types d'élèves dans le monde, le jour d'une rentrée scolaire. Il y avait ceux, comme Lily, Franck, Amanda et Remus, qui avaient leurs affaires prêtes depuis la veille. Puis il y avait les retardataires., comme James, Sirius, Peter, Dorcas et Mary, qui couraient partout à la recherche d'une chaussette, d'une baguette, voir même d'un caleçon. Et enfin, il y avait ceux qui oubliaient toujours quelque chose à la maison, comme Alice.

-Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose ! s'énerva-t-elle en rangeant sa malle dans le filet à bagage au-dessus de de Sirius.

-Tu récupéras ta plume aux prochaines vacances, dit alors Amanda.

-Et comment je vais faire mes devoirs ?

-J'en ai deux, Alice, répondit Franck en la tirant par le bras pour qu'elle s'assoit à côté de lui. Et bientôt, ce qui sera à moi, sera à toi.

-Bon, je vais retrouver nos préfets-en-chefs, dit Remus. À tout à l'heure.

Remus avança difficilement dans le train, évitant les malle, les cages à hiboux, et autres joyeuseté laisser dans le passage par des élèves trop content de se retrouver pour s'en occuper. Remus, fut le premier à entrer dans le compartiment sans compter Lily et James qui étaient déjà assit, et en uniforme, pencher sur une pile de parchemin.

-Que voulait McGonagall ?

-Jetez un œil à nos planning de rondes, nous donner les mots de passe des salle commune de Gryffondor et Serpentard, non Potter, tu ne le regarderas pas. Et moi non plus. Pour les Gryffondor c'est Phacochère, dit Lily alors que James se renfrognait.

-Ok.

-Elle voulait nous confier aussi un projet. Faire l'album de fin d'étude des septième années.

-Sans compter le bal de fin d'étude à organiser.

-Un bal de fin d'étude ?

-Ouais. Chaque année, il y en a un, exclusivement réservé aux septième années, bien que nous puissions inviter des sixièmes.

-Sirius va être triste que qu'Elizabeth ne l'ait pas invitée l'année dernière.

-Oh oui!

-On peut organiser d'autre projet durant l'année. Peut-être une soirée costumé pour Halloween ?

-Même pas en rêve, décréta James. La soirée d'Halloween, est celle des Maraudeurs.

Lily secoua la tête en souriant, persuadée qu'elle arriverait à le faire changer d'avis. Elle allait rajouter quelque chose, quand la porte du compartiment coulissa pour laisser passer, les sœurs Bones, ainsi que Bradley. Ce dernier marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant James, puis le badge accroché à sa poitrine, et enfin, sa proximité avec Lily. Celle-ci, s'éloigna de James, mal à l'aise alors que celui-ci releva la tête, fièrement.

-Bonjour à tous ! Salua-t-il avec entrain.

-C'est toi le nouveau préfet-en-chef Potter ? s'étonna Jeanne.

-Et ouais, dit-il. Mais pas seulement.

James sortit alors de sa poche son badge de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et l'épingla, juste à côté de celui de Préfet-en-chef.

-Alors je crois que nous allons avoir un problème tout les deux, ajouta-t-elle, en sortant à on tour un badge identique de sa poche, à l'exception qu'il était bleu et bronze.

Lily vit alors que Bradley portait également le même insigne, au couleur de Poufsouffle cette fois-ci et elle sut que l'année allait être compliqué. Cinq minutes plus tard, tout les préfets étaient réunis dans le compartiment, alors que le train s'ébranlait. Lily prit une inspiration et commença son discours.

-Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonne vacances. Avec James, nous avons fait les planning de rondes pour le mois de septembre et vous aurez celui d'octobre dans deux semaines. Si jamais vous avez un empêchement, une colle, un entraînement, ou que vous êtes malade, venez nous en parlez. Nous sommes tous censé passé au moins une fois en six jours mais nous sommes en nombre impairs, donc il y aura une personne qui ne n'en fera pas. C'est elle qui remplacera dans ce cas là. Cette semaine, exceptionnellement, il y aura cinq personnes qui ne feront pas de ronde. Greenwood, Remus, Dirk, Fawley et Dale. James, distribue le planning s'il te plaît. Black, Fawley, voici le mot de passe de la salle commune de Serpentard. Les sixièmes et septièmes années, avez vous des questions ?

Voyant aucune réaction de leurs part, Lily en conclut qu'ils n'avaient aucune question et les congédia, gardant uniquement les nouveaux préfets pour leurs apprendre leurs devoirs.

-Bien. Alors euh… Est-ce que vous avez des questions pour commencer ? Demanda Lily.

Mais aucun de sembla vouloir l'aider dans sa mission.

-Très bien. Alors, euh, quand vous sortirez de ce compartiment, je vous demanderais de tourner de temps en temps dans le train, vérifié que tout ce passe bien, que les grands n'embêtes pas les nouveaux, que tout le monde respecte le règlement. L'année n'a pas encore commencé, vous ne pouvez donc pas encore retirer de point mais vous pouvez commencer à mettre des heures de colles. Voici le règlement et les sanctions associés. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'enlever des points ou de mettre des heures de colles aux autres préfets et votre statut ne vous autorise pas à vous promener sans raison dans les couloirs après 23 heures.

-Je croyais que le couvre feu était à 21h, fit Nicole Jackson, la préfète de Poufsouffle.

-C'est le cas pour les autres élèves, oui. Mais pas pour nous. Si vous constatez l'absence d'un élève de votre maison après 21h, rien ne vous interdis de partir à sa recherche. Et maintenant, passons à un autre de vos nouveaux privilèges. La salle de bain des préfets. Elle se trouve au cinquième étage, quatrième porte à droite, après la statue de Boris le Hagard. Le mot de passe passe est « Fraîcheur des pins » et il s'agit probablement du seul mot de passe de ce château, qui ne change pas d'une année à l'autre. La salle de bain est également accessible aux capitaines de Quidditch. Et je sais que certain y penseront alors je vous le dis. N'invitez pas vos copines ou vos copains à vous y rejoindre. Cela pourrait être gênant. Où alors pensez à bien verrouiller la porte. Je le sais car la première fois que j'y suis allé, je suis tombé sur Brooke Hyde et Max Wilson en pleine baignade crapuleuse. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Tu as quelques à rajouter James ?

-Non, tu as tout dit.

-Des questions ? Non ? Très bien. Alors on vous laisse. Ah oui ! Une dernière chose. C'est aux préfets de cinquième années d'emmener les premières années, à leurs salle commune. Voilà, à plus tard !

* * *

-Tout va bien avec Remus ? Demanda Lily en descendant du train, à Amanda, profitant d'être un peu seule à seule.

-Oui pourquoi ? Répondit-elle.

-Je ne sais pas. Je vous trouve un peu distant depuis quelques jours. En fait, je suis à peu près sûr que vous n'avez pas échanger un mot depuis ces deux derniers jours.

-C'est rien, Lily. Juste un petit différent. Ça va passer.

-D'accord. Mais si tu veux parler, je…

-Tu es là, oui. Merci Lily, dit Amanda en lui faisant un sourire avant de monter dans la calèche tirer par les créatures invisibles.

-J'ai hâte d'arriver, dit Mary. Je meurs de fin.

-Encore ? s'étonna Alice. Tu n'as pas arrêtée de manger dans le train !

-Et alors ?

-Moi, ce qui m'étonne le plus, dit Dorcas, c'est que vu la quantité de nourriture que tu avales et le peu de sport que tu fais, c'est que tu grossi à peine.

* * *

-Bienvenue à tous pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard, fit Dumbledore, debout devant son pupitre. J'espère que vos vacances ce sont bien passé et que vous vous êtes bien reposé. Maintenant que vos ventres son pleins, j'ai quelques informations à vous communiquer. Les premières années doivent savoir que la Forêt Interdite, est interdite et ce pour de bonne, très bonne raisons que Messieurs Potter, Lupin, Black et Pettigrow seront ravi de vous expliquer. Notre concierge, Mr Rusard, m'a chargé de vous dire que les Bombabouses, les gommes sauteuses et les crayons baveurs sont maintenant interdits dans l'école. Vous trouverez la liste complète des objets interdits, dans son bureau. J'aimerais maintenant accueillir parmi nous, deux nouveaux professeur. Le professeur Silvanus Brûlopot, qui enseignera les cours de Soin aux créatures magiques, et le professeur Isaac Akhtar, qui enseignera la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Les inscriptions pour les sélections de Quidditch seront ouvert à partir de demain, auprès de votre directeur de maison et à partir de la deuxième année. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour cela. Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles, les préfets, je vous laisse menez nos nouveaux élèves dans vos salles communes. Bonne nuit à tous.

-Eh bien j'ai hâte d'aller me coucher ! Fit James en s'étirant en arrière, avant de bailler, alors que l'on pouvait déjà entendre les préfets hurler aux premiers années de les suivre.

-Demain, premier jour de cours et ensuite, week-end, se ravit Sirius. Dommage que nous ne soyons pas vendredi aujourd'hui. On aurait pas eu à se lever demain.

-Ne me dîtes que vous songer déjà à sécher les cours ? s'étonna Mary. Ils n'ont même pas commencé !

-Et en plus, c'est l'année des ASPICs, renchérit Dorcas.

-Autrement dit, reprit Lily, il est hors de questions que nous vous laissions sécher les cours tout les quatre.

-Loin de nous cette idée, voyons, répondit James avec son sourire qui signifiait le contraire de ce qu'il disait.

* * *

 **2 septembre 1977 :**

Lily fut la première réveillée. De la tour de Gryffondor elle pouvait voir le soleil apparaître derrière les montagnes. Elle profita d'être la première réveillée pour se glisser sous la douche, sans avoir à se battre pour ne pas être en retard, tout en chantant le générique de La Petite Maison Dans La Prairie. Quand elle quitta la salle de bain, vêtu de son uniforme aux couleurs de Gryffondor, son insigne de Préfète-en-Chef, épinglé sur sa robe de sorcière, Laura et Dorcas étaient entrain de tirer au sort, laquelle irait dans la salle de bain à sa suite.

-On vous attends dans la salle commune ? Demanda-t-elle en s'attachant les cheveux dans une queue de cheval.

-Non descendez sans nous, répondit Dorcas alors que Laura entrait dans la salle de bain.

-À tout à l'heure alors, dit Alice en entraînant Lily, Amanda et Mary dans son sillage.

À peine eurent-elles mit un pied dans la Grande Salle que McGonagall se précipita vers elles, une pile de parchemins dans les bras.

-Miss Evans ! Vous tombez à pic, dit-elle en lui tendant une partie des parchemins. Voici les emplois du temps des septièmes années de Gryffondor. Vous voulez bien les distribuer ?

-Bien sûr professeur.

-Parfait. Nous avons rencontré des difficultés dans la confection des emplois du temps cette année. Certains ont deux, voir trois cours à la même heure, nous avons donc du trouver une solution et encore, elle n'est pas parfaite. Les matières écrites en rouges, sont pour remplacer les cours auxquels il est impossible d'être présent. Ce ne sont pas des options. Il n'y en aura pas aujourd'hui, ils ne commenceront que la semaine prochaine. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes en semaine une, et Lundi, nous serons en semaine deux, c'est compris ?

-Oui professeur.

-Très bien. À plus tard mes demoiselles. Je dois encore aller voir les cinquièmes années.

Lily, Mary, Alice et Amanda allèrent s'asseoir à table, puis Lily commença à chercher leurs emplois du temps.

-Je commence à 8h30 avec un double cours de potions, et vous ? Demanda Lily.

-Comme toi, répondit Amanda.

-Moi aussi, dit Alice.

-Pas moi. J'ai un rattrapage d'histoire à 10h45, mais comme ça ne commence que Lundi prochain, je commence à 15h30 avec divination. Pourquoi je n'ai pas abandonné cette matière ? Se plaignit Mary.

-Tu as quoi après ?

-Métamorphose.

-Après manger, j'ai botanique, j'ai une heure de pause, et ensuite j'enchaîne runes et métamorphose, dit Lily. On va passer la journée du vendredi ensemble, Amy.

-J'en ai bien l'impression.

-J'ai soin aux créatures magique après Botanique, ensuite une heure de pause, une heure de divination, puis Métamorphose et je finis avec Arithmancie, constata Alice. La journée va être longue.

-Vous avez déjà les emplois du temps ? s'étonna Remus qui était suivi de Peter.

-Ouais, tenez, dit Lily. Les cours en rouge, ne commence que Lundi prochain.

-Je n'ai pas cours le vendredi matin, constata Remus.

-Moi j'ai histoire, répondit Peter.

-Les cours en rouge c'est du rattrapage. Ils ont eu du mal à faire les emplois du temps cette année. Où est le duo infernal ? Demanda Lily alors qu'elle donna leurs emplois du temps à Franck, Laura et Dorcas.

-Oh, ils arrivent, ils avaient quelques choses à faire, répondit vaguement Remus, plonger dans son emplois du temps.

-Remus, ne me dit pas qu'ils…

DING ! BING DONG ! BONG ! DOING ! CLING !

-1… 2… 3…, respire, Lily, respire, ne vas pas commettre un acte irréparable, dit-elle à elle-même.

Alors une armée d'armure pénétrait dans la Grande Salle, en faisant le moonwalk, arrachant finalement un sourire à Lily. Après tout, ils ne faisaient de mal à personne cette fois. Lily se leva afin d'aider le professeur Flitwick à déchanter les armures et à les remettre en place. Quand ils eurent finit, Lily jeta un œil à se montre et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà 8h20. Il fallait qu'elle remonte dans la tour de Gryffondor, qu'elle fasse son sac, et redescendre jusqu'aux cachots en dix minutes. Cela allait être limite. Elle remonta les grands escaliers quatre à quatre, manquant de bousculer quelques premiers années, qui cherchait leurs chemins, traversa la salle commune en un éclair, ouvrit la porte du dortoir et se jeta sur son sac de cours, dans lequel elle fourra pêle-mêle son chaudron rapetisser, sa balance, ses ingrédients et ses livres de potions. 8H25. Elle referma son sac, claqua la porte du dortoir derrière elle, passa devant Potter et Black, hilares, et descendit les grands escaliers le plus vite possible, sautant la marche escamotable, le tout en évitant de se ramasser dans les escaliers. Des retardataires quittaient encore la Grande Salle quand elle passa devant pour sortir dans la cour d'Entrée. Elle emprunta le viaduc et rentra dans le château et descendit les escaliers menant aux cachots. La porte de la salle de potion était ouverte, mais il n'y avait plus d'élèves dans le couloir. Lily augmenta l'allure et bloqua la porte qui se refermait avec son pied, sous le regard ahuri du professeur Slughorn.

-Ex… cusez… moi…, professeur…. Slughorn… Armure… dansante… Grande… Salle…, haleta-t-elle en rejoignant la table d'Amanda et Laura.

-Ce n'est rien, Lily, ce n'est rien. L'important, c'est que vous soyez là, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Le cours n'avait pas encore commencé de toute façon. Mais nous allons pouvoir commencer. J'espère que vous avez passer de bonne vacances. Alors, voyons voir si tout le monde est là… Ahmed, Mason ?

-Présent.

-Armstrong, Hollie ?

-Présente, professeur.

-Black, Erin ?

-Présente.

-Bones, Jeanne ?

-Présente.

Pendant que Slughorn continuait de faire l'appel, Lily sortit son chaudron de son sac et le posa sur sa paillasse avant de lui rendre sa taille d'origine.

-Evans, Lily, nous l'avons vu, Fortescue, Alice ?

-Présente.

-Green, Amanda ?

-Présente.

-Harvey, Kai ?

-Présent.

-Henry, Jade ?

-Présente.

-Jenner, Laura ?

-Présente.

-Jennings, Josh ?

-Présent.

-Potter et Black vont me le payer, souffla Lily à Laura en sortant ses livres et en toussant. J'ai l'impression que mes poumons veulent quitter mon corps.

-Tu les as vu ?

-Dans la salle commune. Entrain de rire comme des baleines.

-Au moins, ils mettent de l'ambiance.

-Ils auraient pu commencer doucement.

-Vance Emmeline ?

-Présente.

-Et Wildsmith, Bradley ?

-Présent.

-Bien, tout le monde est là. Avant de commencer le cours d'aujourd'hui et de vous parler de l'importance des ASPICs, pour les plus férues de Potions parmi nous, vous êtes peut-être au courant que cette année, se tiendra à Paris, la 115ème édition du tournois de potion. Pour ceux qui l'ignore, c'est un tournoi inter-scolaire, ayant lieu tout les sept ans. Chaque école peut présenter cinq étudiants, étant âgé de dix-sept ans, ou plus. Le gagnant, remporte le Chaudron d'Or ainsi que le droit de préparer une toute nouvelle potion, avec les ingrédients mis à sa disposition et qui rentrera dans les annales. L'épreuve consiste à franchir plusieurs obstacles sans l'aide de la magie, uniquement avec des potions, que vous aurez préparé vous même cette année. Un cachot sera prêter à chaque candidat de Poudlard, afin de préparer ses potions pour le jour J, à Paris, le 24 avril prochain. Vous avez jusqu'à vendredi prochain pour vous inscrire, auprès de moi, ou de votre directeur de maison. Quelqu'un souhaite-t-il s'inscrire dés maintenant ?

* * *

« _Le polynectar est uniquement réservé au métamorphose humaine. Il est imprudent pour un sorcier de chercher à se transformer en animal, via le polynectar, les effets secondaires_ _pouvant_ _être nombreux_ _et_ _à durer indéterminés (pousse du poil plus rapide et plus dense, raccourcissement de la durée de vie...). Le polynectar n'a par ailleurs aucun effet sur lycanthropes, les géants et les demis géants à cause de leur organisme particuliers. Pour les sorciers voulant se transformer temporairement en animal, il est conseillé de devenir animagus, bien que cela soit très compliqué et long. Concernant les lycanthropes, il est préférable de ce tourner vers la méta..._ »

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda James.

-Je commence mon devoir de Potion, répondit Lily en finissant d'écrire son mot. Une dissertation sur le polynectar. C'est ce que l'on va étudier Vendredi prochain.

-Cool.

-D'ailleurs, merci, j'ai failli arriver en retard en cours à cause de toi.

-Moi ? Fit James faussement étonné.

-Tu aurais au moins pu nous aider, le professeur Flitwick et moi à ranger. Nous avons cours je te signale, nous.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-Ça veut dire, James, que tu commence à 15h30, alors que moi, j'avais cours à 8h30. Tu avais largement le temps de ranger.

-D'accord. Excuse-moi. Je ferais attention la prochaine fois. Par contre, je vais avoir un problème pour la ronde du 28 septembre.

-Lequel ? Répondit Lily qui était retourné à son devoir.

-C'est un mercredi et j'ai Astronomie ce jour-là.

-Remus ne peut pas te remplacer ?

-Lui aussi à Astronomie.

-Très bien, je te remplacerais.

-Merci, Lily, dit James, joyeux.

-Tu remplaceras le prochain préfet qui ne pourra pas faire sa ronde.

-Merci, Lily, nettement moins joyeux.

-Mais de rien, James.

« … _Il est également important de respecter la recette à la lettre, comme pour toute les potions. Les chrysopes doivent cuirs vingt-et-un, pas vingt, pas vingt-deux. Et la sysymbre doit absolument être cueillite à la pleine lune, sans quoi, la personne buvant le breuvage verrait sa trachée doublé de volume, comme ce fut le cas pour Marius Têtenfiolle, qui en mourut en deux..._ »

-C'est quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Ça, dit James en tendant un prospectus devant le nez de Lily.

-C'est pour le tournoi de Potions.

-Celui qui a lieu tout les sept ans ?

-Oui.

-Tu vas y participer ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. Il y a les ASPICs à la fin de l'année, sans compter le poste de préfet-en-chef, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps, ni les capacités.

-Tu rigoles ? Tu es la meilleure en potions.

-Peut-être en septième année, et à Poudlard, mais en sixième année, il peut y en avoir de meilleur, et dans les autres écoles aussi.

-Tu n'en sauras rien, si tu n'essaie pas.

-J'y réfléchirais ce week-end, promit Lily. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien avancer sur mon devoir.

-Bien sûr. Je vais allez faire un tour dans les couloirs, voir si des élèves enfreignent le règlement.

-Ne fais pas de zèle, James. Ça ne te vas pas, dit Lily, toujours concentrée dans son devoir.

* * *

-… c'est pour cela qu'il est très important que vous soyez très attentifs. L'examinateur pourra vous demander n'importe quel Métamorphose le jour de l'examen, conclut le professeur McGonagall alors que la sonnerie sonnait la fin des cours de la journée et que les élèves rangeaient déjà leurs affaires dans leurs sacs. Un instant s'il vous plaît ! Pour Lundi, je veux que vous revoyez la métamorphose en pelote à épingle, la métamorphose en chaudron, en jumelles de théâtre, en tabatière, en verre, en scarabée, en plumeau et enfin en cochon d'Inde. Ainsi que le sortilège colovaria et Orchideus. N'oubliez pas qu'à partir de Lundi, les cours de secours commenceront et que nous serons en semaine deux. Par conséquent, vous n'aurez pas potions de 13h15 à 14h15, mais Métamorphose. Ensuite, vous rejoindrez le cours du professeur Slughorn. À Lundi.

Les élèves n'attendirent pas plus longtemps et quittèrent la salle de métamorphose avant que le professeur McGonagall n'ait l'idée d'augmenter la dose de devoir.

-Et voilà, première journée finie ! Déclara Peter.

-Parle pour toi, ronchonna Alice. Remus, Laura et moi, avons encore une heure d'Arithmancie. Et on déjà une dissert sur le polynectar en potion, on doit lire le chapitre 1 de _La médecine par les plantes, à l'usage des débutant_ , chapitre qui fait vingt-cinq pages, les deux premiers chapitre de _Créatures d'Europe_ , soixante pages, en divination nous devons analysez le rêve d'Aldus Savage en fonction des différentes phase de la lune. Et j'ai bien peur que le professeur John, ait également envie de nous donner des devoirs.

-Courage, les amis, dit Mary. On se revoit à table ?

-Ouais, à plus.

-Courage, Alice, dit Franck en embrassant sa fiancée avant de suivre les autres.

-Evans !

Lily se retourna et vit Isobel McDonough, la préfète de Gryffondor de sixième année, courir vers elle, à bout de souffle.

-Salut, Isobel.

-Salut. Je voulais te signaler un problème pour mes rondes. Celle du 9 septembre et du 30 septembre. J'ai Astronomie à cette heure là.

-Ok pas de soucis. James te remplacera. Préviens ton co-équipier.

-D'accord, merci, Lily.

-De rien.

Lily rattrapa ses amis qui avait continuer d'avancer et leurs fit savoir qu'elle les rejoignaient dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner et qu'elle devait aller à la bibliothèque pour son devoir de rune.

-Ok, à tout à l'heure, répondit Laura.

Lily prit donc le chemin de la bibliothèque, qui se trouvait à l'étage du dessus. À cette heure-ci, elle était sûr de n'y trouver pratiquement personne, hormis la bibliothécaire, Mrs Pince, avec ses yeux perçant, comme si elle cherchait à analyser les personnes qui pénétrait dans sa tanière.

-Bonjour Mrs Pince, fit Lily. Vous avez passer de bonne vacances ?

-… Elles auraient pu être meilleure si je ne les avait pas passer à restaurer les livres abîmés par les élèves de l'école.

-Oui, c'est sûr. Bonne journée Mrs Pince.

Lily dépassa le bureau de Mrs Pince et s'avança dans la bibliothèque, à la recherche de sa table habituelle, dans un coin de la bibliothèque, à côté de la fenêtre donnant sur le lac de Poudlard. À cette heure-ci, il y aurait beaucoup trop de monde dans la salle commune, des premières années excités, des adolescents fêtant leurs retrouvailles et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle puisse travailler sur ses devoirs. Alors qu'ici…

-Evans, chuchota une voix si doucement qu'elle faillit ne pas l'entendre. Evans !

Lily se retourna pour chercher qui pouvait l'appelé et aperçu une masse de cheveux noir et des yeux gris, dans le rayon consacré aux objets mythiques derrière elle. Abandonnant son livre de rune derrière elle, elle rejoignit Regulus Black.

-Salut, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi tu te caches ?

Le regard que lui jeta le petit frère de Sirius lui suffit pour répondre à la question.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on te voit discuter avec moi. J'ai compris. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle un peu trop sèchement à son propre goût.

-Je ne peux pas faire ma ronde Vendredi prochain. J'ai…

-… Astronomie, le coupa Lily. Je sais, Isobel McDonough est venu me dire la même chose tout à l'heure. Je te remplacerais. Autre chose ? Non parce qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'on te voit avec moi, tu comprends…

-Non… C'est tout.

-Bien. Bonne journée Black.

Lily tourna les talons et retourna à sa table, prête à commencer son devoir de runes, sur leurs utilisations dans la magie.

* * *

 **6 septembre 1977 :**

-Alors ça y est. Tu es décidée à faire ce tournois ? Demanda James à Lily pendant leurs première ronde ensemble.

-Ouais. J'en ai discuter avec le professeur McGonagall hier. Ça pourrait être un plus dans mon C.V après Poudlard. Surtout si je le remporte. J'ai commencé une liste de potions à préparer ce matin. Je compte commencer la préparation ce week-end.

-Et qui d'autre participe à Poudlard ?

-Black, Vance, Morgan, Rogue et moi.

-Erin, Black ?

-Évidemment. Pas Sirius, il a arrêter les potions après les BUSEs.

-Ça aurait pu être son frère. C'est son anniversaire vendredi, il aura dix-sept ans.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Sirius me l'a dit en première année.

Lily et James quittèrent le couloir du troisième étage et débouchèrent dans les Grands Escaliers. C'est alors que James attrapa Lily par une épaule et lui montra une direction, quelques étages au-dessus d'eux. Une silhouette venait de passer la porte du septième étage et descendait les escaliers.

-Hey ! Toi ! Cria Lily. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être hors de ta salle commune !

La personne se mit alors à courir, dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

-Suis le, dit Lily à James. Je vais voir au septième étage.

-Pou…

-Fais ce que je te dis ! Cria Lily qui courrait déjà dans les escaliers.

James poursuivit le fuyard mais les escaliers décidèrent à ce moment là de changer de place, si bien que la silhouette finit par le distancer et disparaître derrière la seule porte du niveau le plus bas de la cage d'escalier. Quand il passa la porte, il tomba dans ce qui semblait être un cul-sac. Mais il continua d'avancer jusqu'au tableau d'Elizabeth Burke.

- _Serpentard pour toujours_ , dit-il.

-Si je n'étais pas forcée d'ouvrir, je vous laisserais là, Potter.

James, toujours en courant dévala une bonne dizaine de mètre avant que le terrain ne redevienne plat, avant de descendre à nouveau. James finit par arriver au bout du chemin et un pan de mur s'écarta pour le laisser pénétrer dans les cachots. Mais ceux-ci étaient vide et James dû se rendre à l'évidence. La silhouette l'avait semé. Il dû donc se résoudre à faire marche arrière, pour retrouver Lily. Celle-ci, descendait les escaliers pour revenir là où ils s'étaient quitté.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Il m'a échapper, il a disparu dans les cachots. Certainement un Serpentard. Putain, je pense que je vais ajouter la course à pied au programme d'entraînement.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Lily.

-La salle commune de Serpentard est dans les cachots.

-Comment tu… en fait, non, je ne veux pas savoir comment toi, tu le sais. Tu ne t'ai pas dit que cela pouvait être un autre élève, cherchant à incriminer les Serpentard ?

-Non. Pas une seule seconde. Tu as trouver quelques choses ?

-Non. J'ai appris en deux ans qu'il était rare qu'un élève se promène seul dans les couloirs en plein milieu de la nuit. Je pensais trouver la deuxième personne dans la salle sur demande mais comme j'ai pu…

-Attend, la quoi ?

-La salle sur demande, répéta Lily, tout en se dirigeant vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

-Tu sais où elle est ? Je n'en reviens pas. On en a déjà entendu parler mais on a jamais réussi à mettre la main dessus !

-Oh alors je connais un secret de Poudlard que le grand James Potter ne connaît pas ! s'amusa Lily.

-Il semblerait. Alors ? Où se trouve-t-elle ?

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te livrer ce secret aussi facilement ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

-Je ne sais pas. À ton avis ? Quelle connaissance a tu, et qui pourrais valoir le secret de l'emplacement de la Salle sur Demande ?

-Le passage secret qui mène à la bibliothèque ?

-Hmm… nan.

-Un passage qui mène à Pré-au-Lard pour pouvoir y aller quand tu veux ?

-Et me faire choper par les commerçant qui iront me dénoncer à McGonagall ? Sûrement pas.

-Tu es dure en affaire Evans.

-…

-Je sais ! Je connais un moyen de faire tes rondes et d'être sûr, si tu es silencieuse, de trouver les élèves hors de leurs dortoirs !

-Je le connais ce moyen. Le sortilège de désillusion.

-Perdu, je te parle de quelque chose d'encore mieux.

-Je t'écoute.

-Une cape d'invisibilité.

-Une cape qui me servira trois jours après achat et après poubelle ? C'est inintéressant.

-Non, je te parle d'un cape qui appartenait déjà mon grand-père quand il était à Poudlard.

-C'est impossible. Les capes d'invisibilités perdent leurs effets au bout de trois jours, les poils de demi-guise, n'étant plus alimentés.

-Et pourtant, je te jure qu'elle fonctionne.

-…, très bien, mais je veux l'essayer d'abord.

-Tu me diras l'emplacement de la Salle sur Demanda si tu es convaincue ?

-Oui.

-Tu tiendras promesse ?

-Je tiens toujours mes promesses, se vexa Lily.

-Alors, marché conclu, Evans. Je te passerais la cape demain.

-Pendant une semaine.

-Euh…

-C'est le deal Potter.

-Ok, ok, c'est entendu.

-Parfait ! Phacochère.

-La nuit à été calme ? Demanda la Grosse Dame.

-Un seul élève mais nous n'avons pas réussi à le capturer, répondit James.

-Bonne nuit Potter.

-Bonne nuit Evans.

* * *

Voilà, alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Quand McGonagall dit que les emplois du temps on été compliqué à faire, elle ne plaisante pas. Ça été un bordel sans nom. Par chance j'ai réussi à tomber un éditeur d'emploi du temps gratuit. Si l'emploi du temps des 1ère et 2ème année à été simple, quand on arrive aux options, c'est une histoire, et quand on a passer les BUSEs, c'est encore pire. J'ai plein de cours qui ce chevauche et aucune possibilité de changer ça, d'où les cours de rattrapage. Alors oui, il y a les retourneurs de temps mais je voyais mal McGonagall demander au Ministère une soixantaine de retourneurs de temps pour des étudiants pas tous responsable.


	6. -Alastor j'ai dit non !

**Bonjour à tous :) J'espère que vos vacances (pour ceux qui le sont) se passe bien. Me voici avec le sixième chapitre de mon histoire. On quittera un peu Poudlard pour allez voir un peu ce qui passe ailleurs dans le monde des sorciers de ce chapitre. On se retrouve en bas :)**

 **PS: L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling :)**

* * *

 **9 septembre 1977 :**

-Hey James ! s'écria Sirius en entrant dans le dortoir et en se dirigeant vers la malle de James. Tu peux me prêter ta cape pour ce soir ?

James, qui était assis sur son lit, lisant un article de Quidditch dans le Quidditch d'aujourd'hui, releva la tête, gêné.

-Euh… ça serait avec plaisir, mais je n'ai pas la cape, lui dit-il.

-Tu n'as pas ta cape ? Demanda Sirius qui s'était arrêté, la main suspendu au dessus de la malle. Comment ça tu n'as pas ta cape ? Elle est où ta cape ?

-C'est Lily qui l'a, commença James avant d'être couper par Sirius.

-Pourquoi elle a ta cape ? Je t'avais dis de faire attention et de ne pas la sortir devant elle ! Qu'elle allait te la confisquer ! Comment on va faire maintenant pour jouer de mauvais tour aux Serpentards ? Faire des blagues à McGonagall ? Hein ? Comment on va faire ?

Pendant sa tirade, Sirius, s'était rapproché de James, l'attrapant par les pans de sa chemise, le nez pratiquement collé au sien, les obligeant à loucher tout les deux.

-Calme toi, dit James en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Sirius pour le pousser et récupéré son espace vitale. Lily n'a pas confisquée la cape, je lui est prêté.

-Tu as fait quoi ?

-Je lui est prêté ma cape d'invisibilité.

-Mais pourquoi ? s'écria Sirius, à la limite de se tirer les cheveux. Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? C'était censé être un truc secret entre toi, Remus, Peter et moi !

-Je ne me souviens pas qu'on ai décidé ça…

-Moi je l'ai décidé !

-Écoute Patmol, elle connaît l'emplacement de la Salle sur Demande et comment y accéder. On a conclu un marché, je lui prête la cape, et elle me dit tout sur la Salle.

-La Salle sur Demande ? LA Salle sur Demande ?

-LA Salle sur Demande.

-Mais fallait le dire plutôt ! Montre moi !

-En fait… je ne sais pas encore comment y accéder. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est au septième étage.

-Mais je croyais…

-Elle voulait d'abord vérifier que la cape fonctionne. Je saurais comment y entrer mardi prochain.

-Tu lui as prêté une semaine !?

-Tu voulais savoir où était la Salle sur Demande ? Et bien, d'ici mardi on le saura ! Pense à ça.

-Mais… j'avais besoin de la cape !

-Va la voir et demanda lui gentiment ? Proposa James. Mais si elle refuse de nous révéler l'emplacement de la Salle sur Demande après ça, ce sera à cause de toi !

* * *

-D'après nos informations, il est à la recherche d'un objet, dit l'homme à la droite de Dumbledore. Mais pour l'instant, notre informateur, ignore de quoi il s'agit.

-A-t-il une idée de l'endroit où se trouve l'objet ? Demanda, un autre homme, dont les cheveux roux commençant à grisonner.

-Aucune.

-Très bien. Merci Severus.

Réunis dans une grande pièce, assis à une table, une vingtaine de personne entouraient le professeur Dumbledore, dont le professeur McGonagall.

-Olenna ? Votre neveu a-t-il laissé échapper une information qui pourrait nous être utile ?

L'une des rares femmes assises à cette table, âgée d'environs quarante ans, secoua la tête négativement.

-Non. Mais il est nerveux. Je le vois.

-D'accord. Alastor, où en sont les Aurors ?

-Ils piétinent, Dumbledore. La dernière attaque des Mangemorts n'a laissé aucune trace, mis à part les cadavres.

-Et la surveillance des suspects ?

-Cela ne donne absolument. Ils sont prudents. De plus, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour tous les surveiller. Il nous faudrait plus de…

-Sauf que nos dernière recrue issu de Poudlard ne sont que trois, contra un autre homme.

-Il est peut-être temps de ne plus attendre qu'ils sortent de Poudlard.

-Ce ne sont que des enfants Maugrey ! s'insurgea une femme d'une soixantaine d'année, dont les cheveux autrefois noirs, étaient maintenant gris-blanc.

-Parce que vous croyez Mrs Zabini, que Voldemort attend qu'ils sortent de Poudlard pour les enrôler ? Certainement pas ! Répondit le dit Alastor Maugrey en tapant du poing sur la table. Dumbledore, interroger les enfants de mangemorts. Nous pourrions apprendre des informations vitale !

-J'ai déjà répondu à votre demanda Alastor. J'ai dit non. Que ce soit pour interroger ou enrôler des élèves. Je demanderais aux septièmes années en avril, comme ces deux dernières années, mais pas avant. Robert, l'interrogatoire de Mr Rosier a-t-il donné des résultats ?

-Je ne peux pas savoir s'il ment, s'il ne dit pas un mot Albus, se désola Robert Hill, l'ancien avocat de James.

-Camille et Jonathan ne peuvent-ils pas nous aider ?

-Ils ont des problèmes à régler en ce moment. Ils ont du retourner en Amérique.

-Peut-être pourrions nous envisager une autre façon d'interroger notre invité, suggéra Maugrey. Une méthode, un peu moins amicale…

-Alastor j'ai dit non !

-Dumbledore, nous ne pouvons pas affronter les forces du mal avec des boursouffles ! Tempêta Alastor.

-Alors quoi ? Attaqua McGonagall. Nous devons utiliser les même méthodes barbares que nos ennemis ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, je pense juste que…

-Exactement ! C'est ce que vous pensez le problème !

-Peut-être pourrions nous déjà commencer la liste des étudiants de Poudlard, susceptibles de nous rejoindre cet été, proposa Ophelia Prewett, une sorcière aux cheveux encore d'un roux flamboyant pour ses soixante-neuf ans.

-Je propose Franck Londubat, Alice Fortescue et Lily Evans, dit alors Eve Nixon, l'ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, visiblement soulagée de changer de sujet. Les deux premiers veulent devenir Auror et nous n'en avons pas assez dans l'Ordre. Miss Evans, est une née-moldue, très courageuse et très douée en Potions et en Défense. Elle sera polyvalente au sein de l'Ordre.

-Je soutiens le choix d'Eve, répondit McGonagall. J'ajoute les noms de Dorcas Meadowes, Mary McDonald, Bradley Wildsmith, Jeanne Bones et Emmeline Vance.

-J'ajoute Messieurs Potter, Black, Pettigrow, Diggory, et Lupin, Miss Henry, Morgan et Black.

-Erin Black ? Demanda McGonagall. Vous êtes sûr ? Et puis je vois mal Messieurs Potter et Black obéir aux ordres que nous leurs donnerons. Et concernant Mr Pettigrow, il n'est pas vraiment le plus courageux des septièmes années.

-Je suis convaincue qu'ils sauront se rendre utile professeur. Je crois que nous avons fait le tour de toute les questions à présent. Mr Fenwick, essayer de vous renseigner discrètement sur vos nouveaux collègues, savoir si certains d'entre eux aimerait nous rejoindre, ou si au contraire, ils sont susceptibles de rejoindre le camp adverse. Edgar, Amelia, faites la même chose dans vos service respectifs. Alastor à raison. Nous sommes trop peu actuellement. Nous nous reverrons samedi prochain. Alastor, rester un instant, j'aimerais vous parler.

* * *

Lily rajouta dans son chaudron 10cl de bile de tatou puis attendit que la potion prenne la couleur bleue attendue avant d'ajouter dix épines de porc-épic. Pendant que la potion virait doucement au jaune, elle prépara son minuteur et commença à mélanger comme indiqué dans son livre, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre pendant deux minutes. C'est à ce moment là que Sirius eut l'idée de pousser la porte du cachot accordé à Lily pour son tournoi.

-Salut, Evans, tu pourrais…

-Attends, dit-elle en levant son index devant Sirius, tout en continuant de mélanger.

Ce dernier s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre la porte et la paillasse de Lily, en promenant son regard un peu partout dans la pièce. Près de la porte, s'étalait des montagnes de livres épais, des bocaux, des boîtes. Lily avait remonté ses manches jusqu'au coude, avait coincé ses cheveux en hauteur avec un stylo moldu et sa cape reposait sur la table derrière elle, de même que son pull, la laissant en chemise. Le minuteur sonna et elle arrêta de mélanger.

-Je t'écoute, maintenant, dit-elle tout en attrapant une cuillère de graisse d'éléphant qu'elle posa dans sa balance après l'avoir calibrer.

-Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me prêter la cape pour la soirée.

-La cape ?

-Celle de James.

-Pourquoi j'aurais la cape de J… Ah ! Cette cape là ! Elle est dans le dortoir. Je finis ma potion et je vais te la chercher.

-Non, laisse, dis-moi juste où elle est, j'irais la chercher.

-Pour ça, il faudrait que tu puisses monter les escaliers, dit Lily en coupant un haricot avant de le presser dans un verre doseur et de l'ajouter à la potion. Voilà, il y a plus qu'à attendre trente minutes. Je peux te laisser la surveiller pendant que je vais la chercher ? Il faut la remuer d'un tour, toute les dix minutes, dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre.

-Euh…

-Merci !

* * *

 **10 septembre 1977 :**

-Maman ! Je peux sortir jouer dans le jardin avec Charlie ?

-Oui mais pas longtemps. Je donne à manger à Percy, je le couche, et on mange, d'accord, chéri ?

-Oui maman !

Le petit garçon à la chevelure rousse courut hors de la cuisine, où sa mère préparait le biberon de son petit frère, Percy, installé dans sa chaise haute. Percy était le petit dernier de la famille et était âgé d'à peine un an. Charlie, son autre petit frère, avait lui, quatre ans et tout les deux avaient la même chevelure de feu que lui, et que leurs parents, Molly et Arthur Weasley. William, que ses parents avaient surnommé Bill, avait, lui, six ans et allait bientôt fêter ses sept ans. Du coin de l'œil, Molly vit Bill aider Charlie à mettre son vieux manteau, qui appartenait déjà à leurs père quand il était enfant, les températures étant descendu ces derniers temps sur Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule. Molly jeta un regard à l'horloge situé dans l'entrée. Son mari, avait promis de rentrer manger ce midi avec elle, Bill et Charlie et pourtant, l'aiguille de l'horloge avec sa photo, restait positionner sur « Au travail ». Elle secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. Arthur travaillait beaucoup pour nourrir sa famille. Ils ne faisaient pas parti des familles sorcières les plus fortunées du pays, loin de là même, et pendant une demie-seconde, Molly envisagea de ne rien dire à son mari.

-Sûrement pas ! Dit-elle. On se débrouillera très bien.

-Papa ! Cria alors Charlie.

Molly regarda par la fenêtre, et vit son mari, ses lunettes à écailles de travers, traverser le jardin en direction de la maison. Charlie et Bill couraient vers lui et lui sautèrent dans les bras.

-Alors, les garçons, vous avez été sages ce matin ? Demanda Arthur à ses fils.

-Oui ! Répondit Charlie.

-Tant mieux. J'ai une surprise pour vous.

Molly vit son mari sortir de sa poche quelque chose qu'il donna à leurs deux fils et ceux-ci coururent se mettre au chaud dans la maison.

-Allez-vous lavez les mains, les garçons. Ne me dis pas que tu leurs as encore ramener des patacitrouilles, Arthur, fit Molly en donnant le biberon à Percy.

-Bien sûr que non, chérie, tu me connais, répondit Arthur en embrassant sa femme sur la joue.

-Justement Arthur. Tu sais que c'est plein de sucre ces choses là. Comment ça été ce matin ?

-Calme. Une toilette régurgitant et une portalarme chez un vieux né-moldu vivant chez les moldus.

-Une portalarme ?

-C'est une porte qui crie quand quelqu'un qui n'est pas autorisé à entrer, la touche. Sauf que c'était le petit-fils du propriétaire qui à toucher la porte et comme c'était la première fois qu'il venait, la porte ne l'a pas reconnu. Bill et Charlie on été sage ?

-Très. Bill fait de gros progrès en lecture et Charlie connaît l'alphabet maintenant. Cet après-midi, pendant que Bill fera ses additions, j'apprendrais à Charlie à compter.

-Et Percy ?

-Il n'a pas arrêter de jacasser jusqu'à ce que je lui apporte son biberon. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il me racontait mais c'était passionnant visiblement. En parlant d'enfant d'ailleurs, j'ai…

-Maman ! Cria la voix de Charlie dans les escaliers. Bill m'a poussé !

-C'est même pas vrai ! Répondit celui-ci.

-Si c'est vrai !

-Non !

-Ça suffit les garçons ! Dit Molly en montant les escaliers. Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-Bill m'a poussé.

-Non, il ment !

-Non !

-Si ! Répondit Bill en donnant un coup sur le bras de son frère.

-William ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai déjà dit sur le fait de taper son frère ? s'écria Molly alors que Charlie se mettait à pleurer.

-Que ça ne se fait pas, répondit Bill, la tête basse.

-File dans ta chambre.

« Ah les garçons » pensa Molly en posant une main sur son ventre à peine arrondi. « Espérons que le prochain, soit calme ».

* * *

-J'ai entendu dire que le fils Abbot, Kalf, allait très bientôt être fiancé à la fille Beurk, Capella, dit la tante Walburga tout en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

-C'est ce que j'ai entendu aussi, répondit la tante Capella. J'ai également entendu dire que Siggy, la fille d'Altaïr allait partir ce marier aux Etats-Unis avec un sang-pur de là-bas. Figure toi, que…

-Si elle tient tant à ce marier avec un étranger, elle aurait pu choisir un français, grommela une voix dans le fond de la pièce.

Narcissa tourna la tête dans sa direction et vit son arrière-arrière-arrière grand-mère, Medusa Black, s'avancer sur son fauteuil volant. Medusa était la doyenne des Black, et d'aussi loin que Narcissa put s'en souvenir, elle avait toujours eu cette apparence fatiguée, lasse de la vie. Quoi de plus normale à cent quarante ans ?

-Oh grand-mère, vous êtes réveillée ? Dit Cassiopeia en reposant sa tasse.

-Je vous entend commérer sur mes descendants depuis ma chambre. Vous avez visiblement oublié que cette maison n'est pas encore à vous, Walburga. Pas tant que je respirerai encore. Cissy, chérie. Comment va ta grossesse ?

-Elle se passe à merveille, grand-mère. Le petit commence à donner des coups.

-Je me rappelle pour mes propres enfants, dit-elle en passant sa propre main, à présent toute fripée sur son ventre. C'était une sensation merveilleuse. Tu es bien plus forte que moi, ma chérie. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment remise de la mort de mon Sirius.

-C'est parce que c'était un fils, grand-mère, répondit Walburga. Narcissa n'a pour l'instant mis au monde que trois filles.

-Cela n'en reste pas moins douloureux, pour celles et ceux qui ont un cœur, répondit sèchement Medusa. Ce qui n'est visiblement pas ton cas. Tu tiens ça de Phineas, sans aucun doute. Tout comme toi Cassy. Avec un visage comme le tiens, tu aurais pu trouver un mari très facilement. Dommage que tu ai le caractère de ton grand-père.

* * *

-Bonne journée Mrs Pince, salua Lily en quittant la bibliothèque, un livre de potion sous le bras.

L'acariâtre bibliothécaire ne répondit pas à Lily, trop occupé à vérifier un livre sous toute les coutures. Lily prit lentement le chemin du retour vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, tout en feuilletant le livre de potion. Elle s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers quand son oreille fut attiré par le bruit étouffé de sanglots. Elle crut d'abord que c'était encore Mimi Geignarde qui faisait des siennes mais elle se rappela alors que les toilettes de Mimi était loin de là, et qu'elle ne bougeait jamais des toilettes. Elle chercha alors d'où pouvait venir ses sanglots. Elle savait que Poudlard regorgeait de passage secret et qu'elle n'en connaissait pas la moitié alors elle scruta attentivement le couloir. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une vieille tapisserie, trois armures, des chandeliers, quatre tableaux. Elle commença par toucher les chandeliers au cas où ils renfermeraient un mécanisme d'ouverture mais rien ne bougea. Elle observa alors les armures mais cela se révéla aussi inutile qu'une baguette magique entre les mains d'un moldu. Elle demanda donc aux tableaux s'ils gardaient des passages secrets mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle allait renoncer quand l'un d'eux se décida à lui donner un indice.

-Essayez de tapoter le mur derrière la tapisserie avec votre baguette, jeune fille.

-Merci, dit-elle.

Elle souleva alors la tapisserie et fit comme lui avait le tableau. Alors le mur s'évapora pour révéler une pièce aussi petite qu'un placard à balai. Et à terre, un petit Serdaigle, la tête dans ses bras croisés, les genoux repliés sur lui-même.

-Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le Serdaigle releva la tête et Lily reconnu Harry Skrein, le Serdaigle qui avait aider à innocenter James l'année passer. Il se leva d'un bond et enserra la taille de Lily de ses petits bras, la tête niché contre sa poitrine, tout en reniflant. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

-Hey, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, dit-elle, en le prenant par les épaules et en se mettant à sa hauteur.

Mais Harry continua de pleurer, et ne pouvait pas répondre.

-Tu es Harry Skrein, c'est ça ? Tu es le Serdaigle qui m'a aider à faire innocenter James ? Je suis Lily, Lily Evans, la préfète-en-chef. Tout va bien, je suis là, ok ?

Lily serra le petit garçon dans ses bras, tout en lui caressant la tête dans un geste réconfortant.

-Allez, c'est finit, tout va bien, Harry, chuuut, tout va bien.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le Serdaigle commença à se calmer et à se détendre dans les bras de Lily.

-Ça va mieux ? Demanda Lily.

Harry hocha la tête de haut en bas et Lily demanda.

-Tu veux me dire ce qu'il c'est passé ?

-C'é… c'était trois… trois Serpentard. Ils… Ils m'ont enfermé dedans… Ils… ils ont dire que… que cela m'apprendra à… à me mêler es affaires qui ne me regarde pas.

-De quelles affaires tu parles ?

-De… de l'année dernière. Ils… ils ont dis que… qu'ils allaient faire de ma vie un cauchemar parce que je vous avait aider et que… que j'étais qu'un… qu'un sale sang-de-bourbe.

-Tu connais leurs noms ? Demanda Lily.

-Il… il y avait Avery. Cepheus Avery. Je ne connais pas les autres.

-Le frère d'Orion…, comprit Lily. Très bien. Ils étaient trois, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Alors cinquante point en moins pour chacun d'entre eux, pour t'avoir enfermer et avoir utiliser une insulte raciale, dégradante. Et je vais allez voir le professeur Slughorn pour lui faire mon rapport. Il faudrait que tu viennes avec moi, Harry.

-Non, si je parle, ils vont recommencer et…

-Ils ne recommencerons pas, je te le promet. Je m'en occuperais personnellement. J'ai une dette envers toi. Allez, viens. On va voir Slughorn et ensuite, je te ramène à la tour de Serdaigle.

Il se révéla plus tard que les deux autres Serpentard étaient Cygnus Croupton et Antarès Flint. En plus de deux heures de colle pour les trois et l'interdiction d'aller à la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Avery et Croupton eurent l'interdiction de participer au prochain match de Quidditch de Serpentard. Depuis l'arrivée de Lily à Poudlard et la progression quasi annuelle des idéologie de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, les sanctions pour insulte raciale de cessaient de se durcir. Comme promis, Lily, raccompagna Harry à la tour de Serdaigle et le rassura du mieux qu'elle pût. Elle retourna ensuite comme prévu à la tour de Gryffondor et commença à lire le livre qu'elle avait ramené de la bibliothèque. Mais le petit Harry lui trottait toujours dans la tête. Il était évident que les Serpentard chercherait à se venger de Harry. À cause de son témoignage, l'équipe venait de perdre deux poursuiveurs et ils étaient assurés de perdre. Et Lily n'avait aucun moyen de protéger convenablement Harry, ayant l'interdiction d'utiliser la magie dans les couloirs de l'école. Et encore une fois, la solution lui apparut en même temps que l'apparition de Potter dans la salle commune, en tenue de Quidditch, plein de boue (il avait beaucoup plus le matin même ce souvint Lily).

-Oh merde ! Réalisa-t-elle. J'ai oublié de venir voir les sélections !

-Je te confirme, dit Laura, qui suivait derrière Potter. J'espère que ce que tu avais à faire, en valait le coup au moins.

-Euh ouais, on va dire ça, dit Lily. Alors ? Les nouvelles recrues ?

-Eh bien, avec un peu de chance, dit James, on devrait pouvoir battre Serpentard.

-Un peu de chance ? Il n'y a que Dirk qui vaut le coup ! Flemming est une vraie passoire, et Leach mélange sa gauche et sa droite et Mandy freine dés qu'il a le souaffle entre les mains. C'est carrement un chaudron de Felix Félicis qu'il nous faudrait.

-Où alors une super préfète-en-chef, dit Lily. Avery et Croupton sont hors jeux pour le match.

James tourna sa tête vers elle, les yeux rempli d'étoiles.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Hélas non, dit-elle. J'ai retrouver Harry Skrein enfermé dans un placard magique au quatrième étage, d'om il ne pouvait pas sortir sans aide extérieur. Il aurait pu rester là des jours si je n'étais pas passer par là, et qu'il n'y avait pas eu de silence complet dans le couloir. Avery, Croupton et Flint l'y ont enfermé pour se venger de son témoignage à ton procès. Skrein ne voulait pas témoigner devant Slughorn car il avait peur des représailles, je l'ai convaincue d'y aller tout de même en disant que je le protégerais mais… il a raison. Les Serpentard vont vouloir se venger et je ne pourrais pas être avec Harry à chaque fois. Tu aurais un moyen pour moi de… l'aider ?

-Hmmm… Peut-être bien, réfléchi James.

* * *

 **11 septembre 1977 :**

Le lendemain, en allant déjeuner avec Alice et Mary, Lily croisa Harry, escorter de deux de ses amis de Serdaigle, l'air terroriser.

-Bonjour, Harry, dit Lily. Comment tu vas ?

-Bi… bien, merci, répondit-il en rougissant.

-Tant mieux. Euh, j'ai réfléchi à quelque chose hier soir. J'ai jeter un œil à ton emploi du temps et je l'ai comparer au avons plusieurs heure de pause en commun dans la semaine. Je me disais que peut-être, tu voudrais en passer quelques unes avec moi, pour que je t'apprenne deux ou trois truc, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Contre les Serpentard ?

-Ou pour te défendre, tout simplement.

-Je veux bien, merci, répondit Harry.

-Ok. Que pense tu du jeudi de 16h30 à 18h30 ? C'est le seul créneau ou nous avons deux heures d'affiler. Et je pensais au Lundi, de 15h30 à 16h30.

-Parfait.

-Ok, cool. Tu m'attends devant ta salle de classe demain. Je viendrais te chercher. À plus tard !

* * *

 **12 septembre 1977 :**

Lily n'avait qu'une envie après cette longue, très longue, journée de cours. S'affaler dans le premier fauteuil de la salle commune, le plus près de la cheminée. Avec un peu de chance, tout les élèves ayant finit une heure plutôt, sont déjà en route pour le dîner et elle pourrait profiter cinq minutes du calme de la salle commune. Après la récréation, elle avait rejoins Harry et elle l'avait emmener dans la salle sur demande où ils avaient revu le programme de première année. À la fin de cette première heure, elle comprit le problème d'Harry. Le manque de confiance en lui. Lily devait maintenant mettre au point un entraînement spécial pour Jeudi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? Demanda Laura à James.

-Je ne sais pas. Il faut voir ça avec la préfète-en-chef, peut-être que cela ne fait pas parti du règlement.

-Lily ?

« Il faudrait commencer avec des sorts simples, pour le mettre en confiance. Peut-être que James pour lui indiquer des passages secrets pour fuir, si jamais la situation devenait intenable. »

-Je vais demander à Rogue de sortir avec moi, dit James.

« Et puis il n'y a pas que les sorts, les potions aussi. Par exemple, je pourrais lui montrer la potion ninja »

-Allo, la lune, ici Poudlard, dit alors Laura en passant une main devant le visage de Lily. Tout va bien ?

-Hein, quoi ?

-Tout va bien, Lily, tu avais l'air ailleurs, dit Peter.

-Ce n'est rien, je pensais à Harry. Et à ce que je pourrais faire pour l'aider. Qu'est-ce que vous disiez ?

-On parlait de la fête d'anniversaire de Sirius, dit James. On pensait que ce serait bien d'inviter un hippogriffe.

-Très drôle Potter, répondit Lily.

-Non, sérieux, on pensait faire une descente en cuisine, ramener un gâteau, du Whiskey et…

-Dans la salle commune ? Mais tu n'es pas bien !? Commença à s'énerver Lily.

-Si tu avais écouté depuis le début Lily, tu saurais que James parlait de faire l'anniversaire de Sirius ailleurs.

-Donc, être hors de la salle commune, après le couvre-feu ?

-Eh bien…

-Tu veux pas plutôt faire ça le samedi d'après ? On aurait toute la journée, pour le fêter.

-C'est que ce samedi là, c'est Gryffondor contre Serpentard et il y a de bonne chance pour que Laura et moi, soyons à l'infirmerie.

-Et c'est vrai que je travaille à l'infirmerie, l'après-midi. Dimanche après-midi alors ? On devrait tous avoir quitter l'infirmerie, non ?

-C'est partie pour dimanche après-midi alors.

Dans la salle commune, les filles et les garçons se séparèrent pour ranger leurs sacs dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

-Descendez devant, je passe à la douche d'abord, dit Lily.

-OK. À tout de suite, dit Laura.

Lily se déshabilla en vitesse et se glissa sous la douche. Elle put sentir ses muscles se détendre au fur et à mesure. C'est donc de bonne humeur qu'elle quitta la salle de bain, puis le dortoir. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir s'installer dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée.

-Alors, quoi ? C'est fini ?

Lily s'arrêta net dans les escaliers en colimaçon en entendant la voix nouée d'Amanda.

-C'est mieux comme ça, Amanda. Je ne pourrais jamais te donner ce que tu veux. Regarde, même une chose aussi simple, que faire l'amour, je ne peux pas.

-Non, Remus. Ce n'est pas que tu ne peux pas, c'est que tu ne veux pas, c'est totalement différent ! Si encore tu avais de bonnes raisons, ça irait, mais pour moi, ce n'en ai pas. Et me quitter parce que sois disant, tu ne pourras pas me donner ce que je veux, ce n'est pas une raison valable !

-Tu seras traitée comme une paria, si on continue, Amanda. Tu peux encore vivre une vie normale, sans avoir à souffrir de ma condition !

Sa condition ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

-Mais puisque je te dis que je m'en fiche moi !

-Pas moi. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans une glace si… si jamais je venais à te faire du mal. Ou pire…

Lily attendait la réponse d'Amanda mais celle-ci ne vint pas. À la place, Lily entendit le portrait de la grosse dame pivoter pour laisser passer l'un d'eux, puis se refermer alors qu'Amanda éclatait en sanglot.

* * *

 **Hmm… comment dire Molly…. Je ne compterai pas trop la-dessus à ta place.**

 **Je dois, dire que j'ai eu, mais alors, beaucoup, beaucoup, de mal à écrire ce chapitre, après avoir écrit le passage avec Molly. J'avais commencer avec Lily étant enrhumé, puis j'ai effacé, j'ai re-écrit, et j'ai re-effacer. Je fais mon maximum pour ne pas avancer trop vite dans le temps. J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous a plus. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore commencer à écrire le chapitre 7, mais c'est pour bientôt.**

 **Je voulais savoir si cela vous intéresserait que je créée une page facebook ou je pourrais mettre les arbres généalogiques que j'ai fait, ainsi que le décor des lieux qui apparaissent dans l'histoire. Et seriez vous intéressez par une histoire, toujours en lien avec celle-ci, mais sur les Black, qui commencerait avec les parents de Phineas Nigellus Black?**

 **J'attends vos réponses avec impatience :)**

 **Passez de bonne fêtes ! :)**


	7. Le Sang-Pur

Bonjour à tous, j'ai enfin finit ce nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

 **Ailra,** merci pour ta review et pour les compliment, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise :) Concernant Peter, je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est horrible ce qu'il fera à James et Lily et à... je n'aurais pas du dire ça! Bref, Peter est un personnage complexe. Pour l'instant il est toujours du bon côté de la barrière donc tu peux, tu as le droit, de ne pas le détester **_pour l'instant_** ^^. Moi aussi j'ai bien rit avec "je vais demander à Rogue de sortir avec moi"! Il y a tellement de réplique que j'écris qui me font rire toute seule, mais que je retire, parce que je me rends compte que ça ne colle pas! Du coup, je les notes dans un coin, au cas où je pourrais les ressortir un moment donné. Je n'ai jamais été très doué en orthographe et parfois bien que je relise trente fois un paragraphe, il y a des erreurs qui me passe sous le nez et que je ne vois qu'après publication. Pendant les prochaines vacances scolaires, je prendrais le temps de tout relire pour corriger le maximum de fautes.

On se retrouve en bas!

* * *

Lundi 12 Septembre 1977 :

Lily remonta doucement les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir, mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas voulu entendre cela. Que voulait dire Remus en parlant de sa condition ? Lily rouvrit la porte du dortoir et la claqua sans y entrer, pour faire savoir à Amanda qu'elle arrivait. Lily redescendit ensuite normalement les escaliers, et s'arrêta sur la dernière marche. Amanda était installée sur le fauteuil le plus près des escaliers, la tête entre ses mains.

-Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas, demanda Amanda.

-Entendu quoi ? Fit innocemment Lily.

-Je sais que tu étais là. Je te connais Lily. Tu ne claques jamais les portes.

-OK, j'ai entendu, dit Lily en venant s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et en passant un bras par dessus les épaules d'Amanda. Mais je n'ai pas tout compris à vrai dire.

-Moi non plus. Je croyais qu'on était bien, que j'avais réussi à lui faire oublier mais visiblement non.

-Lui faire oublier quoi ? Demanda Lily.

-Rien, laisse tomber.

-Amy… s'il te plaît.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Lily.

-D'accord.

-Tu devrais descendre manger, les autres vont t'attendre.

-Je n'ai pas faim, répondit Lily.

Au même moment, comme pour la contredire, le ventre de Lily gargouilla, déclenchant le rire d'Amanda.

-Allez vas manger, Lily. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

-Bien sûr que je m'en fais pour toi.

-Ce n'est rien qu'un chagrin d'amour, Lily. Je vais m'en remettre. Par contre, si tu meurs de faim parce que tu voulais être sûr que j'allais bien, je ne m'en remettrais jamais, alors, s'il te plaît, va manger.

-Je te ramène quelque chose ?

-Non, c'est bon.

-Sûr ?

-Bon, alors juste un morceau de pain.

-Très bien. À tout à l'heure.

-À tout à l'heure.

Lily quitta à regret la salle commune de Gryffondor et descendit les Grands Escaliers pour gagner la Grande Salle. Elle repéra bien vite ses amis et alla les rejoindre. James et Sirius semblaient s'être lancé dans une discussion très animée avec Peter, Alice et Franck. Laura discutait avec Mary et Dorcas et Remus, la tête dans sa main gauche, jouait avec la purée dans son assiette, l'air dépressif. Elle s'installa en face de Remus, entre Laura et Sirius, et commença à se servir en purée.

-Amanda n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Laura.

-Non, elle ne se sentait pas bien, répondit Lily en guettant la réaction de Remus. Elle m'a dit de lui ramener juste un morceau de pain.

-Elle est malade ?

-Contrarié je dirais. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il ce passait exactement.

* * *

Mardi 13 Septembre 1977 :

-Bien, le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui, dit le professeur Akhtar, mais avant que vous ne rangiez vos affaires, je vais vous demandez un peu de patience. Comme vous le savez, à la fin de l'année, vous passerez vos ASPICs et vous quitterez Poudlard. Malheureusement, vous n'allez pas atterrir dans le meilleur des monde. Affrontez les forces du mal dans une salle de classe, n'est pas la même chose que dehors. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Certains, dans cette classe rejoindrons l'armée de ce mage noir et les amis d'aujourd'hui, seront peut-être les ennemis de demain. Je parle d'expérience, croyez-moi.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Severus, qui griffonnait dans son livre de cours.

-Dans deux ans, exactement, certains d'entre vous, seront peut-être morts, ou blessé grièvement et je trouve, que c'est mon rôle de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de vous préparer pour affronter tout cela, de vous aider à survivre.

D'un coup de baguette magique, cinq parchemins s'envolèrent du bureau du professeur pour se poser devant Laura, Luca Douglas, Emmeline Vance, Kay Robinson et Robert Zabini.

-Les autres, je vous ai déjà donné ses feuilles tout à l'heure. Je vous demande de les remplir et de bien réviser tout ce que vous avez appris depuis votre 1ère année, que ce soit en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en Botanique, en Potion, en Métamorphose, bref, toute les matières que vous avez étudiez, même celle que vous ne suivez plus. Ce sera vos devoir pour tout le mois avec moi, car dans un mois, les cours deviendront un peu particulier, je ne vous en dit pas plus, si ce n'est que sera de la pratique, que ce sera noté, et qu'il y aura vers le mois de mars, une deuxième épreuve identique à celle-ci, et une dernière avant les ASPICs. Voilà, c'est tout. Je veux les feuilles rempli pour demain. Bonne journée !

Lily rangea ses affaires. Le professeur Akhtar, en avait déjà fait part, deux heures plus tôt, pendant le cours de rattrapage, et tous s'étaient réunis pendant la récréation pour en discuter, et essayer de savoir, comment il comptait les évaluer sur toute les matières, tous ensemble. C'est donc la tête pleine de question, que James, Sirius, Peter et Mary étaient parti en classe de Divination, pendant que les autres, retournaient en classe de Défense. À présent, Laura, Lily, Amanda, Remus, Franck, Dorcas et Alice se rendaient à leurs dernier cours de la journée avec le professeur Flitwick. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, James, Mary, Sirius et Peter étaient déjà là, et sortaient leurs affaires de leur sac.

-Alors ? Il a dit autre chose ? Voulu savoir Mary quand Dorcas la rejoignit à côté d'elle.

-Non. Je crois qu'il ne reste plus qu'à faire ce qu'il nous dit.

-On pourrait s'entraîner ensemble ce week-end, proposa Lily en sortant son livre de sortilège et enchantement niveau 7.

-Laura et moi ne serons libre qu'à partir de Samedi après-midi, dit James. Le matin, nous avons entraînement de Quidditch.

-Et moi, je travaille à l'infirmerie Samedi après-midi et Dimanche matin, ajouta Lily.

-Et on se réunit où ? Demanda Dorcas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit Lily. J'ai déjà l'endroit idéal. On commence Samedi matin. Quand vous deux vous viendrez après manger, les autre vous expliquerons ce qu'on a fait, et vous me direz ce que vous avez travailler, dimanche après-midi.

-Et quand va tu bosser tes potions pour le concours ? Demanda Franck.

-Pendant mes heures de pause.

-Tu forces pas un peu trop ? s'inquiéta James. Je veux dire, tu as les rondes, ton concours à préparer, tes leçons avec Skrein, l'infirmerie, et maintenant, les révisions ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira. Il faut juste un peu d'organisation. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais abandonner mon poste de Préfète-en-Chef, ou le concours. Et je ne laisserais pas Skrein se débrouiller seul. Et j'aime bien, travailler avec Mrs Pomfresh.

-Silence, s'il vous plaît ! Dit alors le professeur Flitwick, du haut de sa pile de livre. Le cours va commencer. Bien. Je vais commencer par ramasser vos devoirs sur le sortilège d'ectoplasmus. Pendant ce temps, qui peut me rappeler à quoi sert ce sort ? Oui, Miss McKinnon ?

-Le sortilège ectoplasmus sert à faire disparaître l'ectoplasme.

-Très bien, dix points pour Serdaigle. Maintenant, qui peut me dire, d'où vient l'ectoplasme ? Miss Evans ?

-Il arrive que parfois, les fantômes, ou esprits frappeurs laisse des sécrétions derrière eux, appelé, ectoplasme. L'ectoplasme est dans sa forme de base toxique au toucher pour les sorciers, mais dilué comme il faut, on peut s'en servir dans les potions, pour faire des onguents. Et j'aimerais rajouter quelque chose à la réponse de Marlène. Le sortilège d'ectoplasmus peut également servir à repousser les esprits frappeur, comme Peeves.

-Parfait, quinze points pour Gryffondor. En effet, nous pouvons nous servir de ce sortilège pour faire fuir Peeves. Nous reviendrons sur Ectoplasmus quand j'aurais corrigé vos devoirs. Pour l'instant, concentrons nous sur le sujet du jour, faire obéir un meuble à vos ordres. Avec ce sort, vous pouvez empêcher une personne de s'asseoir sur une chaise, empêcher une personne d'entrer chez vous par la porte, ensorceler un couteau pour qu'il coupe des pommes de terres, des carottes, des aiguilles à tricoter, pour tricoter des pulls, des chaussette. Nous allons commencer par des objets inoffensifs, des coussins. Vous en aurez chacun deux et vous allez les ensorceler pour qu'ils se tapent dessus. Attention à bien doser le sort, sans quoi, nous nous retrouvons dans une mer de plume. Vous prenez votre baguette et vous effectuez ce mouvement : une boucle vers la gauche et vers le haut, vous abaissez la baguette, puis vous refaite une boucle, vers la droite cette fois, mais toujours vers le haut. La formule est : _Oberiré_. Il suffit de vous concentrer sur ce que vous voulez en sachant que, si vous jetez le sort à un couteau tout en pensant à votre belle-mère que vous détesté et qui, par la plus grand des hasard et dans la maison…

Les élèves ne purent s'empêcher de rire et Lily pensa que le professeur Flitwick en avait déjà fait l'expérience.

-… alors que vous souhaitez coupez des carottes, il y a de fortes chance que retrouviez des bout de votre belle-mère dans votre plat. C'est pour ça qu'il faut être concentré. Vous allez jetez ce sort à vos coussins en pensant qu'ils se battent. Quelqu'un veut commencer ? Mr Mulciber peut-être.

-En informulé ?

-Commencer déjà par prononcer le sort, Mr Mulciber. Une fois que vous maîtriserez le sort de façon classique, vous pourrez essayer en informulé. La formule et le geste, doivent commencer et finir en même temps. Allez-y.

Mulciber visa les deux coussins de sa baguette et commença à jeter le sort.

-Oberiré.

Mais au lieu de s'envoler pour s'affronter, les deux coussins explosèrent dans une nuage de plumes.

-Ce n'est… ATCHOUM ! Pas grave, Mr Mulciber. Le geste et la formule étaient parfait. Vous deviez être un peu trop enthousiaste dans vos pensées. Evanesco. Quelqu'un d'autre veut essayer ? Miss Evans ?

-Oui professeur.

-Vous vous souvenez du geste et de la formule ?

-Oui.

-Alors, nous vous regardons.

Lily inspira un grand coup, se vida la tête, se concentra sur le geste, la formule et ensuite que ce qu'elle voulait. Elle détestait faire des démonstration, seule devant la classe. Elle préférait quand tout le monde faisait ses exercices, ainsi, si elle échouait, cela ne se verrait presque pas. Alors que là…

-Oberiré, dit-elle.

Les deux coussins devant elle, commencèrent alors à léviter, puis ils s'immobilisèrent à une dizaine de centimètre au-dessus du bureau avant de commencer à se battre violemment, libérant un nouveau nuage de plume.

-Quinze points pour Gryffondor et cinq points pour Serpentard, s'écria alors la voix du professeur, noyer sous les plumes. Allez-y, les autres. Entraînez-vous.

-Au fait, chuchota James à l'oreille de Lily. Tu as revu notre fuyard hier ?

-Non. Ça me fait penser que notre contrat arrive à expiration. Tu vois la tapisserie du Troll qui apprend à danser ?

-Au septième étage ?

-Oui.

-Oui, je vois.

-Attends moi là-bas, à la fin du cours.

* * *

James était adossé à contre le mur faisant face à la tapisserie de Barnabas le Folley qui apprenait à danser aux Trolls, et attendait Lily avec impatience. Avec Sirius, Peter et Remus, ils avaient passé des mois à essayer de la trouver, sans succès. Et maintenant, il allait enfin pouvoir la voir de ses propres yeux. Lily arriva cinq minutes après lui, de son pas léger, ses cheveux roux se baladant librement dans dos.

-Excuse-moi du retard, je devais aller rendre un livre à la bibliothèque.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas attendu trop longtemps.

-Tant mieux. Pousse-toi du mur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vas-tu finir par m'écouter dans poser de question un jour ? soupira Lily en souriant.

« -Le jour où tu sortiras avec moi », répondit-il dans sa tête tout en obéissant à Lily. Peut-être un jour.

Il vit alors Lily commencer à marcher, puis faire demie-tour, re-passer devant lui, faire demie-tour, puis re-re-passer devant lui, avant de s'arrêter et de le regarder.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tourne toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-James.

-Ok, ok.

James se retourna pour se trouver face à une porte qu'il aurait jurer de ne pas être là avant. Il regarda Lily qui lui fit signe de la tête pour qu'il ouvre la porte. Il se retrouva alors dans une pièce rempli de livre, avec une cheminée et un fauteuil à motif écossais, l'air très confortable.

-C'est ici que je viens travailler quand il y a trop monde dans la salle commune où à la bibliothèque. Ou quand je veux être seule, simplement.

-Wouah. Qui d'autre à part toi, connais cette salle ?

-Alice et Franck, ainsi que Laura. Ils y viennent quand ils ont besoin d'intimité.

-Oh. Et on risque pas de tomber sur eux, en y venant ?

-Non. On ne peut pas y entrer quand quelqu'un est déjà dedans. À moins, de savoir ce que l'autre à demander et demander exactement la-même chose.

-Et si je veux moi aussi un endroit pour être avec une fille ?

-Je ne pense que tu désire le même genre d'endroit que Franck, Alice ou Laura.

-C'est pas faux. Donc si la porte, n'apparaît pas, c'est qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

-Oui.

-Et comment on fait apparaître la porte ?

-Tu passe trois fois devant la tapisserie en pensant à ce que tu veux.

-Ok. On peut avoir tout ce que l'on veut ?

-Presque. La salle ne peut pas fournir de nourriture, en accord avec la loi de Gamp. Tu ne peux pas non plus, revoir un mort.

-Ouais, les truc basique. Mais si je veux un terrain de Quidditch, je peux ?

-Oui. Mais fais gaffe à qui tu divulgue le secret de la salle. Si tout le monde sait où elle est, et comment on y entre, il y a de forte chance pour qu'elle soit occupé à chaque fois que tu voudras y aller.

-Ouais, je comprend.

-Je dois te laisser, j'ai une potion à finir pour le concours.

-Ok, à tout à l'heure.

* * *

Samedi 17 Septembre 1977 :

-C'est cool que tu assiste aux entraînement maintenant, dit Alice. Nous ne sommes plus les seules à nous geler le samedi matin.

-Eh bien je commence à le regretter, Alice, crois-moi, répondit Lily en claquant des dents.

Depuis la veille, le froid avait pris possession du château, aussi bien dans les couloirs que dans les salles de classes pourtant bien chauffées.

-Mais pensez à nos pauvres joueurs la-haut, dit Franck qui frictionnait les bras d'Alice. Je me demande s'ils ne vont pas être collés à leurs balais.

Au-dessus de leurs tête, Laura et Dirk Cresswell jetaient des balles de ping-pong à James qui devait les attraper, pendant que les poursuiveurs se faisaient des passes jusqu'au gardien, qui devait arrêter le souaffle.

-C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Cria James. Samedi prochain, je vous expliquerais la tactique que je souhaite mettre en place pour le match contre Serpentard. En attendant, reposez-vous bien,

-C'est pas trop, souffla Peter, emmitouflé dans sa cape jusqu'aux yeux.

-Faut encore que James passe par la douche, fit remarquer Sirius. Vous n'avez qu'à rentrer vous mettre au chaud les filles. On va attendre James et Laura, Peter, Remus et moi.

-Donc moi je suis une fille ? Fit remarquer Franck.

-Non. Toi, tu es le chevalier qui vient au secours des demoiselles en détresse, transi de froid, fit Alice. Allez, allons manger.

-Je reste là, dit Lily.

-Tu es sûr ? Voulu savoir Alice, alors que les yeux de Sirius s'agrandissaient de surprise.

-Oui.

-C'est James qui va être content, dit Sirius.

-C'est pas lui que j'attends, répondit Lily.

-Prenez le passage de Timothy le Timide dans la tour, dit Remus. Le mot de passe est scarabées bouillis. Il vous mènera directement dans les Grands Escaliers.

-Merci, répondit Alice. À tout à l'heure.

Lily les regarda disparaître dans la tour et elle se demanda si elle ne faisait pas une erreur en voulant parler à Remus. Ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout. Amanda lui en voudrait peut-être. Puis elle revit la tête de son amie ces derniers jours et en conclut que cela ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Ils s'aimaient, ça en crevait les yeux. Remus non plus n'était pas dans son assiette.

-Remus, je peux te parler ? Chuchota Lily en s'approchant de son ami.

-Bien sûr.

Elle l'entraîna à l'écart de Sirius et Peter, afin de ne pas être dérangé et attaqua.

-J'étais là, quand tu as rompu avec Amanda.

-Oh…

-Pourquoi tu as rompu ? Vous vous aimez, c'est évident. Elle est malheureuse, même si elle ne le dit pas, et toi aussi.

-Je… Je ne suis pas fais pour elle. Elle peut trouver cent fois mieux que moi.

-Mieux que toi ? Remus, tu loyal envers tes amis, tu es intelligent, tu es loin d'être moche, tu es gentil, plein de bonne intention, alors qui pourrait être mieux que toi, pour elle ?

-…

-Tu as parlé que tu pourrais lui faire du mal. De quoi est-ce que tu parlais ?

-Écoute, Lily, tu ne sais pas tout de moi.

-Alors explique moi. Je suis ton amie, non ?

-Oui c'est vrai mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-… Je suis malade.

-Malade ?

-Une maladie qui… qui joue sur mon humeur. Il arrive que par moment, quand je suis très en colère, ou quand j'éprouve une émotions très forte, je parte en vrille.

-Et c'est quoi le rapport entre ta maladie et le fait qu'elle serait une traitée comme une paria en restant avec toi ?

-Elle vient d'une famille aisé alors que moi… je n'ai pas vraiment de fortune. Ma mère fait des heures de ménage chez les moldus et mon père n'est pas haut placé au Ministère.

-Et le rapport de tout ça avec le fait de ne pas pouvoir faire l'amour ?

-Je te l'ai dit, Lily, répondit Remus en rougissant. Si j'éprouve une émotion trop forte, je pars en vrille, et si elle tombe enceinte, je pourrais transmettre cette maladie à notre enfant.

-Ok, alors pour tes sauts d'humeur, je n'ai pas de solution. Mais concernant le bébé, j'en ai une.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Retrouve-moi après le dîner devant la salle sur demande.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Laura qui venait de sortir du vestiaire.

-De nos rondes, dit Lily.

* * *

-Bien, dit Lily en entrant dans la salle sur demande avec Remus. Installe toi.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé?

-Ça, répondit-elle en lui montrant un petit sachet carré, sur la table entre deux courgettes.

-C'est quoi?

-Un préservatif. Ça évitera, si tu le met correctement, à Amanda de tomber enceinte et d'attraper des IST. Il faut faire attention de ne pas le déchirer, sinon, il ne sert plus à rien. Tu déchire délicatement l'emballage, comme ça.

Elle déchira l'emballage devant Remus et en sortie une sorte de cercle en plastique luisant.

-Ça se met sur ton… pénis, dit Lily un peu gênée de parler de ça avec Remus, quand il est debout, en érection quoi. Tu l'attrapes entre ton index et ton pouce, par le bout, ici, tu le place au-dessus.

Elle attrapa l'une des courgettes et plaça le préservatif au-dessus.

-Ensuite, délicatement pour éviter de le trouer, tu déroules. Attention, c'est à usage unique. À toi.

-Moi?

-Oui. Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant la deuxième courgette.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr que cela va résoudre mon problème avec Amanda, en obtempérant tout de même.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Il y a toujours le problème de mes humeurs.

-Tu ne prends pas de traitement?

-Il n'y en a pas.

-Je ferais des recherches du côté moldu. Ils auront peut-être quelque…

-Non, tu ne trouveras rien chez les moldus. Comme ça?

-Parfait! Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

-Parce que c'est une maladie sorcière.

-Alors, j'inventerais le remède, dit Lily.

-Laisse tomber, je n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Tu sais, il y a quelque temps je croyais que Sirius et James avaient le monopole de la bêtise. Mais en fait, je crois que tu les surpasse. Où as-tu été pêcher une idée pareille? Quel est le nom de ta maladie? Que je fasse des recherches.

-...

-Remus, s'il te plaît. Je veux t'aider.

-Tu ne peux pas m'aider, Lily! s'énerva Remus en se levant de sa chaise qui se renversa.

Remus avança vers le fond de la pièce, tournant le dos à Lily, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Où bien était-ce le loup qui cherchait à sortir.

-Personne ne peut m'aider, dit-il plus bas.

-Ce n'est pas une simple maladie qui joue avec tes humeurs, n'est-ce pas? demanda Lily en s'approchant et en posant une main timide sur son épaule.

-Je… Je suis un loup-garou.

Remus s'attendait à ce que Lily retire sa main, mais elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, elle resserra sa prise sur son épaule avant de le serrer dans ses bras un court instant.

-Comment? Qui t'a fait ça?

-J'avais cinq ans. Mon père avait offensé un loup-garou du nom de Fenrir Greyback. Il s'est vengé sur moi.

-Qui est au courant?

-Les profs. James, Sirius, Peter, Laura et Amanda. Et Rogue.

-Severus? Il l'a découvert le soir où James l'a sauvé, c'est ça? Tu te transforme dans la cabane hurlante?

-Oui. Je passe sous le saule cogneur avec Mrs Pomfresh. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas m'imposer à Amanda. Tu n'as pas vécu assez longtemps avec les sorciers pour t'en rendre compte Lily, mais les personnes comme moi sont… nous sommes des monstres. Personnes ne voudra engagé quelqu'un comme moi. Amanda aura une vie meilleure sans moi. Je n'ai pas le droit de ruiner sa vie. Ni de ruiner celle d'un enfant. Parce qu'elle en voudra, j'en suis sûr.

-Oh Remus! Je te jure que je trouverais un moyen pour lutter contre la lycanthropie. Tu pourras être heureux. En attendant, tu es à Poudlard. Et je suis sûr que Dumbledore fait tout pour que ta scolarité se passe le plus normalement possible. Alors comporte toi comme un ado Remus. S'il te plaît. Tu es heureux avec Amanda?

-Oui.

-Alors sors avec elle. Tu as le droit au bonheur Remus. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es une victime. N'arrête pas de vivre, sinon Greyback aura gagné. Avec les préservatifs, tu ne risque pas de transmettre ta malédiction à un enfant.

-Plus la pleine lune est proche Lily, plus le loup à d'emprise sur moi. Et c'est encore pire quand j'éprouve des émotions forte. Qui sait ce que je pourrais faire à Amanda?

-On trouveras une solution Remus. Je te le promet.

* * *

Jeudi 22 Septembre 1977:

-C'est étrangement calme ce soir, fit remarquer Molly Dale, la préfète de sixième année, chez les Serdaigle, à Lily.

-Oui. Même Peeves est calme. Je n'aime pas ça.

-Toi aussi tu trouves les serpentards trop silencieux?

-Oui. L'année dernière, ils avaient déjà commencé leur pro… Hey! toi!

Une silhouette venait de sortir de derrière une tapisserie et s'était mise à courir dès qu'elle les vit. Lily et Molly se mirent à courir à sa poursuite, mais très vite, Lily se retrouva seule à le courser, Molly lui criant qu'elle allait voir derrière la tapisserie.

-Faut… vraiment… que… je me… remette… au sport, haleta Lily en cherchant sa baguette et jeta un Petrificus au fuyard qui s'écroula. Désolé. Tu m'a échappé une fois, pas deux.

Lily s'approcha de lui et se rendit compte de sa petite taille. Elle le retourna sur dos et vit l'écusson des Serpentard. C'était un deuxième année, Daniel Parks, crut-elle se souvenir. Elle le releva et l'adossa contre le mur avant de lui jeter le contre-sort, tout en tenant sa cape, au cas où il essaierait de fuir à nouveau. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

-Hola je t'arrête tout de suite, tu reste là, dit Lily en le tenant toujours par la cape. Parks, c'est ça?

-Lâche-moi, sale sang…

-Continue ta phrase et tu perdras cinquante points. Maintenant, tu m'expliques ce que tu fais à vingt-et-une heure quarante-cinq, hors de ton dortoir?

-... Je suis somnambule.

-OK et la vérité?

-...

-Très bien. Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard pour non respect du couvre feu. Tu étais seul?

-Oui.

-D'accord. Je te ramène à ta salle commune.

-Je peux rentrer seul.

-Compte pas là-dessus et bois de l'eau.

-Lily! cria alors Molly. Viens voir!

-On va faire un petit détour, je crois.

Toujours accompagné de son jeune fugitif, Lily fit demi-tour et rejoignit Molly.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-elle en poussant la tapisserie.

Elle déboucha dans couloir sombre, mais qui conduisait à une pièce éclairée. La pièce ressemblait à un mini-atelier de journal, comme chez les moldus, avec la machine, et une table rempli de journaux, dont le titre était: " _Le Sang-Pur_ ". Molly était déjà plongé dans la lecture de l'un d'eux, et Lily l'imita.

* * *

Voilà, voilà... Verdict? à votre avis, qu'y a-t-il dans ce journal? Et qu'elle est cette épreuve qui attend les élèves de septième année? La semaine prochaine, nous ferons un petit tour à Pré-au-Lard!


	8. – À la vôtre !

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien, je viens tout juste de finir ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Nous nous retrouvons en bas!**

 **GUEST, concernant le sujet du journal, j'ai le regret de te dire que tu as tout à fait raison. Lily avancent bien avec ses potions pour l'instant et le petit Serdaigle fait des progrès, même si nous le verrons pas tout de suite :) Concernant Remus et Amanda... C'est autre chose. Remus va devoir faire très attention à la façon dont il va l'aborder et les capotes seront abordés bien avant qu'ils ne passent à l'acte (Pour l'instant, j'ignore si j'écrirais ce passage. Ce n'est pas facile de décrire quelque chose qu'on ne connaît pas). Mais par curiosité, comment imaginais tu le moment des explications?**

 **PS: Le monde Harry Potter appartient à J. K Rowling.**

* * *

Jeudi 22 septembre 1977 :

-C'est quoi ce torchon ? Demanda la préfète de Gryffondor en mettant le journal sous le nez du Serpentard, qui recula de quelques pas en voyant son regard noir.

Il n'avait jamais eu à affronter sa colère, et il aurait préféré que cela continue comme ça. On aurait dit qu'elle s'apprêtait à cracher du feu, tellement les ailes de son nez frémissaient. Pourtant, il ne répondit rien. Une sang-de-bourbe de donne pas d'ordre à ses supérieurs.

– J'attends une réponse, Parks !

Sur la première page du journal, s'étalait la liste des élèves de Poudlard, classé par leurs statuts de sang, puis par ordre alphabétique. Venait ensuite un encadrement, pour rendre « hommage » à Orion Avery, qui a été « expulsé de Poudlard […] et envoyer à Azkaban pour avoir voulu purifier l'école. » Un article présentait les nouveaux préfets et préfets-en-chef, et il n'était pas utile de préciser que James et Lily, ne faisaient pas l'unanimité. Un autre article, dont le titre était : « Usage abusif des pouvoirs de Préfet-en-Chef ! », clamait l'innocence de Cepheus Avery et de Cygnus Croupton, arguant que Lily ne les avait punis que pour avantager l'équipe de Gryffondor dans le prochain match de Quidditch. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Oh non ! Le dernier article était le pire aux yeux de Lily.

 _« Nos parents, ces héros :_

 _Le 25 juin dernier, nous avons appris la mort de trois traîtres à leurs sangs, Elsa et Gordon Jenner, et leur fille cadette, Amelia, dans leur maison de Leeds. D'après nos renseignements, les parents faisaient partie d'une organisation visant à empêcher les sang-purs d'exprimer leurs opinions. Les enquêteurs ont déclaré qu'il s'agissait d'un assassinat imputé au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à son armée, en particulier à Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari, Rodolphus. Il s'agit plutôt de justice envers tous les sang-purs spoliés de leur bien et de leur droit. »_

– Qui écrit ces horreurs ? Demanda Lily.

– C'est moi, répondit Daniel.

– Je ne te crois pas. Qui achète cette chose ?

– …

– Laisse tomber, Lily, fit Molly. Emmenons-le à McGonagall. Elle saura le faire parler.

– Très bien. Allons-y.

Tous les trois prirent le chemin du bureau de McGonagall, un exemplaire du journal sous la main, pour preuve. Le professeur McGonagall mit un peu de temps à leur ouvrir la porte, vêtu de sa robe de chambre à motif écossais et de son bonnet de nuit.

– Miss Evans ? Miss Dale ? Que se passe-t-il ?

– Nous sommes désolée de vous déranger professeur, dit Molly. Mais nous avons trouvé Daniel Parks, qui rentrait certainement à son dortoir. Il sortait d'une pièce secrète. Il y avait ça.

Elle lui donna le journal alors que le professeur les invitait à entrer.

– Très bien. Montrez-moi cette salle.

* * *

23 septembre 1977 :

– Lily, attendez un instant

Lily profita du fait de tourner le dos au professeur Slughorn pour fermer les yeux, priant pour qu'il ne lui parle pas du Club de Slug.

– Oui professeur ?

– J'organise demain soir, une petite soirée dans mes appartements comme l'année dernière, et…

« Et comme les années d'avant », songea Lily.

– … j'aurais aimé vous y voir. Vous et… Miss Jenner.

– Laura ?

– Oui. Vous êtes son amie et, elle vient certainement de passer les pires vacances de sa vie, alors si vous pensez qu'elle n'est pas prête…

– Je… je vais lui en parler.

– Vous voyez, j'enseignais déjà à Poudlard quand ses parents ont fait leurs études ici. Tous les deux étaient… brillants. Et je ne doute pas un seul instant que sa jeune sœur aurait fait des études brillantes aussi. Je voudrais simplement l'aider, pour plus tard.

– Je lui en parlerais professeur.

– Merci, dit-il, l'air très soulagé. Mr Potter est également invité.

– Je transmettrais le message.

– Très bien. Allez-y, alors, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

Lily mit son chaudron rétrécit dans son sac et quitta la salle de potion en souhaitant une bonne journée au professeur Slughorn. Elle prit la direction de la sortie des cachots et retrouva avec plaisir le soleil, qui avait repris ses droits sur le froid, dans la cour pavée. C'est alors qu'elle les vit. Les Dylan. Il s'agit de deux Gryffondor de cinquième année, qui partageaient le même prénom et qui étaient copains comme cochons. Toujours prêt à faire le plus de bêtise, idolâtrant James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. C'était certainement pour ça, qu'ils s'attaquaient à un Serpentard, en ce moment même, sous le rire de plusieurs élèves. Elle eut la désagréable impression que revenir un an et demi plutôt, sur les bords du lac, après les BUSEs. Elle revit James lancer un Récurvite à Severus, elle qui lui criait de le laisser tranquille, James qui essayait de la charmer, elle qui le rembarrait, Severus qui attaquait James, James qui se défendait, elle qui criait pendant que Sirius rigolait. Et l'insulte. Lily serra les poings tellement fort, qu'elle sentit ses ongles s'incruster dans les paumes de ses mains.

– Bradshaw, Burton ! Il est interdit de faire de la magie en dehors des réservés ! Ça vaut vingt point en moins chacun ! Et trente point en moins avec deux heures de colle chacun pour attaquer un élève ! Il y a un club de duel qui existe, si vous souhaiter vous défouler ! Maintenant, faites-moi redescendre cet élève ! Comptez sur moi pour faire un rapport à McGonagall ! Cria Lily alors qu'ils faisaient descendre le serpentard.

Elle tourna les talons, et au lieu de rejoindre ses amis, elle prit le chemin de la Salle sur Demande. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Cette fois-ci, la salle ressemblait sa chambre, chez ses parents. Son lit qui faisait face à la fenêtre, l'armoire à sa droite, son bureau à gauche, avec une petite bibliothèque. Même ses peluches étaient là. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se calmer.

– C'est du passé, Lily, respire. C'est du passé.

Elle savait pertinemment que dans son état, il n'était même pas la peine de penser à faire ses devoirs, elle n'y arriverait pas. Alors elle se releva et attrapa un livre au hasard dans la bibliothèque. Mais même les Trois Mousquetaires, ne la calmèrent pas. L'horloge indiquait que la pause venait de finir. Ce qui signifiait, qu'elle ne risquait pas de tomber sur James, Sirius, ou Peter, Dorcas, Mary avait Histoire, Amanda travaillait à la Bibliothèque et Remus devait aider Hagrid à planter les citrouilles pour Halloween. Lily ne risquait donc de tomber que sur Laura.

– Allez, Lily, respire un grand coup, et retourne dans la salle commune, dit-elle.

Elle attrapa son sac et quitta la Salle sur Demande. Elle rejoignit la Tour de Gryffondor, sans croisé qui que ce soit et cela lui allait très bien. La salle commune était pratiquement vide, à part trois sixièmes années et Lucy McGowan. Lily s'installa dans un coin de la salle, et sortie son devoir d'Enchantement.

– Lily ! s'écria Laura en pénétrant dans la salle. Tu étais où ? On s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir ! On a cru qu'il t'était arrivée quelque chose !

– C'est bon, je vais bien, grogna Lily.

Visiblement, sa mauvaise humeur n'était pas encore tombée.

– Tout va bien ? Se renseigna Laura en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

– Oui, répondit Lily en griffonnant son parchemin. J'étais juste dans la Salle sur Demande.

– Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Laura.

– Rien.

– Lily… Tu vas dans la Salle sur Demande, que quand tu as besoin d'être seule. Et quand tu as besoin d'être seule, c'est quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, t'as mis de mauvaise humeur. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Rien, je te dis ! j'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je ne suis revenue seulement parce que je savais que vous alliez vous inquiéter ! Alors, fiche-moi la paix ! Dit-elle un peu froidement avant de rajouter plus calmement, s'il te plaît.

Lily essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur ces devoirs, mais le silence était pesant à présent. Elle savait que Laura devait être en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

– Désolée, s'excusa Lily. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi.

– Tu es fâchée contre quelqu'un ?

– Oui. Contre les Dylan, contre James, contre Sirius. Et Contre moi. C'est pour ça que je ne vous ai pas rejoins. En remontant des cachots, je suis tombée sur les Dylan, qui embêtait un Serpentard de première ou deuxième année. Aussitôt, je me suis revue après les BUSEs. Du coup, j'étais en colère contre les Dylan, car ils veulent imiter James et Sirius. Du coup je suis en colère contre James et Sirius pour avoir donné le mauvais exemple, pour avoir ruiné ma relation avec Severus. Et je suis en colère contre moi de penser que c'est à cause d'eux si je ne suis plus amie avec Seveurs, alors que je sais très bien que ça faisait longtemps que ça n'allait plus. Et ensuite je repense à la façon dont ils l'ont accueilli dans le Poudlard Express lors de notre première année. Ils l'ont haï depuis le début et peut-être que s'ils avaient été un peu plus sympa, peut-être Severus serait venu à Gryffondor, peut-être qu'ils auraient été amis, peut-être que nous passerions le concours de Potion ensemble. Du coup, je suis encore plus en colère contre eux, et contre moi, d'avoir si facilement oublié quel horribles ils peuvent être, et ensuite je réalise qu'ils ont grandis, qu'ils sont plus mature, et du coup je suis perdu. Je ne sais plus contre qui je dois être colère, ni même si je dois l'être.

Lily plongea sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant.

– Je peux te dire ce que je pense ? Dit Laura.

Lily releva la tête sur le côté et hocha la tête pour lui donner son accord.

– Je pense que ton amitié avec Severus n'aurait pas duré, avec ou sans James et Sirius. Je ne dis pas qu'ils y sont pour rien, ils ont accéléré le processus, c'est tout. Le fond du problème c'est l'enfance de Rogue et la période que l'on vit actuellement. Peut-être que si son père n'était pas un alcoolique, peut-être que si sa mère avait eu assez de courage pour partir, peut-être que si Voldemort n'existait pas, alors vous seriez toujours amis. Ou alors vous ne vous connaîtriez même pas. Tu ne peux pas savoir et tu ne peux rien changer Lily. Tourne la page. Concentre-toi sur le présent. Ton concours de Potion, ton rôle de Préfète-en-Chef, tes cours avec Skrein et les ASPICs.

-Le Choixpeau n'aurait pas hésité entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle, pour toi ? Demanda Lily.

-Non. Il a dit que j'étais une Gryffondor pure souche.

* * *

Amanda mis un point final à sa traduction avec un profond soulagement. Et dire que pour les ASPICs C'était 3 pages de Runes qu'il allait falloir traduire. En regardant sa montre, elle vit qu'il restait dix minutes avant que le déjeuner ne soit servit dans la Grande Salle. Elle rangea ses affaires et se prépara à quitter la Bibliothèque quand elle percuta littéralement Remus.

– Tu t'en allais ? Demanda Remus.

– Oui.

– Tu aurais cinq minutes ? J'aimerais te parler.

Amanda prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant acquiescer.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Pas ici, dit simplement Remus. Viens.

Ils passèrent devant la salle d'enchantement, prirent le premier passage sur la gauche et descendirent les escaliers. Mais au lieu de continuer dans le couloir joignant la cour de métamorphose et les serres, Remus trifouilla derrière une torche et un passage s'ouvrit sous l'escalier. C'était une petite pièce sombre, sans fenêtre, éclairé par une unique bougie.

– On a trouvé ce passage avec les garçons alors que Picott nous poursuivait en quatrième année.

Mais Amanda ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi Remus voulait lui parler, mais s'il voulait de l'intimité, il était certainement question de sa lycanthropie.

– Je… Je suis désolé, Amy. Ça fait quelques jours que je voulais te parler mais… je n'en avais pas le courage.

– Abrège, j'ai faim, le coupa-t-elle.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, avant même qu'elle ne le réalise, et elle s'en voulut. À la façon dont des mains tremblaient, elle savait qu'il était réellement stressé, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de l'aider. Remus prit une inspiration et se lança :

– Lily sait pour ma condition.

– Quoi ? Comment elle l'a su ?

– Samedi dernier elle est venue me voir. Pour me parler de toi et moi. Ne lui en veut pas, s'il te plaît. Elle a fini par me faire dire pourquoi nous n'étions plus ensemble, sans que je lui révèle que je suis un Loup-Garou. Elle a trouvé un moyen pour que je ne transmette pas ma malédiction à un enfant.

– Quel moyen ? Souffla Amanda.

– C'est une méthode que les Moldus utilise. Les préservatifs. C'est une sorte de ballon qu'on met sur le… heu… pénis. Il retient les spermatozoïdes.

– Et est-ce que Lily a trouvé une solution à ton problème avec tes « émotions » ?

– Lily n'a pas de solution pour ça. Mais elle dit que je devrais essayer le Goya quand la pleine lune approche. Ça détend apparemment.

– Le Yoga, Remus. C'est comme ça que cela s'appelle. Eh bien j'espère que tu mettras tout ça en œuvre avec ta prochaine copine, dit-elle avant de faire demi-tour, prête à sortir.

– Non, attends, dit Remus en retenant Amanda par le poignet. Je sais que tu m'en veux, et c'est normal. Je me suis comporté comme un abruti. Un lâche. Mais Lily m'a ouvert les yeux. Je te le jure.

C'en était trop. Elle fondit en larme. Le pire était que Remus ne semblait même pas se rendre que ce qu'il disait la blessait.

– Amy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Ce qui se passe ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Combien de fois je t'ai répété que tu pouvais le contrôler ? Que tu étais suffisamment fort pour ça ? Combien de fois ? Combien de fois est-ce que je t'ai dit que j'en avais rien à foutre de ce que l'on penserait moi, si je sortais avec toi et qu'ils apprenaient ta condition ? Mais tu ne m'as jamais cru ! Et voilà que tu discutes cinq minutes avec Lily et c'est elle que tu crois ! C'est peut-être avec elle que tu devrais sortir !

Cette fois-ci, Amanda quitta la pièce pour de bon, Remus sur ces traces. Elle traversa la cour de Métamorphose et emprunta le pont de pierre pour gagner les Grands Escaliers pour rejoindre la Salle Commune. Lily était là, avec James, Sirius et Peter.

– Ah te voilà tu as vue Re…, commença James.

N'écoutant que la colère qui grondait en elle, elle s'avança vers elles et attrapa Lily violemment par sa robe de sorcière pour la traînée dans le dortoir.

– Faut qu'on parle.

– Amanda arrête, s'écria Remus, le souffle court qui pénétrait dans la salle commune à son tour.

Mais elle fit la sourde oreille et continua de monter les marches.

* * *

Remus commença à paniquer en voyant Amanda attraper Lily par la robe, sous les yeux éberlués de James, Sirius et Peter.

– Amanda arrête ! s'écria-t-il, mais elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

Il voulut la suivre dans les escaliers, mais au moment où la porte du dortoir claqua et où il posa son pied sur la première, l'escalier se transforma en toboggan de pierre et il s'éclata la tête par terre.

– Ça va Remus ? s'inquiéta Peter en accourant pour l'aider à se relever.

– Ça va, ça va.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Dit Sirius.

– J'ai fait le con, dit Remus qui fixait d'un œil noir les escaliers.

Il devait monter. Mais comment ? C'est alors que son regard se posa sur un magazine de Quidditch abandonner sur une table et lui vint alors ce qui lui semblait l'idée du siècle.

– James, jette-moi le lévicorpus.

– Ok, je crois que tu t'es cogné la tête un peu trop fort là.

– James, s'il te plaît, je dois empêcher Amy de réduite Lily en bouillie.

– Très bien, très bien, dit James en sortant sa baguette.

* * *

– De quel droit tu as été parlé à Remus ?! s'écria Amanda en claquant la porte du dortoir, faisant sursauter Lily, qui n'avait jamais vu la douce Amanda si énervée.

– Je… je voulais simplement vous aider, balbutia Lily.

– Est-ce que je t'ai dit que je voulais de ton aide ? Non ! Tu n'avais pas à t'en mêler !

– Tu as peut-être raison, dit Lily en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Mais vous êtes tous les deux mes amis, vous étiez malheureux, il t'aime, tu l'aimes ! Je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés !

– Mais ce n'était pas tes affaires !

– Si tu crois que je vais m'excuser, tu te trompes. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais.

– C'est justement ça ton problème ! Ce que tu peux être bornée ! C'est à cause de ta manie de vouloir aider tout le monde, de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, que tu Rogue t'a insulté ! Ce qui se passe entre James et lui, ne te regardait, tu n'avais à t'en mêler, tout comme tu n'avais pas à aller voir Remus ! Un jour, tu vas t'attirer de gros ennuis Lily ! Et cette histoire avec Skrein, c'est la même chose !

– Alors quoi ? Je laisse les Serpentard le terroriser ? C'est à cause de nous, qu'ils l'ont pris pour cible !

Cette fois, Lily était tout aussi énervée qu'Amanda.

– Je suis capable de me défendre contre les Serpentard, pas lui ! Pas encore !

– Et quand tu seras sortie de Poudlard ? Tu crois pouvoir faire face aux Mangemorts, quand tu te mêleras de leurs affaires ?

– Non, mais tu crois quoi ? Que je vais rester les bras croisés à attendre qu'ils sonnent à ma porte pour me tuer ou pour leur servir de distraction ? Que je vais fuir le pays pour aller en France ou aux États-Unis ? Certainement pas ! Putain ils ont tués ton oncle, ta tante et ta cousine, Amanda ! Tu ne veux pas te battre contre eux ?

Cela sembla calmer Amanda, qui ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais qui la referma avant d'avoir dit quoi que ce soit.

– Si. Bien sûr que si. À chaque fois que je pense à eux, je sens la colère qui monte, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit de Mary.

– Mais tu as raison, dit Lily en la rejoignant. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû parler à Remus sans te demander d'abord. Mais attention, je ne m'excuserais pas.

– Je suis désolée de m'être énervée. J'étais en colère parce que ce que tu as dit à Remus, une seule fois, ça faisait au moins une cinquantaine de fois que je lui disais également. Sauf qu'il ne le croit que quand c'est toi qui lui dit. Parfois… j'ai l'impression que tu lui plais.

– Que je lui plais ?

– Oui. Il parle beaucoup de toi. « Avec Lily, nous avons travaillé sur telle chose », « Tu ne trouves pas Lily de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ? », « Hier, pendant ronde Lily et moi avons surpris un couple entrain de s'embrasser. ».

– Je te jure qu'il n'y a rien entre Remus et moi.

– Je sais. C'est ça le pire.

Lily serra Amanda contre elle puis elle demanda :

– On fait la paix ?

– On était en guerre ? Demanda Amanda avec un sourire.

Lily rit avec elle et alla ouvrir la porte.

– Bon on va man…

– Plus à droite, James, bon sang !

– Comment tu veux que je le sache ! Je ne vois rien moi !

– Ok, ça c'est franchement bizarre, dit Lily.

Le fait de voir Remus suspendu dans le vide par une cheville, devant la porte du dortoir, se débattant avec sa cape qui lui tombaient sur le visage, fit tellement rire Amanda et Lily, qu'elles en eurent le hoquet tout l'après-midi, provoquant lors du cours de botanique, le courroux du professeur Chourave qui voyait ses précieuses Poustoula être raccourcis de plusieurs centimètres en trop.

* * *

1 octobre 1977 :

– J'ai l'impression que cela fait des années que je n'ai pas bu de Bière-au-Beurre ! s'exclama Alice quand la nouvelle serveuse des Trois Balais posa devant eux, cinq des dix boissons commandées.

– C'est dommage que Lily ne soit pas venue, dit Laura.

-Elle essaye certainement de remettre de la soirée de Slughorn, dit James. Quand je pense qu'il a osé insinuer qu'il y aurait pu y avoir une histoire entre elle et Servilus.

– Elle prend très au sérieux le concours de Potion, c'est tout, dit Alice. Franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne font pas le même genre de concours pour les autres matières. Ça pourrait être cool.

– Le mieux, ça serait de rouvrir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, dit Sirius en portant sa choppe à ses lèvres.

– Non mais ça va pas la tête, répondit Peter. Il faut qu'on te rappelle pourquoi il n'y a plus de Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

– Rho allez Queudver ! Ne me fait pas croire que tu ne rêves pas de la gloire éternelle et des gallions à la clé ? Tu es d'accord avec moi, James ?

– Bien sûr.

– Vous êtes des inconscients en fait, réalisa Amanda qui tenait la main de Remus sous la table. Heureusement, Peter à un minimum de bon sens, lui.

– Merci pour moi, dit Remus.

– Disons que ton bon sens te fait parfois défaut.

– Ça vous dit que nous passions les vacances de Noël ensemble ? Demanda James.

– Bah en fait, avec Franck, nous avons prévu de partir en Allemagne, visiter les châteaux.

– Et moi je pars avec Amanda et ses parents en France, répondit Laura.

– Nous ont passe les vacances avec nos familles, dit Dorcas en les désignant, elle et Mary.

– Et Lily ? Elle fait quoi ?

– Tu crois qu'elle voudra passer deux semaines avec vous quatre ? Demanda Laura.

– Je lui demanderais tout à l'heure, dit simplement James en haussant les épaules.

– Bonjour, jeunes gens, tout va comme vous voulez ? Demanda le professeur Akhtar qui venait d'entrer dans le pub.

– Bonjour, professeur. Bien et vous ? Demanda Alice.

– Très bien. J'espère que vous avez bien révisé pour la semaine prochaine.

– Bien sûr, répondit Sirius qui se balançait sur sa chaise à présent.

– Je sens de l'ironie derrière cette réponse, Mr Black. Méfiez-vous, cette épreuve pourrait vous surprendre. Bonne journée les jeunes !

Et il s'en alla comme si de rien était.

– À votre avis, c'est quoi cette épreuve ? Demanda Alice.

– Aucune idée, répondit James. Mais vu le discours qu'il nous sert à chaque cours, je crois que l'on ne va pas rigoler.

* * *

6 octobre 1977 :

James Potter était bien la dernière personne avec qui, il souhaitait faire une ronde. Tout chez lui donnait des envies de meurtre. De son air suffisant à sa démarche assurée, en passant par ses cheveux, ses lunettes, l'insigne de préfet-en-chef épinglé sur sa cape, sa respiration. Il savait que Lily pensait ainsi. Enfin, il y a quelques années. Mais maintenant, ils étaient amis et tout le monde pensaient que James Potter aimait Lily réellement. Mais Bradley savait quel genre d'homme était James Potter. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était avoir l'inaccessible Lily Evans dans son lit. Et ça l'énervait. Parce qu'elle méritait mieux qu'un crétin arrogant, mieux qu'un joueur de Quidditch de pacotille. Lily était une fille intelligente, beaucoup de filles intelligente s'étaient laissée berner par un peu d'amour. Ce n'est pas parce que leur relation c'était mal terminer, qu'il ne voulait pas la protéger à tout prix. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec un élève portant l'uniforme des Serpentard, qui sortaient d'un couloir, au septième étage, sa capuche sur la tête. Ce dernier prit la fuite et James et Bradley le poursuivirent.

– Reviens ici !

Mais au tournant suivant, il avait disparu, tel un fantôme.

* * *

10 octobre 1977 :

– Bonjour à tous ! Les salua le professeur Akhtar en sortant de son bureau. J'espère que vous êtes prêt ! Je commence avec Mr Douglas ! Suivez-moi. Les autres, je veux que vous m'écriviez un résumé du chapitre que vous deviez lire ce week-end. Miss Evans, Mr Potter, je vous confie la classe. Pas de chahut.

Le professeur passa entre les rangs, suivit de Luca Douglas et ils quittèrent la pièce. Tout se regardèrent, avant que Lily ne les invitent à écouter le professeur. Luca Douglas, revint dix minutes plus tard, l'air plus troublé que jamais, seul.

– Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? Demanda Mulciber au Serpentard.

– Jenner, c'est à toi, C'est la première porte sur ta droite, fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

Laura se leva et suivit les consignes de Douglas. Le professeur était là, assis sur une chaise et semblait l'attendre. À côté de lui, se trouvait un chaudron avec une substance violette et à l'odeur plus qu'étrange et deux verres posés sur une table.

– Miss Jenner. À nous. Vous êtes prête ?

– Prête à quoi ?

– Asseyez-vous, je vais vous expliquer. Nous allons tous les deux boires cette potion. À un détail prêt, dans le mien, il y aura un ingrédient en plus. Votre potion vous plongera d'abord dans le sommeil. Ensuite votre inconscient va créer une situation d'où vous devrez vous sortir pour vous réveiller. Tout cela vous semblera très réel, vous ne vous souviendrez même pas d'avoir eu, cette discussion avec moi.

– Et comment je me sortirais de la situation en question ?

– Nous le saurons une fois que vous y serez. Nous y allons ?

– Puisqu'il le faut.

Le professeur Akhtar servit les deux verres et rajouta une pincée d'une poudre verte dans le sien.

– À la vôtre !

Laura but le verre et elle sentit ses paupières se fermer lentement.

* * *

Alors, verdict? Oui vous ne s'aurez pas tout de suite quel épreuve attend Laura. Sachez juste l'épreuve est différente pour chaque personne.

Petite question, à quel jeux Harry Potter vous avez déjà joué? Personnellement, j'ai Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets et Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban sur PC, Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé et les deux partie d'Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort sur Wii, Harry Potter Légo anné e et Hogwarts Mystery sur le téléphone.

Autre question, j'adore écrire sur l'époque des Maraudeurs (j'ai d'ailleurs lut que Daniel Radcliffe était favorable à l'idée d'une série sur les Maraudeurs!), mais j'ai de plus en hâte d'écrire sur l'époque d'Harry. Alors ma question est: Quand j'aurais finis d'écrire le Tome 2, est-ce que je fais un Tome 3 sur l'après Poudlard des Maraudeurs et leurs entrée dans l'Ordre du Phénix, ou bien j'attaque directement à la rentrée en troisième année de Harry, avec Flashback? (Pourquoi la troisième année? Parce que j'ai des projets pour Laura et les autres qui font que les deux premières années de Harry à Poudlard ne seront pas vraiment différentes de la version de J. K Rowling.) La deuxième option pourrait être intéressante avec plein d'hypothèse et de Flashback pour y répondre. Mais pour cela, il faudrait que j'arrête le Tome 2, plus tôt que prévu... Où alors j'ai une autre idée! Vous avez déjà lu "Invisible" de Marie Lapiz? J'alterne les chapitres, un chapitre 1993, et un autre 1978 etc...! Donc je résume:

1) Je poursuis l'histoire avec en tome 3: L'entrée des Maraudeurs dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

2) Je poursuis l'histoire avec en tome 3: La troisième année de Harry à Poudlard avec des flashback.

3) Je poursuis l'histoire avec en tome 3: Des chapitres qui alterne les deux époques.

On va dire que vous avez jusqu'au... on est le 14 février, donc on va dire le 12 mars, jour de mon anniversaire. Je rappellerais le sondage à chaque chapitre publié, jusqu'à là :) Bonne journée :)


	9. -Tu t'y connais en bébé ?

**Bon eh bien me revoilà après quelques mois d'absence... Comme je l'avais dis, nous avons eu des problèmes de punaises de lit et nous avons dû descendre la plupart de nos affaires à la cave, et parmi elle, se trouvait mes notes et les emplois concernant la fanfic. Je n'ai pas pu remettre la main sur les emplois du temps, alors j'en ai refait un, qui cette fois, convient à tout le monde :) J'espère ne pas avoir perdu trop de monde en cour de route.**

 **Shadow, merci pour ta review, j'ai vraiment hâte d'arriver à cette partie de l'histoire, mais pour ça il va falloir qu'ils finissent l'année... ou pas...**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster la suite, j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira.**

 **PS: L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

10 octobre 1977 :

– _Alors Marmite ? Demanda le sorcier en tremblant, tandis que le soleil commençait à se lever. La marmite recracha la pantoufle qu'il avait jetée devant et lui permit d'en chausser son pied de cuivre. Puis ils retournèrent tous deux dans la maison du sorcier, le bruit de la marmite enfin assourdi. Mais à compter de ce jour, le sorcier aida les villageois comme son père l'avait fait avant lui, de peur que la marmite ne se débarrasse de sa pantoufle et se remette à sauter._

Laura referma le livre de Beedle le Barde et regarda sa sœur, couchée dans son lit.

– Tu peux m'en lire une autre ? Demanda-t-elle. Celle des Trois Frères.

– Tu ne crois pas qu'il est l'heure de dormir ?

– Je ne suis pas fatiguée, répondit Amélia en étouffant un bâillement.

– Mais bien sûr. Allez, une dernière.

Laura rouvrit le livre et commença sa lecture.

- _Il était une fois trois frères qui voyageaient au crépuscule, le long d'une route tortueuse et solitaire. Après avoir longtemps cheminé, ils atteignirent une rivière trop profonde pour la traverser à gué et trop dangereuse pour la franchir à la nage. Les trois frères, cependant, connaissaient bien l'art de la…_

-Je n'aime pas être malade, dit Amélia. Et j'aime encore moins la dragoncelle.

-Je te rassure, personne n'aime ça.

-Je vais guérir ?

-Bien sûr. Regarde, moi aussi j'ai eu la dragoncelle et je suis encore là, non ?

-Oui.

-Tu verras, d'ici quelques jours, tu pourras à nouveau sortir jouer dehors.

-Parle de moi de Poudlard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-C'est grand comment ?

-C'est encore plus grand que tout ce que tu as jamais vu. Plus grand, mais aussi plus beau. Surtout la nuit. Tu verras quand tu entreras à Poudlard. Les lumières du château se reflète dans le lac, en même temps que les étoiles. Et quand tu montes à la volière, tu vois tout le parc de Poudlard et au loin, les falaises d'Écosse. Les premiers jours, tu te perdras certainement dans les couloirs de l'école, mais tu finiras par connaître chaque recoin du château, chaque passage secret.

-Il y a des passages secrets ?

-Bien sûr. Comme dans tous les châteaux. Allez, repose-toi maintenant. Tu guériras plus vite. À ce soir.

-Tu vas où ?

-Chez Amanda. On va faire nos devoirs ensemble.

Amélia sourit à sa sœur et se tourna de l'autre côté, lui montrant ainsi son dos. Laura quitta la chambre et regagna la sienne pour récupérer sa baguette et ses livres d'école, embrassa ses parents et transplana chez Amanda. Elles travaillèrent tout l'après-midi puis Laura et Amanda laissèrent les parents de cette dernière. Elles firent un tour rapide sur le Chemin de Traverse avec dans l'idée de ramener une glace de chez Florian Fortarôme pour Amélia. Sauf que quand elles transplanèrent dans la rue, elles virent une marque verte, en forme de tête de mort avec un serpent lui sortant de la bouche, planer au-dessus de la maison de Laura. Cela fit comme si Laura avait reçu un coup de poing en plein cœur, son sang se mit à battre dans ses oreilles. Elle laissa tomber la glace à terre et se mit à courir, suivit par Amanda. Mais alors qu'elles n'avaient fait que la moitié du chemin, la maison s'embrasa. Les flammes montaient haut dans le ciel. Elles virent alors deux mangemorts sortir de la maison, chacun tenant un otage. Le père et la mère de Laura. Soudain, elle pensa à Amélia, qui devait encore dormir !

-Va chercher ta sœur ! Je m'occupe de tes parents ! Cria Amanda pour couvrir le bruit de l'incendie.

Les Mangemorts se séparèrent alors et partir chacun de leurs côtés, emportant leurs otages avec eux. Laura avait un choix à faire. Elle et Amanda ne pourrait sauver que deux personnes. Laura était comme paralysé, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas choisir qui elle allait laisser mourir.

-Laura qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?!

-Je… Je… je ne sais pas.

-Laura ! Vite !

-JE NE SAIS PAS ! Cria Laura à son tour. Essaye de sauver mes parents ! Je m'occupe d'Amélia.

Sans attendre de réponse, Laura fonça vers sa maison, sa baguette à présent sortie. La porte de sa maison était ouverte et elle s'y engouffra. Tout était ravagé par les flammes, qui bloquait l'accès à l'escalier.

-Aguamenti ! Incanta Laura en visant l'escalier.

De l'eau sortie de sa baguette et éteignit les flammes des escaliers. Elle monta les marches aussi rapidement que possible. Puis elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de sa sœur mais celle-ci était bloquée par quelques choses.

-Amélia ! Cria Laura en toussant, commençant à être intoxiquée par la fumée. Amélia !

Mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse.

-Bombarda !

La porte vola en éclat et Laura dut se protéger avec son bras. Puis elle entra dans la chambre. Sa sœur était allongée sur le lit, inconsciente. Elle se précipita vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras. Elle sortit avec peine de la chambre, vacillant sous le poids mort de sa sœur. La fumée obscurcissait sa vue et rendait sa respiration difficile. Elle commença à descendre les escaliers, mais ses jambes la lâchèrent, et elle s'écroula dans les escaliers, sa sœur toujours dans ses bras.

Laura fit un bond sur sa chaise. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte d'où elle était. Ses yeux et ses poumons étaient encore douloureux à cause de la fumée, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été écrasée par le magicobus. Elle chercha ensuite sa sœur mais tout ce qu'elle vit ce fut le professeur Akhtar qui coupait un morceau de chocolat.

-Tenez, mangez ça, dit-il en le lui donnant avant de lui servir un verre d'eau.

-Ma sœur, où est ma sœur ?

Son cœur battait encore à cent à l'heure. Elle cherchait sa baguette et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait roulé au sol, un peu plus loin. Elle se jeta dessus et chercha les mangemorts.

-Calmez-vous, Laura. Tout va bien, dit-il en se levant.

-Non, ça ne va pas ! Ma sœur, mes parents ! Des mangemorts les ont attaqués ! Il faut que j'aille les sauver !

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Laura, elle eut soudainement très chaud, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et elle se retrouva incapable de bouger ses jambes. Elle vit le professeur Akhtar se rapprocher d'elle et l'attraper par les épaules. « Et s'il était lui aussi un mangemort ? » se demanda Laura.

– Laura, regardez-moi, tout va bien, vous êtes à Poudlard, en sécurité. Vous allez très bien, il n'y a pas de mangemorts ici, et encore moins d'incendie. Il n'y a aucun danger dans cette salle. Respirez profondément, écoutez ma voix.

Elle essaya de faire ce qu'il lui demandait, mais pouvait encore sentir la chaleur des flammes sur ses joues. Elle se sentait comme piégée, incapable de bouger.

– Tout va bien, regardez autour de vous, il n'y a pas de feu, pas de fumée, juste vous et moi.

– Je… je n'y arrive pas…

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, la serra contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras.

– Écoutez mon cœur battre. Concentrez-vous sur ce bruit.

Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité à Laura, son propre cœur, bercer par celui du professeur, commença à se calmer et elle retrouva peu à peu ses esprits. Ce qu'elle venait de vivre n'était pas réel. C'était impossible. Ces parents et sa sœur étaient morts depuis déjà trois mois. Elle éclata alors en sanglot. Le professeur la ramena doucement vers la chaise et l'aida à s'y asseoir. Pendant plusieurs minutes, le professeur la laissa pleurer, sans dire un mot. Puis les pleurs commencèrent à se tarir et il poussa vers elle le verre d'eau et le morceau de chocolat qu'elle mangea sans attendre.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi m'avoir fait revivre cela ?

-Pour que vous surviviez, répondit-il. Ce que vous avez vu, est ce qui pourrait se produire dans l'avenir.

-Impossible. Mes parents et ma sœur sont morts.

-Eux oui. Mais et vos amis ? Vos oncles, tantes, cousins et cousines ? Eux, ils sont toujours vivants, non ? Un jour, vous aurez peut-être ce même genre de choix à faire, mais pour eux.

-J'en serais incapable !

-Je ne vous parle pas de choisir qui va vivre et qui va mourir. Je parle de savoir comment vous allez tous les sauvés. Vous allez réfléchir aux choix que vous avez fait dans ce rêve. Et à tous les autres que vous auriez pu faire et à quoi cela aurait conduit.

-Je n'avais pas trente-six solutions. Je devais choisir qui de ma sœur, de ma mère ou de mon père allait mourir !

-Et pourtant, dans ce rêve, vous êtes morte également. Chaque sort que vous avez jeté, ou que vous n'avez pas jeté, était un choix. Quand vous étiez encore chez votre oncle et votre tante, vous auriez pu dire à votre cousine de rester chez elle. Elle serait peut-être restée chez elle et alors vous auriez eu à choisir, non pas qui allait mourir, mais qui allait vivre. Pour le devoir, vous commencerez par analyser vos erreurs dans le rêve. Pourquoi, êtes-vous morte ? J'attends votre analyse pour lundi prochain. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades. Ne leur dites pas ce qu'il se passe ici surtout. Et envoyez-moi Mr Robinson. Et si vous avez besoin de parler de ce que vous avez-vu, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Moi aussi, je suis passé par cette épreuve quand j'étais élève.

* * *

11 octobre 1977, 14h30 :

« On oublie jamais sa première bataille » avait dit Augustus. Lily dû bien avoué qu'il avait raison mais rien n'aurait pu la préparer à ça. Les sorts volaient dans tous les sens. L'attaque de la fête foraine, avait commencé depuis une dizaine de minutes, mais elle avait l'impression que cela faisait déjà des heures, qu'elle essayait de mettre à l'abri le plus de moldus possible, tout en attaquant les mangemorts qu'elle croisait.

-Courez, et ne vous retournez sous aucun prétexte, dit-elle à deux enfants d'une dizaine d'année.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et repartit en sens inverse. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouver Pétunia et ses enfants. « Pitié faites que je n'arrive pas trop tard ». C'est là qu'elle les vit. Pétunia et ses deux enfants, menacé par un mangemort. Pas n'importe quel mangemort. Severus.

-Tu dois choisir Lily, c'est eux, dit-il en montrant Pétunia, ou moi.

Précédemment, elle n'avait pas hésité à lancer des maléfices cuisants et autre maléfices douloureux. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Severus. Pas quand il avait le visage de ses neuf ans. La baguette de son ancien meilleur ami se leva. Elle devait agir. Maintenant.

-Caecus !

Un jet de lumière dorée jaillit de sa baguette et frappa le serpentard en plein dans les yeux et elle en profita pour se jeter sur ses neveux et sa sœur et les fit transplaner. C'était la première fois qu'elle effectuait un transplanage d'escorte. Elle ne savait même pas si les sorciers pouvaient faire transplaner des moldus.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda Lily.

-J'ai mal, gémit William.

Lily s'approcha de son neveu, alors que Pétunia lui tenait la tête, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Il se tenait le côté droit, ruisselant de sang.

-Désartibulement, décréta Lily en fouillant dans son sac. Baume de marguerite, essence de valériane, non pas ça, dictame, où es-tu ?

Sa main finit par se refermer sur le petit pot, qu'elle dévissa. Elle prit une bonne noisette qu'elle étala sur la blessure de son neveu qui finit par se détendre dans les bras de sa mère.

-Il va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos, dit Lily.

-Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, Lily.

Pétunia reposa la tête de son fils à terre et se leva, aussitôt imiter par Lily, alors que Charles se rendait au chevet de son frère.

-Tout ça, c'est ta faute, répéta Pétunia en fusillant sa sœur des yeux. Si tu n'avais pas été un… monstre, mon fils ne serait pas dans cet état !

-Si je n'avais été là, si je n'avais pas été une sorcière, vous seriez morts tous les trois ! explosa Lily.

-Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, déclara froidement Pétunia. Plus jamais.

Lily cligna des yeux et elle se retrouva à chanceler dans le bureau du professeur Akhtar, qui lui tendait une barre de chocolat en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

-Comment vous vous sentez ?

-Désorientée.

-Bien joué le sortilège d'aveuglement, la félicita-t-il. Ça change des habituels Stupéfix et sortilège de jambencoton.

-Merci…

-Sans vouloir être indiscret…, dit-il, le jeune homme qui menaçait cette jeune femme et ses deux enfants… C'était Mr Rogue, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily hocha la tête tout en mordant son morceau de chocolat.

-Vous avez des raisons de croire qu'il rejoindra les rangs de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est votre inconscient qui a créé cette scène. Il se sert de vos émotions et de vos souvenirs pour rendre la scène réelle. Si Mr Rogue était dans la position du mangemort, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison, non ?

-C'est vrai que j'ai peur qu'il le rejoigne. Severus habite dans ma ville. C'est lui qui m'a révélé que j'étais une sorcière et qui à commencer à m'apprendre des choses sur le monde magique. Nous sommes devenus ami. Puis il y a eu la répartition. Il a commencé à se rapprocher de Mulciber et Avery et cela nous a éloigné, jusqu'à…

-Oui ?

-Après l'épreuve des BUSEs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il a eu une altercation avec James Potter. J'ai voulu le défendre et il a rejeté mon aide, disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale sang de bourbe. Il a bien essayé de me demander pardon, alors je lui ai dit qu'il comptait rejoindre les rangs de ce malade avec ses copains et il n'a pas nié.

-Je vois… Et la jeune femme ?

-Ma sœur, Pétunia. C'est une moldue. On ne s'entend pas très bien.

-Ce genre de simulation peut être un violent parfois. Si vous avez envie d'en parler… N'hésitez pas à venir me voir. En attendant, je veux que vous analysiez cette épreuve. Qu'est-ce vous auriez pu faire en plus, pour éviter à votre neveu d'être désartibulé ? Explorez tous les choix qui s'offrait à vous. J'ai encore une question, Miss Evans et après vous pourrez y aller. Que comptez-vous faire après Poudlard ?

-Travaillez dans les Potions ou comme médicomage.

-Non, je voulais parler par rapport au contexte actuel. Vous êtes née-moldue. Allez-vous rester ici, où quitterez-vous le pays ?

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de fuir.

-Vous pouvez y aller, dit-il en hochant la tête.

* * *

 _« Les feuilles de dictame nécessaire à la fabrication de la potion du même nom se trouvent en zone rocheuse. Il existe deux sortes principales : Le dictame blanc (dictammus albus), présent en Europe du Sud, de l'Est, du Centre et dans les Highlands, dont les feuilles sont aujourd'hui utilisées pour lutter contre l'anxiété et la nervosité et le dictame de Crète, le plus utilisé dans les potions et en soin magique pour ses propriétés antiseptiques. Cette variété de dictame permet de soigné les rhumes, les infections buccales, les problèmes de digestions, le diabète, l'obésité, les problèmes rénaux et hépatique. En potion, elle permet de soigner assez rapidement des plaies profondes, comme celle laisser par un désarti... »_

-Ça va ?

La voix de James à son oreille, fit sursauter Lily, qui en renversa son encrier sur son parchemin.

-Merde, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa-t-il en redressant l'encrier.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Lily. De toute façon, c'était pas terrible ce que j'écrivais.

-C'était quoi ?

-Ma dissertation sur le dictame, pour le cours de potion.

-Désolé.

-C'est pas grave. Je reprendrais demain matin, avant le cours de Botanique. J'ai pas la tête à faire mes devoirs de toute façon.

-Le cours d'Akhtar ?

Lily acquiesça en s'enfonçant dans le canapé.

-Ça a l'air de tous vous retourner, ce qu'il se passe dans cette salle.

-Parce que ça nous retourne. Mais laisse tomber. On a pas le droit d'en parler à ceux qui ne sont pas encore passé.

-J'aurais essayé.

-Tes ombres ne sont pas avec toi ? Remarqua Lily.

-Sirius et Peter sont en colle et Remus est quelque part avec Amanda. Elle aussi à l'air… ailleurs.

Outre Lily et Erin Black, Alice, Amanda et Kai Harvey étaient également passé ce jour-là. Alice était partie s'isoler après le cours de Défense, ratant les cours de suivant, Kai, pourtant très bavard n'avait pas dit un mot.

-Tu comprendras quand ça sera ton tour.

-Bref, puisque tu ne veux pas faire tes devoirs, on se fait une partie de bataille navale ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire remontant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Lily secoua la tête, amusée alors qu'il sortait déjà des feuilles de son sac.

* * *

Amanda était adossée à Remus, entre ses jambes, les yeux fermés, profitant de la chaleur de la cheminée, dans la Salle sur Demande.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas parler ce que qui c'est passé ? Demanda-t-il.

-Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas, répondit-elle. Mais juste le fait d'être dans tes bras, me fait du bien, tu sais ?

-Tant mieux, répondit-il en déposant un baiser dans son cou, provocant des frissons de plaisir à Amanda qui se cambra contre lui.

-Refais-le, dit-elle.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau dans le cou, un peu plus bas cette fois. Puis juste sous l'oreille. Amanda se retourna, et l'embrassa à son tour dans le cou. Remus posa une main dans le bas de son dos, alors qu'elle se retournait pour lui faire face, et l'embrasser sur la bouche cette fois, en passant une main dans ses cheveux, faisant gémir Remus.

-On devrait peut-être…, commença Amanda en se reculant.

-Ne finis pas ta phrase, gronda Remus en l'embrassant à nouveau.

-Tu es sûr ? Parvint-elle à dire entre deux respirations.

-Oui.

Amanda s'écarta de Remus de quelques centimètres, dégagea les pans de sa chemise de son pantalon et commença à défaire les boutons, un à un, sans oser le regarder dans les yeux, puis l'a fit glisser le long de ses bras. Remus la ramena à nouveau à lui, en l'embrassant fougueusement. Quand ils se séparèrent à nouveau, ce fut au tour de Remus de défaire les boutons du chemisier d'Amanda, laissant apparaître un soutient-gorge blanc. Ils restèrent ainsi quelque seconde, à s'observer, jusqu'à ce que Remus approche une main tremblante de son sein et qu'il la pose dessus. Cela provoque une bouffée de chaleur et Amanda crut que son cœur allait se faire la malle. Elle s'écarta de Remus et se releva avant de lui tendre la main. Il se mit debout et elle approcha ses mains de la boucle de sa ceinture, les mains tremblantes, puis elle défit le bouton. Remus fit descendre son pantalon et le repoussa avec son pied, le laissant en caleçon, ne cachant rien de l'état dans lequel il était, alors qu'Amanda laissait tomber son chemisier et qu'elle commençait à enlever ses chaussettes. Remus laissa glisser sa main le long du bras d'Amanda qui se couvrit de chair de poule. Amanda fit glisser sa jupe de long de ses jambes, en essayant de ne pas regarder le renflement dans le caleçon de Remus…

* * *

Jeudi 13 octobre 1977 :

-Tu fais franchement des progrès fabuleux, s'exclama Lily en se relevant après qu'Harry Skrein l'eut désarmé, envoyant sa baguette à l'autre bout de la salle.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr. Je crois que tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller maintenant, pour te défendre. Mais si tu peux éviter l'affrontement, fais-le. Si tu n'as rien de prévu ce week-end, je pourrais venir te chercher dimanche après-midi, pour te montrer quelques passages secrets et raccourcis.

-Je veux bien, répondit-il.

-Parfait ! Si tu as besoin d'aide pour des devoirs, où juste pour parler, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

-D'accord. Alors, tu ne vas plus me donner de cours ?

-Non. Sauf, si tu as besoin de t'entraîner pour tes cours. Je serais ravi de t'aider.

-Comment tu as réussi à t'habituer à… tout ça ? Demanda Harry en désignant l'espace autour de lui avec ses mains.

-Honnêtement, je n'y suis pas encore tout à fait habituée. Je ne connais pas toutes les coutumes sorcières, par exemple, l'année dernière je suis devenue majeure dans le monde des sorciers, et j'ignorais qu'il était coutume d'offrir une montre à un sorcier qui fête ses dix-sept ans. Et il doit encore y avoir un tas de chose que j'ignore. Tous les ans, je découvre de nouveau truc sur Poudlard et je n'hésite pas à demander des informations à mes amis. Je suis toujours surprise de constater que sur certains point, les sorciers sont plus évolué que les moldus, mais que sur d'autre, ils ont trois siècles de retard. En vérité, il faut prendre les choses comme elles viennent et s'adapter. Quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, je n'étais pas plus rassurée que toi et mon seul ami, était un Serpentard.

-Tu crois que… qu'ils vont arrêter Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avant la fin de l'année ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'espère.

* * *

Samedi 15 octobre 1977 :

-Ah Miss Evans, vous voilà !

Lily, qui se rendait sur le terrain de Quidditch pour assister à l'entraînement de l'équipe de Gryffondor avec Alice, Mary, Amanda, Remus, Peter et Franck, se retourna pour faire face au professeur McGonagall. Elle fit signe aux autres de continuer sans elle et rejoignit McGonagall.

-Je voulais savoir où vous en étiez pour Halloween, avec Mr Potter.

Lily se rendit alors compte qu'ils n'en avaient pas reparlés depuis la rentrée. Elle devait trouver quelque chose et vite.

-Euh… à vrai dire j'attendais que James finisse son entraînement pour qu'on vienne vous voir avant le déjeuner.

-Très bien, alors je vous attends. À tout à l'heure.

Lily devait à tout pris parler à James. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis, déjà installer dans les gradins. L'entraînement avait commencé. James avait enchanté des mannequins volant pour simuler les joueurs adversaires, afin que Laura et Cresswell puissent les viser avec les cognards. Ces mêmes mannequins essayant de piquer le souaffle que James, faisait circuler avec Charlie Leach et Christopher Mandy. Pendant ce temps, pendant ce temps, Max Flemming jetait des balles de la taille d'une balle de golf a Jayden Davis, afin qu'il les attrape.

-James à fait du bon travail avec les nouveaux, reconnu Alice, que Franck enlaçait.

-J'espère que le match ne s'éternisera pas, dit Lily. Je n'ai pas envie de le quitter avant la fin.

L'exercice dura une quinzaine de minutes avant que Max ne prenne sa place dans les buts et que les poursuiveurs ne lui lancent le souaffle. Laura et Cresswell continuait d'envoyer les cognards, mais les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor cette fois, alors que Jayden cherchait le vif d'or d'entraînement. L'entraînement ayant pris du retard, lorsque celui-ci se finit, le déjeuner avait déjà commencé.

-Je meurs de faim ! Se plaignit Mary.

-Partez devant, je dois parler à James, dit Lily.

-Pas de bêtise les amoureux, plaisanta Alice.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Heureusement, ni Sirius, ni James n'était présent, sinon, ils ne l'auraient pas laissé tranquille de la journée, voir du week-end, avec ça. Lily descendit des gradins et alla patienter devant la porte des vestiaires.

-Tu m'attendais ? Demanda Laura, les cheveux mouillés.

-Pas vraiment, répondit Lily. J'attends James pour parler d'Halloween.

-Excuse-moi de ne pas attendre avec toi alors, je meurs de faim et James prend trois heures sous la douche à chaque fois.

-Pas de soucis. À tout à l'heure.

Un à un, les cinq autres joueurs, hormis James, quittèrent le vestiaire pour aller manger. Le temps s'étant refroidi, Lily décida d'entrer dans les vestiaires pour se réchauffer.

-James, faut que je…, commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter net.

-Oui ?

James se retourna vers elle, juste vêtu de son pantalon, dévoilant son torse, musclé par les entraînements de Quidditch. Elle était comme hypnotisée par les minuscules gouttes d'eau qui glissaient ses abdos et qui disparaissaient sous sa ceinture.

-Evans ?

-Hein ? Sursauta-t-elle.

-Tu voulais quelques choses ?

Son sourire amusé, la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

-McGonagall veut savoir ce que l'on fait pour Halloween, dit-elle d'une traite.

-Je t'ai dit que Halloween était la soirée des Maraudeurs.

-Mais justement ! Tu es préfet-en-chef, tu peux en profiter pour organiser une fête du tonnerre !

-J'ai dit non. Mais si toi, tu veux organiser, quelque chose, je t'en prie, fais-le.

-Franchement, tu n'es pas sympa, sur ce coup-là.

Lily tourna les talons, fâchée.

-Evans, attend.

* * *

-Avec James, on pensait à organiser une petite chasse au trésor dans le château, dit Lily fièrement, alors que James était enfoncé dans son siège, les bras croisés et l'air renfrogné. Il n'avait jamais su dire non à Lily. Les élèves, et même les professeurs, partiraient à la recherche de bonbons, chocolats, sorcier et moldus. Ça commencerait avec un indice pour chacun pour les mener à un endroit, où il y aura des bonbons et un autre indice. Les indices pourraient être des énigmes, des questions de cours.

-Hmm… C'est une bonne idée… Mais je changerais bien quelques petits détails… Les professeurs ne partiront pas à la chasse aux bonbons. Non. Et nous ferons des équipes, le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même. Avez-vous réussi à mettre la main sur notre somnambule ?

-Non, répondit Lily. Pas encore. Mais James et moi avons un plan. Ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant qu'on ne lui mette la main dessus.

-Je vous fais confiance. Avant que vous ne partiez, j'ai quelques choses pour vous. Nous avons travaillé sur un nouvel emploi du temps, fit le professeur McGonagall en sortant une liasse de parchemin de son bureau. Les préfets de Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle sont déjà en train de distribuer leurs emplois du temps. Ceci sont pour les Gryffondors et ils prendront effet, pas ce lundi, mais celui d'après.

-Très bien, merci, professeur, dit James en prenant les emplois du temps de ses mains.

-Bonne journée, dit Lily.

-Bonne journée, répondit le professeur McGonagall.

Aussitôt, furent-ils sortis du bureau de McGonagall, que James fouilla dans sa pile à la recherche de son emploi du temps.

-Bon le lundi je commence toujours à 9h30 avec Divination, ensuite, 10h20, Astronomie théorique. Rien entre 11h15 et 14h00, puis Histoire et Enchantement à 18h00. Pas trop mal. J'aurais préféré ne pas finir aussi tard mais tant pis.

-Tu ne pouvais pas attendre d'être dans la salle commune ? Demanda Lily, amusée.

-Tu ne veux pas connaître ton nouvel emploi du temps ?

-Je peux attendre d'être dans la salle commune. De toute façon, je dois aller travailler à l'infirmerie. Je te laisse te charger de la distribution. Tu me donneras le mien tout à l'heure. À plus !

* * *

22 octobre 1977 :

-Pré-au-Lard pour nous tout seul, tu te rends compte ? fit James, les mains dans les poches.

-Oui. Mais on est pas là pour s'amuser, on est là en mission pour McGonagall, répondit Lily en frottant ses mains, l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer.

-Et alors ? Ça n'empêche pas qu'on peut aller boire un verre aux Trois Balais.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que McGonagall approuve.

-Elle n'est pas là, pour nous surveiller à ce que je sache.

-Parce que tu crois que le patron des Trois Balais ne sait pas que nous sommes des élèves ? Il ira tout rapporter à McGo et avant qu'on ait finit nos verres, elle va débarquer pour nous ramener à Poudlard, sans oublier de nous retirer des points, voir même nos privilèges de Préfet-en-Chef.

-Tu oublies avec qui tu es.

-Quoi ? Toi ? Tu as un passe-droit et je l'ignore ?

-Ed est un ami de mon père.

-Ed ?

-Edgar Heughan. C'est le patron des Trois Balais.

-Je vois…

-Donc tu es d'accord, pour aller boire un verre après nos achats ?

-… Oh ça va tu as gagné, dit-elle en continuant de frotter ses mains. Il fait tellement froid, que ça m'évitera de finir manchote.

Tout en continuant de marcher, James retira ses mains de ses poches et ses gants en peau de dragons et les tendit à Lily.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Tu en as plus besoin que moi. J'ai toujours les mains chaudes, avec ou sans gants.

-Merci, dit-elle en les mettant. J'ai oublié les miens dans le dortoir.

C'était une sensation étrange de mettre ses gants, à lui. Elle avait l'impression que c'était quelque d'intime qu'il se passait entre eux et elle sentit ses joues chauffer. Heureusement, s'ils les voyaient rougir, elle pourrait mettre ça sur le compte du froid.

-Tête en l'air, plaisanta-t-il.

Lily esquissa un sourire et ils continuèrent de marcher en silence pendant cinq minutes avant qu'il ne le rompe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, toi, avec l'étrange potion d'Akhtar ?

-Euh… Rien d'intéressant, dit-elle en balayant la question de la main.

-Bien sûr que si. Dis-moi, et je te dirais ce que, moi, j'ai vu.

-… J'étais à une fête foraine et…

-Une fête quoi ?

-C'est un parc avec des montagnes russes, des autos-tamponneuses, des stands de pêches aux canards, des vendeurs de barbe à papa, de pop-corn…

-Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que sont ces choses.

-Les montagnes russes ce sont des rails qui font des loopings, des grands huit, en fait ça ressemble, physiquement, aux rails dans Gringotts et aux figures du Quidditch. Vaut mieux faire ça, avant de manger. Tu as déjà vu des voitures ?

-Ces machins en ferraille qui fonctionne avec un trotteur ?

-Avec un moteur. Oui, c'est ça. Les Auto-tamponneuses, ce sont des petites voitures, pas plus haute que ça, qui circule sur une piste. Le but étant de foncés dans les petites-voitures. Je suis à peu près sûr que ça vous plairait à Sirius et toi.

-Il y a de grande chance, oui, ria James. La prochaine fois que tu vas à une fête foraine, tu nous emmènes ?

-Peut-être, fit mine de réfléchir Lily.

-Bon, et ils se passaient quoi à ta fête foraine ?

-Des mangemorts. Ils attaquaient la foule et parmi elle, il y avait ma sœur avec deux enfants. Ils étaient menacés par un mangemort. J'ai réussi à l'aveugler et je les aie faits transplaner. Mais l'un des garçons s'est désartibulé. J'ai réussi à réparer les dégâts avec un peu de dictame en pâte. Puis ma sœur m'a reproché d'être la cause de tout ça… Comme dans la réalité.

-Tu ne l'as pas cru j'espère, dit-il en l'arrêtant à l'entrée du village, une main sur son bras.

-L'attaque des mangemorts n'était pas ma faute. Mais le désartibulement oui. Après tout, ce n'est pas vraiment indiqué de transplaner avec des moldus.

-C'est vrai. Mais tu as agi d'instinct. Parfois, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

-Et toi alors ? Tu as vu quoi ?

-On est arrivé. Je te raconte en sortant, d'accord ?

Lily hocha la tête et ils entrèrent dans la boutique de chez Honeydukes, la liste de McGonagall à la main.

-Ah Miss Evans ! s'exclama Ambrosius Flume en les voyants entrer. Je vous attendais !

L'homme, une quarantaine d'année, un ventre légèrement proéminent, lui fit un baise-main et héla sa femme.

-Alberta ! Peux-tu apporter la commande pour Poudlard ?

-Je suis en train de m'occuper d'Archie, Ambrosius ! Cria une voix à l'étage. Occupe-toi-en !

-Archie est notre fils, s'excusa Ambrosius Flume. Il a des coliques depuis quelques jours et pleure sans arrêt, nous sommes un peu exténués.

-Vous avez essayé de lui faire boire une infusion de mélisse ? Demanda Lily.

-Non, dit le patron. Ça va le soulager ?

-La mélisse est calmante et antispasmodique. Vous pouvez la remplacer par du fenouil également. Vous voulez la recette ?

-Avec joie. Pendant ce temps, Mr Potter, vous viendrez bien avec moi chercher les cartons ?

-Bien sûr.

Ambrosius Flume sorti un morceau de parchemin de derrière le comptoir et le tendit à Lily avec une plume et de l'encre, avant de descendre à la cave avec James.

 _Dans une tasse d'eau frémissante, laissez infuser une dizaine de minutes, une petite cuillère à café de mélisse. Puis filtrez et faites boire à votre bébé dans un biberon, tout au long de la journée._

 _PS : N'hésitez pas à garder le ventre de l'enfant au chaud._

Quelques secondes plus tard, James et Mr Flume remontèrent, charger chacun de trois énormes cartons.

-Je reviens, il y en a encore deux autres en bas, déclara le patron.

-Tu t'y connais en bébé ? Demanda James en posant les cartons sur le comptoir en attendant.

-Un peu. Ça m'est arrivé de faire bu baby-sitting pendant les vacances. Et j'ai appris des choses avec Pomfresh.

James allait rajouter quelques choses mais l'arrivée de Flume et des deux autres cartons l'en empêchèrent.

-Et voilà ! Vous allez pouvoir ramener tout ça ?

-Bien sûr, Mr Flume, dit James en faisant léviter les cartons.

-Tu vas te fatiguer si tu portes tous les cartons, James. Laisse-moi en prendre quelques un, proposa Lily.

-Pas question. Je peux bien les porter jusqu'au Trois Balais.

-Vous n'êtes pas censé retourné au château ?

-Nous allons juste dire bonjour à Ed. C'est un ami de mon père, répondit James. Nous ne traînerons pas en route, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Oh, mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Merci, Lily pour le remède, je t'enverrai une lettre si ça fonctionne.

-Mais de rien, Mr Flume. À bientôt !

Ils sortirent du magasin et traversèrent la rue en ligne droite, les Trois Balais faisant face à Honeydukes. Alors qu'il y entrait, un groupe de sorcier s'écrièrent : « À Angelina ! » et ils burent leurs verres de champagne-pur-glace.

-Encore une naissance, Johnson ? Demanda James.

-Hey ! Mais c'est le petit Potter ! Fit un homme, la peau noire, portant un bouc et une robe de sorcier violette. Ed ! Ton filleul est là avec sa petite amie ! Ouais, ma femme à accoucher ce matin. Une belle petite fille. Tu nous présentes ton amie ?

Lily qui avait reculé de quelques pas et regardait ses pieds en attendant que James est finit de discuter, releva la tête.

-Je suis Lily Evans, la collègue de James. Pas sa petite amie.

-C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant, marmonna James, qui reçu un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Lily.

-Je vois, ria le dit Johnson. Collègue, hein ?

-Ah James ! Fit alors le patron des Trois Balais. Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? C'est pas aujourd'hui la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, si ?

-Non, on est en mission pour McGonagall, mais je n'allais pas passer sans te dire bonjour ? Tu nous offres une Bière-au-Beurres ?

-Bien sûr, suivez-moi, je ne vais pas vous laisser avec ses soûlards, dit-il en tapant dans le dos de Johnson qui se remit à rire bruyamment. Laissez les cartons derrière le comptoir, personnes vous les volera. C'est pourquoi faire d'ailleurs ?

-On organise une chasse au Trésor pour Halloween, répondit Lily en montant les escaliers derrière le patron.

-Vraiment ? Et qu'y a-t-il à trouver ?

-Des bonbons, des chocolats…

-On pourrait aller chez Zonko aussi ? Demanda James. On pourrait rajouter des farces-et-attrapes ?

-Non. SI McGonagall avait voulu qu'on ramène des farces-et-attrapes, elle nous l'aurait dit.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, dit James alors que Ed, les faisait entrer dans le salon. Rosmerta n'est pas là ?

-Rosmerta ? Elle fait l'inventaire à la cave.

Ed les invita à s'asseoir dans le canapé près du feu, pendant qu'il servait la Bière-au-Beurres. Lily enleva les gants de James et les posa entre eux, avant de se rapprocha le plus possible du feu.

-Alors, comment ça se passe vos études ?

-Très bien, dit James. On vient de passer une évaluation en Métamorphose sur le processus de la transformation en animagus.

-Il faut vraiment le vouloir, pour en devenir un, dit Lily. C'est vraiment très complexe et long. Je ne sais pas, si j'aurais la patience de tenir un mois avec une feuille de mandragore dans la bouche ni même si je serais capable de ne pas l'avaler. Et c'est le minimum un mois. Parce que si le ciel est orageux cette nuit-là, quand on doit la retirer, il faut tout recommencer.

-Oui, moi non plus ça ne m'a pas attiré cette partie du programme, dit Ed. Pourtant, ça m'aurait plus de pouvoir me transformer en animal.

-T'imagine si tu te transformes en truite ? Plaisanta James. Tu aurais l'air malin.

-Et pourquoi une truite, jeune freluquet ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit James en haussant les épaules alors qu'Ed leur donnait leurs verres. Merci. Mais ça t'irait bien.

Ils restèrent une vingtaine de minutes à discuter de Poudlard et des ragots du monde sorcier, puis Lily décréta qu'ils devaient rentrer avant de se faire passer un savon par McGonagall.

-Oui, bien sûr je comprends, dit Ed. Ah Minerva, quelle femme… Vous savez que je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi, quand elle à été en âge de fréquenter les garçons ? Mais elle a refusé. Elle préférait passer son temps à la bibliothèque avec ce Tom… Mais c'est du passé maintenant. Allez, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, n'oublie pas tes gants, ma jolie.

Il se pencha pour les attraper et se figea en voyant les initiales « J.P » dessus.

-Juste des collègues, hein ? Lui chuchota-t-il en les lui tendant, faisant rougir Lily.

-Merci, Mr Heughan.

-De rien, rentrez bien.

Il les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et cette fois-ci, James laissa Lily porter la moitié des cartons.

-Alors le patron des Trois Balais est ton parrain ?

-Oui. Il était à Poudlard en même temps que mes parents. Lui, mon père et mon oncle étaient inséparables.

-Étaient ?

-Oh, ils le sont toujours, mais avec leur boulot respectif, c'est devenu un peu plus compliqué. Ils ont tous les trois fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Quand mon oncle et Ed sont entrés à Poudlard,d mon père était en sixième année et l'année d'après, tous les deux entraient dans l'équipe en tant que Poursuiveur aux côtés de mon père.

-J'espère que quand j'aurais leurs âges, je serai toujours aussi proche de mes amies qu'eux.

-Il n'y a pas de raison, que ça ne se passe pas comme ça.

-Sauf si un taré du nom de Tu-Sais-Qui venait à se mettre sur mon chemin. D'ailleurs… Tu devais me parler de ce que toi, tu avais vu avec Akhtar ?

-C'est vrai… Eh bien, j'ai vu… J'ai dû me battre contre des mangemorts. Un moment, l'un d'eux pas désarmé et j'ai commencé à attaquer avec ce que j'avais sous la main. Un chandelier, des couverts, des cadres photos. C'en est presque drôle, dit comme ça, mais sur le coup, j'étais vraiment en panique. En y repensant, il y a d'autres armes, dont j'aurais pu me servir. Il y avait le bouclier et l'épée de ma famille et…

-Le bouclier et l'épée ? Le coupa Lily.

-Hérités d'un lointain ancêtres. Le bouclier est enchanté pour résister à tout des sorts, sauf les impardonnables et l'épée peut briser un sortilège du bouclier, voir même le bouclier lui-même. Et évidemment, elle peut te trancher le bras, si tu sais t'en servir.

-En effet, c'était plus utile qu'un chandelier. Il existe beaucoup d'objet comme ça ?

-Je ne sais pas. À part l'épée et le bouclier, je n'en connais aucun dont l'existence est sûr. Après, ce ne sont que des légendes.

-Donc, ta plus grande peur, est d'être désarmé ? Vulnérables ?

-Ouais… Je veux dire, quand un sorcier perd sa baguette dans un combat, il y a 99 % de chance, qu'il perde.

-Ouais… je vois. Eh bien tu n'a plus qu'à prendre des cours de combat. Ou à apprendre à te battre avec l'épée et le bouclier.


	10. -Tu… tu… tu m'as embrassée ?

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien :) Voici le chapitre 10, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **PS: L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient. Il est à J. K Rowling.**

* * *

Mercredi 26 octobre 1977 :

Lily remonta à la salle commune, veillant à ne pas faire tomber ses potions dans les escaliers. Elle n'avait pas envie de les recommencer le lendemain. Elle repéra bien vite Laura et Amanda, assise au coin du feu, travaillant sur leurs devoirs. Lily monta dans le dortoir afin d'y ranger ses potions, et redescendit avec ses propres devoirs.

-Remus est déjà partit à l'infirmerie ? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse à Laura et Amanda.

-Juste après le dîner, dit Amanda. Les garçons l'ont accompagné.

-Ils sont où d'ailleurs ?

-Je ne les ai pas vu revenir, répondit Laura. Ils leur restent encore dix minutes avant le couvre feu. Ils veulent certainement profiter jusqu'au bout de Remus.

-Sûrement, oui, dit Lily en sortant son devoir de Botanique sur les lianes étrangleuses.

Elles furent bientôt rejointes par Alice, Dorcas et Mary. Comme souvent lorsqu'elles étaient toutes les six ensemble, les devoirs devinrent secondaires dans leurs ordres de priorité. Alors que Lily observait Laura et Alice se chamailler pour un paquet de patacitrouille et qu'Amanda bouquinait, avachi sur Mary qui jouait à la bataille explosive avec Dorcas, sur le dos d'Amanda, elle songea à l'après. Après Poudlard. Le cri de Dorcas lorsque les cartes explosèrent devant elle, tira Lily de ses pensées. Ses sourcils avaient failli prendre feu.

-Bon, je crois que j'ai assez risquer ma vie pour ce soir, dit-elle. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit les filles !

-Je te suis, répondit Mary en volant le paquet de patacitrouille, que Laura tenait en hauteur, pour qu'Alice ne puisse le prendre.

-Hey ! Geignit celle-ci en poursuivant Mary.

Est-ce que à la même date, l'année prochaine, toute seraient encore là pour se disputer un paquet de patacitrouille ?

-Lily, ça va ? Demanda Laura.

-Hmm ? Oui, oui. J'étais juste dans mes pensées.

-Je vois ça. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien.

-Lily, on te connaît, dit Amanda en se redressant. On voit bien que quelque chose te tracasse.

-Je suis inquiète… Pour après Poudlard.

-Inquiète de quoi ?

-J'ai peur de vous perdre de vue. Toi, Laura, tu vas faire ta formation pour devenir Auror avec Alice, toi, Amanda, tu vas faire partir faire une formation de botaniste, moi de médicomage, Dorcas veut rentrer au Ministère comme tireuse d'élite, Mary, magizoologiste. Sans compter la guerre qui fait rage dehors…

-Jamais on se perdra de vue, Lily, assura Amanda en venant près d'elle. Jamais. Tu te souviens de la promesse que nous nous sommes faites ? Laura sera la marraine de ton premier enfant, et moi du deuxième. Toi tu seras la marraine de mon premier enfant et Laura du deuxième. Je serais la marraine du premier enfant de Laura et Alice du deuxième enfant et ainsi de suite. Toutes les six seront les demoiselles d'honneur des autres à leurs mariages.

-Tu as raison, dit Lily. Je m'en fais pour rien.

-Non, tu ne t'en fais pas pour rien, dit Laura. Par les temps qui court, c'est normal.

Un peu réconforter, Lily laissa ses deux amies allez se coucher.

-Tu ne viens pas ? demanda Laura.

-Non. J'attends que Black, Pettigrow et Potter reviennent de leurs escapades pour les engueuler. Le couvre-feu est passé depuis une demi-heure.

La salle se vida peu à peu et Lily se retrouva seule dans la salle commune et elle ressortit son devoir de Botanique. Une heure plus tard, elle roulait les soixante centimètres de parchemin demandé par le professeur Chourave, et entama son devoir d'Enchantement, sur la création de sortilège. Il était minuit passer quand elle y mit un point final. Étant à jour sur ces devoirs, elle sortit son livre de potion et appris les recettes du Polynectar et du Dictame par cœur. Puis elle s'entraîna à la métamorphose, changeant ses cheveux roux, en noir corbeau, puis en bleu flashy, avant de changer le vert de ses yeux en violet. Après avoir annulé les effets de la métamorphose, elle retravailla les effets magiques des tatouages runiques. Après avoir révisé tout ce qu'elle put, elle se mit à travailler à sa potion, si elle parvenait à gagner le concours, contre la lycanthropie. L'aconit tue-loup devait en faire partie obligatoirement.

-Et si… réfléchit-elle à voix haute avant rayer ce qu'elle venait d'écrire. Et si je m'y prenais comme les moldus ? Il faudrait que j'analyse le venin de loup-garou afin de trouver chaque composant de celui-ci et trouver les substances permettant de lutter contre !

Elle commença alors à lister une liste de toutes les plantes qu'elle connaissait avec leurs principales caractéristiques, en attendant de pouvoir mettre la main du venin de loup-garou. Elle avait usé la moitié de sa feuille quand le portrait de la Grosse Dame se décala, laissant apparaître Sirius en premier.

-Puis-je savoir, où vous étiez tous les trois !? s'énerva Lily en sautant du canapé, les poings sur les hanches. Où est Potter ?

-Il est tombé sur Rusard, dit Peter. On l'a entendu dire qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure…

-Tant mieux. Vous vous rendez compte de l'heure qu'il est ? 5h30 ! Non, mais vous avez-vu vos têtes ? On croirait que vous avez passé la nuit à vous battre dans la forêt interdite ! Je retire 10 points à chacun ! Allez vous coucher, pour le peu de temps qu'il vous reste.

-On ne commence qu'à 11h, Evans, fit remarquer Sirius.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que vous avez fait, Black ? Demanda Lily en baissant la voix. C'était une nuit de pleine lune ! Et si les sorts de Pomfresh n'avaient pas tenu et que vous vous étiez retrouvés face à Tu-Sais-Qui ! On en reparlera tout à l'heure, allez vous coucher !

Sans un mot de plus, ils passèrent tous les deux devant elle, et montèrent se coucher. Lily s'effondra dans le canapé en soupirant avant de commencer à ranger ses affaires. Elle avait veillé toute la nuit et devait assurer deux heures de Potions, une heure de Runes et une heure de Métamorphose, avant de pouvoir espérer se reposer après manger. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Potter s'en tirer ainsi. Elle ingurgiterait trois dose de potion énergisante s'il le fallait, mais elle n'irait pas se coucher avant. Peut après six heures, le portrait s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer James, qui se figea à sa vue.

* * *

Elle était visiblement en colère. Les jambes et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, se soulevant au gré de sa respiration, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs. Elle n'avait visiblement pas dormi non plus vu ses cernes et son uniforme froissé.

-Tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ? Demanda-t-elle au bout de ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il lui avait paru inconcevable de passer devant elle, sans qu'elle ait put dire quelque chose.

-Non.

Bien sûr qu'il mentait. Il aurait pu lui dire la vérité, mais ce n'était pas seulement son secret.

-Et je peux savoir où vous étiez tous les trois ?

-Non.

-Évidemment, dit-elle en lâchant un rire mauvais. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'attendais vraiment à ce que tu répondes de toute manière.

Elle soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

-Va te coucher. On en reparlera plus tard.

-Toi aussi. Tu as l'air fatiguée.

-À cause de qui, hein ? J'ai passé toute la nuit éveillée, à vous attendre, espèce de crétin ! Je ne savais pas où vous étiez ! Et s'il y avait eu un problème avec notre ami à fourrure ? Tu y a pensé ? Tu as pensé à ce qu'il ressentirait ? Dit-elle avant de reprendre plus bas. Va te coucher, s'il te plaît. Que je puisse me reposer un peu moi aussi. Je n'ai pas la chance de commencer à 11h, moi.

Visiblement, elle avait été plus inquiète qu'en colère, et malgré le sentiment de l'avoir déçu, le fait qu'elle se soit inquiétée prouvait qu'elle tenait tout de même à lui. Du moins un peu. Il hocha la tête et passa devant elle. Il trébucha alors contre une chaise qui réveilla la douleur de ses blessures dans son dos, l'aveuglant.

-James !

Des mains l'attrapèrent sous les aisselles avant qu'il ne touche terre et une délicieuse odeur de vanille lui monta au nez. Sa vue redevint plus net et il vit les cheveux roux de Lily se balancer devant lui, pendant qu'elle essayait de l'asseoir sur une chaise.

-Tu es blessé ? Demanda-t-elle, toute trace de colère ayant laissé place à l'inquiétude.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-il en essayant de se relever.

-Par tous les saints ! s'exclama Lily, ta chemise est tâchée de sang ! Enlève là, que je regarde.

-Si tu voulais admirer mes muscles, il suffisait de demander, grimaça-t-il, sans obéir.

-Crétin. Enlève ta chemise.

-Je te dis que ça va aller.

-Et toi, quand vas-tu donc apprendre à obéir ? Enlève cette putain de chemise, ou c'est moi qui le fait.

-Tyran, marmonna-t-il en la déboutonnant tant bien que mal.

-« _Un tyran se cache dans chaque infirmier, dans chaque médicomage_ », récita Lily.

-C'est de toi ?

-De Pomfresh.

Une fois la chemise déboutonnée, Lily aida James à la faire glisser et il l'a sentit se raidir derrière lui à la vue de son dos.

-Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Notre ami Rusard, répondit James.

* * *

-Tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ? Demanda Lily au bout de quelques secondes.

-Non.

-Et je peux savoir où vous étiez tous les trois ?

-Non.

-Évidemment. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'attendais vraiment à ce que tu répondes de toute manière.

Exténuée, elle se passa une main sur le visage, tout en soupirant.

-Va te coucher. On en reparlera plus tard.

-Toi aussi. Tu as l'air fatiguée.

Non mais quel culot !

-À cause de qui, hein ? J'ai passé toute la nuit éveillée à vous attendre, espèce de crétin ! Je ne savais pas où vous étiez ! Et s'il y avait eu un problème avec notre ami à fourrure ? Tu y a pensé ? Tu as pensé à ce qu'il ressentirait ? Dit-elle avant de reprendre plus bas. Va te coucher, s'il te plaît. Que je puisse me reposer un peu moi aussi. Je n'ai pas la chance de commencer à 11h, moi.

Il avait vraiment le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds parfois. L'air abattu, il hocha la tête et prit le chemin du dortoir quand il trébucha contre une chaise, gémit de douleur et s'écroula.

-James ! Tu es blessé ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-il en essayant de se relever.

Dans sa chute, sa cape avait glissé, révélant le dos de sa chemise, tâchée de sang.

-Par tous les saints ! s'exclama Lily, ta chemise est tâchée de sang ! Enlève là, que je regarde.

-Si tu voulais admirer mes muscles, il suffisait de demander, grimaça-t-il, sans obéir.

-Crétin. Enlève ta chemise, répondit-elle en se retenant de lui donner un coup sur le crâne.

-Je te dis que ça va aller.

-Et toi, quand vas-tu donc apprendre à obéir ? Enlève cette putain de chemise, ou c'est moi qui le fait.

-Tyran, marmonna-t-il en la déboutonnant tant bien que mal.

-« _Un tyran se cache dans chaque infirmier, dans chaque médicomage_ », récita Lily.

-C'est de toi ?

-De Pomfresh.

Une fois la chemise déboutonnée, Lily aida James à la faire glisser et elle dû retenir un hoquet de stupeur devant le tableau qui se dressait devant elle.

-Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Notre ami Rusard, répondit James.

-Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Non, attend, bouge pas, je reviens.

Elle monta aussi vite et silencieusement que possible les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir, revoyant les longues cicatrices et blessures récente, zébrant le dos de James. Elle fouilla dans sa malle la pâte de dictame et des bandages, et redescendit dans la salle commune, où James, l'attendait, sage comme une image.

-Je t'écoute maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Te soigner bien sûr. Tu m'expliques ce que Rusard a à voir avec l'état de ton dos ?

-Il y a quelques semaines, après l'affaire des poules lâchés dans les couloirs, il a promis que la prochaine fois, qu'il nous surprenait à enfreindre le règlement, il nous ferait la peau.

-Et ?

-Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de ce qui se passe dans les cachots ?

-Ces histoires comme quoi il y fouette des élèves ? Je les ai entendus. Mais ce ne sont que des histoires. Ce ne sont bien que des histoires ?

-Vu que l'état de mon dos ne te convainc pas…

Il leva l'une de ses mains pour que Lily puisse le voir et elle se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour étouffer son exclamation d'horreur, comprenant, en voyant les traces rouges autour des poignets, que ce n'était pas histoires.

-Mais… Mais comment Dumbledore peut laisser faire ça !?

-Il n'a pas vraiment le choix… ça fait des années qu'il essaye de supprimer les punitions corporelles, mais le conseil d'administration de Poudlard lui met des bâtons dans les roues. Il est essentiellement composé de vieux sorcier conservateur, alors dès que tu veux changer quelques choses… Mon père fait partie du conseil, mais seul contre tous, il ne peut rien faire non plus.

Lily, qui n'aimait déjà pas beaucoup le nouveau concierge devait se retenir de descendre le trouver pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Pendant le récit de James, elle nettoya le sang qui avait commencé à coaguler, désinfecta les plaies, et commença à étaler la pâte de dictame, en couche épaisse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu mets ? Demanda James.

-De la pâte de dictame. Je travaille dessus depuis la rentrée. Contrairement à l'essence de dictame, la guérison est un peu plus lente, mais plus efficace. Nous l'avons testé avec Pomfresh, mais tu es le premier vrai patient qui en a besoin. Pour en revenir à Rusard, la menace de ces punitions n'est pas suffisante pour vous empêcher de faire des âneries, à ce que je vois. Tu as des traces plus anciennes.

-Certaines choses valent de souffrir pour elle.

-Lesquels ? Lève-toi et s'il te plaît, dit-elle en se levant également.

Elle déroula les bandages autour de son buste, ses doigts frôlant sa peau, ce qui provoqua une série de frisson à James. Elle croisa les bandes au niveau des omoplates pour couvrir toutes les plaies, puis coupa la bande. Puis de sa baguette, elle visa la chemise de James, qui retrouva sa blancheur immaculée.

-Comment tu fais ? Demanda James. Je n'arrive même pas à faire partir une tache de café.

-L'habitude de vivre entouré de maladroit depuis presque sept ans, répondit Lily. Je te déconseille de prendre une douche avant demain matin. Si tu veux, je regarderais où ça en est ce soir.

-Je veux bien.

-Les bandes sont traitées pour anesthésier la douleur, donc tu ne devrais pas trop souffrir aujourd'hui.

-Merci, Lily.

-De rien. J'ai le droit de savoir ce que vous fabriquiez maintenant ?

-Lily… Je…

-Laisse tomber… Je vais remonter mes affaires et prendre une douche. Tu devrais aller te coucher un peu.

Elle lui tourna le dos et se pencha pour ramasser ses affaires. Puis elle se dirigea sans un regard en arrière vers les dortoirs.

-Lily attends… Je ne peux pas te le dire. Pas ici.

Elle se stoppa sur la deuxième marche et se tourna vers lui. Il était à côté de la cheminée et éteignait le feu. Puis il fouilla dans l'âtre et la paroi de gauche disparut, James avec lui. Lily avança vers la cheminée et vit que James avait disparu dans une pièce, dont elle avait ignoré l'existence jusqu'à là.

-Dépêche-toi, avant que quelqu'un n'arrive, dit-il.

Lily se plia en deux, et entra à son tour dans la pièce, alors que James ranimait le feu et refermait la paroi.

-On a découvert cette pièce en deuxième année, dit-il.

C'était une toute petite pièce, toujours dans les tons rouges et ors, avec un canapé et deux fauteuils.

-Quand on veut sortir, on regarde par ce trou s'il y a quelqu'un dans la salle commune. S'il n'y a personne on sort, sinon, on attend.

-Je vois… Alors ? Tu vas répondre à ma question ?

-Oui… Avec Sirius et Peter, nous avons découvert le secret de Remus en deuxième année. C'est là qu'on a commencé à inventer toute sorte d'excuse pour ses absences. Et on a fait des recherches sur les loups-garous. On voyait ce que s'infligeait Remus pendant les pleines lunes. Mon dos à côté, ce n'est rien. Puis en troisième année, on a vu les loups-garous en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et les animagi en Métamorphose. Un sorcier sous sa forme d'animagus, s'il est mordu par un loup-garou, ne risque pas de devenir un loup-garou à son tour.

Est-ce que James Potter était en train de lui dire ce qu'elle croyait qu'il était en train de lui dire ?

-Nous avons fouillé toute la bibliothèque afin de trouver un livre détaillant le processus pour devenir un animagus. Ne trouvant rien, nous avons pris la cape de mon père et nous avons infiltré la réserve. C'est là que nous avons trouvé. Il nous aura fallu deux longues années avant d'y parvenir. Par trois fois, Peter avait avalé sa feuille dans la nuit, Sirius en prenant son repas… Un vrai cauchemar. Nous n'avons rien dit à Remus, sachant qu'il voudrait nous en dissuader par tous les moyens, y compris nous dénoncer à McGonagall. Après un peu d'entraînement, nous avons été capables de nous changer à volonté. Alors un soir de pleine lune, nous nous sommes glissés sous la cape de mon père et avons suivit Remus et Pomfresh jusqu'à la cabane hurlante. Quand Remus à découvert ce que nous avions fait, il était complètement fou de colère, mais ce fut la meilleure pleine lune de sa vie. Comme nous n'étions pas sous notre forme humaine, il n'avait pas envie de nous bouffer tout cru. Nous pouvions simplement jouer avec lui. Il n'avait plus à se blesser. Nous le fatiguions assez pour que nous puissions quitter la cabane hurlante une demi-heure avant que Pomfresh n'arrive pour le ramener à l'infirmerie. Il nous en a beaucoup voulu, mais pour rien au monde, nous ne l'aurions laissé se mutiler de la sorte pendant les pleines lunes. Il vit sa situation beaucoup mieux maintenant.

* * *

James mit ses mains dans ses poches, attendant la réaction de Lily. Elle le regardait fixement, les yeux grands ouverts, stupéfait. À quoi pouvait-elle être en train de penser ? Et si elle décidait de tout raconter à McGonagall ? Ou à Dumbledore ? Elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche, et se prit la tête entre les mains. James, mal à l'aise, se passa une main dans les cheveux et dit en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil juste en face d'elle, en lui prenant les mains instinctivement :

-Lily, dis quelques choses, je t'en prie.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et le regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait vraiment.

-Comment aie-je fait, pour ne rien remarquer avant ? Demanda-t-elle. Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue… Tout était là, sous mes yeux et pourtant, je n'ai rien vu. Et Franck ? Il est au courant ?

-Il doit bien se douter de quelques choses, mais il ferme les yeux sur nos absences. Lily… Peter, Sirius et moi, nous ne sommes pas déclarés. Si le ministère venait à le découvrir…

-N'en dit pas plus. Moi aussi j'ai suivi le cours sur les animagi, le coupa Lily. Vous risquez Azkaban. Oh James…

Il ne pouvait deviner si elle le prenait bien, ou mal. Elle semblait juste dépassée par la nouvelle. Elle repris ses mains qu'elle croisa devant sa bouche, réfléchissant.

-En quoi… en quoi vous vous transformer ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Je me demandais quand tu poserais la question. Devine ?

-Cornedrue, Patmol et Queudver… Peter se transforme en ver de terre ?

-Tu n'en es pas loin. En fait, il se transforme en rat et sa queue ressemble à un ver de terre. Sirius est un chien et…

-Un chien ? Aïe ! Dit Lily en relevant la tête d'un coup, et ressentant comme un pincement dans la nuque. Tu veux dire que le chien qui m'a sauvé l'année dernière, c'était Sirius ?

-Oui.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne voulait que j'aille voir McGo, elle aurait tout de suite compris que c'était un animagus !

-Oui.

-Faudra que je pense à le remercier alors.

-Je ne préfère pas. Il vaut mieux que je leurs disent moi-même, que tu es au courant.

-Bien sûr… Et toi alors ? En quoi… ?

James se releva, et passa derrière le canapé pour avoir plus de place. Il visualisa le cerf dans son esprit, et le voici sur ses quatre sabots, devant le regard ahuri de Lily. Lentement, elle s'approcha de lui, comme hypnotisée. Elle avança une main timide de tête, et caressa le chanfrein. Elle leva ensuite une main timide, pour toucher ses bois, ce qui le chatouilla. Pendant qu'elle l'inspectait, James réalisa qu'elle avait une tout autre odeur, quand il était sous sa forme d'animagus. Une odeur toute aussi enivrante que la vanille quand il était sous sa forme humaine. Il reprit forme humaine, faisant sursauter Lily qui recula de quelques pas.

-Voilà… tu sais tout. Je n'ai plus aucun secret pour toi maintenant.

Mal à l'aise, il se repassa une main dans les cheveux, bien que sachant qu'elle détestait ça.

-Je sais ce que tu dois te dire. Nous sommes des inconscients, cela aurait pu très mal tourner, cela peut _**encore**_ très mal tourner et…

-James…

-… nous allons attirer des problèmes à Gryffondor, à Poudlard, bousillez nos vies…

-James…

-… mettre Remus en danger et…

Les lèvres de Lily se refermant sur les siennes le coupa net dans sa tirade. Elle avait saisi son visage à deux mains et l'embrassait, les yeux fermés, alors que les siens étaient grands ouvert de stupéfaction. Il devait rêver. C'est ça. Après qu'elle l'eut soigné, il était monté se coucher et il faisait maintenant un rêve. Très réaliste, le rêve. Elle finit par s'éloigner et le regardait à présent droit dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé ça une seconde, dit-elle. Enfin, sauf que ça aurait pu mal finir, ça c'est vrai, mais je trouve ça… Ce que vous avez fait pour Remus… Peu de personne en aurait été capable. Il a vraiment de la chance d'avoir des amis comme vous. Des amis sur qui il peut compter. Je me rends compte que… que je t'ai mal juger toutes ces années. Tu es bien arrogant, tu as parfois la grosse-tête et tu peux être méchant parfois, mais tu es quelqu'un de loyal envers tes amis et tu les défends envers et contre tous. Même contre eux-mêmes. Tu n'es pas le crétin que je croyais.

-Tu… tu… tu m'as embrassée ? J'ai pas rêvé ?

-Non. Tu n'as pas rêvé, répondit Lily, en rougissant. Mais c'était juste pour te faire taire.

-Vraiment ? Alors… Si j'essayais de t'embrasser, là, maintenant, tout de suite… Tu me repousserais ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.

-Euh… J'ne…, bafouilla-t-elle, en reculant, jusqu'à sentir le mur dans son dos.

James posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Lily, et pencha sa tête vers ses lèvres mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, la laissant décider du reste des événements.

* * *

Son souffle chatouillait ses lèvres, rendant sa gorge sèche. Et son cœur qui tapait un sprint n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Elle ne pouvait décrocher son regard du sien, quand bien même elle l'aurait voulu. L'embrasser un peu plus tôt, avait été instinctif. Mais maintenant… est-ce que…

-Oh et puis merde, marmonna-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à James pour répondre à son baiser. Il y avait une sorte d'urgence dans ce baiser.

-Si seulement tu savais depuis combien…, commença James en se reculant pour respirer.

-Tais-toi, murmura Lily en l'attrapant par la cravate pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Jamais elle n'avait embrassé Bradley comme ça, et jamais, lui, ne l'avait embrassé comme ça.

-On devrait s'arrêter là. Tu dois aller manger et essayer de te reposer un peu avant les cours, dit James en s'écartant et en mettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

-Tu… Tu as raison, dit Lily en reprenant son souffle. Je… Je dois y aller… à… à plus tard…

Elle attrapa ses affaires, regarda par le trou et quitta la pièce, suivit par James. Elle monta les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte de son dortoir. Elle remit ses cheveux en ordre et entra. Ses amies étaient déjà réveillées et se préparaient pour descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner.

-Bah alors, tu étais où ? Demanda Alice.

-Je… je me suis endormie dans la salle commune en attendant les garçons.

-À quelle heure ils sont rentrés ?

-Je ne les ai pas vu, je me suis endormie, répondit Lily en entrant dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les cheveux et laver son visage.

Elle jeta un sort afin de défroisser ses vêtements et prépara son sac de cours, avant d'avaler une dose de potion énergisante, de quoi tenir la matinée.

-On y va ? Dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

Quand elle redescendit dans la salle commune, James n'était plus là. Lily quitta la tour de Gryffondor avec Laura et Amanda pour la Grande Salle. Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde la regardait, comme s'ils savaient qu'elle venait d'embrasser James Potter. Elle parvint à éviter de penser à lui pendant les trois premières heures de cours, si bien qu'elle fut étonnée de le voir à la sortie du cours de Runes, seul, alors que Remus n'était pas en cours. Il fit le chemin avec elle, Laura et Amanda jusqu'à la classe de Métamorphose, sans laisser paraître quoi que ce soit. Il lui fut nettement plus difficile de se concentrer cette heure-ci, alors qu'il était assis juste devant elle. Avait-il aimé ce qu'il s'était passé ? N'avait-il pas été déçu ? Est-ce qu'il comptait lui demander de sortir avec lui ou avait-il changer d'avis ? Et s'il le voulait toujours, en secret ou en public ? Un millier de scénario commencèrent à défiler dans sa tête avant que le professeur McGonagall, ne l'interrompe.

-Miss Evans, pouvez-vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

-Euh… je…

Pour ne rien arranger, Potter se tourna vers elle et elle fut bien incapable de répondre au professeur.

-Concentrez-vous, miss Evans, s'il vous plaît. Je disais, qu'il était possible de transformer un objet en être humain, mais que dénué de sentiment, il pouvait être dangereux et que c'était pour ça, que le sortilège ne durait pas plus de cinq minutes, et qu'ensuite il reprenait sa forme initiale.

-Excusez-moi, professeur.

* * *

Il la regarda disparaître dans l'escalier, inquiet. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Est-ce que ce bref moment, briserait le début d'amitié qu'il avait patiemment construit ? Allait-elle mettre de la distance entre eux ? Elle l'avait tant de fois repoussé, qu'il n'osait croire que les huit dernières minutes avaient belle et bien existé. Il remonta dans le dortoir, l'esprit plein de question. Sirius et Peter dormaient comme des loirs, alors que Franck était déjà debout et habillé, prêt à descendre.

-Salut, James, dit-il. À tout à l'heure.

Comme James l'avait dit à Lily, Franck devait bien se douter bien de quelque chose, mais il ne disait jamais rien. Il retira ses vêtements et se coucha dans son lit. Sa tête n'avait pas encore touché l'oreiller, qu'il dormait déjà à moitié.

* * *

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, à 10h30, Sirius et Peter étaient déjà en train de s'habiller, prêt à aller chercher leurs petits déjeuner dans les cuisines.

-Reste là, on te rapporte à manger, dit Sirius.

-Merci.

-Comment va ton dos ? Demanda Peter.

-Je n'ai pas mal, si c'est ta question. Lily a fait des miracles.

-Lily ? Elle t'a soigné ? Demanda Sirius, étonné. Nous, elle nous à presque hurler dessus.

-Je te rassure. Moi aussi, j'ai eu le droit de me faire engueuler. Mais je me suis écroulé devant elle, en allant au dortoir et elle a vu le sang sur la chemise. Le temps que la douleur s'estompe, elle était déjà partie chercher de quoi me soigner.

-Hmm… repose-toi tout de même, dit Sirius. On revient.

Bien que Lily lui ait déconseillé de se doucher, James profita d'être seul, pour se laver au moins le visage, préparer son sac de cours et réfléchir à la suite. Que faire maintenant qu'ils s'étaient embrassés ? Avec n'importe quelle autre fille, il n'aurait pas hésité, serait sortie avec elle officiellement, mais Lily n'était pas n'importe quelle fille. Elle était _**La**_ fille. Il pouvait toujours demander à Sirius ce qu'il en pensait, puis il se souvint que la dernière idée de Sirius en la matière était de sortir avec une autre fille pour rendre Lily jalouse et que c'était pour ça qu'il était resté près de six mois avec Cassandra. Il aurait dû suivre les conseils de Remus. Que lui dirait-il s'il était là ?

-« Parles-en avec elle, demande-lui, ce qu'elle veut faire exactement et dis-lui ce que toi, tu voudrais. »

Cela sembla être un bon conseil et c'est pourquoi James, ne parla pas tout de suite de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lily, à Peter et Sirius quand ceux-ci rentrèrent. Vers 11h10, ils quittèrent le dortoir et laissa Sirius et Peter se rendre en métamorphose, prétextant avoir oublié quelques choses au dortoir. Une fois hors de vue, il prit la direction de la salle de runes, et attendit que Lily sorte. Elle riait avec Amanda, mais se stoppa quand elle le vit. Il voulait lui parler, là, maintenant, mais il n'en trouva pas le courage. Sirius le vit arriver avec les filles, mais ne dit rien à ce propos, du moins pour l'instant. Pendant toute la durée du cours, il sentait le regard de Lily, lui brûler la nuque et devait se retenir tant bien que mal de se retourner.

-Miss Evans, pouvez-vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire ? Fit alors le professeur McGonagall.

-Euh… je…

James se retourna alors vers elle, et ses joues déjà rouges, s'empourprèrent d'avantage.

-Concentrez-vous, miss Evans, s'il vous plaît. Je disais, qu'il était possible de transformer un objet en être humain, mais que dénué de sentiment, il pouvait être dangereux et que c'était pour ça, que le sortilège ne durait pas plus de cinq minutes, et qu'ensuite il reprenait sa forme initiale.

-Excusez-moi, professeur.

Il sentit un coup dans sa chaise, certainement donné par Lily, et il se retourna pour faire face à McGonagall qui donnait les devoirs.

-À demain et n'oubliez pas de vous exercer à transformer un humain, consentant évidemment, en objet.

Il rangea ses affaires, et sortit de la salle, attendant Lily dehors.

-Allez-y, je vous rejoindrais, dit-il à Sirius et Peter. Je dois parler à Lily.

-Tu peux lui en parler à table, fit remarquer Sirius.

-Non, je ne peux pas. Allez-y.

Difficilement, Sirius obéit, tirer par Peter qui mourrait de faim. Quand, Lily sortie à son tour, il l'attrapa par la manche, la faisant crier de surprise.

-Tu m'as fait peur crétin ! Dit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. On peut parler ?

-Euh…

-S'il te plaît.

Lily fit signe à ses amies de continuer sans elle.

-Je t'écoute…, dit-elle en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à la lanière de son sac.

Il l'attrapa par la main, qui était glacé, et l'emmena dans la cour, afin de s'asseoir sur un banc.

-J'aimerais que l'on parle de ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure.

-Je m'en doutais un peu…, dit Lily en baissant la tête pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir ses joues rougirent.

Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire et se lança :

-Voilà, j'ai…, dirent-ils en même temps, les faisant rire.

-Toi d'abord, dit-elle.

-Non, je t'en prie, honneur aux dames.

-Les plus jeunes d'abord.

-Très bien, tu as gagné, rit-il. Alors, voilà… je… je voulais savoir si… ce que tu voulais faire après ce qui c'est passé. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ? Et si c'est le cas, est-ce que tu veux que nous restions discrets ou bien tu t'en fiches que tout le monde sache ? Où alors, tu ne veux peut-être plus du tout me parler ? Si tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi, je comprendrais, on n'aura qu'à faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, bien que ce ne soit pas ce dont j'ai envie, mais on fera comme tu voudras et…

Il fut coupé une nouvelle fois dans sa tirade, par les lèvres de Lily et la pression dans sa cage thoracique diminua.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que l'on sort ensemble ? Demanda James quand Lily mit fin au baiser.

-Je crois bien que oui, répondit-elle en se passant une main dans la nuque, les joues aussi rouges que son écharpe et en lâchant un rire nerveux.

Le ventre de Lily qui gargouilla à ce moment-là, les fit éclater de rire et James déclara :

-Je crois qu'il est temps de te nourrir.

-Moi aussi, répondit Lily.

James l'aida à se relever, sous le regard ahuri des élèves encore présent sous le porche, et c'est main dans la main, qu'ils firent leur entrer dans la Grande Salle, devant les regard surpris de leurs amis.

* * *

 **... Voilà voilà... Alors? Verdict? Je n'avais absolument pas prévu de passer un chapitre entier sur la mise en couple de James et Lily. Je pensais que ça ne prendrait que la moitié d'un chapitre et puis je me suis retrouvé avec dix pages libreoffice à la fin, en moins d'une journée. J'ai été très inspirée sur ce coup là.**

 **Concernant le dos de James, l'idée m'est venue en lisant les livres. On sait que Rusard était déjà en poste à Poudlard, à l'époque des Maraudeurs, puis qu'il a rempli un dossier sur James et Sirius concernant l'usage d'un maléfice illégal sur la personne de Bertram Aubrey et qu'il a confisqué la carte du maraudeur. Dans le Tome 1 d'Harry Potter, il dit: " _C'est dommage que les anciennes punitions n'aient plus cours. En ce temps-là, on vous suspendait au plafond par les poignets pendant quelques jours, j'ai toujours les chaînes dans mon bureau. Je les entretien soigneusement au cas où on s'en servirait à nouveau._ " (Chapitre 15 : La forêt interdite.) et dans le Tome 4, chapitre 31, Molly Weasley dit:**

 **" _-Elle était déjà là à mon époque [en parlant de la grosse dame], dit Mrs Weasley. Elle m'a passé un sacré savon une nuit où j'étais rentrée au dortoir à quatre heures du matin..._**

 ** _[...]_**

 ** _-Ton père et moi, nous étions allés faire une promenade au clair de lune, répondit-elle [à Bill]. Il s'est fait prendre par Apolon Picott - c'était le concierge à l'époque. Ton père en porte encore les marques._ "**

 **Sachant que Molly et Arthur sont entrés à Poudlard en 1961, qu'à l'époque où ils ont fait le mur ils devaient avoir une quinzaine d'année, donc entre septembre 1965 et juin 1968, que Molly et Arthur n'ont jamais eu Rusard en concierge et que James et Lily sont arrivés en 1971, Rusard est donc arrivé à Poudlard entre juin 1968 et juin 1978. Donc entre juin 1968 et septembre 1991, les punitions corporelles ont été interdite à Poudlard, mais Rusard à l'air d'avoir eu le temps de pratiquer ce genre de punitions (et d'aimer cela), et dans les livres, ni Bill, ni Charlie Weasley, ne parle de ce genre de punitions, Bill était né en novembre 1970, il est rentré à Poudlard, le 1er Septembre 1982. Ce qui place l'interdiction des punitions corporelles entre juin 1968 et septembre 1982. Mais je penche plus pour une interdiction peu de temps après la première chute de Voldemort, donc durant l'année scolaire 1981-1982, plusieurs sang-pur étant arrêtés et envoyés à Azkaban, dont certains faisaient peut-être parti du conseil d'administration de l'école. Leurs remplaçant ont certainement été d'accord avec les intentions de Dumbledore, pour supprimer les châtiments corporelles.**

 **J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas perdu dans mes explications :/ Le prochain chapitre est quasiment fini et il devrait arrivé, non pas ce samedi, mais celui d'après, pour me laisse le temps de le relire, de changer peut-être des choses et de commencer le prochain.**

 **À bientôt :)**


	11. -Il m'a fait monter sur son balai

**Bonsoir à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien :) Je suis super contente que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu (c'est celui dont je suis le plus fière jusqu'à présent) et j'espère parvenir à réécrire un chapitre comme celui là (certainement pour des scènes tristes, où qui me tiennent particulièrement à cœur).**

 **PS: L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K Rowling :)**

 **PeOvTaTnEsR: La suite, c'est maintenant! :D**

* * *

28 octobre 1977 :

Ils s'installèrent côte à côte, faisant fi des regards de la Grande Salle fixer sur eux, et plus particulièrement ceux de leurs amis. Lily se servit généreusement en purée de citrouille et James en petits pois.

– De l'eau, Lily ? Demanda-t-il.

– Je veux bien, merci.

Et ils commencèrent à manger.

-Vous allez faire comme si nous n'étions pas là encore longtemps ? Demanda Sirius, au bout d'un moment.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda James en volant un morceau de purée dans l'assiette de Lily.

-Arrête, espèce de pique-assiette ! s'exclama Lily en lui donnant le plat de purée qu'il prit, non sans laisser ses doigts caresser le dessus de la main de Lily.

-Je parle de _**ça**_ , dit Sirius en montrant du doigt le geste de James.

-Il n'y a rien de particulier à dire, déclara Lily, et on ne montre pas du doigt, c'est mal poli. James et moi avons simplement mis les choses au clair.

-Et donc vous sortez ensemble ? Demanda Alice.

-Ouais, répondit James alors que Lily hochait la tête.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi ce changement d'avis ? Demanda Sirius.

-Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, répondit Lily.

-Donc tu n'es pas une imbécile, géniale, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Non parce que tu connais certains défauts de James, mais pas tous. Quand il mange trop de petits pois, par exemple, il lâche des caisses toute la journée. Et on les sent à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il laisse ses chaussettes traîner un peu partout dans le dortoir, il…

-Non mais t'as fini un peu de raconter des conneries ? s'énerva James en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia avant de se tourner vers Lily. Lily, je te jure que mes pets ne puent pas et que je ne laisse pas mes sous-vêtements traînés partout. Arrête tu vas la faire fuir !

-J'ai accepté de sortir avec toi, en toute connaissance de cause, James, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Lily. En revanche, vous feriez bien de vous dépêcher de manger, si vous ne voulez pas être en retard pour votre cours de Divination.

-Tu as raison.

-Mais pourquoi tu as changé d'avis ? Insista Peter.

-Je vous expliquerais tout à l'heure, dit James. Laura, comment tu sens l'équipe pour le match ?

-Honnêtement ? Tu as fait du bon travail avec les nouveaux et grâce à Lily, Serpentard à perdu deux joueurs, donc je suis assez confiante. Et toi ?

-Ah je ne sais pas… on a tout de même quatre joueurs qui n'ont encore jamais fait de match. J'ai peur que Chris ne supporte pas la pression.

-Il va se débrouiller, James, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Laura.

-Hmm… On verra…

-Vous avez fini de manger ? Demanda Sirius un peu plus tard

-Ouais, on peut y aller, répondit Mary en piquant un morceau de pain, « pour la route ».

James repoussa son assiette et quitta le banc, non sans embrasser Lily sur la tempe et en chuchotant :

-Je parle à Sirius et Peter après le dîner, d'accord ?

-Ok. Quand tu auras fini la Divination, si tu me cherches, je serais dans les cachots pour mes potions.

-D'accord, à plus tard.

Elle le regarda quitter la Grande Salle et quand elle se retourna, elle fit face trois pairs d'yeux qui la dévisageaient.

-Quoi ?

-Tu peux bien nous le dire à nous, dit Amanda.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui dire oui ? Renchérit Laura.

-Moi, au moins, je n'aurais plus à entendre James se plaindre que tu ne veux pas de lui, dit Franck en plongeant sa cuillère dans sa mousse au chocolat.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment, en cinq minutes, entre le cours de Métamorphose et votre arrivé dans la Grande Salle, il a eu le temps de te convaincre de sortir avec lui, dit Laura.

-Il a pas eu à me convaincre, c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé, répondit Lily.

Franck en laissa tomber sa cuillère à terre, alors qu'Amanda recrachait son verre de jus de citrouille par le nez et que Laura, bouche-bée, lui tapotait le dos.

- _ **Tu**_ l'as embrassé ?

-Oui. On peut changer de sujet, s'il vous plaît ? Je commence à être légèrement mal à l'aise, là. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde me regarde.

-C'est un peu le cas, confirma Laura. Plus de la moitié des filles de la salle sont en pleurs ou te fusille du regard, et Rogue et Bradley ressemblent à des hyppogriffes insultés.

-Eh merde, ronchonna Lily en repoussant son assiette. Bon, je vais préparer des potions avant d'être assassinée par une fourchette volante. À tout à l'heure.

* * *

-Les garçons sont déjà descendus manger ? Demanda Lily à Franck en arrivant dans la salle commune, ses cheveux encore humides de sa douche.

-Non pas encore, répondit-il.

-Tu veux les attendre ? Demanda Dorcas.

-Oui, allez-y, je vous rejoins, dit Lily.

Une fois ses amis partis, Lily hésita entre attendre les garçons dans la salle commune, ou monter dans leurs dortoirs. Elle finit par choisir la première option et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée. Cinq minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle commençait à somnoler, elle vit James débarquer. Elle se releva et attendit qu'il lui fasse un signe. Avait-il parlé à Peter et Sirius ? Il hocha la tête de haut en bas alors que les deux garçons faisant leurs entrées à leurs tours. Lily n'attendit pas plus pour avancer vers Sirius et le prendre dans bras.

-Merci, dit-elle.

-Hein ? Fit Sirius qui s'était tendu.

-Pour l'année dernière. Face à Taylor, Mulciber et Avery.

-Oh ça… Il n'y a pas de quoi…

-Je voulais aussi que vous sachiez, que votre secret est en sécurité avec moi. C'est admirable ce que vous faites pour Remus.

-Ce qu'ils font pour moi ?

Lily se retourna et vit Remus, un sourcil levé, aussi translucide qu'un fantôme.

-Ah mon Lunard ! Fit Sirius en le prenant par le bras pour aller manger. Viens là ! On a raté des trucs aujourd'hui !

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouep. Mulciber c'est ramassé dans les escaliers ce matin, McGo à surprise notre Préfète-en-Chef en train de rêvasser en cours et James sort avec elle, maintenant.

-Avec McGonagall ? s'exclama Remus.

-Mais non, avec Evans voyons !

Remus s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, et Peter lui rentra dedans.

-Vous me faites une blague ? C'est ça ?

Pour toute réponse, James vola à Lily un baiser, sous les yeux de Remus. Voyant que celle-ci ne s'était pas mise à hurler au viol, Remus fut bien obligé de reconnaître que Sirius avait dit la vérité.

-C'est toujours quand on est absent qu'il se passe les trucs les plus intéressant, fit remarquer Remus en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, amusé.

* * *

Vendredi 29 octobre 1977 :

-Lily n'est pas là ? Demanda James en posant son sac près du canapé sur lequel était assis Franck, aussitôt imiter par Sirius, Peter, Alice et Mary.

-Elle est en train de préparer des potions pour le concours.

-Ok, j'irais la voir tout à l'heure, Sirius, une partie de bataille explosive ?

-Je crois que tu devrais aller la voir maintenant, dit Franck. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien quand elle a quitté le dortoir tout à l'heure. Elle n'a rien voulu me dire, mais j'ai vu que ça n'allait pas.

-Pas bien comment ?

-Absente. Comme si rien n'existait autour d'elle. Elle n'a même pas vu les Dylan caché des bombabouses sous les coussins des fauteuils.

-Tu as raison… Peter, je te laisse ma place contre Sirius.

James ramassa son sac et entreprit de descendre en direction des cachots. Il n'aimait pas la savoir seule là-bas, près du territoire des Serpentard. La porte du cachot était entrebâillée, et il pouvait la voir, assise sur un banc, regarder le ciel par la fenêtre.

-Lily ? Tout va bien ? Demanda James en entrant.

Lily tourna la tête vers lui et il vit qu'elle avait pleuré.

-Ma mère m'a envoyé une lettre, dit-elle en lui tendant la lettre. Mon père est malade. Un cancer… Les médecins ne peuvent pas le guérir.

-Lily… Je suis désolé… Est-ce qu'il… lui reste longtemps ?

-Ils ne savent pas. Pour l'instant, il ne souffre pas, c'est déjà ça.

-Et ta grand-mère ? Tu m'as dit qu'elle avait un cancer, non ?

-Elle toujours vivante. Je n'ose imaginer ma mère, si elle devait perdre sa mère et son mari en même temps.

-Tu seras là pour elle.

-Pas si je suis à Poudlard. Ma mère me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…

-Je comprends… Tu sais quoi ? Tu as besoin de te changer les idées ! Dit-il en prenant sa main pour la mettre debout.

-Où tu m'emmènes ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils quittaient les cachots.

-Te changer les idées.

-Oui mais où ?

-Tu verras.

Ils rejoignirent le terrain d'entraînement en passant par les serres du professeur Chourave. « Il ne va tout de même pas m'emmener là où je crois ? » se demanda Lily.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu m'emmènes au Terrain de Quidditch ?

-Pas pour jouer aux bavboules, ça c'est certain.

Il les fit entrer dans le vestiaire de Gryffondor et lui jeta une paire de gants et une écharpe.

-Enfile ça, dit-il en sortant son balai.

-Certainement pas ! s'exclama Lily en comprenant enfin où il voulait en venir. Je ne monterais pas sur cet engin de malheur.

-Ne t'inquiète, je serais avec toi, répondit-il en sortant sur le terrain.

-En plus, nous n'avons pas le droit, ajouta-t-elle en lui suivant tout de même.

-Bien sûr que si. Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et le terrain n'est pas réservé à cet heure-ci. Tu fais juste ta trouillarde.

-Ma trouillarde ? Moi ? Rappelle-moi, qui avait peur d'un simple chat cet été ?

-J'ai des raisons de ne pas aimer les chats. Quand j'étais petit, le chat des voisins à failli m'arracher un œil !

-Et qu'avais-tu fait à ce pauvre chat ? Demanda Lily en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Mais j'avais strictement rien fait ! C'est ça le pire. Mon ballon était parti chez les voisins, j'ai simplement voulu le récupéré et ce crétin m'a sauté dessus ! Allez-viens, je te promets que tu ne tomberas pas et que je ne ferais rien de dangereux.

Lily lui jeta un regard septique, puis leva les yeux au ciel. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le terrain de ce sens-là. Il semblait tellement plus grand et impressionnant vu d'ici.

-C'est beau, hein ? Imagine quand toute l'école est là et fait un bruit monstre.

-Je comprends mieux ta grosse tête, maintenant, dit Lily.

-Tu viens alors ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle finit par s'avancer lentement et James la fit s'installer devant lui avant de l'encercler de ses bras pour se tenir au manche.

-Tiens-toi bien, dit-il en donnant un coup de pied au sol.

-Je ne suis toujours pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Mais si, c'est une bonne idée. Une très bonne idée même. Promis, on redescendra à la minute où tu me le demanderas. Ça va ? Demanda James une fois en l'air.

-Pour l'instant, oui.

-Bien. Alors c'est parti.

James fit plusieurs fois le tour du stade et Lily se détendit progressivement. Finalement ce n'était pas si terrifiant et elle se surprit même à sourire. James s'éloigna un peu du terrain, survolant la rivière qui séparait le terrain du reste du château.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda James.

-Oui, répondit Lily.

-Alors accroche-toi.

Sur le coup, Lily ne comprit pas pourquoi il lui avait dit ça. Puis quand ils montèrent en chandelle, le vent fouettant leurs visages, James se stabilisa et avança vers les buts, faisant plusieurs roulades et quelque looping avant de descendre en flèche et s'arrêter à trois mètres du sol.

-Ça va toujours ? Demanda James.

-…

-Lily ?

Lily avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, au point qu'elle crut qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Et pourtant, elle avait une irrépressible envie de rire.

-Je crois que… je ne me suis jamais senti aussi euphorique de ma vie, dit-elle en riant.

-C'est l'adrénaline ça, dit James. Tu veux refaire un tour ?

-Non, ça va aller merci. Je crois que j'ai eu assez d'émotion comme ça, répondit-elle, toujours hilare.

James atterrit alors et Lily descendit avant de s'éloigner de quelque pas, fermant les yeux pour savourer l'air frais sur son visage. James fixait ses deux joues, rougis par le froid de fin octobre. « Ce qu'elle est belle » pensa James.

-Tu voudras recommencer ? Demanda James.

-… Je crois bien oui.

Ils retournèrent au vestiaire pour déposer le balai, les gants et l'écharpe et reprirent le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor. Ils traversèrent le parc qui jouxtait les serres de botanique et l'entrée de la tour d'Astronomie puis passèrent dans les serres pour rejoindre la cour de métamorphose, où James lui montra un nouveau passage secret, menant directement au grand escalier.

-Lily ?

Lily se retourna pour voir Laura et Amanda courir vers eux.

-Oui ?

-Tu étais où ? On te cherchait partout ! Demanda Amanda.

-Oh, euh… j'étais avec… James. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, on s'inquiétait, c'est tout.

-Je vais vous laissez, dit James en embrassant, Lily. À tout à l'heure.

Lily le regarda partir en direction de la Grande Salle avant de reporter son regard sur ses amies, qui semblaient attendre des réponses.

-Quoi ?

-Tu étais avec James tout ce temps ? Demanda Laura.

-Oui.

-Vous faisiez quoi ? Demanda Amanda.

-On… Il me changeait les idées.

Lily comprit qu'elle avait dit une bêtise au moment où ses deux amies se regardèrent.

-Il m'a fait monter sur son balai, tenta de rectifier Lily.

-Oh, je vois, dit Laura d'un air entendu.

-NON, s'écria Lily. Pas dans ce sens-là ! On était sur le terrain de Quidditch ! On a vraiment volé autour du terrain de Quidditch !

-Ah mais on te croit Lily, dit Amanda en souriant. On te croit.

-Roh ! Vous m'énervez ! Dit Lily en montant quatre par quatre les marches jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

Lundi 31 octobre 1977 :

-Mes chers septièmes années, je vous souhaite le bonjour, s'exclama Dumbledore, vêtu pour l'occasion d'une robe bleu nuit avec des mini-tête de citrouille. Nous allons bientôt dévoiler les équipes, mais avant cela, voici les règles : On n'empêche pas ses petits camarades de faire leurs parcours, on se concentre sur le sien. Vous avez jusqu'à dix-huit heures pour le faire, bien que j'espère que vous finissiez avant. Et la règle principale, que tout se déroule dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Bien, professeur McGonagall, la liste, s'il vous plaît.

Le professeur McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa la liste, la déroula, s'éclaircit la gorge et annonça :

Quand j'aurais appelé vos noms, vous irez voir le professeur Chourave pour qu'elle puisse vous donner vos instructions. Bien. La première équipe : Alice Fortescue et Jade Henry !

Alice se leva sur la pointe des pieds et chercha la jeune Poufsouffle, qui tenait près de la grande porte. Après un signe à Lily, elle partie rejoindre sa coéquipière, près du professeur Chourave, qui leur donna un morceau de parchemin.

-Deuxième équipe : Mary McDonald et Peter Pettigrow ! Annonça le professeur McGonagall quand Alice et Jade furent parties.

Mary et Peter se sourirent et ils partirent à leurs tours voir le professeur Chourave.

-Troisième équipe : Reece Howe et Severus Rogue.

Le poufsouffle et Rogue quittèrent la pièce ensemble après avoir reçu leur parchemin. La main de James dans la sienne, fit perdre à Lily sa concentration et elle eut juste le temps de voir Laura et Emmeline Vance, la cinquième équipe, disparaître derrière les portes.

-Sixième équipe : Mulciber Ubbe et Franck Londubat.

-Peut-être qu'on serra dans la même équipe, murmura James à l'oreille de Lily, la chatouillant.

-Peut-être, lui répondit-elle, alors que Lucy McGowan disparaissait avec Halfdan Stebbins.

-Huitième équipe : Ethan Taylor et James Potter.

-Ou pas, corrigea Lily.

-Génial, maugréa James.

-Pas de bêtise, menaça Lily de ses gros yeux.

Pour toute réponse, il lui envoya un baiser.

-Neuvième équipe : Amanda Green et Joseph Daly !

Un à un, Lily vit ses amis partirent. D'abord Dorcas qui se retrouva à faire équipe avec Morgan Zoe, puis Remus avec Sarah Farmer. Sirius dût faire équipe avec sa cousine, Erin. Lily fut appelée la dernière, avec Kay Robinson, un Serdaigle avec qui elle partageait les cours de Runes, de Métamorphose, de Botanique et de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Bonne chance à tout les deux, leurs dit Chourave en leurs donnant leur papier.

* * *

 _« À la fête du village, le bateleur Barnabas étale un jeu de 52 cartes sur sa table et s'écrie : « Oyez, bonnes gens ! Voici un jeu de cartes tout à fait banal ! Ni trucage, ni magie ! Mais je vous parie que si j'enlève huit cartes de ce jeu, seulement huit, et que je vous donne les 44 restantes, toutes les 44, vous serez incapables de fabriquer avec elles une seule, je dis bien une seule, suite de cinq cartes… Alors, qui vient essayer ? » évidemment, Barnabas est sûr de gagner… Mais quelles cartes enlève-t-il ? La somme de ces cartes vous devrez donner à la personne aux deux formes. »_

-Tu as une idée ? Demanda Mary.

-Du résultat ? Non, répondit Peter. Mais la personne à deux formes, c'est McGonagall.

-Tu as raison. Pour trouver la réponse, il nous faudrait un jeu de carte.

-Pas forcément. Alors, dit Peter en comptant sur ses doigts potelés, il y a l'as, le deux, le trois, le quatre, le cinq, le six, le sept, le huit, le neuf, le dix, le valet, la dame et le roi. Il y a donc, treize cartes carreaux, treize piques, treize cœurs et treize trèfles. Alors, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, ça fait une suite de quatre. Si on enlève les quatre six, ça fait sept, huit, neuf, dix, ça fait une autre suite de quatre si on enlève les valets, ça nous laisse, la dame, le roi et l'as. Donc si on retire les six et les valets…

-On ne peut pas additionner des valets et des six, fit remarquer Mary. Mais si on retire les cinq, ça fait, deux, trois quatre, et si on retire les dix, ça fait, six, sept, huit, neuf, donc une suite de quatre, puis valets, dame, roi et as, une autre suite de quatre. Quatre fois cinq, vingt, et quatre fois dix, quarante. Vingt plus quarante, soixante, tu es d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Allons trouver McGonagall alors, s'enthousiasma Mary.

-J'espère que tout les indices de ne seront pas de ce genre, soupira Peter.

* * *

« _Je suis_ _toujours au cœur des flammes,_

 _Mais c'est loin d'elles qu'on me fonde._

 _Encore nombreuses y sont les femmes,_

 _Et les étudiants y abondent._

 _Qui suis-je ?_

 _Une fois que vous m'aurez_ _trouvé_ _, à l'amoureux des créatures, vous irez._ » lut James. Une idée ?

-Non, répondit Ethan Taylor d'une voix cassante. Et je m'en tape de votre chasse au trésor à toi et ta _sang-de-bourbe_. J'ai jamais demandé de participer à ça.

Ni une, ni deux, James l'empoigna par le col, il devait bien faire dix quinze centimètre de plus que Taylor, et le plaqua contre un mur.

-Écoute-moi, espèce de sale mangemort, je me retiens depuis l'année dernière de te mettre mon poing dans la figure. Manque de respect encore une seule fois à Lily, et même toi, tu ne te reconnaîtras pas dans la glace.

James le lâcha et Taylor remit de l'ordre dans vêtements, non sans lui lancer un regard noir.

-Un foyer, fit finalement Taylor. C'est la réponse. Et l'amoureux des créatures doit être Brûlopot.

-Peut-être, mais Hagrid est la personne la plus dingue des créatures que je connaisse.

* * *

 _« Pour votre dos, je suis un soulagement,_

 _Mais je peux me montrer brûlant._

 _Parfois appelé chemise je ne suis pas un vêtement,_

 _Mais je contiens des documents._

 _Votre réponse, vous donnerez à celui qui fut un champion des duels. »_ lut Erin. Un dossier. C'est évident. On se repose contre un dossier, un dossier brûlant, on met des documents dans un dossier ou dans une chemise. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

-Hmm, fit Sirius.

-Un champion de duel dans sa jeunesse… C'est une personne d'un certain âge… Tu as une idée de qui ça peut être ?

-Flitwick ? Il y a des rumeurs qui cours sur lui.

-Eh bien essayons Flitwick.

-Tu vas vraiment me parler comme si de rien n'était ?

-Je devrais te parler d'une manière spéciale ?

-Je sais pas… Je croyais que tous les Black me détestaient.

-La plupart, oui. Que l'héritier quitte la maison et renie sa famille, ça fait tâche. Si je ne te parle pas dans les couloirs, c'est parce que je n'ai rien à te dire de particulier. D'ailleurs, mes fiançailles avec le fils Viperyn ont été annulés grâce à toi. Je t'en remercie.

-Tu ne voulais pas l'épouser ?

-Par Merlin, non ! J'avais l'impression qu'il ne connaissait pas le concept des douches. Le même parfum que les fleurs du diable. Tu te souviens de ces plantes en Botanique ?

-Comment les oubliés ? J'en ai jeté une sur Rogue une fois et Chourave m'a forcé à nettoyer les dégâts.

-Il n'y a pas à dire, tu es un vrai Gryffondor.

-C'est une insulte ?

-Non. Une constatation. Il en faut du courage pour tourner le dos à sa famille. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire un jour.

-C'est comme retirer un pansement. Il faut l'arracher d'un coup sec sans réfléchir.

-Tu ne le regrettes pas ? D'être parti ?

-Non. Cette famille est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Que tu te poses ce genre de question me laisse croire qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour toi.

-Merci… enfin je crois.

-On est arrivé, dit enfin Sirius.

-Ah, Mr et Miss Black, fit le professeur Flitwick. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Si on vous dit que la réponse à cette devinette, dit Erin en lui donnant le papier, est dossier, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

* * *

-Tu crois que c'est ici ? Demanda Lily.

-Bah c'est la plus haute tour, non ? Fit remarquer Kay.

-Je continue de penser que c'était la Volière.

-Vraiment ? Dit-il en lui montrant un morceau de parchemin, poser sur le bureau. C'est quoi ce charabia ?

 _« Nnwt fllfs mx tsrvhd, zhkbv czls lw gwsmzc wzhkb zrbr xbzvfb. »_

-Une chose est sûre, ce ne sont pas des Runes, dit Lily en sortant l'indice d'avant.

« _Maître des énigmes, je suis,_

 _Mangez, vous serez si vous échouez._

 _Sauvez, vous serez si vous trouvez._

 _Me trouvez et commencez par ma première, vous devez, pour répondre à la prochaine énigme de la plus haute tour._ »

-On a dit que c'était le sphinx, ok, mais c'est quoi le rapport entre ça, et cette suite de lettres ?

-Je ne sais pas…, fit Lily en s'asseyant à terre. La virgule et le point me laisse penser que c'est une phrase, mais c'est tout. Un code secret peut-être ? Il n'y a pas de voyelle visiblement.

-Au moins, nous avons de quoi manger en attendant de comprendre, dit Kay en piochant dans leur sac.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Dumbledore à dit qu'on avait jusqu'à ce soir. On devrait aller à la bibliothèque, voir ce que l'on peut trouver sur les codes secrets, dit Lily en se remettant de bout. Tu viens ?

* * *

-Je le savais ! C'est bien un code ! Et Sphinx en est le mot de passe !

-Je comprends toujours pas.

-Pourtant, c'est toi le Serdaigle. Bref, écris Sphinx sous la phrase, une lettre, sous une lettre.

-Oui chef, se moqua Kay.

-Chaque lettre, additionner à celle du dessous, nous donne une autre lettre. C'est ainsi que Marie-Antoinette codait ses propres lettres.

-Marie qui ?

-Une Reine de France. Elle a fini la tête coupée. Bref, ils ont visiblement supprimé toutes les voyelles, tiens là, l'auteur explique la façon de créer son propre code. Donc le A, se transforme en S, puisqu'on doit commencer par sa première, certainement sa première lettre. Donc…

Lily dessina un tableau à double entrée sur un vieux morceau de parchemin qui traînait, avec en tête de colonne, les vingt-six lettres de l'alphabet et en tête de ligne, chaque lettre du mot sphinx. Dans la case étant à la fois dans la colonne A et la ligne S, elle inscrivit S, puis dans la colonne B, ligne S, elle écrivit T, ainsi de suite, jusqu'à arrivée à la colonne Z. Elle recommença à la ligne P, colonne A avec la lettre T, ainsi de suite avec les autres ligne.

-Bien tu as finis ? Demanda Lily à Kay.

-Oui. Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant, Il faut trouver à quoi correspond la N, dans le tableau, sur la ligne S.

Kay suivit la ligne S, jusqu'à trouver la lettre N de son doigt.

-P.

Lily, en dessous du message codé inscrivit P. Il leur fallut dix minutes pour enfin trouver la cohérence du message.

« _Pour finir la partie, aller dans la Grande Salle vous devrez._ »

-Il en a d'autre, Dumbledore, des cas comme ça ? râla Kay.

-Moi, j'ai trouvé ça, très intéressant, répondit Lily en quittant la bibliothèque.

-Si tu n'avais pas été avec moi, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais put traduire ce message.

-Bien sûr que si. Ça t'aurais juste pris un peu plus de temps, rit Lily.

* * *

-Franchement, c'était tiré par les cheveux leurs énigmes, dit Mary en enfournant dans sa bouche sa part de tarte à la citrouille. Aveche Peter, on a dû répondre à une énime du Chevalier du Chatogan, une hocheur ! On a paché un chart d'heure à le chonvainchre ch'on méritait de l'entendre ! Et un autre à chavoir chi on avait donné la bonne réponche.

Elle but dans son gobelet pour faire passer la tarte, et reprit :

-J'ai cru que j'allais le décrocher et le jeter dans le vide. Pourtant, vous me connaissez, je ne suis pas violente !

-Et toi Sirius ? Demanda Laura. Ça été avec Black ?

Pour toute réponse il haussa les épaules, et continua de manger.

-En tout cas, dit Dorcas. Nous avons fait le plein de chocolat et de bonbon. Tu connaissais les Kinder Surprise, Lily ? C'est super bon ces trucs-là.

-J'en raffole, dit Lily. À l'époque, quand nous étions petites, ma sœur et moi passions pâques chez nos grands-parents, avec nos cousins. Ils ont un immense jardin. Très tôt, ma grand-mère se levait et avec ma mère, et elles allaient cacher les Kinder dans le jardin. On passait la matinée à les chercher avec nos paniers, et l'après-midi, on les dévorait en jouant à des jeux de société.

-Plus maintenant ? Demanda James.

-Non. J'ai passé l'âge de chercher les œufs de pâque. Maintenant, c'est moi qui les caches pour mes cousins, plus jeunes.

* * *

Samedi 5 novembre 1977 :

-Bah alors Potter, regarde où tu mets les pieds, rigola un Serpentard en passant devant lui et Lily.

Il venait de trébucher, et n'avait dû son salut, qu'à la présence de Lily qui l'avait empêché de se briser le cou dans les escaliers.

-Ah les matins de match, Gryffondor/Serpentard, soupira James. Ça m'avait manqué.

-Pas moi, répondit Lily en étouffant un bâillement avec sa manche. Tu étais vraiment obligé de te lever si tôt ? Le match ne commence que dans trois heures.

-Je veux me dépêcher de manger pour aller voir le vent sur le terrain. Visiblement, il n'y aura pas de nuage durant le match. On pourra se servir du soleil à notre avantage, car il sera derrière nos buts. Les Serpentard seront aveuglés par le soleil. Je sens que ça sera un bon match.

-Il y a intérêt, sinon, je t'en voudrais de m'avoir fait lever si tôt.

-Je saurais me faire pardonner, t'inquiète pas pour ça.

-Justement, répliqua Lily. Ça m'inquiète.

James attrapa Lily par la taille et l'attira à lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur le crâne, ce qui gêna énormément Lily, qui n'avait pas pour habitude de s'exposer ainsi devant tout le monde. Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle et furent rapidement rejoins par le reste de l'équipe, dont Laura, puis par Amanda, Remus, Sirius, Franck, Alice, Mary et Dorcas. James poussa son équipe à manger ne serait-ce qu'une tartine, mais lui-même n'avait pas fini la sienne. L'équipe quitta la Grande Salle peu de temps après, et Lily resta avec Amanda et les autres.

-Vous avez fini votre dissertation sur l'émigration américaine ? Demanda Dorcas en se servant un verre de jus d'orange.

-Non, répondit Sirius. Je comptais le faire avec James et Peter après le match. Et toi ?

-Non plus.

-C'est quoi l'émigration américaine ? Demanda Lily.

-Ce sont les sorciers américains qui ont quitté l'Amérique, pour l'Europe, suite à la loi Rappaport de 1790, expliqua Mary. Une sorcière, Dorcus Douzebranche, à révéler à son fiancé, un moldu, qu'elle était une sorcière, elle lui a parlé du MACUSA, d'Ilvernmorny et tout et tout. Sauf que ce type, était convaincu que les sorciers étaient mauvais et il a averti tout le pays. Mais il ne s'est pas arrêté là. Avec d'autres moldus, ils ont été au MACUSA et ont tiré avec des fistolets sur ceux qu'ils croyaient être des sorciers, mais c'était des moldus. Ce fut la plus grosse infraction du Code International du Secret Magique. Suite à ça, les sorciers avaient pour interdiction, en Amérique, de se lier avec les moldus. Bien sûr, on ne pouvait pas oubliéter un moldu ou une moldue ayant déjà fondée une famille avec un sorcier ou une sorcière, donc on les laissait tranquilles, mais les couples qui souhaitaient s'unir, n'avait d'autre choix que de quitter le pays. Heureusement, la loi a été abrogée il y douze ans.

-C'est ce qu'à fait mon arrière-grand-père, dit Peter. Il est tombé amoureux de mon arrière-grand-mère et sont venu s'installer ici pour se marier. D'après mon grand-père, ils vivaient à Philadelphie. De là, ils ont pris un bateau, mon arrière grand-mère étant enceinte, il ne pouvait pas la faire transplaner, ni même prendre un portoloin, pour une si longue distance, pour Bristol, où ils se sont installés. Ils n'ont plus jamais eu de nouvelle de leurs familles restés en Amérique.

-C'est l'inverse pour les Moldus, dit Lily. Entre la moitié du XVIIIème et la moitié du XIXème siècle, la population émigrait vers les États-Unis. Que ce soit après la rébellion Jacobite de 1746, ou bien à cause de la famine, qui en a suivi, et celle du XIXème.

-La rébellion quoi ? Demanda Mary.

-Avant 1534, l'Angleterre était Catholique, expliqua Lily. Mais le roi de l'époque, Henry VIII, voulait épouser Anne Boleyn, alors qu'il était encore marié avec Catherine d'Aragon, tante du Roi d'Espagne, Charles Quint. Henry devait donc demander au pape d'annuler le mariage avec Catherine, sous prétexte qu'elle avait été mariée avec son frère. Mais Charles Quint retenant le pape en otage, ce dernier à refuser la dissolution du mariage. Henry a donc résolu le problème en fondant sa propre Église, l'Église Anglicane. À cette époque-là, l'Écosse, diriger par Jacques V, et l'Angleterre, ne faisait pas parti du même royaume. Le roi d'Écosse est décèdé six jours après la naissance de son unique enfant encore vivant, Mary. Il avait eu deux fils avant ça, mais ils sont morts avant la naissance de Mary. Bref, les années passent et Mary perd la couronne en faveur de la fille qu'Henry VIII a eu avec Anne Boleyn, Elizabeth. Faut savoir que Mary, et par extension, l'Écosse, était Catholique, alors qu'Elizabeth était de la religion anglicane. Quand l'Écosse est passé sous la dominance anglaise, elle est devenue anglicane. Mais les clans Écossais, ont refusé de se convertir et son rester Catholique. Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais eux et les Anglais, ne pouvaient pas se piffrer, d'une part, et d'autre part, ils voulaient, pour ceux qui en avaient quelque chose à faire, un roi ou une reine Catholique. Entre 1688 et 1746, il y a eu trois rébellions Jacobite, pour remettre Jacques II d'Angleterre, qui était catholique et qui a été évincés du pouvoir pour ça, et plus tard, ses descendants sur le trône. La Bataille de Culloden mit fin à leurs rêve définitivement. La quasi-totalité des troupes écossaises sont mortes pendant la bataille. Les survivants, ont été exécuté dans les jours qui ont suivi. Puis ceux qui ont apporté leurs soutiens aux Highlanders ont été arrêtés, et beaucoup ont été expédié dans les colonies, en Amérique. La plupart des hommes n'étant plus là pour travailler la terre, la famine s'est abattu sur l'Écosse, provocant un nouvel exode.

* * *

-Allez Laura ! Hurla Amanda. Défonce-les !

Le match avait commencé depuis trois heures et Gryffondor menait 350 à 230, mais les Serpentard étaient devenus plus agressifs et venaient de mettre cinq buts en dix minutes.

-Prewett se prend un cognard magnifiquement envoyé par Jenner, mais il reste sur son balai et fait la passe à Flint qui évite Potter, énonça Alfie Conway, un septième année de Serdaigle. Il fonce vers les but et… Leach lui pique le souaffle, qu'il lâche et que Mandy attrape. Les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor foncent vers les buts de Serpentard ! Zabini leur envoi un cognard, dévié par Cresswell, pendant que Jenner renvoi le deuxième vers le Flint ! Mandy, Potter, Mandy, Leach, Potter et il marque ! 360 à 230 pour Gryffondor ! Du côté des attrapeurs, Flemming et Taylor continu de chercher le Vif, mais toujours rien à l'horizon. Bartémius Croupton a récupéré le souaffle et évite avec adresse les cognards envoyé par Jenner et Cresswell !

-Si Flemming ne trouve pas bientôt le Vif d'Or, dit Lily, je vais devoir partir avant la fin du match, dit Lily en attrapant un sandwich parmi les plateaux qui circulaient dans le stade.

-Je suis sûr qu'il va bientôt le trouver, dit Dorcas qui suivait des yeux Croupton.

-Potter fonce sur Croupton et attrape le souaffle, mais Croupton ne lâche pas. OUCH ! Nott vient d'envoyer un cognard à Potter pour lui faire lâcher le souaffle mais c'est Croupton qui le reçoit en pleine tête et POTTER MARQUE ! Nott se fait rabrouer par Zabini, le capitaine de Serpentard. 370 à 230 pour Gryffondor ! Nous en sommes à trois heures de match et jusqu'à présent le Vif d'Or n'a été aperçu que deux fois. Zabini demande un temps mort à Richardson qui accorde… un quart d'heure.

-Bon, dit Lily en se levant. Je dois y aller.

-Tu passes voir James et Laura dans les vestiaires ? Demanda Sirius.

-Non, je suis déjà en retard. Mais si tu y vas, dis à l'équipe que je ne veux voir aucun d'entre eux à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui !

Lily descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, d'humeur joyeuse. Elle alla voir Pomfresh qui se trouvait au bord du terrain et qui lui donna pour instruction de faire l'inventaire des potions, de refaire les pansements d'Ellie Maxwell, une première année de Serdaigle, qui s'était fait attaquer par une jeune pousse de Tentacula Vénéneuse, puis répondre au questionnaire posé sur son bureau. Elle rentra donc tranquillement au château et s'acquitta de ses tâches. Elle écrivit les potions à renouveler sur un morceau de parchemin, refit les pansements à Ellie en lui racontant ce qu'elle avait raté du match et s'attaqua à son questionnaire.

 _1/Dans quel cas administreriez-vous du Poussos à un patient ?_

 _2/Un patient vient vous voir après avoir ingéré une feuille d'alihotsy. Que lui donnez-vous ?_

 _3/Après un transplanage, un sorcier se désartibule partiellement, il ne lui manque qu'un morceau de peau. Que faites-vous ?_

 _4/Décrivez la composition de la potion de grossesse._

 _5/Comment soigner une morsure de tentacula vénéneuse ?_

 _6/Quels sont les symptômes de l'éclabouille?_

 _7/Votre patient à des mots de tête, une perte de la sensibilité, un manque de coordination et des troubles du langage. Que peut-être le diagnostique ?_

 _8/Quels sont les symptômes d'un empoisonnement au mercure ?_

 _9/Votre patient est empoisonné au cyanure. Combien de temps avez-vous pour agir et comment ?_

 _10/Que faites-vous si votre patient à perdu trop de sang ?_

Lily venait de finir de répondre à la 3ᵉ question lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, sur un James ruisselant de sang, dans sa tenue de Quidditch, et soutenue par Sirius et Laura.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà... Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura une fête, probablement des vacances de Noël... une attaque et des morts? Qui selon vous, nous quittera lors des prochains chapitres?**


	12. -Alors docteur ? C'est grave?

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien :) Voilà le chapitre 12, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je voulais vous prévenir également que je ne pourrais probablement pas publié cet été car je vais travailler dans Paris et que je n'aurais d'ordinateur (je pique celui de mon frère actuellement, car le mien à rendu l'âme.). J'écrirai donc la suite sur papier et le retranscrirai sur ordinateur quand je le pourrais. Je pense pouvoir publié le chapitre 13 avant de commencer à travailler, voir même le 14. Pour ce qui passe le BAC cette année, je vous dit Merde :)**

 **Ailra: Ne t'en fait, on reparlera prochainement de Regulus (n'en dit pas plus... ;) ), mais oui, il est bien fiancé à la nièce de Slughorn. J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Regulus également et j'aime le fait de ne pas aimer Rusard. Je crois que si j'avais été à Poudlard (à Poufsouffle, d'après tout les test que j'ai pu faire), il aurait été mon cauchemar. Pire que Rogue. Il aurait pu être mon épouventard!**

 **PS: L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling :)**

* * *

Samedi 5 novembre 1977 :

Lily se mit debout et courut presque jusqu'à James, mais celui-ci, l'arrêta d'une main.

-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste pris un poteau…

-Et un cognard, rajouta Sirius alors que James lui envoyait un regard noir.

-Viens t'allonger, dit Lily.

-Je vais bien, je te dis…

-Oui, et moi je suis la Reine d'Angleterre. Laura, tu es blessée ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit cette dernière.

-On les a éclatés, Lily, dit James en grimaçant. 540 à 240.

-Eux aussi ont l'air de t'avoir bien éclaté, remarqua-t-elle en l'aidant à enlever sa tenue de Quidditch.

-J'ai juste frôlé le poteau et le cognard m'a tapé dans l'épaule. Il n'y a rien de grave.

-Mais il vient d'où, ce sang alors ?

-C'est celui de Fleming, fit Laura. Après ton départ, il a reçu les deux cognards. Il pissait le sang, James l'a rattrapé juste à temps et Pomfresh a pu s'occuper de lui.

Lily frissonna en voyant le dos de James, même s'il était en bien meilleur état que le soir où elle l'avait soigné. À présent, certaines plaies avaient cicatrisé et les autres étaient en train de l'être. Lily palpa son épaule, où commençait à s'étaler un grand hématome, rien qu'une pommade à la marguerite, mélanger avec un peu d'arnica ne saurait arranger. Visiblement, il n'y avait rien de grave.

-Alors docteur ? Demanda James. C'est grave ?

-Moque-toi, dit Lily. Tu rigoleras moins quand tu devras boire l'une des potions de Pomfresh pour ressouder les os.

-C'est vrai que tu la connais bien, celle-là, Lily, dit Laura en souriant.

-Hein ? Fit James. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-En deuxième année, Peeves à tirer un tapis sur lequel je me trouvais et je suis tombée dans les escaliers et me suis cassée le bras. Laura m'a emmené à l'infirmerie où Pomfresh m'a fait boire son horrible potion. Non seulement des os qui se ressoudent, ça fait mal, mais en plus, le goût est horrible. On aurait dit… C'est indéfinissable en fait comme goût.

Lily sortie son pot de pommade et massa l'épaule de James.

-Je vous laisse, dit Laura en attrapant Sirius par la manche. Je vais me changer et prendre une bonne douche.

-Eh ! Se plaignit Sirius. Moi je veux r…

-Peter te cherchait tout à l'heure, dit Laura. À tout à l'heure !

Elle referma la porte derrière eux, adressant un clin d'œil à Lily. À moins que ce soit à James ?

-En tout cas, de ce que j'ai vu c'était un beau match, dit Lily.

-On pourrait aller voler demain après-midi ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir. Il faut que j'avance sur mes potions. Mais si tu veux m'aider, tu peux aller demander à Mrs Pince si _100 potions pour les plantes_ d'Astorius Abbot est de retour en rayon.

-Ah Mrs Pince. Ma très chère amie. J'irais y faire un tour en quittant l'infirmerie.

-Merci. C'est bon tu peux te rhabiller.

Lily le laissa, le temps d'aller ranger le pot et quand elle revint, il était habillé.

-Euh… je voulais te demander, dit James en se passant une main dans les cheveux, trahissant sa nervosité. Tu fais quoi pour les vacances ? J'en ai discuté avec les autres lors de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, pour les passer chez moi, mais ils ont tous dit qu'ils étaient occupés. J'avais pensé à t'inviter seulement toi, mais j'avais peur que tu refuses alors je ne l'ai pas fait, mais maintenant que toi et moi on est ensemble, je me disais que je pouvais tenter ma chance et que… Bref, ça te dit de passer les vacances de Noël avec moi ? Bien sûr je comprendrais que tu veuilles les passer avec tes parents et…

-James, respires tu vas tomber dans les pommes sinon, dit Lily en posant une main sur son épaule et en lui souriant. Écoute… je…

Elle était un peu gênée. Est-ce que ce n'était pas un peu tôt pour passer une semaine, voir deux avec lui, seuls ? Elle en avait envie, bien sûr, mais elle était un peu effrayée par l'idée.

-Je vais en parler avec mes parents, d'accord ?

-Oui, bien sûr, je comprends.

-Mais j'en serais ravi.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda James.

-Oui.

Il lui fit un sourire ravi avant de se lever et de l'embrasser. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, sur Mrs Pomfresh, avec Fleming et Croupton et Lily s'écarta vivement de James, qui se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Comment va Mr Potter, Miss Evans ?

-Très bien, Mrs Pomfresh, dit Lily en rougissant.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, il peut quitter l'infirmerie, non ?

-Oui. Il allait partir. À plus tard, Mr Pot…, je veux dire, James.

Lily recala une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille pour se redonner contenance, alors que James, lui faisait un grand sourire en fermant les portes derrières lui. Quand elle quitta l'infirmerie, Lily était crevée. Après avoir regardé Pomfresh soigner Croupton et Fleming, elle s'était remis à son questionnaire, puis pendant que Pomfresh le corrigeait, elle était allée voir le professeur Slughorn pour les potions à renouveler. Elle ne s'en était pas trop mal sortie avec son questionnaire. Elle devait à présent apprendre les symptômes et le traitement pour un traumatisme crânien et une hémorragie. Elle n'avait pas la foi de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour manger, et opta pour les cuisines, où elle pourrait dégoter un sandwich et aller le manger dans la salle commune, qui devait être quasiment vide à cette heure-ci. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi tort. À peine le portrait fut-il ouvert, que le bruit provenant de la salle commune lui assourdit les oreilles. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'une fête serait prévue pour fêter la victoire de Gryffondor. Et l'anniversaire de Sirius, tant qu'à faire, bien que l'avant-veille, date du véritable anniversaire de Sirius, les garçons aient déjà retourné le château pour s'assurer que personne ne s'ennuie ce jour-là, ce qui avait contraint Lily à retirer des points aux quatre Gryffondor. Pourtant, ce soir-là, elle n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter la fête. Au contraire. Elle se dirigea vers le mini-buffet et piocha quelques olives avant de rejoindre, ses amies, installés dans leur coin favori, à la fois près des fenêtres, et de la cheminée.

* * *

Dimanche 6 novembre 1977 :

Le soleil éclaira le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor de septième année et Lily ronchonna avant d'enfouir sa tête sous ses draps. La fête c'était prolongé jusqu'à trois heures du matin et vers vingt-et-une heure, elle et les autres préfets avaient envoyé les premières, deuxièmes, troisièmes, quatrièmes et cinquièmes années au lit et il semblait à Lily que la Bières-aux-Beurres avait été remplacé par une boisson un peu plus osée. Laura avait disparu de la circulation un peu plus tard, tout comme Dorcas et un bon nombre de septièmes et sixièmes années. Elle avait dansé avec James plusieurs fois au cours de la soirée, une fois avec Peter et Remus et avec le préfet de sixième année, Dirk Cresswell. Quand Lily était remontée dans son dortoir, après avoir rangé avec James et Remus, Laura et Dorcas n'étaient toujours pas rentrée, d'elle ne savait où et elle s'était écroulée, comme une masse. En jetant un œil par-dessus ses couvertures, elle remarque Laura, allongées en travers de son lit, ses cheveux en travers du visage, la bouche grande ouverte, et un filet de bave qui coulait. Discrètement, elle attrapa l'appareil photo que les filles lui avaient offert l'année précédente et pris Laura en photo, se jurant de les montrer à ses futurs enfants. Dorcas aussi était rentrée, mais avait pris le temps de se déshabiller, ses affaires de la veille, s'étalant un peu partout dans le dortoir, et de se glisser sous ses draps. Lily entra dans la douche et en profita pour se laver les cheveux. Soudain, elle se souvint être dimanche et qu'elle devait travailler à l'infirmerie. Elle attacha rapidement ses cheveux mouillés en chignon, sauta dans son uniforme, attrapa sa cravate et claqua la porte du dortoir, faisant sursauter Laura, qui en tomba à la renverse. Lily descendit le grand escalier jusqu'au cinquième étage, tout en faisant sa cravate et en passant devant le portrait menant au terrain de Quidditch. Puis elle descendit une volée de marche, passant devant une statue, arrivant dans la tour de l'horloge, et descendit à l'étage de l'infirmerie, dont les portes étaient ouvertes. Lily courut aussi vite qu'elle put et bégaya ses excuses à Mrs Pomfresh.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Lily, dit Mrs Pomfresh, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus. Vous n'avez que cinq minutes de retard de toute façon et il n'y a personne. Tenez, récitez-moi les os du corps humains, en les montrant sur vous.

Lily ne quitta l'infirmerie que pour l'heure du déjeuner. Elle retrouva ses amis, qui ressemblait plus à des zombies qu'à de jeunes adultes de 17/18 ans, à table.

-Comment ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant entre James et Laura.

-Chuut ! Fit celle-ci, sa tête reposant dans sa main. Parle moins fort.

-Ouais… je vois. James, tu as pu aller à la bibliothèque ?

-Hmm ? Oui, le livre est dans ma chambre. J'irais te le chercher après manger, dit-il en étouffant un bâillement avec sa main.

Jedui 10 novembre 1977 :

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda James.

-Non, répondit Lily. Mais c'est la seule que j'ai eu jusqu'à maintenant. Ce type n'arrête pas de nous semer James. À chaque, on le voit le lundi, le mardi et le jeudi. Tout le temps. Ce qui veut dire que si on ne le fait pas ce soir, il faudra attendre lundi. Ça fait trois mois qu'il nous balade. C'est trois mois de trop.

-Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas censés traîner dans les couloirs.

-On ne traîne pas, nous faisons notre travail de Préfet-en-Chef. Maintenant, si tu ne te tais pas, il va nous entendre.

-Je n'en reviens que tu m'ai poussé à sécher le cours d'Astronomie, marmonna James.

Lily et James étaient planqués sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, devant l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande.

-Pourquoi tu tiens tant à l'attraper ?

-Parce que deux personnes quittant la Salle, à cette heure-ci c'est peut-être normal, dit Lily. Mais une seule personne, c'est louche, voire inquiétant, maintenant, vas-tu te taire ?

-Et si le type sort, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Tu rentres dans la Salle et tu inspectes les lieux. Moi je le suis, on se retrouve dans la salle commune.

-Donc tu prends la cape ?

-Oui, maintenant, tais-toi !

Ce n'est qu'une heure après la fin des rondes, que quelques choses se passa enfin. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Lily donna à un coup de coude à James pour le réveiller.

-Qu…

Elle le fit taire en mettant sa main sur sa bouche et lui montra la silhouette qui en sortait. Ils s'approchèrent discrètement et James se glissa dans la salle juste avant que la porte ne se referme. Lily, elle, se mit à suivre l'ombre. Le but n'était pas de l'attraper ce soir. Son instinct lui disait que ce qu'il faisait dans cette salle n'était pas anodin et qu'il fallait d'abord découvrir son identité et ce qu'il y faisait avant de l'arrêter. Elle essaya de le doubler pour voir son visage, mais elle se prit les pieds dans la cape, renversant une armure. La silhouette se mit alors à courir, Lily se releva pour le suivre, mais Peeves qui apparut à ce moment-là, se mit à le poursuivre. Lily rebroussa chemin jusqu'à la salle commune, pendant que Peeves hurlait « ELEVE DANS LES COULOIRS ! » à tue-tête. Avec un peu de chance, le fuyard mettrait la chute de l'armure sur le compte de Peeves et Lily pourrait recommencer à le suivre des le lundi suivant. James était déjà assis dans un fauteuil quand elle arriva, et faisait tournoyer sa baguette.

-Alors ? Tu as pu voir qui s'était ?

-Non. Peeves à renverser une armure et il a fui. Et toi ? Tu as découvert quelque chose ? Il y avait quoi dans la Salle ?

-Un labyrinthe de bric-à-brac. Le plafond est encore plus haut que celui de la Grande Salle, et la salle, plus grande qu'un stade de Quidditch. Il cherche certainement quelques choses dedans, mais ça va nous prendre des semaines, si ce n'est des années pour savoir quoi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

-Pour l'instant ? Il est une heure passé et j'ai envie de dormir, alors on va se coucher. Surtout que toi, tu commences à la première heure.

* * *

Samedi 10 décembre 1977 :

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es réussi à m'entraîner la-dedans, pesta Lily en refaisant le nœud de James.

-Ce n'est qu'une soirée, Lily, dit James. Comment tu sais faire les nœuds papillon ?

-Je le faisais à mon père, répondit-elle. Il a d'ailleurs hâte de te rencontrer.

Lily avait écrit à ses parents pour leur faire part de la proposition de James. Il avait été conclu que James passerait la première semaine des vacances avec Lily chez les Evans et qu'il y serait rejoins par ses parents et Sirius à Noël. Ensuite, Lily passerait la deuxième semaine chez les Potter, et qu'elle y serait rejointe par ses parents pour le Nouvel An.

-Moi aussi.

Lily réprima un sourire. Le pauvre, s'il savait… Elle se souviendra toujours de ce que sa mère lui avait raconté sur la première rencontre de son père avec Vernon. Elle aurait donné cher pour voir ça. Ils quittèrent la salle commune et descendirent jusqu'à la salle indiquée par le professeur Slughorn. La plupart des invités étaient déjà là et à peine Lily fut-elle entrée dans le champ de vision de Slughorn, que celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras, en s'excusant auprès de James, et l'emmena vers un groupe ou se trouvait déjà Damoclès Belby et une femme, approchant de la soixantaine.

-Lily ! Je suis ravi de vous revoir !

-Moi aussi monsieur Belby. Vous avez pu avoir vos ingrédients ?

-Mes ingrédients ? Ah ! Oui, tout à fait ! Mais, au bout du compte, cela n'a servi à rien. Je travaille sur une nouvelle formule. Miss Lyon, je vous présente Lily Evans, Horace me disait l'année dernière que c'était une perle en Potion, d'ailleurs, elle se présente au concours qui aura lieu à Paris. Lily, voici Nettie Lyon, ma collègue au CREP.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer Mrs Lyon, dit Lily en lui tendant la main.

-Moi de même, Miss Evans, dit-elle perplexe. C'est drôle, l'une de mes sœurs avait une arrière-petite-fille qui s'appelait Lily Evans. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, malheureusement, mais elle doit avoir votre âge à peu près maintenant.

-C'est une sorcière ?

-Je l'ignore. Mais c'est possible, ma sœur était la seule moldue de la famille. Tous mes autres frères et sœurs, sont sorciers, tout comme ma mère, et mon grand-père paternel. Peut-être a-t-elle hérité de nos gènes.

James vint les rejoindre à ce moment-là, deux verres de cidre-pêche-gonfleuse à la main.

-James Potter, se présenta-t-il en serrant la main de Damoclès et Nettie, et en posant l'autre sur la taille de Lily. Son petit-ami.

-Enchanté Mr Potter. Je connais bien votre père, dit Nettie. C'est grâce à lui que je n'ai plus à me promener avec un buisson sur la tête. Comment va-t-il ?

-Il va bien.

-Oh Mr Potter ! Vous êtes là ! s'exclama Slughorn en prenant James par l'épaule. Venez un instant, j'aimerais vous présenter Hamish MacFarlan, vous savez le directeur…

-Oh je vois bien de qui il s'agit professeur. C'était le Capitaine des Pies de Montrose.

-Exactement. Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que…

Emporter par la foule, Lily n'entendit pas le reste de la phrase de Slughorn. Elle s'excusa auprès de Nettie et Damoclès et s'éclipsa vers la fenêtre qui était ouverte. Elle mourrait de chaud dans cette pièce.

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle, fit un homme, brun, légèrement plus vieux qu'elle, à peine la vingtaine dirait-elle. Vous avez vu le professeur Slughorn ?

-Euh, il vient d'embraquer mon petit-ami, par là-bas, pour lui présenter le directeur du département des jeux et sports, répondit Lily en lui montrant la direction de la main.

-Merci beaucoup. Au fait, je suis Severus Hill, enchanté, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Lily Evans.

-Ah la fameuse Lily Evans !

-La fameuse ? s'étonna Lily.

-Elizabeth et Mace, sont mes cousins.

-Oh ! Comment vont-ils ?

-Très bien. Mace travaille au Ministère, dans le département de la coopération magique internationale et Elizabeth au département des Transports Magiques.

-Vous les saluerez de ma part.

-Je n'y manquerai pas. Excusez-moi, bonne soirée.

Lily le regarda s'éloigner, puis elle se dirigea vers le buffet, où l'attendait une pile de petits-fours et d'amuse-bouche. Elle rejoignit ensuite James, qui était en grande conversation avec un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année.

-Je pourrais vous trouvez un stage pour cet été, afin de voir si cela vous plairait, dit l'homme.

-J'adorerai ! Ah Lily, je te présente Hamish MacFarlan, le directeur du département des jeux et sports du Ministère.

-Enchanté Mr MacFarlan.

-Moi de même. Lily Evans, c'est ça ? Horace dit que vous êtes brillante en potion.

-Elle est brillante dans toutes les matières, répondit James en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Mais vous verriez chez enchantements…

-N'abuse pas, dit Lily.

-En première année, elle maîtrisait déjà le sortilège d'attraction.

-Impressionnant, fit MacFarlan. Qu'est-ce que vous envisagez de faire l'année prochaine ?

-Damoclès Belby me propose un poste au CREP. C'est ça, ou travailler à Sainte-Mangouste.

-Vous y réfléchissez encore ?

-Oui.

-Si la recherche vous intéresse, je peux vous trouvez une place dans le département des mystères.

-Je crains qu'une carrière au Ministère ne me convienne pas, dit Lily.

-Je comprends. Mais si vous changez d'avis, n'hésitez pas.

-J'en prends note.

-Excusez-moi, dit-il en prenant congé.

-Tiens, dit Lily en tendant à James une assiette de petit four. Ils sont excellents.

-Ouais, euh non, merci, répondit James, un sourire gêné. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Non, dit-elle. Chai quoi ?

-Des, hmm, boules de dragon.

Lily s'arrêta de mâcher pendant deux secondes et avala difficilement avant de reposer l'assiette sur une table et de servir un verre d'eau.

-Vous mangez vraiment des trucs étranges, dit-elle.

-Dit celle dont la famille mange des escargots.

-Oh ça va, fit-elle.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Slughorn en venant vers eux.

-Très bien professeur, dit Lily.

-Tant mieux. Et vos potions avancent ?

-Oui. J'ai épluché les articles de la Gazette parlant du concours pour les années précédentes, pour savoir à quoi m'attendre. J'ai préparé des potions herbicides, des potions de forces, de régénération sanguine, du dictame, des potions pour accroître la taille des plantes, des potions chauffantes et refroisissantes, des potions d'élévations…

-Très bien, très bien. Vous m'avez l'air bien préparé. Je crois en vous, Lily. Mr Potter, vous voulez bien venir avec moi un instant ? J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez un expert en farce et attrape et j'ai confisqué un objet ressemblant à un…

James fit un signe d'au revoir à Lily, alors qu'il se faisait kidnapper par Slughorn. À peine fut-il hors de vue, qu'on l'attrapa par le bras et qu'on l'attirait dans un coin de la pièce, de façon à tout voir, sans être vu.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes, dit la voix traînante de Severus derrière elle.

-Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal, dit Lily, agressive.

-Excuse-moi, dit-il en la lâchant son bras, laissant un trace sur peau pâle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu dois arrêter de chercher ce qu'il se passe au septième étage. Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis.

-Donc il y a bien quelque chose ! Tu pourras me dire tout ce que tu veux, je n'arrêterai pas.

-Tu vas finir par te faire tuer ! Regarde l'année dernière !

-Si tu me dis que je risque de me faire tuer, cela confirme que c'est grave. J'ignore qui se rend dans la Salle sur Demande, mais je trouverai, Rogue. Ce que tu me dis ne fais que renforcer ma détermination à trouver.

-Pense ce que tu veux de moi, Lily, mais je t'en prie, je veux juste de protéger.

-Tu as perdu ce droit il y a un certain temps.

-Contrairement à Potter ? Cracha Rogue. C'est lui qui te protège maintenant ?

-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger.

Elle commença à partir, mais il le rattrapa par le bras avant de lâcher quand il vit son regard.

-Il en a parlé à Tu-Sais-Qui, Lily. Il lui a dit que tu te mêlais de ça.

Le sang de Lily se glaça cette fois, mais très vite elle se recomposa un visage neutre.

-Merci de me prévenir. Mais je te le répète, tu as perdu le droit de t'inquiéter pour ma vie il y a longtemps.

Cette fois-ci, elle s'éloigna sans qu'il ne la retienne. Elle chercha James du regard mais ne le trouvant elle demanda Dirk de le prévenir qu'elle était rentrée à la salle commune et de l'excuser au près de Slughorn. Traversez Poudlard seule, en pleine nuit, n'avait rien de rassurant. Encore moins maintenant qu'elle savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait à faire dans cette histoire de Salle sur Demande et qu'il avait entendu parler d'elle. Mais elle continuerait à chercher. Quoi qu'en dise Rogue. Des bruits de pas derrière elle se firent entendre et elle resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. Hors de question de se laisser attaquer sans réagir cette fois. Elle n'accéléra pas l'allure, ne ralentit pas non plus. Quand elle jugea la personne assez près, elle se retourna d'un coup et jeta un Petrificus Totalus. La silhouette se solidifia et tomba en arrière, dans une posture grotesque. Elle se rapprocha et se plaqua la main contre la bouche.

-James ! s'exclama-t-elle en jetant un Finite. Je suis désolé, j'ai cru que j'étais suivi, excuse-moi…

-T'inquiète pas, dit-il en se relevant et en se massant le crâne. J'ai rien de cassé.

-Je suis vraiment désolée.

-Je te dis que je vais bien, fit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Lily, qui s'écarta en râlant.

-Je déteste quand tu fais ça, dit-elle en se recoiffant avec ses mains.

-C'est bien pour ça que je le fais, rit-il en se relevant avant de l'aider à faire de même.

* * *

Dimanche 18 décembre 1977 :

Le Poudlard Express entra dans Kings Cross et s'arrêta à quai.

-Si le conducteur voulait le faire exprès, il n'aurait pas réussi, maugréa Sirius.

Lily tourna la tête pour regarder le quai, et constata que le train s'était arrêté de manière à ce que leur compartiment, fasse face au père de Sirius.

-T'occupe pas de lui, dit Laura en le prenant par le bras pour lui faire quitter le train.

-Bon, passez de vacances tout le monde, dit Dorcas, une fois tout le monde sur le quai. On se retrouve à la rentrée !

-Pas de bêtise les amoureux, je suis trop jeune pour être tonton, lança Sirius avec un clin d'œil, faisant rougir Lily jusqu'aux oreilles et qui lui valu une tape derrière la tête de la part d'Amanda.

Une fois hors de la gare, Lily entraîna James dans un coin tranquille pour transplaner et elle les fit arriver derrière une poubelle. La rue devant sa maison était calme et comme elle s'y attendait, la voiture de ses parents était absente, sa mère l'ayant prévenu que son père avait rendez-vous à l'hôpital ce jour-là et qu'ils ne seraient peut-être pas rentrer quand ils arriveraient.

-Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas un alohomora ? Demanda James alors que Lily sortait ses clés.

-Parce qu'on est dans une rue moldue et qu'on pourrait me voir ?

-Bonne réponse.

Lily poussa la porte et appuya sur l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière, ce qui subjugua James, qui l'avait suivi et qui observait avec grand intérêt l'interrupteur alors qu'elle fermait la porte.

-Voilà, c'est chez moi, dit-elle en jetant ses clés dans le vide-poche.

Elle attrapa sa valise et la déposa dans sa propre chambre, quand elle se rendit compte que James ne l'avait pas suivi.

-James ! l'appela-t-elle du haut de l'escalier.

-J'arrive !

Elle vit la valise de James voler dans l'escalier et se poser à ses pieds, James suivant.

-Ma mère t'a préparé l'ancienne chambre de Pétunia, dit-elle en poussant la malle dans la chambre.

-Je ne dormirais pas avec toi alors ? Demanda James, visiblement déçu.

-Nop.

Elle le poussa hors de la chambre et lui montra la salle de bain.

-La salle de bain, James NON ! Cria-t-elle alors qu'il approchait son doigt de la prise de courant, le faisant sursauter. Règle numéro une : On ne met pas ses doigts dans les prises. On ne met pas non plus de couteau, de fourchette, de cuillère, rien, nada, niet. Compris ?

-Oui majesté.

-Règle numéro deux : On ne touche pas aux prises, ni aux interrupteurs, quand on est mouillé, merlin j'ai l'impression de parler à un enfant de trois ans, réalisa Lily.

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas faire tout ça ?

-Sinon, tu risques de t'électrocuter.

-Et donc ?

-Donc en gros, tu risques de mourir.

-C'est vachement dangereux ton truc, là. Pourquoi il y en a partout, si c'est si dangereux ?

-Parce que sans électricité, pas de cuisine, pas lumière, pas de télé, pas de cinéma, pas de téléphone, bref, on retourne à l'âge de pierre. Allez viens, je vais te présenter les dangers de la cuisine…

* * *

-Donc, je ne mets pas mes doigts dans les prises, je ne touche à l'électricité quand je suis mouillé, je ne mets pas mes doigts dans le grille-pain, je ne touche pas au four sans mettre des gants, s'il est allumé, je ne laisse pas le frigo ouvert trois heures, j'ai tout bon ?

-Dix sur dix, répondit Lily en se posant sur canapé avant de se relever aussi sec quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. N'oublie pas, on ne parle pas de la guerre chez les sorciers, lui chuchota-t-elle.

-Lily, fit sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras, comment tu vas ? Je te trouve bien pâle.

-Je vais bien. Salut Papa, comment tu vas ?

-D'après les médecins, je pète le feu.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils ont dit. Ils ont dit que tu allais bien.

-Arrête Mary, tu vas inquiéter Lynette.

-Papa, gronda Lily en faisant les gros yeux. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Lynette ? Dit James derrière elle. Ça te va bien.

-Papa, Maman, je vous présente James. James, mes parents, Charles et Mary Evans.

-Enchanté James, dit la mère de Lily en l'embrassant sur les joues alors que son père lui serrait la main.

-Lily nous a… beaucoup parlé de toi.

Lily fit à nouveau les gros yeux à son père qui se contenta de lui sourire.

-Vous avez mangé ? Demanda Mary.

-Non, on est arrivé il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Très bien, je vais préparer de quoi manger.

-Laisse je vais le faire, dit Lily.

-Non, non, je vais le faire.

-Maman, ne commence pas, dit-elle en suivant sa mère dans la cuisine.

-Vous avez fait un long trajet, vous devez être fatigués et…

-Pas plus que toi, la coupa Lily. Alors va te reposer. Je m'occupe du repas.

-Si je n'ai pas le droit de faire à manger, je reste au moins avec toi.

-D'accord, si tu veux, sourit Lily.

-Tu sais ce qu'aimeraient les parents de James pour Noël ?

-Honnêtement, non. James m'a dit que son père était curieux concernant la littérature moldue, du coup, je compte aller à Londres lui chercher des livres. Et pour sa mère, qui aime l'Histoire, des livres d'Histoire.

-Et l'ami de James ? Sirius ?

-Alors lui, les farces-et-attrapes moldues ne lui feront aucun effet, j'ai déjà essayé. Je comptais lui prendre une radio-cassette, avec des albums.

-Très bonne idée.

-Vous travaillez demain, papa et toi ?

-Oui. Vous serez tranquille toute la semaine, seuls, en amoureux, la taquina sa mère en lui donnant un coup de hanche.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec vos allusions scabreuses ? s'énerva Lily en tapant du plat de la main sur le plan de travail avant de se tourner vers sa mère qui souriait.

-Oh alors, je ne suis pas la seule ?

-Laura et Amanda, il y a quelques semaines, Sirius quand est descendu du train…

-Trêve de plaisanterie, surtout si vous faites ce que deux jeunes gens amoureux font, tu penses à te prot…

-Maman ! Premièrement, James et moi, ça fait… allez, un mois et demie qu'on est ensemble. C'est trop tôt ! Deuxièmement, tu devrais plutôt me dire un truc du genre « Attend le mariage ».

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai attendu avec ton père ?

-Maman… Il y a des choses que des enfants ne veulent pas savoir sur leurs parents.

-Soit. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne sommes plus au dix-neuvième siècle, Lily. Si tu veux attendre le mariage, attend le. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, pense juste…

-… à me protéger, oui. J'ai compris.

James entra à ce moment dans la cuisine, blanc comme un linge.

-Ça va James ? Demanda Lily.

-Je suis allé aider ton père à descendre une boîte dans le garage.

-Oh il a recommencé, s'exaspéra la mère de Lily en se prenant la tête entre ses mains, mais en souriant.


	13. Pourquoi cela se passerait-il mal ?

**Me revoilà après près de deux mois d'absence! Autant vous l'avouer, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire... Mais j'ai finis par finir ce chapitre! Donc j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle (cela dépend du point de vue). La bonne: Dimanche était mon dernier jour de travail (et je suis un peu triste, je l'avoue. Au début je me disais: Mais dans quoi je me suis engagée? et à la fin c'était: Je veux pas partir!) et lundi j'ai commencé un nouveau travail, toujours dans Paris. Je suis pour l'instant en CDD jusqu'à mi-septembre, mais si je conviens, cela deviendra un CDI. Ce qui veut dire, que j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire, par rapport à l'année passé. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas! Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

L'univers d'Harry Potter, appartient tout entier à J. K. Rowling!

* * *

 **Dimanche 18 décembre 1977 :**

-James, vous voulez bien venir avec moi dans le garage ?

-Bien sûr, Mr Evans.

Le père de Lily conduisit James jusqu'au garage, alluma la lumière et se dirigea vers une armoire en bois poussiéreuse. Il y chercha quelques choses, faisant tomber plein de poussières, et lui donna ce qu'il reconnut comme une scie, dont les dents étincelèrent dangereusement.

-Ah cette bonne vieille scie, dit Mr Evans. C'est le père de ma femme qui me l'a donné avant de mourir, il y a une dizaine d'année. Lui-même la tenait de son père. Il l'a attrapé et m'a dit en me regardant avec un regard sans équivoque : « C'est avec cette scie, que mon père a scié les bras du mari de ma sœur, parce qu'il l'avait battu. J'espère que tu n'auras jamais à t'en servir ». Jusqu'à présent, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. J'espère que ça continuera ainsi. Au pire, j'ai toujours le fusil de chasse de mon père. Suis-je assez clair Mr Potter ?

-Oui, Mr Evans, répondit James d'une voix blanche. Très clair.

-Très bien. Posez ça, derrière vous.

Le père de Lily farfouilla encore un peu en haut de l'armoire et en sorti une caisse en bois, qu'il donna à James.

-Redonnez-moi, la scie.

James l'attrapa précautionneusement et la rendit à Mr Evans.

-Merci, James. Vous pouvez allez rejoindre Lily à présent, si vous le souhaitez.

James ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et rentra dans la maison aussi vite que possible, sans courir.

-Ça va James ? Demanda Lily.

-Je suis allé aider ton père à descendre une boîte dans le garage.

-Oh il a recommencé, s'exaspéra la mère de Lily en se prenant la tête entre ses mains, mais en souriant.

-Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas trop.

-Mais non, le rassura Mary Evans. Il a fait ça avec Vernon, quand Pétunia nous l'a présenté, mon père l'a fait avec lui, mon grand-père l'a également fait avec les prétendants de mes tantes. Ce n'est qu'une tradition. Tu le feras certainement avec tes filles toi aussi, si tu en as un jour.

* * *

 **Lundi 19 décembre 1977 :**

Lily s'étira paresseusement dans son lit et resta quelque instant à regarder le plafond avant de refermer les yeux et de bailler. Elle ouvrit un œil pour regarder l'heure et décida que 8h48 était une bonne heure pour se lever. Elle quitta sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller James, et descendit les escaliers tout aussi silencieusement. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine où elle se prépara un thé. Pendant que celui-ci infusa, elle se beurra trois tartines de confiture de fraise et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé avant d'allumer la télévision. Elle reconnut avec bonheur La Petite Maison dans la Prairie, où Nellie semble se marier.

-Qu'est-ce que je déteste arriver en plein milieu d'un épisode, pesta-t-elle en se relevant pour aller chercher un morceau d'essuie-tout dans la cuisine.

Elle resta ainsi devant la télé une partie de la matinée, jusqu'à la fin de la diffusion de La Petite Maison Dans la Prairie, puis elle monta se doucher. Elle retourna ensuite dans sa chambre et se décida à commencer ses devoirs, au rez-de-chaussée, avec le dernier album d'Abba, The Album, en fond sonore. Elle s'attaqua d'abord au devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en inscrivant sur une feuille volante toutes les formes de magie noire qu'elle connaissait, telle la nécromancie, les sortilèges impardonnables, les créatures créer par magie, tel que le Basilic et les Inféris, les Potions. Elle en était là quand James apparut enfin, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda Lily.

-Hmmhmm, répondit-il en se passant la main dans sa chevelure.

-Je t'ai tout sorti dans la cuisine pour ton petit déjeuner.

-Merci, dit-il en étouffant un bâillement. Tu es levée depuis longtemps ?

-Trois heures à peu près. Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Chai pas. Qu'est-ce que tu avais prévu ?

-Je voulais te faire visiter la ville. Et puis pourquoi pas, faire un tour à Londres, acheter les cadeaux de Noël.

-Très bonne idée. Je déjeune, je me lave et on y va.

Pendant ce temps, Lily rangea ses affaires, les remonta dans sa chambre et prépara son sac pour la journée. Dehors, le ciel était d'un gris étrange, ce gris qui annonçait en général la venue de la neige. Elle opta pour un jean classique, qu'elle enfila et attrapa un t-shirt au hasard quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur James, juste vêtu d'un caleçon.

-James ! Hurla Lily en cachant sa poitrine avec le t-shirt et en essayant de poser ses yeux ailleurs que sur James.

-Oh excuse-moi, je t'ai fait peur, dit-il sans sortir de la chambre pour autant. Je n'arrive pas à avoir de l'eau chaude dans la salle de bain, c'est normal ?

-Sors de là, j'arrive, répondit-elle, les joues rougissantes.

Il referma la porte sans broncher et Lily put finir de mettre son t-shirt tranquillement. Dans la salle de bain, James était toujours en caleçon. Lily se concentra donc sur l'eau, qui restait obstinément froide.

-C'est encore le chauffe-eau. Reste là, je vais réparer ça.

Lily descendit les marches et ouvrit le placard de la cuisine ou se trouvait le chauffe-eau. Ce n'était la première fois que cela arrivait et elle savait très bien quoi faire dans ce cas-là.

-C'est bon ! Hurla Lily.

-Merci ! Répondit James.

Lily remonta dans sa chambre et enfila son gros pull marron, tricoter par sa grande-tante pour Noël dernier. Elle glissa sa baguette dans sa manche et attendit James dans le salon.

-Je suis prêt ! Dit-il dix minutes plus tard en descendant les escaliers.

-Cokeworth est une ville minière, dit Lily. Enfin, était, une ville minière. Les gens ont commencé à s'y installer à cause du carbone qu'on y trouvait. Mais les mines ont été fermés bien avant ma naissance. Mes parents se sont installés ici pour le travail de mon père, car les loyers étaient trop chers à Londres. Ça été le cas pour de nombreuse famille, du coup, la mairie à fait installé un parc pour les enfants. J'y jouais souvent avec Pétunia. L'été, on allait en vélo, se baigner dans le lac qui est à la sortie de la ville. Là-bas, tu as la boulangerie, tenue par Mr Baker. Le dimanche midi, mes parents nous envoyaient chercher le pain et on revenait toujours avec des petites tartes et parfois des bonbons.

-Vous ne vous ennuyez pas ? Demanda James.

-L'été, oui un peu. Mais le reste de l'année, nous allions à l'école. Elle est là-bas, regarde.

C'était un gros rectangle avec un préau et une cour, où se trouvait un toboggan et un bac à sable.

-C'est là-bas que vous apprenez à lire et à écrire, c'est ça ?

-Oui. On y apprend également à compter, mais on s'y fait aussi des amis, on apprend la vie en communauté, à respecter les adultes.

-Chez nous, c'est nos mères qui nous apprennent ça. Il n'y a pas d'école avant Poudlard.

-Mais comment font les parents qui ne peuvent pas garder leurs enfants ?

-Ils se débrouillent. Ils les confient la journée aux grand-mères, aux tantes, parfois à des amies.

-Ce ne sont que les femmes ?

-C'est ainsi depuis des millénaires. Les hommes ramènent l'argent et les femmes le dépensent pour la famille. De rares femmes sont sorties du cadre, comme Artemisia Lufkin, qui fut la première femme à devenir Ministre de la Magie dans notre pays, et même Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle. Tu ne l'a peut-être pas encore vue, mais les femmes ne sont pas traitées comme les hommes, chez nous. Regarde, il n'y a jamais eu de joueuse de Quidditch chez les Serpentard.

-C'est un peu la même chose chez les moldus. Mes grand-mères n'avaient pas le droit de travailler. Mes grand-pères l'avaient interdit. Il y a cent ans, si mon père l'avait voulu, il aurait pu me faire épouser n'importe qui, je n'aurais pas eu mon mot à dire. Les choses commencent à peine à bouger. Les femmes étaient traitées comme des objets. Nous appartenions à nos père, à nos maris. Oh regarde ! C'est le parc dont je te parlais. Je m'amusais à me balancer de plus en plus haut sur la balançoire, puis je sautais pour retomber sur mes pieds, avec la grâce d'une ballerine. Ma sœur avait horreur de ça.

-Elle devait avoir peur que tu te fasses mal.

-Non. Elle était juste jalouse, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire comme moi. Bon. Je t'ai fait visiter la ville, on va faire un tour à Londres ?

-Allons-y.

* * *

-Alors, qu'avez-vous fait aujourd'hui ? Demanda Mary.

-Lily m'a fait visiter la ville, répondit James. Ensuite nous sommes allés à Londres, pour les achats de Noël. Elle m'a fait découvrir le rugby, également. Je ne pensais pas que les moldus pouvait avoir un sport intéressant.

-C'est parce ce que tu ne connaît pas le golf, ajouta le père de Lily. Ça, c'est un vrai sport.

-Oh crois-moi, papa, James n'aimera pas le golf.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda ce dernier, piqué. Je suis sûr que j'aimerais essayer.

-Je ne travaille pas vendredi, dit Charles. Je vous emmènerais avec moi. Tu verras Lily, je suis sûr que James va adorer.

-Je sens la catastrophe arriver, murmura Lily en secourant la tête de droite à gauche.

-Tu ne seras pas trop fatigué ? Demanda Mary. Nous risquons de rentrer tard du mariage.

-Vous allez à un mariage ? Fit Lily.

-Mais enfin, bien sûr Lily, celui de Pétunia. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas trouvé la robe qu'elle t'a envoyé. Je voulais la…

-Attend, je croyais que Pétunia devait se marier au mois de mai !

-Mais non, elle a décalé le mariage pour ce jeudi, afin que tu puisses venir, elle t'a envoyé un hibou pour te prévenir.

-Pétunia ? Envoyer un hibou ? Maman, je n'ai rien reçu de tel. Jamais.

-Mais… Mais elle m'a dit que… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça…

Mary Evans se leva d'un bond et se jeta sur le téléphone, alors que James n'osait plus faire un geste, conscient de se retrouver au milieu d'une guerre imminente entre femme Evans. À ses côtés, Lily, tremblait, mais non pas de colère, comme il le croyait au début, mais de tristesse, à force de contenir ses sanglots.

-Laisse tomber maman, essaya Lily.

-Pétunia ?

-…

-Oui, c'est maman. Dis-moi, je viens de discuter avec ta sœur, tu sais, Lily. J'ai été très surprise d'apprendre qu'elle ignorait que ton mariage avait lieu cette semaine.

-…

-Pétunia ?

-…

-Je croyais qu'elle t'avait répondu pourtant ?

-…

-Hmm… Tu n'as rien de prévu demain soir ?

-…

-Parfait. Donc je vais réserver un restaurant pour toi, Vernon, Lily et son petit ami. Ça ne te pose pas de problème, j'espère ? Comme ça tu pourras lui donner sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur.

-…

-Très bien. À plus tard.

Et elle raccrocha devant le regard embué de Lily.

* * *

 **Mardi 20 décembre 1977 :**

Lily avait tenu à arriver dix minutes en avance, afin de ne donner aucune chance à Pétunia de lui faire des remarques désobligeantes. Elle avait passé la journée à instruire James sur les sujets à éviter, les créatures magiques, Poudlard et au grand damne de James, le Quidditch, bref, tout ce qui touchait à la magie et à lui enseigner tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur les moldus, afin qu'il puisse participer à la discussion.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, essaya de la rassurer, James en lui frottant le dos.

-Tu as raison. Pourquoi cela se passerait mal ? Ce n'est pas comme si, ma sœur me détestait et qu'elle et Vernon étaient allergiques à l'anormalité. Merlin, je veux dire, mon dieu, les voilà.

Vernon ouvrit la porte du restaurant, et laissa passer Pétunia, vêtu d'une élégante robe rose pastelle, devant lui.

-C'est à la mode cette moustache ? Chuchota James à l'oreille de Lily.

-James ! s'exclama Lily à voix basse, choquée, mais résistant à l'envie de rire.

Il était vrai que Vernon était quelque peu ridicule avec sa moustache, lui donnant un air de vague ressemblance avec un morse. Un serveur escorta Vernon et Pétunia jusqu'à la table où James et Lily, qui se levaient, étaient assis.

-Pétunia, Vernon, je vous présente James. James, voici ma sœur et son fiancé.

-Pétunia, Vernon, se présenta James en leurs serrant la main. Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Pétunia hocha la tête sèchement pendant que Vernon baragouinait dans sa grosse moustache et tout les quatre s'assirent. Le serveur s'approcha pour leur donner les cartes mais Vernon refusa d'un signe de la main.

-Deux assiettes de ce que vous avez de plus cher, dit-il en posant un bras autour des épaules de Pétunia.

-Très bien Mr. Et vous ? Demanda le serveur à James et Lily.

-Euh je…, commença James.

-Je vais prendre une côte de bœuf avec pommes de terres et mon ami un rôti de porc avec des haricots verts.

-Très bien. Vous souhaitez un apéritif ?

-Je vais prendre un verre de Glenfiddish, dit Lily.

-Un Scotch, répondit Vernon.

-Un verre de petit chablis, dit Pétunia.

-Et vous Mr ?

-Euh… Un Whisky ?

-Nous avons du Glenfiddish, du Jack Daniel's, du JB.

-Un Jack, répondit Lily pour James.

-Très bien. Je vous apporte ça.

Le serveur s'éloigna et la table retomba dans un silence mortel pendant plusieurs minutes, durant lesquels, Pétunia tripotait un coin de sa serviette et Vernon observait les autres clients du restaurant.

-Les préparatifs du mariage sont fini ? Demanda finalement Lily, au comble de l'anxiété.

-Presque, répondit Pétunia. Il ne reste qu'à décorer la salle.

-Vraiment ? Je pourrais peut-être venir vous aider ?

-Ce n'est pas la peine, répondit Pétunia. Marjorie, la sœur de Vernon s'en occupe déjà avec sa mère et quelques amis.

-Très bien. Est-ce que je peux aider en quoi que ce soit ?

-Non. Tout est sous contrôle.

-Tant mieux.

Le serveur apporta les quatre verres à ce moment-là et ce qui soulagea Lily, qui ne savait plus quoi dire pour alimenter la conversation.

-Dîtes-mois, James, fit finalement Vernon. Vous avez le permis ?

-Non pas encore, répondit James. J'ai été empêché de le passer à cause de…

Lily, voyant le danger approcher, donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de James, qui fit sursauter.

-… l'examinateur était malade, répondit Lily à sa place.

-Vous allez le passer cet été alors ?

-Bien sûr, répondit James. Les leçons commencent au mois de janvier, à raison de deux heures tout les samedi.

-Comment va le commerce des perceuses ? Demanda Lily.

-L'entreprise n'a jamais été aussi fleurissante. Nous venons de signer un nouveau contrat avec une grande chaîne de magasin de bricolage. Vous bricolez James ?

-J'adore bricoler, répondit ce dernier. Avec Sirius, l'un de mes amis, nous essayons de bricoler une moto, c'est ça Lily ? Pour…

-Pour qu'elle aille plus vite, acheva Lily. Ils aiment la vitesse.

-Sirius ? Quel est ce drôle de nom ?

-Les parents de Sirius sont passionnés par l'astronomie, répondit Lily. Sirius est une étoile de la constellation du Grand Chien, et Regulus, c'est le prénom du petit frère de Sirius, est l'une des étoiles de la constellation du Lion.

-C'est exactement ça, confirma James. Et vous ? D'où vient Vernon ?

-C'était le prénom de mon grand-père, qui est décédé lors de la première guerre mondial, en fonçant tête baisser sur le champ de bataille, pour sauver son général. Et vous ? Vos grand-pères

y ont participé ?

-Non. Le ministè… Aïeuh ! Tu as fini de me donner des coups de pieds ? Demanda James à Lily.

-Excuse-moi, j'avais une crampe. Vous avez invité beaucoup de monde au mariage ?

-Il y aura les parents, l'oncle et la sœur de Vernon, dit Pétunia, ainsi que des collègues de bureau. Il y aura papa et maman, Rose, Louis, Georgia, Thomas et sa femme, la tante Madeleine, et grand-maman. Et toi et James, naturellement.

-Naturellement, conclus Lily.

On apporta les plats à ce moment-là, ce qui épargna à Lily le devoir de trouver un nouveau sujet de conversation pendant quelques instants.

-Après le mariage, Pétunia et moi partons en voyages de noce à Paris, annonça Vernon. Mon oncle, Giffard, nous offre une magnifique Sunbeam de Lotus pour le mariage. Nous ferons fureur là-bas. Et vous James ? Quelle voiture compter vous acheter quand vous aurez votre permis ?

-Une voiture ? Pourquoi faire ? s'étonna James.

-Eh bien, pour vous déplacer, répondit Vernon alors que Lily s'étouffait avec son morceau de côte de bœuf.

« Il fait tout pour lui faire parler de magie ! » s'énerva Lily en son for intérieur et en essayant de faire passer son morceau de viande dans sa trachée.

-Oh, pour ça nous n'avons pas besoin de voiture. Il y a le magicobus, le transplanage, la poudre de cheminette, mais mon moyen de transport préféré reste le balai.

-Le balai ? Vous n'avez donc pas assez d'argent pour un tapis volant? Se moqua Vernon. Il faudrait peut-être vous trouver un travail rapidement.

-Les tapis volant sont interdits en Grande-Bretagne, répondit James. Et j'ai suffisamment d'argent pour m'acheter le dernier balai de course, le Nimbus 1980, grâce aux gallions de mes parents, rétorqua James, tout en continuant de manger.

-Des Galions ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? Vous payez en bateau ?

-Non, les gallions, sont des pièces de monnaies. Il y a également les noises et les mornilles.

Lily n'osait plus faire un geste, ni même respirer. Vernon était passé de son teint pâle habituel à rouge écrevisse et une veine palpitait sur sa tempe. À ses côtés, Pétunia n'était pas mieux, la preuve était ses mains qui serraient les couverts à s'en blanchir les jointures.

-Vous vous payez ma tête ? s'énerva Vernon.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit James. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Je n'achète pas votre tête.

-Il croit que tu te moques de lui, James, c'est une expression moldue, l'informa Lily. James n'est pas familier avec nos expressions, ajouta-t-elle pour Pétunia et Vernon.

-Il n'a pas l'air familier avec la civilisation, oui, acheva Vernon. Il parle la bouche pleine, se déplace en balai, ne sait pas se coiffer et ne parle que de magie et bizarrerie !

-C'est vous, depuis tout à l'heure, qui essayez de me faire dire de quoi mettre fin à la soirée ! s'énerva à son tour James. Vous critiquez les prénoms sorciers de mes amis, rabaissez Lily en ne la prévenant pas de la date du mariage et…

-Messieurs, s'il vous plaît, intervint le serveur. Vous êtes dans un restaurant et…

-… vous essayez de m'humilier en supposant que je n'ai pas d'argent, ce qui est complètement faux ! C'est vous qui avez un problème avec la société.

-James, assieds-toi, s'il te plaît, essaya Lily en tirant sur sa manche.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui cache la vérité aux gens honnête !

-Messieurs, s'il vous plaît !

-C'est à cause de personnes comme vous, que nous nous cachons ! Ce sont des personnes comme vous, trop fermés d'esprit, trop peureux face à l'inconnu, qui ont fait brûler des personnes comme Lily et moi !

-Messieurs, je vais vous demandez de partir maintenant.

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus le serveur, mais le gérant du restaurant.

-C'est parce que vous êtes des monstres, des erreurs de la nature, un danger à exterminer.

Avec horreur, Lily vit James décocher un coup de poing magistral dans la mâchoire de Vernon, qui en tomba à la renverse. Le gérant attrapa James par le col de sa veste pendant qu'un autre serveur en faisait autant avec Vernon, et les mirent à la porte du restaurant. Lily et Pétunia ramassèrent leurs affaires en vitesse, mortifiées toutes les deux, s'excusant au près du personnel tout en payant l'addition.

-Tu es contente de toi ? Attaqua Pétunia, une fois hors du restaurant.

-Contente de moi ? Non, mais j'hallucine ! C'est Vernon qui a cherché James ! Depuis le début j'essaie de trouver un sujet de conversation neutre, pour que tout ce passe bien, mais lui fait tout le contraire en ramenant tout à la magie ! Ce que je n'arrive pas à croire, c'est que tu l'as laissé dire ces atrocités sur moi !

-Des atrocités ?

-Nous sommes, je cite : « Des monstres, des erreurs de la nature, un danger à exterminer »

-Ce ne sont pas des atrocités, mais la vérité, répondit calmement Pétunia.

-La vérité ? Mon fiancé aurait dit ces choses-là sur toi, je l'aurais quitté immédiatement avec un coup dans les parties en prime. Tu es ma sœur, bordel ! Tu es ma grande sœur ! Tu es censé me protéger ! Nous sommes censés être là l'une pour l'autre, nous entraider ! J'étais censé te piquer ton maquillage et tes vêtements, tu devais m'apprendre à me maquiller, à me coiffer, être ta demoiselle d'honneur. On aurait dû se couvrir mutuellement pour faire le mur le soir. À la place, tu es tellement jalouse d'une vie que je n'ai pas voulu, que tu me détestes et me rend responsable de tout les malheurs de ta vie, alors que tout ce que je voulais, c'était une grande sœur à qui confier mes peurs et mes espoirs et qui ferait la même chose avec moi !

Et Lily planté là, Pétunia et les garçons, toujours occupé à se hurler dessus, pour faire quelques pas dans la rue où elle se laissa choir sur un banc avant d'éclater en sanglot.

* * *

James vit Lily s'éloigner du coin de l'œil et coupa court la dispute avec Vernon.

-Au revoir Vernon, fit James en tournant les talons pour rattraper Lily.

Il l'a retrouvé quelques mètres plus loin, assise sur un banc, secouer de sanglot. Timidement, il s'approcha d'elle et lui passa un bras autour des épaules pour l'attirer vers lui, tout en lui frottant le dos.

-Je suis désolé Lily. Tout est de ma faute.

-Non. C'est celle de Vernon. Depuis le début il essayait de nous attirer vers un sujet de dispute, répondit-elle en se décollant un peu pour pouvoir se moucher. Si mes parents demandent, tout c'est bien passé d'accord ? Je ne veux pas déclencher une guerre entre eux et Pétunia à deux jours du mariage.

-Comme tu veux.

* * *

 **Mercredi 21 décembre 1977 :**

Quand James se leva le lendemain matin, Lily n'était pas dans le salon, mais elle avait déjeuné, la preuve était son petit déjeuner abandonner sur la table basse du salon. Il remonta à l'étage, dans le but de lui dire bonjour et la trouva assise sur son lit, travaillant sur un devoir récalcitrant vu l'état de la plume.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Hey. Bien et toi ?

-Ouais.

Il entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille et s'installa sur son lit pour jeter un coup d'œil au devoir en question.

-À la métamorphose. Tu veux un coup de main ? Tu as l'air d'avoir du mal.

-Non, c'est bon. C'est juste que je ne suis pas dans le truc.

-Hier soir ?

-Ouais. Je devrais avoir l'habitude maintenant, mais ça fait toujours aussi mal.

-Lily.

-Hmm ?

-Ne la laisse pas te démoraliser. Tu es… tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux. Tu es intelligente, drôle, généreuse, belle à en damner Merlin.

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

-Absolument pas. La première chose que j'ai remarqué chez toi, ce sont tes yeux. Tu as déjà croisé le regard de Dumbledore ? On a l'impression qu'il peut voir tout ce qui se passe dans notre tête, à quoi on pense ? Eh bien avec tes yeux, j'ai l'impression que c'est mon âme que tu peux lire. Et tes cheveux ? Ils vont parfaitement avec ton caractère de feu. Il y a tes taches de rousseurs aussi. Tu ne le sais pas, mais je les aie comptés plus d'une fois pendant que tu dormais dans la salle commune.

-Et il y en a combien ?

-Trente-deux. Mais il n'y a pas que ton physique. Et je te l'ai dit. Tu es intelligente, il n'y a qu'à voir quand tu as résolu l'énigme à Halloween, avec le message codé. Tes connaissances en histoire, tu brilles dans toutes les matières. Tu es drôle, même si tu ne fais rien pour. Généreuse, toujours prête à aider, même ceux qui ne le méritent pas. Ta sœur à certainement des qualités elle aussi, mais elle ne les met pas en valeur, car elle-même n'en a pas conscience, car trop occuper à être jalouse de toi. C'est elle qui créer son malheur. Pas toi.

Lily posa une main sur la joue de James et le regarda affectueusement.

-Je t'ai vraiment mal juger toutes ses années, réalisa-t-elle. Je suis désolée.

-Tu es toute pardonnée.

James approcha lentement ses lèvres de celle de Lily, qui recula d'abord avant de le laisser faire puis de répondre au baiser. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse et garda l'autre pour se stabiliser, alors que Lily se tournait pour lui faire face. Toujours en s'embrassant, James attira Lily à lui alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le dos, en la tenant par la taille. Sa main glissa alors sous le t-shirt de Lily, sans aller plus haut que la taille. Lily cessa de l'embrasser et se recula d'un coup au bout du lit, laissant James complètement désemparer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Euh… je… hmm, balbutia Lily avant de marmonner. C'stjsttrptôt.

-Quoi ?

-C'est juste trop tôt, répéta-t-elle un peu plus lentement mais toujours aussi bas, en triturant ses cheveux, la tête basse.

-Lily, dit James en attrapant ses mains. C'est bon. Je comprends. Tu n'as pas à te cacher pour ça. C'est moi qui aurais dû y aller plus lentement. On ira à ton rythme, d'accord ?

Lily hocha timidement la tête alors que James se levait.

-Je descends déjeuner, tu viens me rejoindre pour bosser après ?

-Ouais. Ouais, j'arrive, répondit-elle, toujours mal à l'aise.

* * *

 **Jeudi 22 décembre 1977 :**

Lily apparut dans un CRAC caractéristique du transplanage, James à son bras, derrière l'église.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais magnifique ? Demanda James en arrangeant ses cheveux.

-Au moins trois fois, répondit Lily en souriant. Allez viens.

Ils gagnèrent le devant de l'église et aussitôt, un homme, brun, une carrure imposante et âgé d'une vingtaine d'année, s'approcha d'eux.

-Lily ! Je suis content de te voir ! En serrant celle-ci dans ses bras.

-Thomas ! Thomas, je te présente, James, James, voici mon cousin, Thomas.

-Ravi de te rencontrer, James, dit Thomas. Lily m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et de tes amis.

-Mes amis ? s'étonna James.

-Thomas un l'un des seuls membres de ma famille, avec mes parents, Pétunia et Vernon à savoir pour moi, répondit Lily. Je lui aie beaucoup parlé de vos bêtises à toi, Sirius, Remus et Peter.

-Oh, tu n'as pas dû entendre parler de moi en bien alors ?

-C'est sûr que les commentaires de Lily n'étaient pas très élogieux, mais je suis quelqu'un de très farceur moi aussi, alors j'apprécie les bonnes blagues.

-Où est ta femme ? J'ai hâte de rencontrer Evelyn.

-Elle est avec ma mère et ton père. Tu ne portes pas ta robe ? Remarqua alors Thomas.

-Ma robe ?

-La robe des demoiselles d'honneur.

-Non. Pétunia et moi… c'est compliqué.

-Plus qu'avant ?

-Dis-toi que lundi encore, j'ignorais que le mariage avait lieu aujourd'hui. Ça te donne une idée ?

-Tu veux dire qu'elle a fait exprès de ne pas te le dire ?

-Oui. James et moi avons dîné avec elle et Vernon mardi et ça ne s'est pas bien passé du tout. On a dit à mes parents que tout s'était bien passé pour pas faire d'histoire, mais je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire pour sauver ma relation avec Pétunia.

-Je suis désolé.

-Comment vont Louis, Rose et Georgia ? Demanda Lily alors que Thomas les entraînait vers le reste de la famille.

-Rose enseigne dans une école en Amérique, toujours célibataire, Louis fréquente une femme de son travaille, et Georgia, toujours fidèle à elle-même, milite pour à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Et vous ? Quoi de neuf à Poudlard ?

-Lily participe à un concours de potions inter-école, qui aura lieu à Paris, répondit James. Et nous enquêtons sur un élève qui se balade dans les couloirs, pendant le couvre-feu.

-Vous enquêtez ?

Lily fit les gros yeux à James et tente de rattraper le coup.

-Tu as été jeune Thomas, imagine la tentation que c'est, d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques. Si encore, il s'agissait de deux personnes, rien de bien anormal, ce ne sont que deux amoureux. Mais une personne, qui se promène seule, la nuit, dans les couloirs de l'école. Il peut essayer de prévoir un mauvais coup. D'ailleurs, si James n'avait pas été avec moi, j'aurais pu penser que c'était lui.

-Sympa, grommela celui-ci.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

-Lily ! Comme tu as grandi, s'extasia Madeleine dans un anglais pratiquement parfait.

-Salut, tata. On s'est vu cet été, tu exagères. À mon âge, on ne grandit plus. Je te présente, James, mon copain. James, Madeleine, la mère de Thomas.

-Enchanté, madame.

-Appelle-moi Madeleine.

-Lily, James, je vous présente, Evelyn, ma femme, dit Thomas en désignant une jeune femme à la longue chevelure blonde.

-Ravie de te rencontrer, Lily, fit la jeune femme. Thomas, m'as beaucoup parlé de toi.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, si vous voulez bien entrez, fit alors le curé. Je vais demander à la famille et aux amis du marié de vous mettre sur la gauche, et à la famille et aux amis de la mariée, sur la droite.


	14. Nouvelles Lois

**Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà après un certain temps d'absence (la faute au travail et à ma grosse envie de dormir pendant mes jours de repos), mais pas les mains vide! Voici un chapitre qui sort tout juste du four et qui j'espère, vous plaira :) Bonne lecture :)**

 **PS: L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K Rowling.**

* * *

 **J** **eudi 22 décembre 1977 :**

-Vous êtes une amie de Pétunia ? Demanda une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, assise à côté de Lily. ?

-Non, je suis sa sœur, Lily Evans. Et vous ?

-Sa sœur ? Pétunia ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle avait une sœur. Je suis la tante de Vernon, Catherine Dursley.

-Enchantée. Pétunia et moi avons une relation compliquée, répondit Lily.

-Les relations frères-sœurs. Je comprends. Mon frère, le père de Vernon, et moi-même, nous ne nous entendons pas très bien non plus. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquels je n'ai pas voulu me marier. Je ne voulais pas avoir à gérer les disputes. Et vous jeune homme ?

-Je suis le petit ami de Lily, répondit James. James Potter.

-Vous avez bien choisi, Lily. Il est très charmant.

-Merci, fit Lily, un peu embarrassée.

Au même instant, les nouveaux mariés entrèrent dans la salle des fêtes, sous les acclamations de l'assistance. Le père de Lily quitta sa chaise pour s'avancer vers Pétunia, pendant que Vernon s'écartait de la piste de danse. Une musique ennuyeuse à souhait, sûrement choisie par Pétunia, s'éleva alors dans les airs et le père et la fille ouvrirent le bal. Après quelques minutes, James se leva et tendit la main à Lily, l'invitant à aller danser également, ce qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter.

Lily cherchait James du regard dans la salle. Elle souhaitait rentrer à la maison au plus tôt mais son petit ami avait disparu au cours de la soirée avec Thomas et comme Mr n'avait pas son permis de Transplanage, elle devait l'attendre, ses parents ne rentrant pas à Cokeworth. Pétunia était à l'autre bout de la salle, discutant avec les épouses des collègues de Vernon. Elles ne s'étaient pas parlées de toute la soirée, s'évitant au maximum. Soudain, elle vit Catherine Dursley se diriger vers elle, et Lily fit semblant d'être appelée ailleurs. La tante de Vernon était une vraie bavarde et rien ne semblait pour l'empêcher de parler. Lily se cacha dans la première pièce qu'elle trouva, le débarras. Mais où diable pouvait bien être James ? Elle attendit une dizaine de minutes avant de sortir de sa cachette et elle parti à nouveau à la recherche de James. Elle finit par le trouver une demi-heure plus tard, dans le parc, avec son père et Thomas, en train de fumer.

-Papa ! s'énerva Lily, les poings sur les hanches. Est-ce vraiment bien raisonnable dans ton état !

-Ohoh, ricana son père, comme un enfant pris en faute. On va avoir des ennuis jeune gens.

-Mais tu es ivre ?! Heureusement que c'est maman qui conduis ! James, je te cherchais. On rentre ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Parce que je suis fatiguée et que j'aimerais aller me coucher et que je suis la seule à pouvoir te ramener, vu que tu ne sais pas transplaner, avant de rajouter plus bas, et visiblement mon père et mon cousin n'ont pas une bonne influence sur toi.

-Très bien, très bien. On y va. J'en fais quoi de ça ? Demanda James en montrant la cigarette.

-Tu la jettes par terre et tu l'écrases, lui appris Thomas en lui montrant. Comme ceci.

James l'imita, se leva du banc de pierre et rejoignit Lily.

-J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance Thomas, dit James. Mr Evans, à demain.

-Bonne nuit les enfants, bailla Mr Evans avant d'écraser sa cigarette.

-À demain papa, dit Lily.

Lily attrapa James par le bras et l'entraîna derrière un buisson, d'où elle les fit transplaner. À peine eurent-ils réapparut, que James se plia en deux pour vomir sur les plates bandes du voisin.

-Je croyais que tu tenais l'alcool, remarqua Lily.

-Thomas, m'en a fait goûter un, un peu particulier, répondit James en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de la manche. Puis l'alcool et le transplanage, c'est pas terrible ensemble.

-Je vois, soupira Lily. Allez viens. Tu seras mieux à l'intérieur.

* * *

 **Jeudi 23 décembre 1977 :**

Lily posa la boîte de décoration de Noël sur la table basse, au moment même où son père et James rentrèrent à la maison, après la partie de golf.

-Alors ? Demanda sa mère en sortant de la cuisine.

-C'est bien, dit James. Mais ça ne vaudra jamais le Quidditch à mes yeux.

-Ça, c'est sûr, ironisa Lily. Si c'est pas un sport où on se tape dessus, c'est qu'il n'est pas digne du grand James Potter. Tu aurais dû l'amener voir un match de boxe ou de rugby, papa. Il aurait adoré.

-Parle-moi du Quidditch James, demanda le père de Lily en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil pour enlever ses chaussures. Lily n'est pas une grande fan, et je la suspecte de ne pas m'expliquer comme il faut.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, mi-amusée, mi-vexée.

-C'est le meilleur sport de tout les temps, s'extasia James. D'abord, il y a quatre balles : Le souaffle, le vif d'or et les deux cognards. Puis, il y a quatre poste : Le gardien, l'attrapeur, les deux batteurs et les trois poursuiveurs. Et trois but de chaque côté du terrain, chacun, gardé par un gardien. Les poursuiveurs se passent le souaffle jusqu'aux buts adverses. S'ils marquent, ils font gagner dix point à l'équipe, sinon, souaffle à l'équipe adverse. Évidemment, ce n'est pas si simple, car il y a donc deux cognards qui circule dans le terrain. Admettons on joue un match Gryffondor contre Serpentard, les poursuiveurs de Serpentard foncent vers nos buts, eh bien l'objectif des batteurs de Gryffondor, est de les faire tomber de leurs balais, à défaut de leur faire lâcher le souaffle, en tapant dans les cognards dans leurs directions, à l'aide des battes.

-C'est violent, remarqua le père de Lily.

-C'est ça qui est génial ! s'extasia James. Moi je joue au poste de poursuiveur et je suis le capitaine de l'équipe cette année. Et pour finir, il y a l'attrapeur, qui doit attraper le Vif d'Or. S'il l'attrape, il met fin au match, et fait gagner cent-cinquante point à son équipe. Mais au-delà de la violence, il y a le plaisir d'être dans les airs, quand on joue, et le plaisir de voir la grâce des autres joueurs quand on est spectateur. Si vous voulez, il y a la coupe du monde de Quidditch cet été, je pourrais prendre des places et vous y emmener ?

-Avec plaisir James.

-Bon, maintenant que tu as retourné le cerveau à mon père, tu me donnes un coup de main à décorer le sapin ? Demanda Lily, en équilibre sur un tabouret.

* * *

 **Samedi 24 décembre 1977:**

Narcissa se laissa tomber en arrière, exténuée, les cheveux lui collant à la tempe.

-Félicitation Mrs Malefoy, fit le médicomage. C'est une jolie petite fille.

Le bébé se mit alors à pleurer, tout comme Narcissa. De joie, mais aussi de tristesse, alors qu'on lui mettait le bébé dans les bras. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux verts clairs et quelques cheveux blonds, tout fins, et même une petite fossette au menton, comme la mère de Lucius. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors et Lucius entra. Il embrassa Narcissa sur le sommet du crâne avant de regarder l'enfant. Il dégagea la petite couverte dans laquelle on l'avait emmailloté et Narcissa vit la déception se peindre sur le visage de son mari, qui remis la couverture aussi sec, avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, murmura Narcissa, dont les larmes coulaient de plus belles, sur ses joues, en caressant sa petite tête. Maman, ne laissera rien t'arriver. Et très bientôt, je te donnerais un petit frère avec qui tu pourras jouer. Ma petite Demetria.

* * *

Lily enfourna la dinde dans le four au moment où l'on sonna à la porte.

-James ! Tu peux aller ouvrir s'il te plaît !

-Tout de suite !

Elle posa la dinde sur le plan de travail avant de prendre une louche pour l'arroser avec son jus, puis elle attrapa ensuite les patates fraîchement coupées pour les versées dans le plat et le remit au four, pour la dernière demi-heure de cuisson.

-C'est Thomas ! Hurla James depuis l'entrée.

Lily s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et alla à la rencontre de son cousin.

-Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? Demanda Lily. Et où est Evelyn ?

-Ta mère ne t'a pas prévenue ? Fit Thomas. Elle m'a invité pour le réveillon et Evelyn a dû reprendre l'avion ce matin, sa sœur vient d'accoucher.

-Maman a dû oubliée, dit Lily. Tu l'a rejoint bientôt ?

-Après-demain.

BANG !

Lily sursauta ce qui surpris son cousin.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

-Tu n'as rien entendu ? Demanda Lily.

-Non.

James, qui était monté aux toilettes, dévala les escaliers à la vitesse d'un éclair et ouvrit la porte d'entrer, laissant apparaître un grand bus violet à doubles impériales, du quel descendirent trois personnes.

-Et voilà nos derniers invités, annonça Lily en montrant la porte.

Thomas se retourna et ouvrit grand la bouche en voyant l'énorme bus.

-Thomas, je te présente, le magicobus.

-C'est dément, s'extasia Thomas, des étoiles dans yeux, alors que James serrait Sirius dans ses bras, puis embrassaient ses parents.

Dans un nouveau BANG, le magicobus disparut dans le néant, perturbant encore plus le pauvre Thomas.

-Papa, maman, Sirius, je vous présente, Thomas, le cousin de Lily, dit James. Il sait que nous sommes des sorciers. Thomas, mes parents, Fleamont et Euphemia Potter, et mon meilleur ami, Sirius.

-Enchanté, salua Thomas, qui fixait toujours l'endroit où le magicobus avait disparu.

-Nous de même, répondit Fleamont.

-Nous sommes ravis de te revoir, Lily, dit Euphemia.

-Moi aussi Mrs Potter, répondit Lily alors que la voiture de son père se garait dans l'allée.

* * *

-C'est délicieux, complimenta Euphemia Potter en goûtant à la dinde.

-C'est Lily qui l'a cuisinée, dit James. Elle y a passé la journée.

-Tu abuses, répondit celle-ci. J'ai commencé à quatorze heures. Et toi aussi tu es bon cuisinier.

-Et toi Sirius ? Demanda le père de Lily. Tu cuisines ?

-Absolument pas, mais j'aimerais bien, répondit-il. Mes parents considéraient la cuisine comme une tâche réservée aux domestiques.

-Vous êtes orphelin ? Demanda la mère de Lily.

-Non. Disons que je ne m'entends pas très bien avec mes parents.

-C'est un euphémisme, s'exclama James. Ils te détestent.

-Mais comment des parents peuvent-ils détester leur enfant ? s'étonna Mary.

-Toutes les familles ne sont pas comme la nôtre ou celle de James, maman, dit Lily. Rappelle-toi l'histoire des Mason. Elles n'avaient jamais connu autre chose que la cave de leur maison jusqu'à leurs vingt ans.

-J'ai quitté la maison il y a un peu plus d'un an maintenant, expliqua Sirius, Mr et Mrs Potter m'ont accueilli chez eux.

-Fleamont et moi avons toujours voulu plein d'enfant, expliqua Euphemia aux Evans. Malheureusement, la vie en a décidée autrement et nous avons eu James très tard. Nous considérons Sirius comme notre fils au même titre que James.

-De même que Remus et Peter.

-Oui, Lily nous a parlé du petit groupe qu'ils formaient tous les quatre, dit Charles. De vrais farceurs.

-Oh si vous saviez, dit Fleamont. James n'a pas attendu Sirius, Remus et Peter pour faire des bêtises. Un matin nous nous sommes levés, Euphemia et moi, et impossible de mettre la main sur nos baguettes magiques. James avait réussi à les cacher en haut des placards de cuisine. Le lendemain, des bombes de peinture m'ont explosé au visage en ouvrant le dressing. Nous avons été bien contents quand il a enfin fait sa rentrée à Poudlard, pour y faire ses bêtises.

-Le professeur McGonagall nous a d'ailleurs dit que tu t'étais calmé cette année, James, dit sa mère. J'imagine que c'est grâce à l'influence de Lily.

-Calmé ? s'exclama Sirius, il est devenu barbant. Nous n'avons pas fait une seule blague de tout le mois de novembre !

-Promis, on se rattrapera à la rentrée, Sirius.

-Vous avez décidé de ce que vous alliez faire après vos études ? Demanda Thomas.

-J'hésite toujours entre faire carrière dans le Quidditch et devenir Auror, dit James.

-Je compte ouvrir un bar à Pré-au-Lard, dit Sirius.

-Il n'y en a pas déjà assez ? Releva Euphemia.

-Combien de fois avons-nous dû revenir plus tard, parce qu'il n'y avait plus de place ? Et puis, ça énerverait bien les Black que leur héritier ouvre un bar.

-Et toi Lily ?

-J'ai pris ma décision. Je vais me lancer dans la recherche de Potion. J'ai déjà un contact au CREP pour m'y faire rentrer.

-Le CREP ? Demanda Thomas.

-Centre de Recherche En Potion. D'ailleurs je participe à un concours de Potion inter-école cette année. Il a lieu à Paris, en avril.

-Qu'est-ce que tu gagnes ?

-Le Chaudron d'Or, une aide pour créer de nouvelles potions et mille gallions.

-Ça représente combien en Livre ?

-Un peu moins de 7 000 £, répondit Lily.

-Pas mal.

-Lily fait partie des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, annonça fièrement James en passant un bras par-dessus ses épaules. Je suis sûr qu'elle va gagner ce concours.

-Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, James. Il doit y avoir de très bons candidats dans les autres écoles.

-Personne n'est aussi doué que toi. Même Slug le dit.

-Mail il ne connaît pas les candidats des autres écoles.

-Tu n'en restes pas moins brillante. Tu as toutes tes chances, dit Sirius.

-Si tout le monde a fini de manger, je vais aller chercher le dessert ? Proposa la mère de Lily alors que sa fille répondit à Sirius avec un grand sourire.

* * *

 **Dimanche 25 décembre 1977 :**

 _« Réunion spéciale au Ministère de la Magie hier soir_

 _Hier soir, comme tous les six mois, les directeurs des différents services du Ministère ce sont réunis afin de voter, ou d'abroger, certaines lois, nous apprend Harold Minchum, notre Ministre. Cette fois-ci, aucune loi ne fut abrogée, mais une dizaine furent votées, parmi lesquels, celles-ci :_

 _Loi n°1-1-394 : Toute personne étant en présence d'un ou plusieurs mangemorts, lors de leurs arrestations, seront également arrêtées jusqu'à ce que leur innocence soit prouvée._

 _Loi n°1-6-122 : Tout officier de l'état-civil devra noter dans les actes de naissance, de mariage, de décès, si les déclarants sont né-moldu, de sang-mêlé, ou de sang-purs._

 _Loi n°1-68 : Toute femme non-mariée, peut-importe son statut de sang, devra avoir l'autorisation de son père (s'il est sorcier) ou tuteur légal, pour contracter mariage, postuler à un poste de travail ou voyager hors du pays. Après le mariage, elle passera sous l'autorité de son mari (sauf en cas d'application de la loi 1-70), jusqu'à la mort de celui-ci (si elle a plus de quatre-vingts ans, dans le cas contraire, elle passera sous l'autorité de son frère le plus vieux, de son oncle le plus vieux, ou de son cousin le plus vieux jusqu'à ses quatre-vingts ans.)_

 _Loi n°1-69 : Tout sorcier âgé de moins de dix-sept ans devra avoir l'autorisation de son père (de son tuteur légal ou de sa mère si celle-ci est veuve et âgée de plus de quatre-vingts ans), pour contracter mariage, postuler à un travail ou pour voyager hors du pays._

 _Loi n°1-70 : Tout né-moldu(e) devra être sous la protection d'un tuteur, lors de leurs mariages, les sorcières née-moldues passeront sous la protection de leur mari, si celui-ci est de sang-pur ou de sang-mêlé, et les sorciers né-moldu, sous la protection du parent masculin le plus proche de la mariée, s'il est de sang-pur ou de sang-mêlé._

 _D'après Mr le Ministre, les tuteurs seront choisit parmi les sorciers âgés de plus de trente ans, de sang-pur ou de sang-mêlé (l'ancêtre moldu le plus jeune doit être décédé depuis au moins cent ans dans ce cas). Dans le cas d'une sorcière ou d'un sorcier de sang-pur ou de sang-mêlée, devant être placé sous tutorat, dont le père est mort, le tuteur sera dans cet ordre : son frère aîné, si âgé de plus de trente ans, son oncle le plus vieux, ou bien son cousin le plus âgé."_

-C'est inadmissible ! s'exclama Edward Green en tapant sur la table. Minchum et le ministère sont en train de plier face à ce… ce… cet apprenti mage noir ! Ne t'en fait pas Laura. Ça te laisse avec moi, ou avec Lyall.

-Je... je ne m'inquiétais pas pour moi, oncle Ed, dit Laura. Mais pour les autres. Notre amie, Lily. Elle est née-moldue. Ils vont donc choisir parmi tous les sorciers du pays, et si elle tombait avec un mangemort ? Ils parlent de protection, mais c'est pour cacher la vérité. C'est pour les contrôler ! Ils auront tous les droits sur eux, c'est ça que ça veux-dire. S'ils veulent les retirer de Poudlard, rien de les en empêchera !

-Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore laissera faire ça, dit Edward. Du moins, pas pour ceux de Poudlard, Laura. Les autres, il ne pourra pas faire grand-chose. Je te parie, qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il est déjà en train de taper du poing dans le bureau de Minchum.

-Il faut qu'on aille voir Lily, dit Amanda.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit raisonnable, chérie, dit sa mère. Elle n'est peut-être pas encore au courant et si c'est le cas, je crois qu'elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que ces parents sachent. Et à ton avis, comment vont réagir ses parents en vous voyant débarquer toutes les deux comme des furies ?

-Ils vont se douter de quelques choses, comprit Laura. On va lui envoyer une lettre, ça sera mieux. De plus, elle est peut-être déjà chez James.

* * *

-Bienvenu chez moi, dit James en poussant le portail du jardin.

La maison des Potter était une grande bâtisse de trois étage, située à la sortie du village de Godric's Hollow. Lily apercevait derrière la maison un grand jardin, mais Sirius, qui était resté dormir chez les Evans, et James ne lui laissèrent pas l'occasion d'observer l'extérieur plus longtemps, l'entraînant avec eux à l'intérieur de la maison. Il fallait monter quelques marches pour arriver sur le perron où se trouvait la porte d'entrée, qui donnait sur le hall, dont les murs étaient peints de couleur marrons clairs. Sur la droite, une arche donnait sur le salon, peint dans les mêmes couleurs, avec des meubles clairs (rien à voir avec la décoration des parents de Lily, qui était en plein dans la mode seventiess). En face de la porte d'entrée, une autre arche donnait sur la cuisine, toujours dans les mêmes tons que le hall et le salon. Entre l'arche de la cuisine et celle du salon, se trouvait un escalier, menant certainement aux chambres. Sur la gauche, il y avait deux portes fermés et une autre arche, donnant sur le salon d'hiver.

-Viens, je te fais visiter, dit Sirius en prenant la valise de Lily alors que James entrait dans le salon.

Il lui fit monter l'escalier qui débouchait sur un grand palier. Les murs étaient toujours de la même couleur et le parquet, d'un marron très foncé, comme au rez-de-chaussée. Sirius pointa la porte derrière eux et dit :

-Là, c'est la prote de ma chambre.

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte faisant face à l'escalier et l'ouvrit. C'était une pièce dans les tons rouges et or, au fond se trouvait un bureau rempli de vieux parchemins et de livres oubliés, sur la droite, une porte et un peu plus loin un lit. Sur la gauche, se trouvait une bibliothèque à côté de laquelle se trouvait un vieux fauteuil marron, défoncé.

-Et ça c'est la chambre de James. Toi, ta chambre est de l'autre côté du couloir, expliqua Sirius en montrant la porte de l'autre côté de l'escalier.

Il ouvrit la porte et posa la valise de Lily devant l'une des grandes fenêtres. Il y en avait en tout cinq, ce qui rendait la pièce très lumineuse et le lit faisait face à trois d'entre elle. Devant le lit se trouvait coffre en bois et tout à gauche, une grande armoire et une porte que Sirius désigna comme étant celle de sa salle de bain. Ils redescendirent ensuite et Sirius ouvrit les deux portes qui étaient fermés un peu plus tôt.

-Ici, c'est le bureau du père de James et là, les toilettes.

Puis ils entrèrent dans le salon, occupé à présent par James et sa mère.

-Lily, Sirius t'a montré ta chambre ? Demanda Euphemia.

-Oui, elle très belle.

-C'est maman qui s'est occupé de la décoration, dit James.

-Je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas toi, rit Lily. En revanche pour ta chambre, je suis sûr que c'est toi.

-Coupable, plaida James.

-Mr Potter n'est pas là, demanda Lily.

-Non, répondit Euphemia, nettement moins joyeuse. Il est parti au Ministère dès que nous avons lu la Gazette. James étant trop jeune pour être ton tuteur, il est parti se proposer. Si tu en as envie évidemment.

-Merci, beaucoup, Mrs Potter.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Et appelle-moi Euphemia. James, ton grand-père va passer cet après-midi. Il se plaint que ça fait trop longtemps qu'il ne t'a pas vu. En attendant que Fleamont rentre du Ministère, je vais nous préparer quelque à chose à manger. Au fait Sirius, tu as reçu une lettre ce matin, je l'ai mise dans ta chambre.

-Vous voulez de l'aide ? Proposa Lily alors que Sirius montait dans sa chambre.

-Non, reste avec les garçons, ma chérie.

Euphemia leur fit de délicieux sandwichs qu'ils mangèrent dans la salle à manger, qui était situé entre la cuisine et le salon. Le père de James arriva peu de temps après.

-Ah vous êtes là, dit-il. Vous avez lu…

-Oui, le coupa James. Alors ?

-J'ai croisé Dumbledore. Il avait rendez-vous avec Minchum pour parler de cette loi. Il a dit qu'il passera nous voir pour nous tenir au courant de ce qu'il arrivera à faire.

Lily reposa son sandwich dans l'assiette, l'appétit coupé. Qu'adviendrait-il d'elle, si elle se retrouvait avec un mangemort ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas de ça Lily, dit Euphemia en posant une main sur la sienne. S'il y a bien une personne qui peut changer ça, c'est Dumbledore.

-Et si Minchum reste sur sa décision ?

-Alors on trouvera autre chose. Allez, finissez de manger. James tu pourras faire visiter le village à Lily. Ton grand-père n'arrivera pas avant l'heure du thé.

-Bonne idée, maman.

* * *

Sirius trouva rapidement la lettre, posé sur son lit. Il la décacheta et l'ouvrit sans attendre.

 _Sirius,_

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. J'ai appris très récemment que tu étais parti de chez tes parents pour t'installer chez les Potter. Tes parents ont tout fait pour éviter que cela ne s'ébruite. J'espère que tu as passé un bon réveillon de Noël. Je me disais qu'on pourrait profiter que ce soit encore les vacances pour se retrouver dans la semaine, pour boire un verre, parler… Si tu le souhaites évidemment. Cela me ferait vraiment plaisir._

 _Dans l'attente de tes nouvelles,_

 _Andy Tonks._

Sirius ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de sa cousine depuis qu'elle avait fui sa maison pour épouser un né-moldu, l'été juste avant que Sirius n'entre à Poudlard, soit depuis six ans. Quand il redescendit dans la cuisine, il réfléchissait toujours à ce qu'il devrait faire par rapport à sa cousine. Lui répondre ou non ? Et s'il répondait, devait-il accepter ou refuser de la voir ? Il ne vit même pas que le père de James était de retour.

-Tout va bien Sirius ? Demanda James.

-Hein ? Ouais, j'ai juste la lettre que j'ai reçu qui me perturbe. Oh vous êtes revenu Fleamont ? Alors ?

-Dumbledore s'en occupe, répondit Fleamont en prenant un sandwich. Et toi ? Pourquoi cette lettre te perturbe ?

-C'est une lettre de ma cousine, Andromeda. Elle veut reprendre contact.

-C'est celle qui épousé un né-moldu ? Demanda Euphemia.

-Oui.

-Tu comptes lui répondre quoi ? Demanda James.

-Je ne sais pas. D'un côté, j'en ai envie, mais de l'autre, elle est la sœur de Bellatrix. Ça me gène par rapport à Laura.

-Elle est aussi cinglée que Bellatrix ? Demanda Lily.

-Non, c'est tout le contraire même. Je crois que c'est la personne la plus saine d'esprit dans la famille.

-D'accord, donc, tu as parfaitement le droit de voir ta cousine, conclut Lily. Laura saura faire la part des choses.

Tous les trois finirent de manger dans une ambiance plus détendue, puis ils enfilèrent leurs capes, James en avait offert une bleue nuit à Lily la veille.

-Comme tu peux le voir, le village est en triangle, dit James. Sur la place, on a une boulangerie, une boucherie, un épicier, une pharmacie, une poste… Le type qui tient la pharmacie est un né-moldu. Du coup, il vend des médicaments pour les moldus, et derrière, il est apothicaire, pour les sorciers. Pareil pour la poste. La volière est masquée par un sort. Et à l'épicerie, si tu montres que tu as une baguette au caissier, il t'emmène dans la réserve, où il y a du jus de citrouille, du whisky-pur-feu et plein d'autre choses. Et puis il y a le bar, entre la boucherie et la pharmacie.

-Regarde James, dit Sirius en donnant un coup de coude à son ami. C'est Bathilda.

-Bathilda ? Qui est Bathilda ? Demanda Lily.

-Je croyais qu'elle devait passer les fêtes chez sa sœur ? Demanda James.

-Moi aussi.

-Hey ! Bathilda ! Cria James en faisant de grand signe.

Lily vit une vieille sorcière, dont la tête lui disait vaguement quelque chose, qui sortait de la pharmacie, se retourner et sourire à la vue des deux garçons.

-Oh les garçons, joyeux noël, dit-elle en s'approchant. Je vois que vous nous avez amenés une jolie demoiselle.

-Lily Evans, Mrs, se présenta Lily en lui tendant la main.

-Oh appelez-moi, Bathilda. James m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Il n'a pas menti, vous êtes vraiment très belle.

-Il a dit ça ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers James.

-Il est possible que j'ai parlé de toi à une ou deux personnes du village.

-À tout le village tu veux dire, mon garçon, ricana la veille dame.

-Vous écrivez un nouveau livre, Betty ? Demanda Sirius.

-J'en écrirais un nouveau quand tu auras lu ceux que j'ai déjà écris.

Lily comprit alors qu'elle ne parlait à la simple petite vieille du village, mais à Bathilda Tourdesac, la plus grande historienne du monde magique.

-Je croyais que vous passiez les fêtes avec votre sœur ? Demanda James.

-C'est ce qui était prévu, confirma l'historienne. Mais, son arrière-petite-fille vient d'accoucher, en Bulgarie. Du coup, elle est partie la voir.

-Vous auriez dû nous le dire ! Grogna James. Vous auriez passé Noël avec nous.

-Je n'allais pas vous déranger.

-Vous n'auriez pas dérangé, assura Sirius. Vous n'avez qu'a passé le réveillon du nouvel an avec nous !

-Maman et papa seront ravis, ajouta James.

-Je passerai demain, pour le thé, promis Bathilda.

-On vous raccompagne chez vous ?

-Non ça ira. Je dois encore passer à la poste et à la boucherie.

-Surtout que ton oncle doit passer, dit Sirius.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. On vous attend demain, Bathilda.

-À demain, les enfants.

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois tranquillement jusqu'à la maison, où Lily fut bien contente de retrouver un peu de chaleur.

-C'était bien Bathilda Tourdesac, n'est-ce pas ? Voulu confirmer Lily.

-Tu ne lui avais pas dit ? Remarqua Sirius.

-Non, avoua James. Je la connais depuis tout petit, je pense plus à elle comme une voisine que comme une célèbre historienne. Excuse-moi, Lily.

-Ce n'est rien.

James embrassa Lily sur la tempe avant d'appeler sa mère.

-Maman ! Tonton est arrivé ?

-Pas encore, répondit celle-ci de la cuisine.

-Merci !

-Je vais la prévenir pour Bathilda, dit Sirius.

-Ok, nous on va ranger nos affaires, répondit James.

Tous les deux se séparèrent sur le palier et Lily se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle rangea ses vêtements dans l'armoire et en profita pour regarder le paysage couvert de neige qui s'étalait devant elle. Elle ne l'avait pas montré pendant la visite, mais elle était toujours inquiète concernant les nouvelles lois. Lily espérait vraiment que Dumbledore allait pouvoir faire quelque chose.

* * *

… _**49 ans Plus tard…**_

Harry et Lily transplanèrent à Godric's Hollow et marchèrent jusqu'à la maison, toujours à moitié détruite.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'y sois jamais rentré.

-Je n'en ai jamais eu le courage, répondit Harry. Je sais que j'aurais dû depuis le temps, mais, je n'y arrive pas. Laura à déjà prit tout ce qui risquait d'être volé ou détruit par le temps, il n'y avait donc pas d'urgence.

– Et maintenant, c'est à ton tour d'y entrer, répondit Lily en lui prenant la main avant de pousser le portail du jardin.

* * *

 **La suite au prochain chapitre...**


	15. Non, recommence

Ailra : Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'aie plus :) Alors moi aussi j'ai hâte qu'ils retournent à Poudlard, parce que du coup, je me balade aussi à Poudlard. Ah oui, Andromeda et Sirius… Je ne sais pas encore la conclusion de cette rencontre, mais je sais qu'elle doit avoir lieu. En ce qui concerne les nouvelles lois, Dumby fera tout ce qu'il peut (tu lis dans mes pensées ?).

« _Sinon,_ _j'_ _avais une_ _'_ _tite question_ _:_ _est-ce que_ _l'_ _histoire respectera scrupuleusement_ _l'_ _avenir des persos, enfin ceux qui existent dans le canon_ _?_ _*_ _n'_ _a pas DU TOUT envie que Sirius aille en prison* Non, parce que j'ai un peu_ _l'_ _impression que oui, mais_ _l'_ _espoir est toujours ce qui meure en dernier, pas vrai_ _?_ » Alors… La réponse est… oui et non. Si j'avais voulu suivre exactement la même trame, il n'y aurait ni Laura, ni Amanda, McGonagall n'aurait pas dix ans de plus (j'arrive pas à me retirer de la tête qu'elle est née en 1925, alors que d'après la chronologie, elle serait née en 1935), alors ces petites modifications, ne changent pas grand choses pour l'instant, mais elles ont leurs importances sur le long terme (ce qui m'a fait comprendre un peu mieux pourquoi on déconseille aux sorciers de remonter le temps de plus de quelques heures, quand on les y autorise.)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Dimanche 25 décembre :**

Le grand-père de James, Erik Ollivander, mit tout de suite Lily à l'aise. Grand, les cheveux et la barbe aussi blanc que la neige, des yeux bleus perçant, il ressemblait indéniablement à son petit neveu, Garrick.

-Du bois de Saule, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il a Lily en examinant sa baguette.

-C'est exact, répondit-elle, sa tasse de chocolat chaud entre ses mains.

-Ça correspond assez bien à la description que James m'a fait de toi. Douée pour les sorts de soin et pour les potions, la finesse de ta baguette démontre une habileté pour les enchantements également et une facilité pour les informulés. Tu as fait partie des premières de ta classe à réussir je crois ?

-En effet.

-Avec cette baguette tu iras loin, je le sens.

Au même instant, des coups secs furent frappés à la porte et la mère de James alla ouvrir la porte pour laisser entrer le professeur Dumbledore. James sauta de sa chaise et se précipita presque le vieil homme

-Alors professeur ?

-Allez-vous asseoir James, dit le professeur.

-Vous avez pu faire quelque chose ? Demanda Euphemia en apportant le thé, sur le plateau.

Lily regarda avec anxiété le professeur Dumbledore s'asseoir, le visage grave.

-Lily, Sirius. Mon cher Erik. J'ai passé l'après-midi avec le Ministre…

-… Et ? Demanda Lily.

-… Et j'ai réussi à obtenir un sursis pour les nés-moldus de Poudlard. Vous serez tous sous ma tutelle, jusqu'à ce que vous quittiez Poudlard, votre diplôme en poche. Et avant d'entrer à Poudlard, les enfants restent sous la tutelle de leurs parents.

-Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite, le Ministère vous placera sous la tutelle d'un autre sorciers.

-Donc Lily est tranquille jusqu'à juin ? Voulu être sûr Fleamont.

-En effet. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire, hélas. Un communiqué apparaîtra demain dans la Gazette.

Lily soupira de soulagement.

-Nous aurons amplement le temps de trouver un truc d'ici là, dit Euphemia. En attendant, profitez de vos vacances les jeunes.

* * *

Lily, s'était allongé sur son lit, plongé dans le dernier livre reçu à Noël, quand James frappa à la porte entrouverte.

-Tout va bien ? Tu étais bien silencieuse au dîner.

-Maintenant que Dumbledore nous as donné les dernières infos, ça va beaucoup mieux.

-Tant mieux. On trouvera quelque chose d'ici là. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

-Rage, de Richard Bachman.

-Connaît pas. C'est bien ?

-Ça ressemble au style de Stephen King, donc, ouais, le début est pas mal.

Lily posa le livre sur la table de nuit et tapota la place libre pour lui faire comprendre de venir la rejoindre. Après avoir fermé la porte, il s'installa donc à ses côtés, puis, elle posa sa tête sur son torse, afin de pouvoir, comme elle n'avait pas encore fermé les rideaux, contempler les étoiles. Distraitement, il caressa son bras, déclenchant une série de petit frisson à Lily, qui se serra encore plus contre lui.

-Tu me chatouilles, dit-elle.

-Oh, _mademoiselle_ est chatouilleuse !

Cette fois-ci, il lui souffla dans le cou, qu'elle contracta.

-James… grogna-t-elle.

-Voyons voir, à quel point vous êtes chatouilleuse, Miss Evans.

Il s'attaqua à ses côtes sans qu'elle puisse riposter, gesticulant dans tous les sens, le suppliant d'arrêter, riant aux larmes. Elle fit alors la seule chose qui l'arrêterait à coup sûr. Elle l'embrassa, avec difficulté, et comme elle s'en doutait, il s'arrêta de la chatouiller, avant de lui rendre son baiser, plus passionnément. Instinctivement, elle passa une main sous son t-shirt, lui caressant le dos, où elle enfonça ses ongles en gémissant, quand il l'embrassa dans le cou, de manière appuyée.

-Non, recommence, dit-elle en le retenant par le col, alors qu'il s'éloignait.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu ne semblais pas prête l'autre jour.

-Et je ne le suis toujours pas. Mais ça, on peut continuer, dit-elle en faisant sourire James.

-À vos ordres, _mademoiselle_ , dit-il en français.

S'appuyant sur son bras droit, l'autre main posé sur sa taille, il recommença à l'embrasser dans le cou, puis sur l'épaule. Lily ressenti comme une brève décharge électrique dans le bas-ventre, la faisant trembler. Elle repoussa James un peu plus violemment que prévu.

-Tout va bien ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas à vrai dire, dit-elle en ramenant ses jambes sous elle. J'ai… j'ai juste ressenti quelque chose de bizarre.

-Quelques choses d'agréable ou de désagréable ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… je crois que c'était agréable.

-Tant mieux. C'était le but.

* * *

 **Vendredi 30 décembre :**

Lily, James et Sirius passèrent les jours qui suivirent à faire leurs devoirs, rendre visite à Bathilda Tourdesac, qui, Lily le découvrit rapidement, était une femme remplie d'humour. Pendant que les garçons se détendaient avec des mini-partie de Quidditch, Lily aidait la mère de James en cuisine, ou lisait les livres de la bibliothèque des Potter, comme en ce moment.

« Seinia serait la terre de nos ancêtres mais nul ne sait aujourd'hui où elle se trouve. Parmi les rares sources parlant d'elle, elle est décrite comme un grand continent où vivent Elfes, Lutin, Dragon, Sorcier, Gobelins, Vampires, Loup-Garou, Manticore et tout un tas d'autre être-vivant connu et inconnu de nous, et où chacun vivrait sur son territoire, selon ses propres règles. Les sorciers de là-bas, vénérerait les dieux de la nature dont une déesse appelée Ira, dont ils semblaient craindre la colère. Nul ne sait à ce jour pourquoi les sorciers quittèrent Seinia et cela restera certainement un mystère pour de nombreuse année. »

-Mythes et Légende du monde des sorciers, par Marcellus Fleamont. Quel passage lis-tu ? Demanda Fleamont.

-La légende de Seinia, dit Lily. Marcellus Fleamont ? Un parent à vous ?

-Le frère de mon arrière-grand-père. Seinia, où l'eldorado des sorciers. Un endroit où nous n'aurions pas caché nos pouvoirs.

-Vous croyez qu'un tel endroit existe ?

-Toutes les légendes ont un fond de vérité, Lily.

-Et des gens recherchent cette terre ?

-Non. Pas à ma connaissance en tout cas. Peut-être les Langues-de-Plomb, mais comme ce qu'ils font est ultra secret… Bref, je venais t'apporter ton certificat de tutelle. Il prouve que tu es sous la responsabilité du directeur de Poudlard. Tu peux donc sortir à ta guise maintenant.

-Tant mieux, fit James qui passait à ce moment-là. Parce que ça fait des jours que j'attends de pouvoir t'inviter au restaurant. Que dirais-tu du Bois aux amoureux ? Ce soir ?

-Euh… je… oui… pourquoi pas.

-Cool !

James l'embrassa avant de partir rejoindre Sirius pour une partie de Quidditch.

-Tout va bien entre vous visiblement.

-Je crois que oui.

-Tu le rends vraiment meilleur, tu le sais ? James est notre unique enfant alors Euphemia et moi l'avons gâté. Un peu trop peut-être. Il a toujours pensé que tout lui tomberait tout cuit dans le bec.

-Notamment les filles, dit Lily. Il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir une fille qui l'accompagnerait à Pré-au-Lard. Trelawney, Vincent, Duncan, Stevens…

-Je le reconnais bien là, pouffa Fleamont avant de rajouter sérieusement, mais s'il te te trompe avec l'une de ces dindes sans cervelle, n'hésite pas à le pourrir.

-Vous pouvez comptez sur moi.

* * *

Il lui flanqua une gifle tellement forte, qu'elle s'écroula par terre. Avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de se relever, elle reçut un coup de pied dans les côtes, puis un deuxième à la tête, lui faisant voir trente-six chandelles. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux, la traîna jusqu'à la table et lui mit un verre si près de ces yeux, qu'elle en loucha.

-Tu trouves que c'est propre ça, sale sang de bourbe ? Tu crois que c'est avec ça que je vais accueillir mes invités ?

Il la leva par les cheveux, la faisant gémir de douleur et lui donna un coup de pied dans les fesses la faisant retomber à terre.

-Recommence espèce d'incapable, ajouta-t-il en jetant le verre par terre. Si je ne vois ne serait-ce qu'une trace, ni eaux, ni nourritures pendant une semaine ! Tu m'entends sang-de-bourbe ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, attrapa ses cheveux et lui murmura dans le creux de son oreille :

-Et je ne te parle même pas de ce que je te ferais subir.

Il lui lécha la joue, puis la lâcha et quitta la pièce.

C'est à ce moment-là que Lily se réveilla, en sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les joues mouillés de larmes. Elle sentait encore l'odeur d'alcool et de fumée que dégageait l'homme de son cauchemar. Elle chercha à tâtons sa baguette et éclaira la pièce d'un Lumos. Elle était seule dans la pièce, mais cela ne la rassura pas pour autant. N'écoutant que son instinct, elle chaussa ses chaussons et quitta sa chambre, toujours éclairé de sa baguette, mais se retrouva bloquer devant celle de James. Pouvait-elle vraiment le déranger en plein milieu de la nuit pour un cauchemar ? Il la trouverait ridicule, serait peut-être énervé d'être réveillé ainsi.

-Calme-toi Evans, ce n'est qu'un reste de ton cauchemar. James ne ferait jamais ça.

Elle frappa à la porte mais personne ne lui répondit. Sachant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas se rendormir seule, elle ouvrit tout de même la porte. James était coucher en travers de son lit, la couette jusqu'au menton et sa bouche ouverte laissait sortir un léger ronflement. Lily éteignit sa baguette pour ne pas le réveiller, chercha le lit dans le noir et se glissa sous la couette, se collant à James, chaud comme un radiateur. Peut-être que ce fut la différence de température entre leurs deux corps qu'il le réveilla. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se tendit comme un arc en sentant une présence inhabituelle dans son lit, mais se détendit en reconnaissant l'odeur de Lily.

-Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te déranger… J'ai fait un cauchemar.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'expliquer davantage, mais cela semblait lui suffire puisqu'il ouvrit ses bras. Elle n'attendit pas plus et s'y réfugia.

-Tu ne me déranges jamais, chuchota-t-il. Tu veux en parler ?

Elle secoua la tête, nichant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et collant son nez froid contre lui.

-D'accord.

Il passa sa jambe par-dessus les siennes et la recouvrit de son corps, comme pour la protéger de futur cauchemar. Avant de sombrer à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée. Lily se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, ni aussi en sécurité.

* * *

Quand James se réveilla le lendemain, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se souvenir de la raison de la présence de Lily dans son lit. Elle lui faisait face, profondément endormie. Il aurait pu rester ainsi des heurs à l'observer, si une certaine partie de son anatomie ne s'était pas réveillé en même temps que lui. D'ordinaire, il ne se gênait pas pour se soulager, mais la présence de Lily rendait la chose impossible. Jetant un regard noir à la source de son mal l'aise, il s'efforça de trouver une image pouvant faire redescendre la pression, si possible avant le réveil de Lily. Pourquoi pensa-t-il à ça ? Aucune idée. Quoi qu'il en soit le souvenir de sa dispute avec Sirius en cinquième année à propos de sa mauvaise blague à Rogue fit son effet.

-Pourquoi cet air grognon ? Demanda la douce voix de Lily.

-Excuse-moi si je t'ai réveillé.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps toi ?

-Assez pour savoir que tu souris dans ton sommeil.

Tout en disant cela, il la rapprocha de lui en fermant les yeux.

-Je pourrais me réveiller tous les matins ainsi.

-Avec cet air grognon ?

-Non. Avec toi dans mes bras.

-Idiot, pouffa Lily.

-Tu veux me parler de ton cauchemar ? Demanda James au bout d'un moment.

-Pas vraiment. À vrai dire, je ne m'en souviens presque plus. C'est ce qu'on a vu hier soir qui a dû me troubler.

-Tu sais que je ne laisserai personne te traiter ainsi, hein ?

-Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour me protéger. Après Poudlard…

-Nous aurons trouvé une solution d'ici là. Je te le promets. Et si je dois te séquestrer dans ma chambre pour être sûr que tu es en sécurité, alors soit. Moi vivant, personne ne lèvera la main sur toi.

* * *

 **Lundi 2 janvier 1978 :**

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es réussi à t'exempter de ronde jusqu'au 23 janvier, s'exclama James.

-C'est de la simple chance James.

-Je maintiens que tu as triché.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais en profiter pour me reposer de toute manière. J'ai encore des potions à préparer pour le concours.

Lily ouvrit la porte du compartiment où leurs amis les attendaient et s'exclama :

-Bonne année !

-Bonne année les amoureux, répondit Amanda, elle-même dans les bras de Remus.

-Alors quoi de neuf ? Demanda James.

-Tu veux dire à part la fermeture annoncée de la Compagnie des Balais Universels pour mars, un Opaloeil des antipodes semant la terreur en Australie et la régression du statut de la femme ? Demanda Alice. Rien. Tout va très bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

-Fortescue et sa fameuse capacité à instaurer la joie et la bonne humeur, fit remarquer Sirius.

-Presque aussi célèbre que ta réputation de coureur de jupons, répliqua Alice.

-Oh ça me fait penser, que je dois retrouver Vance.

-Vance ? Emmeline Vance ? Demanda Peter.

-Elle-même.

-Elle est au courant au moins ? Demanda James en souriant.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius attrapa une boulette de papier et le lui jeta à la tête.

-Alors ? C'est quoi cette histoire d'Opa-machin ? Demanda Lily en s'installant contre James.

-Opaloeil, corrigea Alice. C'est la plus belle espèce de dragon qui existe. En temps normal, ils vivent en Nouvelle-Zélande, mais migrent parfois en Australie quand leur territoire deviennent trop petit. Ils ont retrouvé une centaine de carcasses de Kangourous.

* * *

 **Samedi 7 janvier 1978 :**

-Bon, résuma James, nous sommes deuxièmes derrière Poufsouffle au classement. Si on veu garder notre place, il faut que le match se finisse avec un maximum de 290 point pour Serpentard, et 180 pour Serdaigle. Ce qui veut dire que si Serpentard attrape le Vif, c'est avant d'atteindre 140 points, sans que Serdaigle dépassent les 180. Si c'est Serdaigle qui l'emporte, ils doivent attraper le Vif avant d'atteindre les 30 points, sans que Serpentard ne dépassent les 180. Sinon, il va falloir bosser très dur pour rattraper notre retard. Malheureusement pour James et l'équipe, au bout d'une heure, Serpentard menait déjà de 150 points alors que Serdaigle n'avait pas encore mis un seul but. Le match promettait d'être long et il fallait absolument que Serdaigle attrape le Vif d'Or.

-McKinnon vole le Souaffle à Avery et fonce vers les buts adverses ! s'écria alors le commentateur du jour. Zabini vient d'envoyer un cognard dans sa direction mais Sharp s'interpose et l'envoi sur Croupton qui se le prend en pleine tête ! Pendant ce temps McKinnon se rapproche dangereusement des buts et… MARQUE ! Serdaigle marque ses premiers point ! 150 à 10 !

À côté de Lily, James et le reste de l'équipe avait hurlé de joie, eux qui depuis le cinquième but de serpentard n'avait plus desserré les dents. Malheureusement leur joie fut de courte durée. Après un deuxième but, Serpentard marqua à nouveau.

-Putain, ta copine a intérêt à attraper le Vif, Lily. Et pas dans trente ans. On peut encore rester en tête, mais pas longtemps.

-Tu sais que son but n'est de te faire gagner ? demanda Lily.

-Je sais. Mais si elle n'attrape pas le Vif, ils finissent dernier. C'est dans son intérêt de l'attraper au plus vite.

Serdaigle marqua à nouveau, puis ce fut la fin. Serpentard marqua trois nouveaux but.

* * *

 **Samedi 14 janvier 1978 :**

-Non je suis désolé, Sirius, mais c'est l'Argentine qui arrivera en finale, dit Laura en reposant son verre.

-Mais tu rigoles ? Verpey à fait une saison de dingue ! Sans parler de Queen et Roberts ! On va y arriver en finale.

-On ne passera pas les huitièmes Patmol, intervint James. Sois réaliste.

-Je suis optimiste. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça.

Installés au Trois Balais, Lily assistait au débat pour savoir quel pays gagnerait la prochaine coupe de Quidditch, qui se déroulerait cet été.

-Moi je vais plus loin, dit Mary. Non seulement, l'Argentine va en finale, mais elle gagne.

-Tu rêves McDonald, dit SIrius.

-Et si on lançait des paris ? proposa Peter alors que Remus sortait un carnet des plis de sa cape.

-Ok. Cinquante Gallions que l'Angleterre se retrouve en finale, dit Sirius.

-Dix, que l'Argentine gagne la finale, rajouta Mary. Et si j'ai raison, Sirius me devra un gage.

-Marché, conclut McDonald. Si tu as raison, je t'achète l'objet de ton choix.

-Je te préviens, se sera la robe la plus chère de chez Céleste et Artémis.

-James ? demanda Remus.

-Vingt Gallions sur le fait que l'Argentine va en finale.

-C'est noté. Laura ?

-Cinq Gallions que L'Argentine et l'Angleterre se retrouve en finale.

-Lily ?

-Sans moi, répondit-elle. Je ne m'y connais pas assez.

-Pete ?

-1 Gallions que l'Argentine va en finale.

-Franck ? Alice ?

-Sans nous, répondit Franck en posant sa main sur le genou d'Alice.

-Do ?

-Moi je dis que c'est la France qui sera en finale, face à l'Argentine. Cinq Gallions.

-Amy ?

-Je passe mon tour.

-Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, je dois vous laissez, fit Sirius en jetant sa part de l'addition sur la table. J'ai une retenue avec notre cher concierge.

-Et moi, je vais me promener avec Lily, dit James en sortant sa monnaie de sa poche.

-Pas assez rapide, dit-elle en posant la sienne pour eux deux avant de l'attraper par son écharpe. À plus tard !

* * *

Lily frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer.

-Alors ? Où tu voulais m'emmener ?

-Dans un endroit où je n'ai jamais emmené une fille.

-Vraiment ? demanda Lily septique.

-Tu verras, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, s'enfonçant dans les bois recouverts de neige qui longeait le village.

-Oh regarde ! s'écria Lily. Une rose blanche !

Elle avait déjà lâché sa main pour cueillir la fleur.

-Normalement, elles ne devraient pas pousser avant avril. Ça veut dire que l'hiver est bientôt terminé. Ou, comme dirait ma grand-mère, que le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête.

-Pourquoi le ciel nous tomberait sur la tête ?

-Pas littéralement, mais plus comme "Une grosse catastrophe va bientôt se produire".

-Pas trop près de moi alors, dit James en enfouissant son nez dans son écharpe.

Soudain, quelque chose de glacé atterrit sur son visage et dégoulinant dans son cou. Il leva la tête et vit Lily, morte de rire.

-Ah oui? Tu veux jouer à ça Evans ?

Il se baissa à son tour et fit une boule de neige à la va-vite, qu'elle évita juste à temps. Il en profita pour se jeter sur elle, la plaquant au sol et essaya, avec succès, de lui mettre de la neige dans le col de sa cape, la faisant hurler.

-C'est froid !

-C'est le but de la neige ! rit-il.

-C'est de la triche ! Tu as plus de force que moi !

-C'est toi qui as commencé à chercher la bagarre.

-Je me rends ! Je me rends !

James s'écarta à regret et l'aida à se relever, et à se débarrasser de la neige.

-Allez viens, On y est presque.

Quelques minutes plus loin, Lily reconnu la Cabane Hurlante. Elle jeta un regard chargé de question à James.

-Je sais que tu t'inquiètes les nuits de pleine lune, maintenant que tu sais. On ne peut pas y entrer par là, il faut passer sous le saule cogneur. Quand on a vu, avec Sirius et Peter l'état de la cabane, on a décidé que nous ne pouvions pas laisser Remus tout seul ici. Il est plus dangereux enfermé, tout seul, que dans la Forêt Interdite avec nous.

-Je sais, James. Mais tu sais, rien de ce que tu me diras, ne me fera m'inquiéter moins. C'est ainsi. L'important, c'est que tu continues de prendre soin de lui. Et de tes autres amis.

Il posa son front contre le sien, et sourit en silence.

-Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une petite amie aussi compréhensive que toi ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, dit-elle en retour.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avec que James ne relève la tête, intrigué.

-Tu ne sens rien ? demanda-t-il.

-Je devrais ?

Sans attendre, James prit sa forme d'animagus, laissant apparaître un grand cerf majestueux. C'était la première fois que Lily le revoyait ainsi depuis le soir de la révélation du secret des maraudeurs. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'admirer. Il reprit sa forme humaine rapidement.

-La fumée, dit-il. Reste ici, je vais voir.

Et il reprit sa forme d'animagi, sans attendre sa réponse, comme s'il était sûr qu'elle lui obéirait. Il disparut rapidement de sa vue.

-Si tu crois vraiment que je vais rester là, c'est mal me connaître, Potter.

Elle mit aussitôt à courir en direction de Pré-au-Lard alors qu'un épais nuage de fumée commençait à l'élever dans les airs. Plus elle se rapprochait et plus les voix se faisait entendre. Mais ce n'était pas les voix habituelles. Pas celle des élèves étant heureux de sortir de l'école pour la journée, où des adultes se saluant. Non. C'était des cris de terreurs, de désespoir, accompagné d'explosions.

* * *

Voilà, voilà... Je vous annonce maintenant que le prochain chapitre est quasiment fini et qu'il s'appellera "Première fois"? Que vous risquez d'être triste? En tout cas, moi je le suis. J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus au moins et à bientôt pour le prochain :)


	16. La fin de l'innocence

**Je dois dire que je suis un peu triste. Je n'ai pas eu de rewiew pour le dernier chapitre :(… j'ai mis trop de temps à le publier et je vous ai perdu n'est-ce pas ? Je vais essayer de me rattraper, je suis en train de finir le prochain chapitre, qui promet d'être looooong. D'ailleurs, j'ai vu aujourd'hui que nous avions une date approximative de naissance de Fleamont Potter et qu'elle ne correspond pas, mais alors pas du tout, avec celle que j'ai. Dans ma chronologie, il est né en 1914, alors que d'après le site wikia, il serait né en 1909, ou avant (ce qui est plus probable). Les indices sont : l'invention de sa potion Lissenplis, commercialisé en 1926 au USA et après sa sortie de Poudlard. Donc s'il est né en 1909, il entre à Poudlard en 1920, et en sort en juin/juillet 1927. Il est peu probable qu'il sorte une telle potion en aussi peu de temps, donc on va dire qu'il est né entre 1900 et 1909. Mais, pour mon histoire, il est et restera né en 1914 et Euphemia en1916. Voilà.**

 **À part ça, comment ce passe votre confinement ? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas malade et qu'aucune de vos connaissances ne l'est. De mon côté, le conjoint de ma cousine, à attraper le virus mais va un peu mieux. Et j'espère vraiment que vous restez bien chez vous et que personne ne s'amuse à sortir pour se promener. Sur ce, bonne lecture !:)**

 **PS: Je précise que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient malheureusement pas.**

* * *

Samedi 14 janvier 1978:

La scène se déroulant devant les yeux de Lily était indescriptible. Une multitude d'élèves de troisième ou quatrième années couraient d'en tous les sens, certains cachés derrières des caisses en bois, des poubelles, une bâche. Et parmi ce chaos, les élèves les plus âgés et les commerçants, se battant contre d'autre sorciers, encapuchonnés, tout en noir. Des Mangemorts. Elle aperçut James, qui avait retrouvé Remus. Ils affrontaient chacun un mangemort. Un éclair vert la frôla. Elle était visée. Elle plongea sous une table et se retrouva face à un élève de Serpentard, terrifié.

-Tout ira bien, dit-elle. Je vais te mettre en sécurité. Reste, ici, je reviens.

Elle quitta son refuge temporaire et contourna le village pour arriver derrière les Trois Balais. À travers la fenêtre des cuisines, elle vit que celles de la salle avaient explosé.

-Honeydukes!

Elle souvenait que James lui avait parlé d'un passage secret reliant Poudlard à la boutique de Mr Flume. Mais pour ça, il fallait bien évidemment traversé la rue. Lily retourna sur ses pas et regarda sous la table. L'élève était toujours là.

-Comment tu t'appelles?

-Byrne. William Byrne.

-Tu es en troisième année, c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête positivement.

-Bien. Tu sais qui je suis ?

-La Préfète-en-Chef.

-Très bien. Tu vas me suivre. On va se rendre jusqu'à Honeydukes. Là-bas, il y a un passage secret qui te ramènera jusqu'à Poudlard. Une fois dans le passage, tu continues toujours tout droit. Tu sais jeter un lumos ?

-Bien sûr!

-Tant mieux. Au bout du passage, au-dessus de ta tête, il y aura une trappe, que tu auras juste à pousser. Compris ?

Il hocha à nouveau la tête.

-OK. Tu me suis. Une fois qu'on sera dans la rue principale, si je m'arrête, tu continues jusqu'à la boutique, ne t'occupe pas de jeter de sorts, je te couvre. Le passage est dans la réserve de la boutique. C'est une dalle à pousser également. Tu es prêt ? Allons-y.

Ils quittèrent leurs abris avancèrent en passant par-derrière les Trois Balais. Juste en face se trouvait leur objectif. Lily regarda à droite et à gauche. Les combats continuaient.

-À trois. Un… deux… trois !

Ils coururent. Par chance, aucun sorts de les frôla et Lily put ouvrir la porte de la boutique. Elle guida le jeune serpentard dans la réserve et ensemble, trouvèrent la dalle amovible. Elle l'aida à se glisser à l'intérieur et s'apprêta à la refermer quand il demanda.

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-Non. Il y a d'autres élèves à mettre en sécurité. Une fois arrivé, trouve un professeur et préviens-les.

Et elle referma la dalle. Elle quitta rapidement la boutique et se retrouva à faire face à un mangemort, qu'elle envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin, le fesses dans le crottin de cheval.

-Si seulement on pouvait entrer dans la cabane, se dit-elle.

"Non. Le secret de Remus n'en serait alors plus un". Elle retrouva deux élèves, un de Serdaigle et une autre de Poufsouffle, visiblement un frère et une sœur.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Lily.

-Mon frère est blessé, dit la jeune fille. Je crois qu'il a la jambe cassée.

Lily inspecta la jambe du jeune homme, qui se retint de hurler lorsqu'elle frôla sa jambe.

-Ferula!

Une attelle se plaça d'elle-même sur la jambe blessée et Lily reprit pour la jeune fille.

-Ton frère ne pourra pas se déplacer. Il va nous ralentir. On va le mettre dans un coin où il sera en sécurité, je le rendrais invisible et je te conduirais ensuite vers un passage menant à Poudlard. Puis je reviendrais m'occuper de ton frère. Tu as compris ?

-Mais on ne peut pas le laisser là! cria-t-elle.

-Si je l'emmène avec nous, nous nous ferons tuer en traversant la rue. Il ne peut pas courir. Tu retrouveras ton frère à Poudlard, bien vivant.

-Je refuse !

-Léo Bishop, c'est ça ? demanda Lily au jeune homme. Fais entendre raison à ta sœur.

-Elle a raison, Molly. Evans est notre préfète-en-chef. On doit lui obéir. De plus, Mrs Pomfresh l'a formé. Elle ne pourra pas me soigner, si tu es dans ses pattes.

-Mais…

-Molly. S'il te plaît.

-Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, Molly.

-Non, je ne veux pas le laissez !

Commençant à s'énerver, Lily attrapa la jeune fille par les bras et la secoua.

-Si on ne part pas maintenant, je ne pourrais pas aider ton frère et on va mourir ! Tu comprends ? Je suis la préfète-en-chef, autrement dit, je suis responsable de vous ! Alors que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais t'emmener, sans ton frère, mais si tu résistes, il y a plus de chance qu'on se fasse tuer toutes les deux et alors là, je ne pourrais plus aider ton frère ! C'est ce que tu veux ?

-…

-Bien. Alors, debout.

Elles traînèrent Leo derrière un arbre et Lily lui jeta un sort de désillusion.

-Je reviens tout de suite, Léo.

Comme pour William Byrne, Lily lui répéta les même consignes et elles traversèrent rapidement la rue. Lily jeta presque Molly dans le trou et s'empressa de le refermer derrière elle, espérant que la jeune fille ne ferait pas demi-tour. Elle retrouva rapidement Léo, le réconforta à propos de sa sœur et l'aida à se lever.

-Je ne pourrais pas t'emmener au même endroit que ta sœur. Il faudrait traverser la rue et avec ta jambe, c'est mission impossible.

-Alors quoi ?

-Les Trois Balais. C'est complètement vide et tu seras en sécurité.

"J'espère…". Avançant lentement, ils entrèrent dans les Trois Balais par la porte arrière et Lily le fit descendre dans la cuisine.

-N'essaye pas de sortir d'ici. Quand ce sera sans danger, on viendra te chercher.

Sans attendre, Lily quitta l'auberge et repartit à la recherche d'autre élèves à secourir. C'est alors qu'une explosion, plus importante que les autres se produisit. L'étage où vivaient les propriétaires d'Honeydukes, venait de voler en éclat.

-ARCHIE ! hurla une femme.

Muette d'horreur, Lily se plaqua la main sur la bouche. Le jeune fils d'Ambrosius et de sa femme devait se trouver à l'étage. Lily courut pour essayer de sauver le bébé et au moment où elle arrivait sur la rue principale, Mary la doubla et un sort la percuta de plein fouet.

* * *

James adorait courir sous sa forme d'animagi. Pourtant, à choisir, il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à le faire ce jour-là. Visiblement les mangemorts avaient décidé d'attaquer Pré-au-Lard. James repéra vite Remus, aux prises avec deux mangemorts, et vint en renfort.

-Où est Pete ? demanda James.

-Aucune idée, répondit Remus. Lily ?

-En sécurité près de la cabane.

James envoya un Incarcerem sur son mangemort, qui ne parvint pas à l'éviter et ils se retrouvèrent à deux sur un mangemort, qu'ils mirent hors d'état de nuir avec difficulté.

-Les autres ?

-Aucune idée. Il faut évacuer les élèves, James.

-Honeydukes. Si vous prenez la voie principale, vous vous ferez tirer comme des pigeons.

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-Non. Je dois d'abord retrouver les autres.

-James, si tu te fais, tuer, Lily ne te pardonnera jamais. Et moi non plus.

-T'inquiète, je n'ai a l'intention de mourir aujourd'hui.

-Mon oncle et ma tante non plus ne voulait pas mourir. James, laisse les adultes régler ça. Occupons-nous des élèves.

-On est des adultes, Remus.

-Des "apprentis" adultes. Fais pas le con James.

-LESTRANGE! hurla la voix familière de Laura, quelque part derrière eux.

James et Remus se regardèrent horrifié. Si Laura mettait la main sur Bellatrix, cela risquait de mal finir. Ils coururent pour essayer de la rejoindre, mais tombèrent sur un groupe d'élèves, terrorisés.

-On ne peut pas les laisser, James.

-Tu as raison, admit James. Suivez-nous, restez grouper. On va vous mettre en sécurité.

Ils les conduisirent jusqu'à Honeydukes et laissa Remus diriger la suite des opérations dans les tunnels. Plusieurs choses se produisirent en même temps. L'étage supérieur d'Honeyduke explosa, une femme hurla, Lily apparut dans la rue principale, un raie de lumière s'approchant à toute vitesse d'elle et Mary passant juste devant elle à ce moment-là… Il vit plus qu'il n'entendit hurler Lily. Son regard se porte alors sur l'auteur du sortilège. Contrairement aux autres mangemorts, il n'avait pas pris la peine de cacher son visage. Grand, brun, le teint aussi pâle qu'un vampire, un nez quasi inexistant et des yeux rougeoyant… Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Voldemort en personne. Et il fixait Lily. Il levait déjà sa baguette, certainement dans l'espoir d'en faire sa deuxième victime. James courait déjà dans sa direction quand Lily se releva, un air déterminé sur le visage. Ce ne fut pas un Avada cette fois-ci, probablement un autre sortilège pervers. Mais Lily l'esquiva avec la grâce d'un chat et lui envoya un sort d'éblouissement, reconnaissable à sa couleur jaune soleil. Lui aussi, esquiva ce sort et en lança un nouveau. James rejoignit Lily et ensemble affrontèrent le fléau du monde sorcier. Voldemort n'esquivait pas les sorts, se rendit compte James. Il les déviait d'un simple coup de baguette comme l'aurait fait un cheval chassant des mouches avec sa queue, alors qu'eux même devaient se concentrer pour se protéger et attaquer en même temps. Des caisses explosèrent, entaillant le bras de James, mais l'adrénaline fit qu'il ne ressentit aucune douleur sur le moment. Le duel sembla durer des heures. Puis quelque chose changea dans l'attitude de Voldemort. Il avait aperçu quelque chose mais James ne commit pas l'erreur de se retourner. D'un simple signe de la main, Voldemort fit signe à son armée de transplaner, et après une révérence, transplana à son tour.

* * *

Sirius avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'il frottait ses foutus chaudrons, sans magie évidement, alors qu'en réalité cela ne devait faire qu'une heure. Rusard était assis dans un coin de la pièce avec son maudit chaton, le surveillant avec un air joyeux sur le visage.

-Ça vous apprendra à salir les couloirs, avait-il dit.

Sirius se promit que le matin même du départ pour Londres, lui et les maraudeurs feraient exploser plein de bombabouses dans le château, en représailles. Il en était là dans ses réfléxions quand la porte du cachot s'ouvrit à la volée, sur un élève de sixième année.

-Mr Rusard ! Le professeur McGonagall vous demande de toute urgence ! Il y a eu une attaque à Pré-au-Lard.

-Une attaque ? fit Sirius sans se souvenir qu'il avait ouvert la bouche.

-Des Mangemorts, il paraît qu'Il était là en personne.

-Il y a des blessés ?

-Je crois, mais je n'en sais pas plus, désolé. Les blessés ont certainement été conduits à l'infirmerie.

Aussitôt, malgré les hurlements de Rusard lui enjoignant de rester où il était, Sirius courut aussi vite qu'il put hors des sous-sols. Au même instant, la voix magiquement amplifiée du professeur Brûlopot.

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Tous les élèves sont priés de se rendre dans leurs salles communes, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Les préfets présents devront faire l'appel afin de s'assurer qu'aucun n'élève ne manque dans leur maison. Merci de votre compréhension.

Alors que Sirius remontait à contre courant, le flot d'élève de Serpentard se rendant dans les cachots, il put entendre quelques bribes de conversation.

-Il paraît qu'il était là en chair et en os..

-Oui c'est ce qu'on m'a raconté. Il y avait également les Lestrange ! Je crois les avoir vu achever la dernière des Jenner.

Sirius s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir. La dernière des Jenner… C'était Laura ! Cette fois-ci, Sirius ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser et bouscula tout le monde sur son passage jusqu'au domaine de Mrs Pomfresh… Le professeur Chourave se tenait devant la porte, essayant d'empêcher les curieux d'entrer.

-Non Mr Black, les consignes sont claires, vous ne pouvez entrer. Regagnez votre salle commune s'il vous plaît.

-Je veux voir Laura. Jenner.

-Je répète Mr Black que…

-Et moi je vous dis que je veux voir Laura Jenner ! Collez-moi jusqu'à la fin de l'année si ça vous chante, je m'en fous !

Et sur ceux, il poussa littéralement le professeur de Botanique et entra de force dans l'infirmerie. Sirius fut surpris de ne voir personne. Il se tourna vers l'entrée et compris au visage de Chourave que ce n'était qu'une ruse pour empêcher les élèves comme lui de venir embêter Mrs Pomfresh. En y réfléchissant bien, il était logique que personne ne soit à l'infirmerie. Elle était bien trop petite pour les blessés qu'il devait y avoir. La seule salle assez grande pour ça… C'était la Grande Salle. Sirius refit le chemin à l'envers et se retrouva devant la porte qui était gardée par Hagrid.

-Black, tu devrais retourner…

Sirius fit comme si le demi-géant n'existait pas, lui passa entre les jambes et ouvrit la porte de la Grande Salle. Tout le monde était rassemblé dans le fond, les bancs et les tables poussés contre les murs, des lits les ayant remplacés. Pomfresh circulait aussi vite que possible entre eux, imité de McGonnagal, Dumbledore et Slughorn. Sirius aperçut alors la chevelure de feu de Lily et se dirigea vers elle. Elle était assise sur un lit, les genoux ramenés vers elle et elle regardait dans le vague. Il allait l'atteindre lorsqu'une main l'attrapa par le bras. Il se retourna pour faire face à l'imprudent, mais sa réplique mourut dans sa gorge en voyant Regulus, plein de suie sur le visage et une entaille sur la joue.

-Elle est là-bas, dit-il simplement en montrant un lit entouré de rideaux.

Sirius ne se posa même pas la question de savoir comment, Regulus savait qu'il cherchait Laura. Le fait que les rideaux du lit ait été tiré, n'augurait rien de bon. On ne faisait ça que pour les cadavres en règle général…

* * *

Voldemort ouvrit en grand les portes du manoir, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Il venait de faire sa première apparition publique et vu la panique que cela avait provoqué, il considérait que cela avait été un succès total. Il y avait eu des blessés, des morts… Le pays tout entier allait maintenant attendre sa prochaine action. Attaqué à nouveau dans la semaine ou attendre que leurs inquiétudes ce calme, qu'ils pensent être en sécurité, et attaqué à nouveau ?

-Bellatrix, Nott. Je veux tout ce que vous pourrez trouver sur les deux personnes qui m'ont combattu.

-Le garçon était James Potter, maître, répondit immédiatement Bellatrix. Le fils de Fleamont Potter, l'ancien propriétaire de la Potter's compagnie.

-Et la fille ?

-C'est Lily Evans, une sang-de-bourbe, fit Knut Nott. Slughorn l'invitait à toutes ses soirées, soi-disant parce qu'elle est douée en potions. Ils sont tout les deux en septième année.

-Non, je connais bien ce bon vieux professeur Slughorn, dit Voldemort. Elle n'est pas soi-disant douée. Elle doit être exceptionnellement douée. Dommage que son sang soit aussi répugnant. Trouvez-moi toutes les informations sur eux. Famille, amis, ennemis, points forts, points faibles. Tout.

-Que faisons-nous maintenant maître ? Demanda le mari de Bellatrix, Rodolphus.

-L'action d'aujourd'hui, apprendra à Dumbledore à s'immiscer dans mes affaires. Il a réussi à mettre en sécurité les nés-moldus de Poudlard, mais dès juillet, je pourrais mettre la main sur ceux qui quitteront Poudlard.

-Evans est la seule sang-de-bourbe de son année, maître, osa répondre Knut. Mais il y en a trois en sixième année.

-Selwyn, fit Voldemort. Arrange-toi pour qu'au tirage au sort, la fille tombe sur l'un d'entre vous. Nos nouvelles recrues pourront s'exercer sur elle. Bellatrix, demande à tes cousins encore à Poudlard, de dresser une liste des élèves prêt à nous rejoindre et une autre de ceux qui seraient faciles de convaincre.

-Bien maître.

-Et pour répondre à ta question, Rodoplphus, nous allons préparer notre prochaine attaque. Lucius. Comment va ta fille ?

-Bien maître, répondit Lucius. La petite est en bonne santé.

-Et ta femme ?

-Très bien. Elle s'est bien remise de l'accouchement.

-Tant mieux. J'espère qu'elle te donnera bientôt l'héritier que tu attends.

-Moi aussi maître.

-Et vous Bellatrix ? Quand agrandirez-vous mes rangs ?

-Maître, je ne peux me permettre le luxe d'enfanter, répondit Bellatrix, car alors je deviendrais inutile. La grossesse convient mieux à ma sœur.

-Certes mais nous pourrons bien nous passer de toi durant neuf mois. Il est important d'augmenter le nombre de sang-pur.

-Oui maître, répondit Bellatrix. Vous avez raison. Pardonnez-moi.

-Pauvre enfant, murmura un mangemort à son voisin, mais assez bas pour que cela échappe à Bellatrix, qui dégaina sa baguette.

-Répète ça pour voir, Rosier.

-Je dis juste, très cher cousine, tu n'as rien en rien l'instinct maternel. Même une harpie serait une meilleure mère que toi.

Bellatrix allait répliquer lorsqu'une jeune femme, d'une troublante beauté, de longs cheveux bruns, un teint de porcelaine, apparut en haut des marches du hall d'entrée.

-As-tu un problème avec mon époux, Bellatrix ?

-Non, pardonnez-moi, maîtresse.

La jeune femme afficha un sourire glacial et se tourna vers Voldemort.

-Vous tombez à pic. Il est prêt à parler, père.


	17. Panser ses plaies

Hello à tous! Des reviews! Des reviews! Chouette! Bon finalement, le chapitre est moins long que prévu, mais j'ai la fin du prochain de prête!

Ailra: Oui... Oui j'ai tué Mary... J'en suis triste mais depuis le début je connaissais sa fin. Pour Laura... Elle ne mérite pas tout ce que je ai fait vivre... Comment veux-tu que Regulus annonce à Sirius que Laura est mort? Je n'ai pas prévu de remontrer ces séances de DCFM, pour l'instant en tout cas. Peut-être en scène bonus... ON A DIT DE RESTER CHEZ SOI! (imagine que c'est la voix de Molly Weasley qui hurle comme ça). Blague à part, cette situation me donne une idée pour la suite de la fanfic (qui se passerai dans une vingtaine d'année).

En tout cas, merci à toi et Anulya pour vos reviews régulière :)

 **J'ai maintenant un petit sondage à vous proposer. Je vais vous mettre une liste de nom et vous me direz lequel vous préférez, ça marche? Voici la liste:**

 **Charlotte, Elsa, Meghan, Mary, Allison, Brianna, Lyanna, Claire, Jenna, Rosalee, Diana, Hayley**

 **Vous avez... jusqu'au 15 avril pour me faire part de votre choix.**

* * *

Samedi 14 janvier :

Sirius agrippa les rideaux et les tira doucement. Elle était là, allongée, pâle comme la mort. Comme si elle dormait.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Sirius, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

-Bellatrix. Jenner à sans doute voulu venger ses parents et sa sœur. Akhtar fait des recherches sur le sort qui l'a touché.

-Des recherches ? demanda Sirius. Depuis on fait des recherches sur un Avada ?

-Un Avada ? Je n'ai jamais parlé d'Avada, s'étonna Regulus.

-Quoi ?

Sirius s'approcha de plus près de Laura et vit sa poitrine se soulever, très légèrement. Il attrapa un tabouret et s'y assit, tout en prenant la main de Laura dans la sienne, sans voir le regard que lui lançait Regulus.

* * *

-Restez en place, Potter, râla Mrs Pomfresh.

-Je vais très bien. Je dois aller voir Lily.

-J'ai mis Miss Evans sous calmant. Maintenant, si vous ne vous calmez pas, je me verrais contrainte de faire la même chose avec vous.

À contre cœur, James se laissa soigner puis il essaya de rejoindre Lily, lorsqu'il aperçut Sirius près de Laura. Lily était toujours à l'ouest, alors il se dirigea vers Sirius.

-Hey, vieux.

Sirius se retourna et serra James dans ses bras.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il. Et Remus ? Amanda ? Lily ?

-Tu devrais te rasseoir Patmol.

-Pourquoi ? dit-il, méfiant.

-Assieds-toi.

Sirius obéit avec réticence, craignant le pire.

-C'est… c'est Mary. Elle a reçu un Avada. Juste devant Lily. Pomfresh à dû la mettre sous calmant tellement elle était hystérique après l'affrontement.

-L'affrontement ?

-Ce n'était pas un simple mangemort. C'était Qui-Tu-Sais.

-Regulus m'a dit qu'il y avait Bellatrix…

-Oui. C'est lui a ramené Laura ici, tu sais ?

-…

-Elle va s'en sortir. C'est une battante, Sirius.

-J'espère que tu as raison… parce que je ne sais pas si… si je serais capable de vivre sans elle.

James leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Sirius, mais ce dernier ne sembla pas vouloir approfondir sa pensée. James posa sa main sur son épaule et se tourna pour rejoindre Lily. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant qu'elle avait disparu.

* * *

James remonta dans son dortoir, afin de pouvoir mettre la main sur la carte du maraudeur et espérer pouvoir retrouver Lily. Elle ne pouvait pas être allée bien loin en cinq minutes. Surtout sous potion calmante.

-Visiblement, je te sous-estime.

Elle venait de disparaître au septième étage. James quitta le dortoir en hâte. Il avait un besoin désespéré de la voir. Arrivé devant le mur, il l'appela, mais il resta sans réponse.

-Lily, je sais que tu es là. Je t'ai vu y entrer.

Loin d'abandonner, il passa trois fois devant le mur, pensant fortement à ce qu'il voulait. Savoir si Lily allait bien. Comme si la pièce était sensible à ses pensées, la porte apparut et il put entrer. Il reconnut sans peine la pièce, bien que la déco ait radicalement changé. Il s'agissait de la chambre de Lily, mais le décor était celui d'une petite fille. Et Lily était là, sur le lit. Assise, les genoux ramenés vers elle et les yeux rouges dans le vide. Elle ne réagit même pas à sa présence, brisant le cœur de James. Il n'avait même pas remarqué à quel point lui aussi était triste. Il avait froid et ses yeux le piquaient. Il se jeta presque sur Lily pour la serrer dans ses bras, nichant sa tête dans son cou.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Lily. Pourquoi elle, James ? Ça aurait dû être moi. Juste une demie seconde avant et c'était moi. Tous ces gens… Le petit Archie, Mary…

-Edgard…, rajouta James sans le vouloir.

-Ton parrain ?

Il hocha la tête.

-C'est Dumbledore qui l'a trouvé. Derrière son comptoir.

-Oh James.

Lily le serra à son tour, laissant ses larmes couler librement.

-J'ai eu tellement peur quand je t'ai vu, déclara James en la prenat par les épaules pour croiser son regard. Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté à la Cabane comme je te l'avais demandé, Lily ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fais s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ?

-Je… je ne pouvais pas rester en arrière… Quand j'ai compris… je ne pouvais tout simplement pas tourner les yeux, tourner le dos aux élèves en danger. Plus que ma mission de Préfète-en-Chef, c'était ma mission en tant qu'être humain. James, c'est arrivé. On ne peut plus revenir en arrière. La guerre est vraiment là.

-Elle est là, confirma James.

-Et… Il était là. C'était lui n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-C'est lui qui a tué Mary. J'étais déjà décidée à lutter contre lui après Poudlard, pour ma liberté et celle des autres Nés-Moldus, mais maintenant… Maintenant, c'est personnel James. C'est entre lui et moi.

-Non. C'est entre lui… et nous. Il a essayé de te tuer et ça… Je ne peux pas l'accepter.

Ce fut comme une révélation pour James. Il quitta le lit, ne lâchant pas Lily, qui fut obligée de se lever à son tour.

-Lily… Aujourd'hui, j'ai pris conscience de quelque chose. J'ai failli te perdre. Alors que je veux vivre encore des jours, des années, avec toi. Je veux te donner mon nom, ma famille, mes alliés et s'il le faut… la protection de mon corps. Je veux pouvoir dire avec fierté que tu es ma femme. Je veux pouvoir t'appeler Mrs Potter. Je veux voir ton ventre s'arrondir. Je veux vieillir avec toi. Je suis à toi depuis le jour de notre rencontre, que tu en ais conscience ou non. Alors peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais Lily… veux-tu m'épouser ? Veux-tu devenir ma femme ? Mon alliée ? Ma famille.

* * *

Lily avait le nez penché sur le plus gros livre qu'elle avait pu trouver à la bibliothèque. Malgré ses yeux qui la piquait atrocement, elle se refusait à aller se coucher. Elle n'était pas la seule. Amanda et Alice, que l'on avait retrouvé légèrement blessées, était également là, plonger dans une partie d'échecs. Dorcas n'était pas réapparut depuis l'annonce du décès de Mary, et Laura… était dans une sorte de coma avait dit Pomfresh. Coma dont très peu personne s'était réveillé jusqu'à présent. Bref, aucune d'elles ne voulait retourner dans ce dortoir vide. Elles n'en avaient tout simplement pas la force. Ce n'est que tard le soir que Dorcas fit son apparition.

-Mais où étais-tu bon sang ? s'exclama Alice. On était inquiète et…

-C'est bon Alice. Lâche-moi, j'avais juste besoin d'être seule.

Elle était visiblement ivre. Elle ne marchait plus droit et se vautra dans le canapé le plus proche.

-Hors de question ! Et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ? Tu y a pensé ?

-Alors j'aurais rejoint Mary ! hurla Dorcas. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! C'est comme si tu avais perdu Franck, Alice ! Putain j'ai perdu Mary !

Lily fut aussitôt sur ses pieds et serra contre elle Dorcas qui se laissa aller sur son épaule.

-Tu n'es pas seule Do, dit Lily. Tu ne le seras jamais. Nous sommes là pour toi.

Lily berça doucement Dorcas contre elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Alice apporta une couverture et la posa sur elles deux, pendant qu'Amanda s'enroulait dans la sienne, bientôt imiter par Alice.

-On ne vous en a jamais parlé, commença Dorcas, une fois calmée, parce qu'elle n'assumait pas, elle voulait attendre, mais… on s'aimait. Nous nous complétions l'une et l'autre. Elle avait peur du regard des gens, si ça venait à s'apprendre. Alors… on se retrouvait en cachette. On voulait partir après Poudlard. On voulait aller visiter les États-Unis, la France, l'Allemagne… mais maintenant… C'est fini.

* * *

Dimanche 15 janvier 1978:

-Asseyez-vous, dit Pomfresh en indiquant les chaises libres.

Lily, Amanda, James, Sirius et Remus s'assirent en silence, face à Pomfresh et McGonagall.

-D'après les témoignages que j'ai pu recueillir, je peux dire sans craindre de me tromper que Miss Jenner aurait été touché par somnum exterreri.

-somnum exterreri ? demanda James.

-Le sort plonge la victime dans le coma et l'oblige à affronter sa plus grande peur, pour qu'elle puisse se réveiller. Je vais être honnête… jusqu'à présent… très peu de personne son parvenu à se réveiller.

-Alors Laura… va rester ainsi indéfiniment ? demanda Amanda.

-C'est comme les potions du professeur Akhtar, non ? demanda James.

-C'est le même principe, en effet, Mr Potter, dit McGonagall. Mais ici, les effets sont multipliés par dix, sans compter le fait que dans le cas de la potion du professeur Akhtar, ses effets s'arrêtaient après un certain temps alors qu'ici, Laura doit vaincre ses plus grandes peurs pour se réveiller.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle sera transférée dans la semaine à Ste-Mangouste, compléta Pomfresh.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'exclama Sirius en tapant du poing sur la table.

-C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, Mr Black, dit Pomfresh. Ste-Mangouste est bien mieux équipé que nous pour aider Miss Jenner. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, elle partirait aujourd'hui, mais avec l'attaque, Ste-Mangouste est débordé et comme l'état de Miss Jenner est stable, elle peut attendre ici.

-Par ailleurs, les cours ne reprendront pas avant la semaine prochaine, dit McGonagall. Vous pourrez venir la voir.

-Mais…

-L'infirmerie n'est pas un hôpital Mr Black. Nous ne pourrons pas aider Laura d'ici. Alors… profitez de cette semaine avec elle.

Sirius se leva d'un bond et quitta le bureau de Pomfresh en claquant la porte, faisant sursauter Lily.

-Avant de vous laisser partir, dit McGonagall, je veux que vous sachiez que si vous éprouvez le besoin de parler, Mrs Pomfresh et moi, sommes là. Des Aurors vont venir aujourd'hui pour vous poser des questions sur les évènements d'hier, alors rester dans la salle commune jusqu'à ce que votre tour soit passer.

* * *

-Lily ! Par Merlin tu vas bien?

Lily recula de trois pas en sortant sa baguette, surprise. Elle n'avait même pas vu Bradley arriver.

-Doucement, ce n'est que moi, dit-il en levant les mains en l'air. J'étais tellement inquiet.

-Inquiet ?

-L'attaque. Tu y étais n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui… oui.

-Je… je suis désolé pour McDonald. C'était une chouette fille.

-Merci.

Lily continua son chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie, la tête basse. Elle revenait de son entrevu avec l'un des Aurors, Fabian Prewett, un grand roux, peut-être une quarantaine d'année. Elle avait commencé par lui mentir en disant qu'elle était près de la Cabane Hurlante avec James quand ils avaient senti l'odeur de la fumée et qu'il était parti en courant, en lui disant de rester là. Règle n°1, qu'elle tenait de sa mère, pour concevoir un bon mensonge, changer le moins de détails possible pour éviter de s'emmêler les pinceaux. Elle avait ensuite continué en disant la vérité cette fois-ci. Elle avait essayé de mettre le plus d'élève possible à l'abri, l'explosion de Honeydukes, la mort de Mary, l'affrontement avec le mage noir. C'est ce point-là qui avait intéressé particulièrement l'Auror. Il lui avait demandé une description précise du mage noir puis l'avait laissé partir. Elle arriva devant les portes de l'infirmerie avec l'intention de rester près de Laura, mais la chaise était déjà prise, par Sirius. Lui aussi semblait malheureux. Il tenait la main de Laura dans les siennes, près de son front, ses coudes reposant sur ses genoux. Si Lily avait su dessiner, elle n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher d'immortalisé ce moment. Au lieu de quoi, elle fit demi-tour. Mais pour aller où ? Elle voulait être seule, ce qui serait impossible dans la salle commune. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus retourner dans la salle sur demande, au risque d'inquiéter tout le monde. Elle revint finalement sur ses pas, attrapa une chaise vide et la posa de l'autre côté du lit de Laura. Sirius ne réagit même pas à sa présence. Lily prit l'autre main de Laura et sentir sa paume chaude contre la sienne la rassura un peu. Le monde continuait de tourner. La guerre approchait et si elle ne voulait pas perdre la raison, elle devait garder espoir. Pour Mary, pour le fils de Mr Flume, pour le parrain de James et pour toutes les autres victimes.

* * *

20 janvier 1978:

-Black m'inquiète vraiment beaucoup, Minerva, dit Mrs Pomfresh. Il n'a bougé de l'infirmerie que pour se rendre aux toilettes et dormir. Il part quand je ferme et revient dès la première heure. Je le suspecte même de revenir la nuit par un autre moyen. Ses amis lui amène à manger, mais il dépérit à vu d'œil.

-Quand est-ce que Ste-Mangouste doit venir chercher Miss Jenner ?

-Demain matin.

-Il le sait ?

-Je le lui ai dit mais, est-ce qu'il m'a entendu… ça c'est autre chose.

-Tous ces enfants qui sont condamnés à grandir trop vite… ça me rend malade Pompom. Poudlard devrait respirer la joie de vivre et non la peur et la tristesse. À mon époque nous étions tous inquiets de la monter en puissance de Grindelwald mais pas à ce point-là.

-Lui ne voulait pas exterminer tous les non-sang-pur.

-Non. Juste les réduire en esclavage, répliqua avec aigreur McGonagall. Une belle bande de…

McGonagall laissa sa phrase en suspens, à court de mot.

-Dumbledore est en train de parler de l'Ordre à Potter, puis il en parlera aux élèves sélectionner. Ce ne sont que des enfants par Merlin ! Des enfants que j'ai vu grandir !

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, posant ses coudes sur le bureau.

-Vous savez… Ils sont un peu comme mes enfants. Chacun d'eux. Je ne le montre pas, je ne pleure pas devant pour qu'il ne pense pas qu'il n'y est plus d'espoir mais… La mort de Mary McDonald… ça me fout un coup. Elle est morte de sa main en plus. Il était là ! Et…

-Juste avant l'attaque, fit la voix de Sirius derrière les deux femmes, nous avions parier avec Mary et les autres sur la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Elle disait que l'Argentine allait gagner la finale. Si elle avait raison, je devais lui acheter la robe la plus cher de chez Céleste et Artemis.

Sirius s'avança jusqu'au bureau de Pomfresh, s'assit à côté de McGonagall et lui prit la main.

-Il n'y a aucun autre professeur que je respecte plus que vous, professeur McGonagall. Avec les garçons, on ne le montre peut-être pas, avec tous les tours que nous vous jouons, mais on vous adore. Et on sait que c'est réciproque. Vous êtes un excellent professeur. Et une excellente mère. Pour Mary, ni vous, ni moi, n'aurions pu faire quoique ce soit.

S'en fut trop pour McGonagall qui serra Sirius contre elle, en reniflant.

-Ça me touche beaucoup, Sirius. Vraiment.

-Vous vouliez quelques choses ? demanda Promfresh, la larme à l'œil.

-Je voulais vous demander la permission de dormir ici cette nuit. Je sais que Ste-Mangouste vient chercher Laura demain alors…

-Vous avez mon autorisation, dit McGonagall.

-Merci professeur.

Sirius se leva et allait quitter le bureau, mais il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, le cœur battant à toute allure.

-Laura !

* * *

-Vous vouliez me voir professeur ? demanda James en pénétrant dans le bureau.

-Ah James. Merci d'être venu, fit Dumbledore en lui montrant une chaise libre devant son bureau. Asseyez-vous. Un bonbon au citron ?

-Non merci, refusa James.

Dumbledore se cala contre le dossier de son fauteuil, croisa les mains sur son ventre et fixa James de son regard si particulier, pendant presque cinq minutes.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il enfin.

-Comment je… Je ne sais pas trop. En colère, motivé comme jamais… pour tout vous dire, je suis d'humeur à faire cinquante fois le tour du terrain de Quidditch pour me défouler.

-Je vois, oui. James, avez-vous compris que nous nous dirigeons dorénavant vers une guerre ouverte ?

-Parce qu'Il s'est montré?

-Oui. Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est parce que j'ai une proposition à vous faire.

-Je vous écoute.

-Le Ministère est probablement, non, c'est même sûr, qu'il est infiltré par des membres de l'armée de Voldemort. Y compris chez les Aurors. Partant de ce fait, leurs motivations pour arrêter Voldemort peuvent être remise en cause. C'est pour ça qu'il y a deux ans maintenant, alors que le Ministère considérait Voldemort comme une pâle copie de Grindelwald, j'ai fondé, ma propre organisation. L'Ordre du Phénix. Malheureusement, nous sommes trop peu nombreux, comparé à l'armée de Voldemort. J'en suis donc réduit à recruter parmi les septièmes années. Ne doutez pas d'ailleurs que Voldemort fait de même, mais sans distinctions d'âge.

-Vous voulez que je fasse partie de votre organisation ?

-Vous et plusieurs autre de vos camarades. Avant toute choses, vous devez savoir, que c'est dangereux. Il s'agit d'espionnage, parfois même de combat. Il y a déjà eu des morts dans nos rangs. Des situations où c'était tuer, ou être tué.

-Comme à Pré-au-Lard ?

-Oui.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

-Il n'hésite pas à torturer, pour des informations ou juste par plaisirs, James. J'ai vu des membres de l'Ordre revenir totalement changé. Vous ête sûr de vous?

-Oui.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, je vous recontacterai plus tard pour les formalités. Une dernière chose avant que vous ne vous en allier. Ne parlez de ça à personne. Pas même à Miss Evans. Je le ferais en temps et en heure.

* * *

-Laura!

Sirius resta planter là, hallucinant. Elle était assise sur son lit, les yeux hagards. Mais elle était réveillée. Ses jambes le portèrent jusqu'à elle et fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. L'embrasser. Pomfresh et McGonagall venait d'arriver sur le pas de la porte. Sirius se recula, choqué par son propre geste. De son côté, Laura était perdue. Elle avait la tête dans le brouillard et ne savait pas si elle devait attraper Sirius par le col pour lui rendre son baiser, où si elle devait le repousser. Avant qu'elle ait pu prendre une décision, Pomfresh arriva et les sépara pour l'ausculter, ne cessant de murmurer : « incroyable ». McGonagall posa une main sur l'épaule de Sirius, réconfortante, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda Pomfresh.

-Euphorique, répondit Sirius.

-Pas vous, Black, répondit Pomfresh. Vous, Laura.

-Je… Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête dans un étau.

-C'est souvent l'effet que l'on ressent après avoir dormi tout une semaine.

-Une semaine ?

-Oui. Vous avez victime d'un mauvais sort. Vous vous souvenez ?

Laura sembla réfléchir puis ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur.

-Pré-au-Lard. L'attaque. Bellatrix. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar alors.

-Hélas non.

-Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il y a eu des victimes ? Des morts ?

-Le parrain de James, dit Sirius. Le bébé des Flume et…

-Et Mary McDonald, acheva McGonagall, le visage grave. Je suis désolé Laura.

Laura se laissa aller à quelques larmes, puis le coeur remplit de tristesse, reprit :

-Comment ?

-Tu-Sais-Qui, dit Sirius. Il était là. Il a jeté un sort et Mary est passé à ce moment-là, doublant Lily.

-Je vais aller prévenir vos amis, dit McGonagall.

-Et moi, prévenir Ste-Mangouste que vous êtes réveillée, rajouta Pomfresh.

Sirius resta planter là, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Laura était aussi perdue que lui.

-Je devrais peut-être te laisser te reposer, proposa Sirius.

Laura hocha la tête en silence.

-Content que tu sois réveillé, Jenner. À plus tard.

* * *

D'aussi loin que Lily se souvienne, la table des Gryffondor n'avait jamais été aussi silencieuse. Pensive, elle jouait avec la nourriture, n'ayant absolument pas faim. L'état de Laura la préoccupait, la mort de Mary l'obsédait et la demande en mariage de James la chamboulait. Elle n'en avait encore parlé à personne et avait simplement demanda à James du temps pour réfléchir. Ils étaient bien trop jeunes à son goût pour parler de ça. Ils n'avaient même pas dix-huit ans ! Elle aimait James certes, et il l'aimait aussi, mais pendant combien de temps ? Cela avait été tellement compliqué entre eux les premières années. Comment être sûr que ce n'est pas juste un amour d'adolescent ? Elle devait être honnête, l'avantage de ce mariage, serait de la mettre à l'abri d'un potentiel tuteur puritain, qui ne verrait en elle qu'un déchet de la société. Et si quelques mois après leur mariage, James tombait amoureux d'une autre ? Devait-elle le priver de la chance de pouvoir se marier avec elle, juste pour se protéger ? À vrai dire, elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait encore ce qu'il lui plaisait chez elle. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec ses précédentes relations. Trelawney était plus grande qu'elle, de magnifiques cheveux blond, de grands yeux bleus, une taille fine. Pas étonnant que James l'ait choisi pour la rendre jalouse. Zoe Morgan, avec qui il était sorti trois semaines était dans le même genre, tout comme Faith Dixon, une Gryffondor de sixième année.

-Evans ?

Lily sursauta. En se retournant elle reconnut Molly Bishop, la jeune poufsouffle qu'elle avait sauvé à Pré-au-Lard, avec son frère.

-Molly, comment-tu vas ?

-Ça va.

-Et ton frère ?

-Sa jambe est guérie. Je… je voulais m'excuser. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très coopérative pendant l'attaque, alors que tu ne voulais que nous aider. J'étais tellement inquiète pour mon frère…

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est oublié. J'aurais probablement réagi pareil à ton âge.

-Je voulais aussi te présenter, au nom de mon frère et du mien, nos condoléances pour ton amie.

-Merci, Molly.

-À plus tard.

Lily hocha la tête et regarda Molly s'en aller, alors que McGonagall entrait avec un grand sourire. Lily était déjà intriguée, mais le fut encore quand elle comprit qu'elle se dirigeait vers leur groupe.

-Surtout, pas de hurlement, dit-elle. Et pas la peine de courir, on reste calme. Miss Jenner, s'est réveillée. J'ai dit de rester calme, messieurs. Black est avec elle et Mrs Pomfresh préviens Ste-Mangouste. On vous préviendra quand vous pourrez la voir. Pour l'instant, elle doit se reposer.

* * *

Andromeda,

 _J'ai pris mon temps pour te répondre. Comme tu t'en doutes certainement, j'ai été surpris de recevoir ton hibou et il fallait que je réfléchisse. Et puis, comme tu as dû en entendre parler, il y a eu une attaque à Pré-au-Lard, la semaine dernière. Bellatrix a attaqué une fille qui m'est chère. Heureusement, elle s'est réveillée ce matin. Pour l'instant, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard sont annulées, alors il faudra attendre avant de se voir. En attendant, nous pourrions correspondre par lettre ? Que deviens-tu ? J'ai appris que tu avais eu une fille. Nymphadora, je crois ?_

 _Dans l'attente de ta réponse,_

 _Sirius._

Sirius plia la lettre et la mit dans l'enveloppe avant de prendre la direction de la volière. Avec les événements précédents, répondre à sa cousine avait été le dernier de ses soucis. Et cela avait le mérite d'éloigner ses pensées de Laura. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, par les orteils de Merlin, de l'embrasser ? Sur le coup, cela lui avait parut être une bonne idée, cela avait été instinctif, mais à présent… Cela le torturait littéralement.

-Sirius !

Il se retourna et vit James arriver en courant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Hey ! J'ai appris que Laura était réveillée ! McGonagall vient de nous l'annoncer. C'est génial !

-Ouais, répondit Sirius.

-Cache ta joie. Ça fait une semaine que tu la veilles matin et soir.

-Je l'ai embrassé, marmonna Sirius.

-Hein ? J'ai pas compris.

-J'ai embrassé Laura.

-Tu as…, commença James puis ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

-J'étais tellement content qu'elle soit réveillée, que j'ai fait la première chose qui m'es passé par la tête.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

-Rien. Pomfresh a déboulée comme une furie pour l'ausculter. Après, je suis parti.

-Tu es parti ? Comme ça ? Sans rien dire ?

-Je lui ai dit que je la laissais se reposer.

James secoua la tête de gauche à droite, sidéré.

-Mais…

-Écoute James, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

-Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler à moi, parles-en à elle. Elle doit se poser pas mal de question pour le coup.

-Et toi ? Avec Lily ?

Tout de suite le sourire de James se fana quelque peu.

-J'ai peut-être fait une bêtise à la James Potter.

-Du genre ?

-Du genre demander Lily en mariage.

Cette fois, ce fut Sirius qui fixa James, les yeux exorbités.

-Me regarde pas comme ça, Patmol. Je sais que c'était débile.

-Elle a dit quoi ?

-Qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

-Vous en avez reparler depuis ?

-Non. J'espère juste que je n'ai pas tout foutu en l'air avec elle.

-Décidément, ce n'est pas notre semaine avec les filles.

-Tu l'as dit. Pour Remus, en revanche, ça à l'air d'aller plus que bien avec Amanda.

-Et Pete ? Comment il va ? J'ai été un ami affreux cette semaine.

-Tu étais inquiet pour Laura. Pete prend toujours des potions calmantes. On l'a retrouvé tremblant, caché derrière chez Mrs Pieddodu. Mais maintenant que Laura est réveillée, on va pouvoir s'occuper de toi et Pete, avec Remus.

* * *

Dimanche 21 janvier :

-Je suis tellement contente que tu sois réveillée, Laura, dit Lily en serrant Laura dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi.

-De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens ?

-Je me battais contre Bellatrix et…

-Je veux dire… Est-ce que tu as des souvenirs de ce qui c'est passé dans ton sommeil ?

-…

-Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprendrais parfaitement…

-C'était comme la potion d'Akhtar mais en pire. Toutes mes peurs y sont passé, une par une. De la plus ridicule, comme celle des fourmis, à la pire. Perdre un être cher. Et tant que je ne parvenais pas à les affronter, à m'en affranchir, je restais bloquée.

-Comment tu te sens maintenant, par rapport à tes peurs ?

-Dans un sens, plus forte. Bellatrix à chercher à me mettre hors course, mais elle m'a rendu plus forte. Par exemple, Mary. C'est triste. J'ai le cœur qui saigne. Quand j'ai perdu mes parents et Amélia, j'étais terrifié par l'avenir, parce que tout changeait. Tout allait changer. Mais j'ai compris que le changement n'est pas forcement mauvais. La mort de Mary va changer beaucoup de chose, mais pas forcement dans le mauvais sens.

-Laura… Quel bon changement la mort de Mary va-t-elle apporter ?

-Cela va nous rendre plus forts pour la guerre à venir. Car il y aura d'autres morts. Nous devrons enterrer d'autre amis, Lily et nous n'aurons pas le temps, pas le droit même de les pleurer. Du moins pas tout de suite. Il faudra attendre d'en avoir fini avec Voldemort pour panser nos blessures.

-Laura…

-Je sais que ça paraît dur, Lily. Mais c'est la réalité. Pour l'instant, nous sommes relativement en sécurité dans le château mais après… Tu as autant l'intention que moi de te battre.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon humanité pour autant.

-Je n'ai pas perdu mon humanité. Je cherche juste à me protéger. Nous ne pourrons pas nous permettre de pleurer sur le champ de bataille. Toi qui aides Pomfresh à l'infirmerie, tu sais mieux que quiconque que nos sentiments ne doivent pas interférer dans ce genre de situation.

Aucune des deux ne dis mots pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Lily reprenne.

-Tu as peut-être raison.

-Changeons de sujet, ok ? Il faut que je te raconte un truc.

-Là, tu m'intrigues.

-C'est Sirius.

-Oui ?

-Il… il m'a plus ou moins embrassé.

Lily poussa un cri suraiguë

-Plus ou moins ? Demanda Lily d'une voix surexcitée.

-Plus que moins.

-Et alors ? Comment c'était ? Tu as fait quoi ?

-Alors je ne sais pas. J'étais trop surprise pour réagir à vrai dire.

-Mais maintenant, tu en penses quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas si je veux risquer notre amitié pour quelques choses dont je ne suis pas sûr que ça dur.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais plus peur de rien ? Que le changement n'était pas forcement mauvais ?

-Ce n'est pas bien de retourner mes mots contre moi, Lily.

-Ça ne t'a jamais dérangé auparavant.

-Moi j'ai le droit, marmonna Laura.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à machouîller sa lèvre inférieur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily?

-James... Il... Il m'a demandé en mariage.

-Pourquoi tu n'a pas commencé par ça!? s'exclama Laura.

-Parce que je ne sais toujours pas quoi lui répondre. Pour Franck et Alice, c'est une évidence, ils s'aiment depuis quasiment le premier jour, mais James et moi, c'est une longue histoire digne des feux de l'amour.

-Je vais faire comme si je comprenais la référence, dit Laura. Quels sont tes autres excuses?

-Nous sommes trop jeunes. Si ça ce trouve, c'est juste un coup de foudre éphémère?

-Si ça se trouve, vous êtes des âmes-sœur et vous êtes destiné à vieillir ensemble. Tu ne le sauras pas si tu n'essaye pas. Et puis... si tu l'épouse... vis-à-vis de la nouvelle loi, tu sera en sécurité.

-Mais je ne veux pas l'épouser juste pour ça.

-Tu l'aimes?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Jusqu'où irais-tu pour lui?

-En enfer, répondit Lily sans hésitation.

-Alors tu ne l'épousera pas juste pour être protégé.

* * *

à suivre...


	18. Oui

Bonjour bonjour! Encore une belle journée qui s'annonce (sur Paris en tout cas).

 **Ailra, Ailra, Ailra... Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi? Tu me fais tellement rire dans tes reviews que ma famille commence à craindre pour ma santé mentale. Je vais donc maintenant répondre à tes DEUX reviews! Je suis très contente que tu es devinée pour Mary et Dorcas. Laura a-t-elle reussie à convaincre Lily d'épouser James? Lily a-t-elle réussie à convaincre Laura de sortir avec Sirius? La réponse maintenant! En effet, Sirius n'appréciait pas vraiment l'ex de Laura (moi non plus d'ailleurs). Bellatrix... Franchement qui voudrait l'avoir pour mère? Elle s'amuserait à nous punir à coup de Doloris et au lieu de faire des gâteaux avec nous, elle nous apprendrait à concocter des poisons et à jeter des Impardonnable. La fille de Voldy... Son existence est inconnu aux yeux du Ministère, enfin ils savent qu'elle existe mais pas que Voldemort est son père. Il n'y a que lui, elle, Dumbledore, sa mère et sa soeur et à savoir). Je prend note pour ton choix de prénom ;).**

 **PS: Tu m'as pris pour Bellatrix? Je suis une gentille Poufsouffle, je ne tue personne, moi!**

 **PPS: Vu que tu aime bien les Black, je te conseille une autre fanfic, _Un cognard peut en cacher un autre_ , de Aliete.**

 **PPPS: moi aussi je peux faire beaucoup de PS ;)**

Allez, je prolonge la durée du sondage jusqu'au 1er mai et je vous remet la liste des prénoms ici:

Charlotte, Elsa, Meghan, Mary, Allison, Brianna, Lyanna, Claire, Jenna, Rosalee, Hayley, Diana.

Disclamer: Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent tout entier à J. K Rowling!

* * *

 **Lundi 30 janvier 1978 :**

Au bout d'une semaine, après toute une batterie de test, effectués par les médicomages, Laura put quitter l'infirmerie mais Sirius n'était pas repassé la voir. Les cours avaient doucement repris mais Poudlard semblait être rempli de Détraqueur, tant la joie de vivre qui caractérisait le château avait diminué, voir disparut. Dumbledore avait convoqué Laura dans son bureau le matin même, avait prit de ses nouvelles et lui avait parlé de l'Ordre. Elle avait accepté sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Dorcas, Amanda, Franck et Alice avaient eux aussi donné leurs accords. Lily travaillait d'arraches-pied avec Pomfresh, délaissant ses potions.

-Ce concours est le cadet de mes soucis, avait-elle dit à Laura.

Dumbledore leur avaient signés à tous les huit une autorisation pour lire les livres de la réserve ainsi qu'une liste de livres à étudier. C'était pendant une de leur recherche que James avait révélé à Laura que c'était Regulus qui l'avait ramené à Poudlard. Elle avait d'abord été sceptique, puis étonnée. Et maintenant, elle attendait devant la porte de Métamorphose que le cours finisse pour pouvoir le remercier. Lily et Amanda l'attendaient un peu plus loin. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et elle l'interpella. Il fit signe à ses amis qu'il les rejoignait plus tard et s'approcha de mauvaise grâce.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Demanda-t-il.

-Te remercier. J'ai appris que c'était toi qui m'avais ramené au château. Alors merci.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que nous sommes amis, Jenner.

-Je sais. Tu ne l'as pas fait pour moi. C'était pour Sirius, je me trompe ?

-…

-Peu importe. Merci.

Elle commença à s'éloigner puis se tourna vers lui à nouveau.

-Tu lui manques tu sais ? À Sirius. Il ne le dit pas, ne le montre pas. Mais son petit frère lui manque.

Puis elle rejoignit Lily et Amanda et quitta le couloir.

* * *

James s'approcha discrètement de Lily et lui mit les mains sur les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Garde tes yeux fermés, lui chuchota-t-il.

Il sortit alors de derrière son dos un gros paquet qu'il posa sur les genoux de Lily.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Lily.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et étouffa une exclamation de surprise derrière sa main.

-La collection complète des livres de Bathilda Tourdesac ?

-C'est sa part, dit James. Et ça, c'est de moi.

Il lui posa un deuxième paquet qu'elle déballa aussitôt.

-Elle est magnifique, James, fit Lily.

C'était une cape verte émeraude, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, mais elle était tout simplement parfaite aux yeux de Lily.

-Elle est enchantée, dit James. Vu ce que nous avons prévu de faire après Poudlard, je me suis dit que ça te serait utile. Elle repousse les sortilèges mineurs, comme Expelliarmus, Stupéfix…

-C'est parfait James, dit-elle en lui plaquant un baiser bruyant sur sa joue rappeuse.

* * *

 **Mardi 31 janvier 1978 :**

-Je vais aller me coucher moi aussi, dit Sirius en se levant pour suivre James qui venait de le laisser seul avec Laura..

Mais il fut stoppé par Laura qui le retint par la manche, le forçant à se rasseoir.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de parler, non ? Demanda Laura.

-Parler ?

-Oui. Tu sais, ce que font deux personnes qui se connaissent ?

-Je sais très bien ce que veux dire « parler », Jenner, répondit Sirius.

-Vraiment ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu cherches à m'éviter depuis mon réveil.

-T'éviter ? Moi ? Je n'évite personne.

-Mais bien sûr. Allez sérieusement, Sirius.

-Très bien. De quoi tu veux parler ?

-Tu le fais exprès ?

-Je te jure que je…

-Je te parle du fait que tu m'as embrassée, espèce que crétin de sans cervelle.

-Je… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

-Je sais pas… Tu peux peut-être commencer par me dire pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

-J'aimerais bien. Vraiment j'aimerais bien, mais je ne le sais pas moi-même.

-Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

-Non.

-…

-Je n'ai absolument pas réfléchi… C'était comme si c'était naturel.

-Je vois… Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant quoi ?

-Eh bien… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Qu'est-ce que toi, tu veux faire ?

-On est vraiment deux handicapés sentimentaux…, se désola Laura.

-C'est ce que James m'a dit…

Cela les fit rire tous les deux.

-Eh bien, commença Laura, moi, ça ne m'a pas dérangé que tu m'embrasses, j'ai même bien aimé…

-Évidemment, que tu as bien aimé. Tout le monde aime les baiser de Sirius Black !

Pour toute réponse, Laura jeta un coussin à Sirius qui se le prit en pleine tête.

-Je disais donc…

-Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé, avoua finalement Sirius, faisant sourire Laura.

-On… on pourrait voir où cela nous mène, tu ne crois pas ?

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien tu n'es jamais vraiment sorti avec quelqu'un, visiblement on ne sait pas trop ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre, alors… On pourrait juste… voir ce qu'il se passe. Passez plus de temps toi et moi, seul à seul

-Seul à seul, hein ?

-Non Sirius. Pas forcément pour « ça ». Mais par exemple, faire des blagues aux autres, mais juste toi et moi. Ou quand il fera beau, juste se détendre au pied d'un arbre autour du lac.

-Et voir ce qu'il se passe ?

-Exactement. Vu que ni toi, ni moi ne savons vraiment ce que nous ressentons…

-C'est une excellente idée, dit-il en l'embrassant.

* * *

 **Mercredi 7 juin 1978:**

La tête dans les mains, Lily se récitait mentalement les ingrédients du polynectar, par ordre alphabétique, puis par ordre d'ajout dans la potion. Elle avait déjà passé l'épreuve écrite de botanique le lundi matin, la veille, l'épreuve écrite des runes et ce matin, l'écrit de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle pensait ne s'en être pas trop mal sortit et espérait qu'il en serait de même demain, pour l'écrit de potion et l'examen pratique de Sortilège. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame bascula alors et on se précipita sur Lily, jetant toutes ses affaires à terre.

-James ! hurla Lily, sidérée.

-Attends avant d'hurler, dit-il en posant ses coudes sur la table, pour mettre sa tête. Je sais qui est notre rôdeur du septième étage.

-James, c'est pas le moment, on est en plein ASPICs ! On s'occupera de lui après les examens, dit-elle en ramassant ses affaires. Assieds-toi et fais comme moi.

-Mais Lily ! Ça fait des mois qu'on cherche qui il est ! Et tu ne me demandes même pas son nom ? Tu as toi-même dit que c'était bizarre qu'il soit seul.

-Bizarre, oui. C'est tout.

-Lily, on peut le coincer ce soir !

-Sauf que demain j'ai mon examen de potion à huit heures quarante-cinq. Je ne veux pas me coucher tard. Alors au lieu de m'embêter, aide-moi à réviser, dit-elle en lui tendant ses fiches.

-Mais Lily ! Tu as fini deuxième au concours ! Tu n'as pas besoin de…

-James. Juste, aide-moi à réviser, s'il te plaît.

* * *

-Asseyez-vous, dit aimablement Dumbledore en désignant les siège à James et Lily. Un bonbon au citron ? Un nougat ?

Lily et James refusèrent poliment et attendirent que Dumbledore prenne la parole.

-Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps, je veux être sûr que vous êtes toujours d'accord l'un et l'autre.

-Pour l'Ordre ou pour le mariage ? demanda Lily.

-Les deux. Ce sont des engagements à ne pas prendre à la légère. Voldemort vous connais déjà tous les deux depuis janvier. Intégré l'Ordre signifie vous mettre une cible dans le dos. Et concernant le mariage, je veux être sûr que vous sachiez ce que cela implique… Pour qu'il soit valide, il doit être… consommé le soir même. Et pour être sûr qu'il le soit, un sortilège vous sera jeté. Est-ce que vous avez déjà…?

-Non, dirent-ils en chœur.

-Je vois… Vous voulez toujours allez jusqu'au bout ?

-Si nous ne le faisons pas professeur, alors je risque de finir avec un mangemort pour tuteur. Et puis… J'aime James.

-Bien. Ceci étant dit, parlons de l'Ordre. Après votre retour chez vous, vous aurez quelques jours avant de commencer votre entraînement. Vous serez logé au QG pendant juillet et août. Je crois avoir compris que vous alliez travailler au CREP à partir de septembre, Lily ?

-Oui.

-C'est bien. Nous n'avons personne là-bas alors que Voldemort oui. Vous y serez nos yeux et nos oreilles. James ? Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que vous ne saviez toujours pas quoi faire ?

-En effet.

-Pourquoi pas le Quidditch ?

-Je ne me vois pas en faire mon métier professeur.

-C'est dommage. Vous êtes un excellent joueur. Et le recruteur des Faucons de Falmouth vous a repéré.

Lily vit le visage de James passé du ravissement à un sérieux profond.

-C'est un honneur, mais je ne peux accepter. Je suppose qu'il y a des missions d'espionnage dans l'Ordre, non ? Si je deviens joueur professionnel de Quidditch, on connaîtra mon visage. Je ne pourrais pas…

-En effet, le coupa Dumbledore. Mais il nous faut des yeux et des oreilles un peu partout. Une personne dans le Quidditch serait le bienvenu. Vous pourriez voyager sans attirer l'attention, rencontrer nos contacts étrangers. Ce serait vraiment un atout pour nous. Réfléchissez-y James.

* * *

 **Samedi 10 juin 1978 :**

Laura ferma le dos de la robe de Lily et la regarda dans le miroir tout en remettant sa coiffure droite.

-Tu es magnifique.

Lily portait une robe blanche de sorcière, prêtée par Laura, qu'elle avait héritée de sa mère. Elle était simple, un col bateau, des manches longues et le bas de la robe doucement évasé. Et comme la mode sorcière le voulait, il y avait bien évidemment un corset, que Laura l'avait aidé à serrer. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en un chignon sophistiqué, travaillé pour donner l'impression d'être très volumineux. Le maquillage était très simple, un peu d'eye-liner, du mascara et une petite crème pour camoufler les boutons d'acnés.

-Toi aussi.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas moi qui me marie.

-Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré attendre encore un peu.

-Je sais, répondit Laura en posant une main sur son épaule.

À ce moment-là, on frappa quelque coup à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur Amanda et le professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière était sur son 31. Pour l'occasion, elle avait abandonné son chignon strict pour une coiffure plus mondaine, un chignon lâche et une très belle robe émeraude.

-Vous êtes prête ? demanda le professeur.

-Oui.

* * *

-Ce que tu es beau mon chéri, dit Euphemia en rajustant la cravate de James.

-Beau comme un camion, comme dirait le père de Lily, rajouta Sirius, en souriant et en faisant sa cravate.

La porte de la chambre d'amis s'ouvrit alors, et Fleamont entra.

-Je vais aller voir où en sont les préparatifs, dit Euphemia en embrassant son fils sur la tempe, puis en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son mari.

-Tout va bien fils ? demanda Fleamont.

Cette simple question soulagea James d'un grand poids. Son père avait toujours su lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Et si on faisait une erreur avec Lily ? demanda James. Après tout, le mariage, c'est censé être pour toute la vie non ?

-Et pourquoi votre mariage ne durerait-il pas toute votre vie ?

-Elle a eu tellement de mal à me supporter que…

-Tu n'as plus rien à voir avec le petit garçon de onze ans qui est entré à Poudlard, James. Lily le sait. Et c'est en partie grâce à elle. Elle t'a poussé à t'améliorer. Contrairement à ce que pense la plupart des gens, le mariage, ce n'est pas une lutte pour savoir lequel des deux parties aura le pouvoir. C'est un partenariat. Tu l'aides autant qu'elle t'aide. Chacun à sa façon de voir le mariage, et ça c'est la mienne. Ta femme est ta meilleure amie, ton alliée, ton amante, ta moitié. C'est ce que représente ta mère pour moi. Les disputes sont inévitables. Un couple qui ne se dispute pas de temps en temps, c'est qu'ils n'ont plus d'intérêt l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

James patientait près du sorcier officier, Sirius, son témoin, à côtés. Lily n'avait pour sa part pas vraiment le choix. Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard ayant été interdite jusqu'à nouvel ordre, elle devait se contenter de Dumbledore. Il n'y avait donc qu'elle, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius et ses parents. Elle était à quelques mètres derrière la porte. Il le savait cela le rendait nerveux. Elle pouvait toujours refuser. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus logique à faire. Tout annuler. C'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quand la porte s'ouvrit, révélant la plus belle femme qu'il ait pu voir. Sa future femme, ravissante dans sa robe de mariée. Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge et il avala difficilement sa salive. Elle arrivait au bras de Dumbledore, le plus lentement du monde, pensa-t-il. Et elle, elle ne regardait que lui. James ne vit plus Sirius sourire narquoisement. Enfin ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur et Dumbledore lui donna la main de Lily.

-Bonjour à tous, dit le petit homme qui officiait derrière James. Nous voici réunit pour lier ensemble et à jamais, James Potter et Lily Evans. Avant l'échange des vœux je vais rappeler les serments qu'ils s'apprêtent à jurer.

James n'écouta plus que d'une oreille distraite, se contrant entièrement sur Lily qui, elle, semblait écouter les moindres mots de l'homme. Il n'avait jamais remarqué ce petit grain de beauté juste sous son oreille droite. Il pouvait presque voir son pouls battre sous sa peau. Ses magnifiques yeux verts. En plein soleil, ils avaient la couleur vert d'eau. En intérieur, lorsqu'elle était calme, ils avaient une couleur un peu plus foncée. Lorsqu'elle était très en colère, ils étaient d'un vert émeraude hypnotisant. Et les rares occasions d'intimité qu'ils avaient eu, ils savaient quand elle avait du plaisir, ces yeux devenant fiévreux, larmoyant, brillaient de mille-feux. Aujourd'hui, il devinait combien elle était excitée. Elle mâchouillait sa lèvre inférieure, un petit sourire, des joues rouges, ses yeux ne lâchant pas l'officier qui continuait de palabrer. Elle serrait son bouquet à en faire blanchir ses jointures. Certainement pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Lui-même était fébrile, tripotant l'ourlet de ses manches.

-Bien. Maintenant, passons à l'échange des vœux. Miss Evans ? Vous commencez ?

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers James, les yeux pleins de joies.

-Je… Je ne sais pas par où commencer, dit-elle.

-J'ai réussi à te rendre muette, alors ? demanda James pour détendre l'atmosphère et en la faisant rire, elle et l'assemblée.

-Te réjouis pas trop vite. Parce que tu t'apprêtes à m'épouser et à devoir me supporter pour le reste de ta vie.

Elle dégagea une mèche de son visage qui s'était échappé de sa coiffure et continua :

-Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, pour la première fois… Tu ne m'as pas donné une bonne impression de toi, pour les raisons que tu connais et sur lesquels nous ne reviendrons pas. J'ai rarement été d'accord avec toi, tu as su me rendre chèvre à de nombreuse reprise. Et pourtant… Nous voilà. Devant famille et amis. Ces deux dernières année, tu as tellement changé que je te reconnais à peine. Tu as su me rendre le sourire dans les pires situations et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça. Les années à venir s'annonce difficile, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé un meilleur allié que toi pour les affronter. Je t'aime.

Et voilà, elle avait réussi à le faire pleurer. Il s'essuya les yeux sous le rire de l'assistance et déclara à son tour :

-Tu me connais, je n'ai rien écrit. Alors, je vais tout simplement improviser. Lily. Evans. Lily-jolie, préfète-parfaite, la casse-pied… Je t'en ai donné des surnoms depuis que l'on se connaît. Mais il y en a un que j'ai particulièrement hâte de dire… « Ma femme ». Parce que je t'aime depuis tant d'année. Comme tu dis, j'ai beaucoup changé depuis notre première rencontre. Et c'est en partie grâce à toi. Je sais que je t'ai fait beaucoup de peine dans le passé, involontairement et… je m'en voudrais longtemps. Tu es… une personne magnifique, tant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Je n'arrive pas à croire à la chance que j'ai. Je comprendrais tout à fait que tu veuilles t'enfuir loin de moi.

-Loin de moi cette idée. C'est toi et moi, aujourd'hui et à jamais.

James fit signe au sorcier de continuer la cérémonie et ce dernier se racla la gorge.

-Bien. Répéter après moi. « Moi, James Fleamont Potter… »

-James Fleamont Potter…, dit celui-ci, faisant rire la salle.

-« Je te reçois, Lily Joan Evans comme épouse… »

-Je te reçois, Lily Joan Evans pour épouse.

-« Et je te promets de rester fidèle… »

-Et je te promets de rester fidèle…

-« Dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves… »

-Dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves…

-« Dans la santé et dans la maladie… »

-Dans la santé et dans la maladie…

-« Pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie. »

-Pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie.

-Miss Evans, à vous. « Moi, Lily Joan Evans… »

-Moi, Lily Joan Evans, je te reçois, James Fleamont Potter pour époux.

-« Et je te promets de te jurer fidélité et obéissance… »

Lily jeta un regard outré au sorcier, prête à l'incendier sur place lorsque James l'attrapa par le menton.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'aime quand tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête.

-Et te promets de te jurer fidélité…

-…

-…

-…

-Si vous croyez que je vais dire le reste de la phrase vous avez tort.

-Il va bien falloir si vous voulez vous marier. C'est la loi. La mariée doit jurer obéissance à son mari.

-Lily, ce n'est qu'une phrase.

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir ! Et si c'était à toi qu'on demandait de me jurer obéissance ?

-Alors je le ferais sans hésiter. Vos mieux jurer obéissance à moi… ou à un potentiel mangemort ?

-Et te promets de te jurer fidélité et obéissance, récita Lily de mauvaise grâce.

-« Dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves… »

-Dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves…

-« Dans la santé et dans la maladie… »

-Dans la santé et dans la maladie...

-« Pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie. »

-Pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie.

-Maintenant, je vais vous demandez de joindre vos mains gauches, devant moi.

Le sorcier agita ensuite sa baguette au-dessus de leurs mains jointes en prononçant une phrase, certainement en latin, que Lily ne comprit pas. Un ruban écarlate lia leurs mains avant de disparaître en faisant pouf.

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

* * *

La journée touchait à présent à sa fin et James et Lily regagnait l'appartement que Dumbledore avait mit à leur disposition pour cette nuit. Remus, Sirius, Peter, Laura, Amanda, Dorcas, Alice et Franck s'étaient discrètement éclipsés dans la journée pour préparer une fête digne de la renommée des Maraudeurs. Quand Lily et James étaient entrés dans la salle commune, après manger, touts les Gryffondors avaient été réunis et les applaudissaient joyeusement. Il y a avait eu de la musique, des jeux, des discours et quand les plus jeunes étaient allés se coucher, l'alcool avait fait son apparition. Ils donnèrent le mot de passe au portrait qui les laissa passer. Ils entrèrent dans un petit salon douillet avec deux portes. Dans le salon, une table sur laquelle se trouvait une carafe d'eau, des fruits et… une bouteille de Champagne ?

-Je nous sers un verre ? Demanda James.

Lily hocha la tête et ouvrit les portes. L'une donnait sur la chambre et l'autre sur la salle de bain.

-Je vais me laver, dit Lily.

Mais James l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le bras.

-Attends… Je… je voudrais… Je voudrais t'enlever la robe.

Lily faillit s'étrangler et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

-Je…

-Mais si tu préfères l'enlever toute seule, je comprends…

Lily lui fit un sourire et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. James but sa coupe et s'en resservit une deuxième qu'il but aussi sec, avant de se resservir un troisième verre. À vrai dire, il était aussi stressé que Lily devait l'être. Il fit le tour de la pièce. La cheminée avait été allumée et il faisait bon dans la pièce. La porte de la salle de bain se rouvrit et Lily en sortit, toujours habillée.

-Les Elfes ne t'on pas apporté de vêtement ?

-Si… Si.

Lily attrapa son verre qu'elle vida d'un trait, puis s'en resservit un deuxième. Elle s'approcha de James et trinqua avec lui.

-À notre mariage.

-À notre mariage, répondit-il.

Ils vidèrent leurs coupes dans le plus grand silence et Lily finit par demander :

-Parle-moi de ta famille.

-Ma famille ? Tu la connais déjà.

-Je connais tes Parents. Pas le reste de ta famille.

-Eh bien… Tu connais déjà mon grand-père, Erik. Je ne sais rien de sa femme, elle est morte quand ma mère était petite. Du côté de mon père, il y a Henry et Eugenia Potter. Ils sont morts avant ma naissance. Mon grand-père à jurer à sa mère, sur son lit de mort, de donner son nom de jeune fille comme prénom pour son fils, c'est pour ça que mon père s'appelle Fleamont. Les élèves se sont beaucoup moqué de lui pour ça, mais ça lui était égal. Elle s'appelait Mary Fleamont. Elle est morte peu de temps avant la naissance de mon père, mais d'après ce que mon grand-père à raconter à mon père, c'était une sacrée farceuse.

-Tu as de qui tenir alors.

-Ouais… Elle a épousé mon Arrière-grand-père, à l'âge de dix-huit ans et elle fut la dernière des Fleamont. Son nom allait mourir avec elle. Ils ont eu quatre enfants, une fille et trois garçons. Mais il n'y a que mon grand-père qui a eu des enfants. Aléa, sa sœur aînée est décédée en tentant d'arrêter Grindelwald. C'était une Auror. Puis il y avait Pollux, qui est devenu briseur de sorts. Un jour, il est parti en mission en Australie… et il n'est plus jamais revenu, ni donné signe de vie, il pourrait être aussi bien mort, que vivant. Et enfin, Gaius, qui a consacré sa vie à la médecine. Il est mort en essayant de trouver un remède contre la Dragoncelle. À toi.

-Pas grand-chose à dire. La mère de ma grand-mère paternelle était Française. Elle a épousé un soldat anglais pendant la 1ère Guerre Mondiale, puis elle est mort, à dix-huit ans, après avoir accouché de deux enfants. La mère de ma grand-mère paternelle, était une noble. Son père était comte, mais elle est tombée amoureuse de leur voiturier. Un Irlandais catholique. Alors ils ont fui et se sont mariés. Elle est morte en donnant naissance à ma grand-mère. Mis à part ça, je suis Anglaise, bien que j'ai un arrière-arrière grand-père, né aux Etat-Unis. Ils sont venus s'installer ici avec sa femme, peut après leur mariage. Je n'en sais pas plus, mon grand-père s'étant fâché avec sa famille…

-Je n'appelle pas ça, pas grand-chose, moi. Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi ils ont quittés les États-Unis ?

-Non. Ils devaient avoir leurs raisons. Peut-être que le père de mon arrière-arrière grand-père était un soldat envoyé par la couronne d'Angleterre pour lutter contre les Révolutionnaires, il s'est marié avec la fille d'un colon et ils sont rentrés au pays après leur défaite.

Le silence revint. Lily posa son verre et après avoir prit une grande respiration, dit :

-Il se fait tard. On… On devrait se coucher.

-Se coucher… ou dormir ? Demanda James.

-Eh bien…, dit Lily en le regardant avec un air entendu.

-Je suppose que tu ne vas pas dormir avec ta robe de mariée… Je vais t'aider à l'enlever.

* * *

-Quoi ?

-Potter et Evans se sont marié, répéta Mulciber à Rogue.

-…

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-J'en sais que je les ai vu revenir de Pré-au-Lard avec Dumbledore, McGonagall et Black. Et qu'ils portaient tous les deux une alliance. Potter et Evans bien sûr.

Severus crispa ses mains sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle n'avait pas pu faire ça…

-Si ça se trouve, elle a un polichinelle dans le tiroir, fit alors Stebbins.

Rogue se jeta alors sur lui, lui foutant un coup de poing en plein dans la machoir. Le choc se répercuta dans son bras. Il allait recommencer à frapper, quand Mulciber l'attrapa par le col pour le forcer à reculer. Severus se dégagea violemment et se vengea sur le mur, sous le regard surpris des autres élèves.

-Hey, allez chercher Slughorn, cria quelqu'un, Rogue à perdu la tête !

* * *

 **Dimanche 11 juin 1978 :**

-Marié, vous dîtes ?

-Oui maître. Je les ai moi-même vu sortir du bureau avec Dumbledore, McGonagall et l'aîné des Black.

-Les Potter sont tombés bien bas décidément, commenta Voldemort.

-Vous aviez dit de faire en sorte que la sang-de-bourbe tombent sur l'un de nous…

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit, Goyle. Le mariage a-t-il été consommé ?

-Oui.

-Tant pis. Nous trouverons d'autre sang-de-bourbe pour entraîner nos fidèles. Elle ou un autre… Mais gardez-les à l'œil, elle et Potter. J'ai comme l'impression de les revoir bientôt.

* * *

 **Lundi 26 juin 1978 :**

Tous les septièmes années attendaient nerveusement devant les portes de la Grande Salle, que ces dernières ouvrent. Les résultats des ASPICs étaient enfin arrivés et il ne restait plus que quelques minutes. Plus que quelques minutes et c'était la fin de sept ans d'étude. Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et tous se ruèrent vers les listes affichés.

 _Résultat des ASPICs de la promotion 1971 :_

 _Poufsouffle Ahmed Mason E_

 _Poufsouffle Armstrong Hollie A_

 _Serpentard Black Erin A_

 _Gryffondor Black Sirius E_

 _Serdaigle Bones Jeanne A_

 _Serpentard Chester Rebecca A_

 _Serdaigle Conway Alfie A_

 _Serdaigle Daly Joseph A_

 _Poufsouffle Diggory Amos A_

 _Serpentard Douglas Luca E_

 _Gryffondor Evans Lily E_

 _Serpentard Farmer Sarah P_

 _Gryffondor Fortescue Alice A_

 _Gryffondor Green Amanda A_

 _Serdaigle Harvey Kai A_

 _Poufsouffle Henry Jade A_

 _Poufsouffle Howe Reece D_

 _Gryffondor Jenner Laura E_

 _Serpentard Jennings Josh A_

 _Gryffondor Londubat Franck A_

 _Gryffondor Lupin Remus A_

 _Gryffondor McGowan Lucy P_

 _Serdaigle McKinnon Marlène P_

 _Gryffondor Meadowes Dorcas E_

 _Poufsouffle Morgan Zoe P_

 _Serpentard Mulciber Ubbe D_

 _Gryffondor Pettigrow Peter A_

 _Gryffondor Potter James E_

 _Serdaigle Potts Patrick A_

 _Serdaigle Robinson Kay A_

 _Serpentard Rogue Severus E_

 _Serpentard Stebbins Halfdan A_

 _Serpentard Taylor Ethan P_

 _Poufsouffle Trelawney Cassandra P_

 _Serdaigle Vance Emmeline P_

 _Poufsouffle Wildsmith Bradley A_

 _Serpentard Zabini Robert P_

Lily avait une moyenne de niveau Effort Exceptionnel pour ses ASPICs. Elle chercha le nom de James sur la liste. Lui aussi validait son année avec moyenne de niveau Effort Exceptionnel. Il n'y avait aucun Optimal. En revanche, Lily fut très fière de Peter, qui passait avec une moyenne de niveau Effort Exceptionnel, tout comme leurs autres amis. Ils étaient huit à ne pas valider leur année. Sarah Farmer, Lucy McGowan, Marlène McKinnon, Zoe Morgan, Ethan Taylor, Emmeline Vance, Robert Zabini et pour la plus grand joie de Lily, Cassandra Trelawney. Chacun allait donc avoir rendez-vous très vite avec leur directeur de maison, afin de savoir quoi faire. Refaire une année, ou bien tenter le grand saut.

-Félicitation, Lily, susurra James à son oreille. Tu es la meilleure.

* * *

 **Vendredi 30 juin 1978 :**

-Alors tu es vraiment sûr de ne pas vouloir coincer le rodeur ? Demanda James. C'est notre dernier jour et…

-Oui, James. Comme tu dis, c'est notre dernier jour à Poudlard, nous n'y reviendrons plus alors, je veux juste profiter encore un peu du château.

-Bien sûr que nous reviendrons. Il y a la remise des diplômes n'oublie pas.

-Ça ne sera pas la même chose.

-Il n'y aura pas tous les élèves.

Lily posa la pile d'album photo qu'elle portait, sur la table. Les septièmes années allaient arriver pour les prendre, puis ils auraient l'après-midi de libre pour se préparer pour le bal de fin d'année.

-Si seulement, Rusard, ne nous avait pas confisqué la carte, râla James.

C'était arrivé dans le courant du mois de mars. Peter avait prit la carte un soir pour se rendre aux cuisines et il était tombé sur Rusard. Il avait à peine eu le tant de fermer la carte avant qu'elle ne soit confisquée. James et Sirius avaient été inconsolables. Ils avaient essayé d'aller la récupérée, mais ils n'étaient pas parvenus à mettre la main dessus.

-Ce qui est fait, est fait. Ça ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé. Et puis d'autre la trouveront un jour et s'en serviront pour faire des blagues.

-Faudrait encore qu'ils sachent l'ouvrir.

-Allez viens mon grincheux, dit Lily. On a d'autre albums à ramener.

* * *

 **Samedi 8 juillet 1978 :**

-Bienvenue à vous, dit Dumbledore. Je suis ravie de vous voir une dernière fois réunis ici dans cette Grande Salle pour vous remettre vos diplômes. Une fois que vous les aurez, nous prendrons un dernier repas ensemble, puis vous prendrez à nouveau ces barques, qui vous emmener ici la première fois…

Dumbledore, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier gris foncé, se tenait devant la table professorale, en compagnie des autres professeurs.

-Je ne vais pas plus vous faire attendre et nous allons commencer maintenant. J'appelle Mr Ahmed, Mason, qui obtient son diplôme avec 18 sur 23, soit une mention Effort Exceptionnel.

Lily vit Mason se lever et rejoindre Dumbledore qui lui tendait son diplôme. Ils se serrèrent la main et Mason regagna sa place.

-Miss Armstrong, Hollie, avec une moyenne de 13 sur 23, mention Acceptable.

Hollie se leva à son tour, récupéra son diplôme, serra la main de Dumbledore et retourna à sa place.

-Miss Black, Erin, avec une moyenne de 12 sur 23, mention Acceptable. Mr Black, Sirius, avec 16 sur 23, mention Effort Exceptionnel.

Sirius se leva et rejoignit Dumbledore en courant, récupéra son diplôme, serra la main du directeur et s'inclina devant l'assistance, avant d'aller embrasser le professeur McGonagall sur la joue.

-Miss Bones, Jeanne, avec 14 sur 23, mention Acceptable. Miss Chester, Rebecca, avec 12 sur 23, mention Acceptable.

Trois autres élèves plus tard et ce fut Alice et Amanda qui allèrent chercher leurs diplôme, avec une moyenne de 14 sur 23 toutes les deux et une mention Acceptable.

-Mr Pettigrow, Peter, avec une moyenne de 14 sur 23, mention Acceptable et les félicitations de l'équipe enseignante. Mr Potter, James, avec 16 sur 23, mention Effort Exceptionnel. Potter, Lily. Avec 18 sur 23, mention Effort Exceptionnel.

La cérémonie se termina avec Robert Zabini, 10 sur 23, mention Piètre. Lily pensa que c'était fini, comme touts les autres, mais Dumbledore leva les mains.

-Un instant s'il vous plaît. Il reste des récompenses à remettre. Tout d'abord, celle de la meilleure moyenne de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, avec à la première, Mr Luca Douglas, avec une moyenne de 20 sur 23. À la deuxième place, Sarah Farmer, avec 19/23 et à la troisième place, Amos Diggory, avec une moyenne de 18 sur 23.

Tous les trois se levèrent et récupérèrent une petite coupe des mains du professeur Brûlopot, que Lily ne put voir en détail car trop loin.

-La meilleure moyenne à l'épreuve de Rune : à la première place, Miss Zoe Morgan, avec une moyenne de 23 sur 23, et ex-aequo à la deuxième place, Erin Black et Hafldan Stebbins avec une moyenne de 22 sur 23. La meilleure moyenne à l'épreuve de Potion : Ex-aequo à la première place, Miss Hollie Armstrong, Mrs Lily Potter et Mr Severus Rogue avec une moyenne de 21 sur 23 !

Lily se leva en même temps que Armstrong et Severus. Slughorn leur remit une coupe chacun. Une fois revenu à sa place, Lily, qui avait prit soin d'éviter le regard de Severus, observa la petite coupe en or et lut :

Lily Potter, née Evans

Épreuve de Potions 1978.

-À la première place, pour le trophée de la meilleure moyenne en Études des Moldus, Miss Dorcas Meadowes, avec 23 sur 23, félicitation, et à la deuxième place, ex-aequo, avec 22 sur 23 , Messieurs Ahmed Mason et Joseph Daly ! Pour le trophée de la meilleure moyenne en Métamorphose. Ex-aequo la première place, Messieurs Peter Pettigrow et Ethan Taylor, ainsi que les Miss Alice Fortescue et Laura Jenner avec 19/23 ! Pour le trophée de la meilleure moyenne en Histoire, avec 23 sur 23, j'appelle Mr Josh Jenning ! À la deuxième place, avec 22 sur 23, Mr James Potter et à la troisième place, avec 21 sur 23, Mr Peter Pettigrow ! Maintenant, pour le trophée de la meilleure moyenne en Enchantement et Sortilège, avec 23 sur 23, j'appelle Mr Franck Londubat ! Ex-aequo à la deuxième avec 21 sur 23, les Miss Dorcas Meadows et Alice Fortescue !

En tout, Lily avait gagné trois trophées. Celui de Potions, mais également celui de la meilleure moyenne générale, avec 17,23/23, mais également celui du meilleur taux d'obtention d'ASPICs, car elle avait obtenu des Aspics dans toutes les matières qu'elle avait suivies. James en avait gagné deux : en Histoire d'abord et ensuite pour le taux d'obtention d'ASPICs, car lui aussi avait tout obtenu. Après la petite cérémonie, ils avaient partagé un dernier repas et comme Dumbledore l'avait annoncé, ils avaient retraversé le lac avec Hagrid avant d'entamer leurs nouvelles vies.

à suivre...

* * *

 **... Est-ce que je vais me cacher? C'est la fin pour ce deuxième tome de Chroniques du monde sorcier. La génération des Maraudeurs ont quitté Poudlard, et vont entrer dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Mais vous ne verrez pas cela tout de suite. Dans le prochain tome, nous ferons un bon dans le temps de treize ans dans le futur, donc nous arriverons en 1991 et finirons en 1994 et ce n'est qu'au quatrième tome que nous retrouvons les jeunes maraudeurs, dans les flash-back.**

 **Je rassure tout de suite Ailra, nous retrouverons très vite les Black ;)**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse, je dois finir d'écrire le deuxième chapitre du troisième tome et finir le cadeau d'anniversaire de ma cousine!**


	19. Réponses reviews

**Ailra: Oui moi aussi j'ai lu cette théorie sur Pattenrond. C'est vrai que j'ai hésité à la suivre, mais finalement, non. Même si je vais m'en inspirer. Et oui il faudra attendre un peu pour savoir ce qu'ils vont faire dans l'Ordre. Et temps mieux, comme ça je pourrais vous faire vous posés des questions du genre « Mais où est (insère le nom de n'importe quel personnage) ? » « Pourquoi il/elle n'est pas là ? » « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » (rire machiavélique). Félicitation, ma famille a décrété que j'étais folle, bravo ! (Moi, je leur ai dit que c'était héréditaire, à prendre comme ils veulent ahah !)**

 **J'en profite pour annoncer que la publication du Tome 3 n'arrivera pas avant la fin du confinement. Je profite du temps qui me reste pénarde à la maison pour avancer dans l'écriture des chapitres, car quand je vais reprendre le travail, je n'aurais plus autant de temps pour écrire, du coup comme ça, vous aurez une publication régulière des chapitres pour un temps.**

 **Portez-vous bien !**


End file.
